Calvin and Hobbes in Kingdom Hearts
by IceWulf7
Summary: COMPLETE! A trip to Destiny Islands goes awry in this Calvin and Hobbes and Kingdom Hearts story. Even characters from webcomic Ozy and Millie get thrown into the mix!
1. Calvin's Wierd Dream

Disclaimer: I did not create Calvin and Hobbes, Ozy and Millie, Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney movie featured in Kingdom Hearts. Calvin and Hobbes were made by my favorite cartoonist, Bill Watterson. Ozy and Millie were made by David Craig Simpson (It's an online comic, so I doubt you've heard of it). Lastly, Kingdom Hearts was made by Squaresoft, now Square-Enix, and they had to ask Disney to use their characters. Thank you. I have not played KH in a while, so I'm using a game script by Oliver Kong. You can read it at Game FAQs, or you can e-mail him at 

And so it begins…

Calvin, a young boy with spiked blonde hair, age six, with a striped red-and-black shirt and black pants, finds himself waking up underwater.

"I've been having these screwed up dreams lately… They seem really real… but they aren't. Can they really be happening?" Calvin thought underwater.

As Calvin slowly fall back asleep, His friend, Hobbes, tries to reach out to him from the surface of the water, but is unsuccessful. Then a tidal wave washes the small boy out of the water as he wakes up on a beach. A girl his age named Susie calls out to him, but Calvin ignores her. When h turns his back, he noticed himself sinking down. Before he can move, he is completely underneath the sand. Calvin re-awakes at a strange area.

A mysterious voice says to him, "So much to do, so little time, little boy. Come now; choose an item you would like to keep." And before his eyes, Calvin saw a Sword, Shield, and Wand appear. "Who are you?" Calvin asks the voice, but there is no response. So he touches the Sword. The voice then said "The power of the Warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of horrible destruction. Will you take this?", and Calvin responded, "Sure."

"Good. Choose an item to give up" spoke the voice. Calvin picked up the Wand. The voice stated "The power of the Magician. Untapped knowledge. A wand of metaphysical force. Will you give this up?" and Calvin said "Uh, whatever you just said, I'll take a chance and leave the Wand behind". The wand disappeared, and three strange, pitch-black creatures, human in appearance but on all-fours, appeared. Calvin blurted "YIKES!!! What are those things?!" The voice responded, "Do not be afraid of these creatures. They are called the Heartless. They are dark creatures that can steal a person's heart. But do not be afraid of them. I will give you a weapon to stop them." Before Calvin appeared the sword he selected to keep. Calvin picked it up and got ready to fight. One of the Heartless lunged for him, but Calvin destroyed it with a slash from the sword.

Calvin then killed the other Shadows with a lunge of his Sword. "That was too easy…" Calvin stated in wonder. A dark portal appeared before him, and he entered.

The boy appeared in a circular room with many blocks in it. Calvin accidentally broke one, and a small vial appeared. Calvin picked it up and put it in his pocket, thinking he may need it later in the crazy dream he's having. Before him appeared an image of an island, and three kids named Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie came out of it. "Talk to them…" Said the voice. So Calvin started with Tidus, the boy with a yellow shirt and blonde hair somewhat like his.

"Hi.", said Calvin without enthusiasm. "Hey. I'm Tidus. I'm curious. What are you afraid of?" said the tall boy. After a bit of thought, Calvin said, "Uh, getting old or something."

Tidus asked, "Is it really that bad, kid?", and Calvin responded, "Yeah! Then you can't have fun anymore! Besides, you didn't even ask me for my name!" Calvin then walked over to Wakka, the strange looking boy. Wakka asked, "Yo, brudda, what do you want out of life?" Calvin said, "Are you as rude as your friend? Anyway, I want to be great."

"Great at what?" responded Wakka. "Forget it!" said Calvin as he reluctantly asked the girl in the pretty blue dress, Selphie. And, without asking his name, Selphie asked, "What's most important?" Calvin had to hesitate, for his real answer would be that his friend Hobbes is most important. But, to look tough, he said, "To be number one." Selphie asked him, "Is being the best really that important?", but she didn't get an answer that time. The three kids vanished, and the voice stated, "You are scared of growing up. You want to be famous. And, you say you want to be number one, but I doubt that's what you really want. You seem selfish, and maybe you are, but if you keep fallowing the sun, your adventure will be a pleasant one." Calvin didn't even bother to respond, angered because he was called selfish. Stairs then appeared, and Calvin went up them.

In the last room, Calvin's shadow acted very strange. "As you get closer to the light, your shadow becomes larger", said the voice. Without warning, the boy's shadow became a huge shadow man with a giant, heart-shaped hole in his chest. "Don't be afraid…and don't forget…" The creature lunged at Calvin, and he had no choice but to fight for his life. As the creature swung his fist down, he took a long time to re-lift it. This gave Calvin an idea. The boy slashed at the fist many times with his Sword. The man-beast shadow cried in pain. It swung at Calvin again, this time connecting and sending the boy flying. This angered Calvin. Calvin then stabbed straight through the shadow's palm, causing it to explode in pain. However, the shadow started to envelope Calvin. Before his world went totally black, Calvin heard the voice one last time. "You hold the mightiest weapon of all. And, you will unlock the greatest door. Good bye." As soon as the voice stopped talking, Calvin was completely covered in shadow.

The boy screamed as loud as he could, and he woke up inside of a plane next to his parents. In the next seat was his friend, Hobbes, who at the moment looked like a small tiger doll. As a baby cried in the background, Calvin's mother said, "Are you okay? You fell asleep on the flight. It looks like you had a nightmare". "Give me a break, mom! This black thing, it attacked me, and I killed it with a sword, then it ate me-", Calvin said quickly before his father placed his hand on his mouth. "You probably had a nightmare", his dad said. "Ah…so, where are we going for a vacation again?" asked Calvin. "You forgot? We're going to Destiny Island, or at least _you're _going", said Calvin's Dad. "Oh yeah, it's better then those dumb camping trips we always go on", Said Calvin. "**Hey!!** What do you mean, 'or at least _you're _going'?!"

Calvin's Mom responded. She said, "Your father and I are going to the nearby Hope Island. We'll pick you up at 7:00 PM. You can make some new friends". Calvin shook his head in disbelief, but he noticed something in his pocket. He pulled it out, and it was the small blue vial he found in the dream. "Okay, this is weird", he thought. "If that was a dream, how did I get this Potion?" Calvin just shrugged, put the vial back into his pocket, and ate some of the complimentary peanuts that came with the flight.

End Chapter One.

So, what do you think?


	2. Busy Day on Destiny Islands

Disclaimer: I did not create Calvin and Hobbes, Ozy and Millie, Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney movie featured in Kingdom Hearts. Calvin and Hobbes were made by my favorite cartoonist, Bill Watterson. Ozy and Millie were made by David Craig Simpson (It's an online comic, so I doubt you've heard of it). Lastly, Kingdom Hearts was made by Squaresoft, now Square-Enix, and they had to ask Disney to use their characters. Thank you. I have not played KH in a while, so I'm using a game script by Oliver Kong. You can read it at , or you can e-mail him at Thank you.

Chapter 2: Busy day on Destiny Island

As Calvin looked out his window on the plane, he saw the marvelous Destiny Island, home of Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. Calvin's flight had the first tourists to the newly-discovered island.

"Wow!" exclaimed Hobbes, in the form of a lanky tiger to Calvin. "What a beautiful island!" Calvin agreed. "Yeah, I can't wait to go surfing, and hang out on the beach, and…", he said before the captain cut him off. Over the PA system on the plane, the captain spoke, "Our two-way flight to Destiny and Hope Islands is almost over. Outside it's a tropical 87 degrees, and we are about to land shortly. Please buckle your seatbelts, and turn off all electrical devices. That is all".

Once landing, a canoe took Calvin and Hobbes off to Destiny Island after they left a fiesta going on at Hope Island. And guess who greeted them.

"Hi, Calvin", said an oh-too familiar voice. "Aw man, I can't believe Susie's on vacation here, too…" said Calvin as the canoe let him and Hobbes off. "Susie's here? Yow-wow-wow! Just what I needed, a girl in paradise", said Hobbes with much enthusiasm. Wakka, the slightly tan-skinned boy with a blue bandana and swim-style shorts, greeted them.

"Yo, welcome to Destiny Island, brudda", he said to Calvin. "You don't have to act like one of those lei-giving guys from Hawaii, you know", retorted Calvin. Tidus decided to talk next as Calvin got off the dock. "Hey, look, it's a little guy. Don't worry, kid, we'll take care of you", said Tidus in a joking sense. "Leave me alone", Calvin said, not getting the joke. "Hey, who's that other guy over there?". Calvin pointed to a boy with a yellow shirt, purple pants, and grey hair.

"That's Riku. Try not to mess with him. He can get pretty competitive", said Tidus.

"Yeah, right", responded Calvin as he walked over to Riku's palm tree. "You warned him, right?" asked Selphie. Tidus responded, "Yeah, but did he listen?" Calvin immediately walked over with Hobbes (in stuffed-animal form) to Riku. Riku glanced at Calvin, and said, "Well, look who's new to the island. Your parents must be kinda irresponsible, giving a few strangers their toddler to look after." Offended, Calvin said, "Hey! I'm not a toddler!!" Riku responded, "Well, then why are you carrying around a stuffed tiger?", pointing to Hobbes. Calvin said, "He's my friend, and you'd better apologize, or he'll rip you apart. He's got mandibles of death, you know." Riku laughed, and said, "Yeah right. Look, if you can beat my in a sword fight, I'll apologize, okay?"

Riku tosses Calvin a wooden sword, and drew his own. "Uh…" Calvin said, but as he touched the sword's handle, Riku sprang up to fight him.

"YIKES! I didn't even say 'Yes'!!", blurted Calvin as he quickly tried to block Riku's barrage of swings and thrusts. Riku only said, "Come on, kid, where's your competitive side?" as he continued to pummel Calvin. Hobbes and Susie cheered, "Go, Calvin!", but only Calvin could hear Hobbes. Everyone else only saw him as his stuffed-animal form. But the cheering didn't help, and Calvin eventually lost his dexterity, causing him to toss his sword away in accident and subject him to Riku's punishment. One final thrust from Riku sent Calvin flying off his little peninsula on the island and fall into the water, knocked out.

When Calvin woke back up, everyone, including Susie but excluding Riku, was around him. Hobbes was gone. Calvin said, "Ouch. Have you considered putting Riku in self-control classes?" Tidus was the first to talk. "You got nailed pretty badly. You were out for about 2 hours". Calvin searched around. He asked, "Hey! What happened to Hobbes?!". Wakka asked, "Who's this Hobbes guy?", and Susie responded, "His stupid stuffed animal. And, he vanished after the fight". Calvin started to become wary. "Uh-oh…HEY!!! I bet that Riku guy took him!! He wanted to beat me up to steal Hobbes!"

Wakka said, "You sure, brudda? Riku's tough, but he doesn't go around stealin' kid's toys". Tidus stated, "Well, I doubt he'll give Hobbes back unless you can beat him in a rematch. Come on, we'll help you train". Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka left, each coming back with, respectively, a jump rope, a stick, and a small ball with a stripe on it for a game Wakka called "Blitzball". Calvin said, "Thanks, guys", and got ready to train with Wakka.

Meanwhile…

Hobbes was not taken from Calvin by Riku; he left on his own free will. Unknown to Calvin, Hobbes was actually one of King Mickey's knights. After putting on his armor and a small shield, which he uses as a weapon, Hobbes left through a strange, key holed door and reappeared at Mickey's kingdom. Unfortunately, the drawbridge was up, and he was locked out. So, Hobbes just curled up and went to sleep.

Back to Calvin…

Calvin got ready to fight Wakka, who sketched a ring in the sand with Tidus's stick.

"Okay, I'll go easy on you, kid!", suggested Wakka. Calvin said, "Don't bother!"

Wakka threw him Blitzball like a baseball at Calvin's head. He blocked, but the ball burst with an explosion of air, knocking Calvin down. "_Hey!! That's_ not fair", he said as he got back up. Susie shouted out, "Calvin! Listen!", but Calvin just scowled at her and said, "I don't need your help, Derkins! Lemme fight on my own!". Susie shouted, "Okay, doofus, I just wanted to tell you that Wakka's throwing those balls when you are armed with a _wooden sword!!_** Get creative!**" This gave Calvin an idea. When Wakka threw his ball, Calvin swung at it like a baseball bat, knocking it back at him. Wakka was stunned by his own air ball blasts. Calvin then rushed in and struck Wakka before he could throw another ball. After repeating this method, Wakka eventually gave up. He said, "Great job, brudda". "I'm next!", said Selphie. She struck Calvin with her jump rope like a whip, hitting Calvin in the face. "Ow! Stupid girl! You'll pay for that", he blurted at he struck down Selphie without relent. Susie called out again, "I've seen Riku fight before! Don't just pummel Selphie when she's down! Do it to Riku, and you'll be in trouble!". Calvin just ignored it and Selphie gave up. She said, "Didn't your dad ever tell you not to hit a girl?!", but Calvin retorted, "Not when she's hitting you with a whip". Tidus was next, and he swung his stick like Calvin fought with his wooden sword. Eventually, Calvin gave up. "Thanks, Tidus, but I think I'm ready to challenge Riku now", and Tidus stopped his attacks.

Calvin walked back to Riku's little island-like rock formation, this time with Tidus, Susie, Selphie, and Wakka with him. Tidus said, "Okay, Riku, give him back his toy".

Riku responded, "What are you talking about?". Calvin butted in, saying, "Don't play dumb. I **know **you stole Hobbes. Now, give him back before I beat your face in". Riku calmly said, "Gutsy, huh? Well, if you wanted a rematch, I'll be glad to play you again", picks up his wooden sword, and got ready to fight. The others backed off. "No advice, Susie", warned Calvin. Riku dashed at Calvin, but he dodged Riku's thrust and countered with a swing to the legs which knocked Riku down. Riku swung his legs forwards and kicked Calvin as he jumped off his back. The kick sent Calvin almost flying off the tiny island. "Ouch", Calvin thought. "I guess that's what Susie was talking about while I was pummeling Selphie". Calvin blocked Riku's shots, and then did a thrust at Riku, knocking him down again. Calvin was careful this time. He dodged Riku's kick-jump and continued to strike back. Riku managed to knock away Calvin's sword, but Calvin picked it back up and swung at Riku a few more times. Riku got at the edge, ready to run, but Calvin knocked him off the mini-island, meaning that Riku lost. Selphie said, "Okay, Riku, give Hobbes back to Calvin". Riku got out of the water, and said, "I didn't take that stuffed animal!" Calvin, voice shaky, said, "That's a lie. I know…", but that's all Calvin could say before he saw Hobbes on the beach, waving. "HOBBES!!" Calvin ran to his friend on the beach and hugged him. Tidus said, "See? That stuffed tiger was just lost, that's all, kid". Susie told Calvin, "I think you owe Riku an apology", and Calvin quickly said, "OhyeahsureI'msorryRikuforaccusingyouwhateverbye!", and ran off.

Later that day…

Calvin, Susie, and Hobbes were on the shoreline as the sun was setting.

"Say, where did you go when I was KO'd, Hobbes?" asked Calvin. Nervously, Hobbes replied, "Uh, I was…uh, collecting shells. See?" as he held out a few seashells. "Cool", Susie replied. "You can actually hear Hobbes?" Calvin asked. "Yeah, and I can see he's a big tiger, too", said Susie. "Hey, I found this some time ago. You were good with the fight against Riku, so I'll let you have it", she said as she handed a bigger version of the small vial Calvin found in his dream. Soon, Selphie came over. "Hello, Calvin. Can I talk with you?" she asked. "No", Calvin said, "Yes", Susie and Hobbes said. Calvin sighed. "Okay, Selphie, you can talk. I'll show you Hobbes", he said, and before Selphie's eyes, Hobbes turned form a stuffed animal to a real tiger. As she waved to Hobbes and shook his hand, Tidus and Wakka spoke with each other about it. "Selphie is so childish", Tidus said. Wakka replied, "Yeah, but that's what's funny about 'er." Back at the shoreline, Susie said, "I never knew where I came from before I went to Calvin's neighborhood".

Calvin said, "Okay, that clarifies it. You can't get any dumber". "I mean, everything before it was a complete blank, jerk", said Susie. "Anyway, do you believe in places beyond our world?" Susie asked. "Sure I do. Tidus, Wakka, Riku and I have never been away from this island", Selphie replied. "Why don't you just ask other tourists?" Hobbes asked. Selphie replied, "Actually, you are the first to come to Destiny Island. Hope Island is many miles away form here". "Well, I'd like to see other worlds", said Calvin, but with an edge so Susie and Selphie wouldn't know Calvin's true feelings. "Well..." Hobbes said as his watch beeped. "Yikes! I…uh…it's almost Low Tide. Time to get some more shells!", he lied as he started to walk away, really needing to go back to Mickey's Kingdom. As he left, Calvin said, "Hobbes is so weird sometimes…".

In Mickey's Kingdom…

An arctic fox kit wearing a black vest and top hat walked up to Mickey's throne. His name was Ozymandias J. Llewellyn, AKA Ozy. Ozy said, "Good morning, sire. What a nice day-WHAT!!", as he noticed there was nothing but a letter on the King's throne. "Oh no…I must alert someone…no, that would cause panic…I know! I'll consult Sir Hobbes", said Ozy as he left the throne room.

Hobbes was sleeping when Ozy walked towards him. Ozy said, "Hobbes! Wake up! Please wake! This is serious!" Hobbes still stayed asleep, even as Ozy poked at him with a magic wand. "Sorry, Hobbes", he said as he yelled, "THUNDER!!" and caused a lightning bolt to strike Hobbes, waking him and causing him to scratch up Ozy in shock. When Hobbes calmed down, Ozy was already covered in scratches. "Oh, Heh, good day, Ozy, how are you", Hobbes nervously said. Ozy ignored the pain of his claw wounds, and said, "Hobbes, I have bad news. But it's top-secret". Hobbes asked, "Not even Queen Minnie can hear it?" Ozy replied, "No".

"Daisy?"

"Not Daisy either."

"Oh, hello, girls"

"What?" Ozy said, not knowing Hobbes was greeting Daisy and Minnie. The two ladies turned around and looked at Hobbes and Ozy. Ozy just gave off a small nervous laugh.

Back on Destiny Island…

It was very dark out, but Calvin's parents were not back yet. Calvin said, "Figures" as he stood alone on the beach. A dark figure in a robe slowly walked behind Calvin. "Who…who's there?" Calvin asked. The hooded man said, "I've come to see the door to this world". "Huh?" Calvin asked. "This world has been connected", the figure said. "What are you talking about, you crazy weirdo", Calvin said. The hooded man only responded, "Tied to the darkness, soon to be eclipsed". Calvin said, "Look, stop freaking me out and tell me what the heck you are talking about! Where are you from?!" The hooded man said, "You do not know what's behind the door".

"Stop talking gibberish!!", Calvin said.

"There is so much to learn, so little you do not know", said the man.

"You aren't making sense!!!"

"A meaningless effort. You would not understand anything"

"SHUT UP!"

The man disappeared, and a strange door appeared in his place. Susie called out to him, "Calvin! I'm helping these guys make a raft! Want to help?" "Never mind", said Calvin, walking away from the door to Susie.

Back to Ozy and Hobbes…

Minnie, Hobbes, and Daisy are looking in worry as Ozy slowly read Mickey's letter.

The letter said,

Ozymandias,

Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble

brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by

one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you

all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"-the

key to our survival. So I need you and Hobbes to find him, and stick

with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse

Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction.

P.S.

Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal.

Minnie was the first to speak. "Oh, dear, what does this mean?" She asked.

"It looks like we have to trust the king", replied Daisy. Hobbes said, "Gee, do you think Mickey will be all right?" and Ozy replied, "Do not worry, Queen Minnie. I will take Hobbes and find this 'Key'". "What do you mean, Hobbes", said Hobbes, as his tail became fluffy in fear. "Hobbes, we have no choice. We must help Mickey by finding this Key, even if we must fight the Heartless", said Ozy. Hobbes waited, and finally replied, "Okay. I'll do it". Minnie said, "Please, to chronicle your quest, take him along", as the tiny Jiminy Cricket hopped on over to Hobbes and Ozy as they ran out the front gate to Traverse Town.

Back on Destiny Island…

A storm has started to brew. However, the black storm was a practical maelstrom. "A storm! Oh no!" Said Susie. "No kidding!" retorted Calvin as a black sphere came from the eye of the storm and crashed onto the island. Inside was a trio of Shadow Heartless.

As Susie screamed at the demented creature, Calvin thought, "What they heck's going on?! Didn't I see these things in my weird dream?". His thoughts were cut short as Riku yelled out, "The door has opened, Calvin! We need to go". Calvin yelled back, "Are you nuts or something? Some guy said something about a door, but you?!" Riku replied, "The door to the other world. Trust me, kid! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Calvin eventually replied, "Okay", worried where Hobbes was in all of this. Riku, Susie, and Calvin entered a hidden grotto on Destiny Island, but Calvin and Riku soon started to be engulfed by shadow. Calvin struggled, and managed to escape. Before him, a large, sword-like key floated in front of him. It was the Kingdom Key. Calvin reached for it, and fell when he realized how heavy it was to him. After a little experimentation, he found how to distribute his weight to wield the strange weapon. Once he did, the Shadows leapt at him, but were slain by a single wide swipe. Calvin entered the door, and what he saw was Susie in horrible shape, attacked by the Shadows. "Calvin", she muttered as Calvin laughed and laughed at the injured girl. Susie was blown near Calvin, but when he tried to brace for impact, she drifted right through him. All the light in the door vanished, and Calvin was atop the maelstrom. Darkside, the giant shadow-man Calvin fought in his dream, was waiting.

"You stupid thing, **you **were behind this?!" Said Calvin, wondering why creatures from the dream were appearing. Darkside did not answer, but instead punched Calvin, sending him nearly flying off the cloud to his doom. The boy managed to stay on the cloud, and lifted the Keyblade in his hand. "I don't know what you're doing in real life, but I'm taking you out!" as Calvin ran after the monster. Darkside did not move, but instead punched downward, as Calvin dodged the slam. Knowing how to handle Darkside from past experience, Calvin stabbed at Darkside's fist. This time, he shot dark energy at Calvin, seriously hurting him. Desperate, Calvin stumbled, when a voice told his, "Drink the Potion". Calvin reached into his pocket, pulled out the small blue vial, and drank its contents. Like magic, the burns from the dark energy beam healed, and Calvin got ready to fight again. Darkside lowered his head, trying to regain energy, but Calvin slashed at it many times. Darkside then called forth Shadows to distract Calvin as he punched the cloud. Calvin defeated two Shadows, which sprouted green spheres. When Calvin picked up the orbs, some of his smaller wounds recovered. He could not help but think, "Key-shaped swords? Giant shadow men? And now, healing balls? What's next, a flying pizza?!" as he cut Darkside's hand one last time. The creature screamed in pain as it fell into Destiny and Hope Islands. Shortly after, Calvin blacked out.

When the boy awoke, he was licked by Pluto, Mickey's dog. Calvin said to himself, "This tops my weird dream list, huh, Hobbes…WAIT! Hobbes doesn't lick faces!!"

Pluto backed up as Calvin looked around at his surroundings. He was in some kind of alleyway. In his pocket was the Hi-Potion, the large bottle of healing liquid, and around his belt was the Kingdom Key. Calvin, shocked, said, "This…this is no dream!!!"

As Pluto ran, Calvin fallowed, and soon, he was on the streets of Traverse Town.

"Ugh, how do I get myself into these messes…", he said with a cringe.

End Chapter 2.


	3. Kingdom Come?

Disclaimer: I did not create Calvin and Hobbes, Ozy and Millie, Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney movie featured in Kingdom Hearts. Calvin and Hobbes were made by my favorite cartoonist, Bill Watterson. Ozy and Millie were made by David Craig Simpson (It's an online comic, so I doubt you've heard of it). Lastly, Kingdom Hearts was made by Squaresoft, now Square-Enix, and they had to ask Disney to use their characters. Thank you. I have not played KH in a while, so I'm using a game script by Oliver Kong. You can read it at Game Faqs, or you can e-mail him at Thank you.

Chapter 3: Kingdom Come?

Calvin finds himself in a brand-new world. The world: Traverse Town, home to those who have lost their worlds to the Heartless. This chapter starts with Hobbes, Jiminy Cricket, and Ozy as they view a star going out.

"There goes another world", says Ozy in sympathy. Hobbes asked Jiminy, "Say, Jiminy, what happened to your world?" Jiminy Cricket replied, "It was terrible. We were scattered. As far as I know, Pinocchio and Geppetto didn't make it". Ozy then said, "As for my world, I was able to rescue those who could not protect themselves, but…Hobbes, do you remember Millie? That one red fox girl with the blue overalls?" Hobbes replied, "Yes", and Ozy added, "Well… I could not save Mrs. Mudd, her mother. I had just melted her assailant with Fira, but she was wiped out, and her heart was taken by a hunter". Hobbes, sorry for his friends, said, "Forget I asked…come on, we must find that key and restore world border". Ozy quickly responded, "That's _order, _Hobbes".

Back to Calvin…

As he explored the strange town with Pluto, an unexpected thing happened. In a flash of light, 2 Heartless in armor with huge swords, known as Soldiers, who ran at Calvin. Calvin tried to fight head-on, but he was cut by the attacks of the Soldiers. Calvin then tried to swing his Keyblade when the Heartless attacked, and they staggered. This gave Calvin enough time to place in his own attacks. He was able to destroy one, but the second one chased him. Desperate, Calvin ran to the Accessory Shop and dived through the door. This saved his life, as he heard the Soldier's sword strike the door many times as he slammed it in the beast's face. At the main sales table was a tall, rough looking man with whitish hair and goggles. He had a spear next to him, and he looked like he was in his 50's. "It's just a kid", the man said. "HEY! What do you mean, 'Just a kid'?!" retorted Calvin. "Shut it, boy. Are you lost or something?" the man said. Calvin responded, "You think I'm telling you?..." After the man gave him evil eyes for a long time, Calvin said, "Yeah. I think. Where am I?" "This is Traverse Town, spiky head. When people lose their homes to Heartless, they can always come here". Calvin understood. "Traverse Town, eh? So, geezer, am I in another world, or dreaming, or what?" Outraged, the man yelled, "**DON'T CALL ME A GEEZER!!** The name's Cid!! Anyway, I don't know what you mean, but this ain't your island, is it?" Calvin said, "Sheesh! Take some medication or something, rusty! I'll have to find Hobbes and Susie myself, then", leaving the accessory shop. Outside, Calvin viewed an old man collapsing onto the ground. An energy-like heart came out of his back. It slowly turned black and morphed into a Heartless. More sparks of light, and many Shadows appeared to take the Heartless, who was shaped like the fallen man. "Hey, leave him alone!!", Calvin yelled as he stabbed his Kingdom Key through a Shadow, killing it. The Shadows turned around and came after Calvin. Calvin stabbed each one who came after him, save for a few who tackled Calvin and started biting him. "Ouch! Get off of me!!" shouted Calvin as he shook off one of the Heartless and stomped down on it, reducing it to black goop. The last Shadow took Calvin's Keyblade that he dropped, but was defeated when Calvin shot a rock at it with his slingshot. The Old Man's Heartless bowed at Calvin's feet, and ran.

"They'll come at you without warning", said a voice from an alleyway. Calvin swung his body over to the voice, ready to strike it with a slingshot rock. It turned out it was a man with light-brown hair, jeans, and a black jacket with some type of white fur at the collar.

The man continued on. "And they will keep coming as long as you possess the Keyblade. But, why were you chosen?" Calvin responded, "Chosen for what". Well, he was going to yell at the man, had he not noticed the silver Revolver with a rather large bayonet on the man's belt. "Forget it. Let me see that sword", the man said, reaching his hand out. Calvin backed up. "No, it's mine! You can't take it from me", he said. The man pulled out the Revolver, called a "Gunblade", and said, "Have it your way, kid".

Calvin immediately swung at the gun with the Kingdom Key, becoming aware he would get either shot to death or cut open by it. However, the weapon did not fly out of the man's hand, much to Calvin's horror. The man shot at Calvin's feet, as a warning, then swung over his head. Calvin just kicked the man in the shins. "Okay, that's it, spiky", Yelled the man as he actually shot Calvin in the left arm. Calvin screamed in pain from the bullet piercing his shoulder. Limping, Calvin ducked another swing and brutally hit the man in the chest with the Kingdom Key. The man managed to slice Calvin with his Gunblade's bayonet. This only angered the boy, who returned the favor with a sharp blow to the head, making the man stagger. The man started to glow red, and he yelled, "Fire!!" And when he did, a burst of flame burnt Calvin from nowhere. Calvin tried to get up, but fell. He saw the man hold his gun over the boy's head, and all Calvin could utter was, "You…you're gonna… you're gonna…please…don't kill me…" and he passed out. From the shadows, a young girl wearing a short green shirt, yellow short skirt, and long socks with yellow shoes, said, "You're starting to slip, Leon". Leon (The man) replied, "I went easy on him, didn't I? Things look worse than I thought. A lot worse".

Meanwhile…

Ozy, Hobbes, and Jiminy are lost amongst the streets. Hobbes said, "It's getting kind of creepy". A finger tapped his shoulder, which practically made him leap 2 feet into the air. Turning around, Ozy and Jiminy saw that was really a young woman they knew. She had brown hair and a long pink dress. Her name was Aeris, also called Aerith. Aeris asked, "Excuse me. Sorry, but did the king send you three?" Hobbes, realizing the person was Aeris, said, "Yow-wow-wow… uh, yes…." Ozy just shook his head in disbelief on how shallow Hobbes could be.

Back to Calvin…

Calvin woke up in a bed in a hotel room. He could hardly see, but he heard a voice like Susie's. The voice said, "You okay?" Calvin replied, "Who wants to know?" "Susie" spoke again.

"Those creatures attacked you because you had the Keyblade. But, it's you're heart they really want". Calvin said, "Yeah, right, Susie", and the voice said, "Susie? Who's Susie? I'm the great ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi!" Calvin regained his vision, and saw the girl who was with Leon. "Oh, great, Susie grew up to become a pole dancer. My worst nightmare", murmured Calvin. "I think you overdid it, Squall", she said. "That's Leon", Squall Leonheart replied. "No! It's that guy! Get me out of here, Susie!!" Shouted Calvin as he tried to get out of the bed, restrained by the girl. "I told you, it's Yuffie!" She said.

"Those creatures…they tracked you because you had the Keyblade". Leon then said, "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I took your weapon. It was the only way to save you from them taking your heart. I can't believe you, of all kinds of people, are the chosen one", as he returned the Kingdom Key to Calvin. Calvin shouted out, "**WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!?! WHY AM I A CHOSEN ONE?! WHAT THE HECK ARE THE HEARTLESS?! AND WHERE IS HOBBES?!**" After Leon and Yuffie yelled, "SHUT UP!!", the room was silent. Yuffie was the first to speak. "The Heartless? The dark guys who attacked you? Any of this ringing a bell?" Leon then said, "They are those without hearts. The darkness in people's hearts attracts them. Calvin nodded in understanding. Yuffie was the next to speak. "Hey, what's your name?" Calvin said, "I'm not telling you! Girls are slimy! And you better not get any slimy guck on me". Yuffie replied, "Forget it, meanie. I don't even want your name anymore. Well, have you ever heard of a woman named Rosalyn?"

To Hobbes and Ozy…

Hobbes asked, "Rosalyn? She's a babysitter for me and Calvin". Aeris replied, "She was studying the Heartless. She recorded them in a very detailed report". Hobbes said, "Figures. A mean woman like her studying monsters. Can we see this report?" Ozy replied, "Well, I hate to break it to you, but, the pages are scattered over a bunch of worlds. First, we need the Keyblade". "Oh, right, that key!" said Hobbes.

Back to Calvin and the two Final Fantasy heroes…

"Wait, you mean this sword's a key to other worlds?" asked Calvin. "Exactly!", said Yuffie. Leon also said, "The Heartless fear the Keyblade. That's why they will keep trying to find you". Yuffie added, "The Keyblade chose you, kid. So tough luck".

Calvin said, "Well, if they want this sword, I won't let them take it!" Leon said, "Yuffie, let's visit Aerith. There should be-", but that was all Leon could say before Yuffie's scream cut him off. In the room was a Soldier Heartless. Leon yelled, "Yuffie, run!!" which was what she did, with the Soldier fallowing her. As Ozy was about to enter the room, he was knocked over and flattened by Yuffie running over him. Calvin readied his Kingdom Key as Leon readied his Gunblade. As the two leapt out the window, (and safely landing), Leon shouted to the boy, "Forget the small fries! Find the leader!"

Calvin quickly ran off as Hobbes and Ozy were cornered by Heartless on the balcony. Hobbes shouted, "Yikes! Are these the Heartless?!" The braver Ozy said, "Come on, let's get them, Hobbes!" Ozy then struck the first Heartless with his staff. However, the Soldier on the roof caused the pair to fall off the balcony onto Calvin. As Hobbes looked down, he said, "Uh, hi, Calvin, nice dropping in?" Calvin asked, "Hobbes! I'm glad I found you! But, what's with the armor and the shield?" Ozy, ignoring the two, pointed at the Kingdom Key. "It's the key!" However, they were cut off when a giant Heartless in armor appeared. Hobbes said, "Calvin, Ozy, no time! We have to fight!"

The gigantic Heartless detached its feet from its massive body first. While doing this, the leg chased after Calvin and Hobbes, trying to stomp them. Hobbes span in a circle, striking his leg many times. When Calvin's leg did a back flip, it was struck by the Kingdom Key. Ozy was off in the corner of the streets. Calvin yelled, "Get your butt out here, fox boy!!" Ozy simply replied, "Just distract them whilst I conjure up some Ultima magic". The Guard Armor's legs re-attached, and swung its arms around in a 360-degree circle. Hobbes was close to the Guard Armor, and was shot back. Ozy was ready. He yelled, "Fire!" and a burst of fire exploded on the Guard Armor's left hand. Calvin rushed up and slashed the left hand until it shattered into pieces. The Guard Armor disassembled its body from its limbs, and smashed down where Ozy stood. Limping, Ozy

Ran back and hit the Guard Armor's body with his Mage's Staff weapon. Hobbes drew out his claws and aided Ozy by attacking the body was well. Calvin went after the creature's legs. The giant Heartless span once again, harming all three warriors and causing them to fly back. Ozy got back and started to chant a second spell, glowing blue as he did. Hobbes's last spin attack with his shield broke the Heartless monster's right hand. As it detached its legs again, the team was ready. Calvin ran from his leg away from the way it stomped, and Ozy froze it by shouting, "Blizzard!" This caused a wave of snow to generate a large chuck of ice that smashed into and destroyed the leg. As the last leg returned to its body, Hobbes destroyed it with his claws. With all its limbs destroyed, Guard Armor started to spin like a tornado, drawing the three forward. Hobbes grabbed Calvin, and tossed the boy, Keyblade extended. The boy pierced the body, and the giant creature exploded.

All three were tired from the fight. Calvin said as he panted, "Not bad, you walking flea condos" Hobbes then said, "Pretty good, wimpy mage. You too, porcupine head". Ozy was the last to speak. "For a human, you are a good fighter. Same with you, stripy butt".

Then all three burst out laughing. Calvin said, "Hobbes, I've been looking for you!"

Hobbes replied, "That's exactly what Ozy and I were doing, too" Calvin perked up. "Ozzy Osborne is looking for me?!" Ozy spoke out, "Not Ozzy Osborne. My name is Ozy. It's short for Ozymandias". Calvin stopped laughing and said, "Uh, maybe I'll just call you Ozy, then". Leon just arrived. "These two are Mickey's best knights. They, too, were seeking the wielder of the Keyblade", he said. Hobbes said, "Okay, Calvin, are you ready to save many worlds? Do you think you can handle being the owner of the Key blades?" Calvin replied, "Yeah, yeah, only if we get to go back home". The three put their hands into a circle, and yelled, "All for one, and one for all", throwing their hands into the air at the word, "All!".

However, our heroes were being watched by many dark forces. They were the villains of many Disney movies. Oogie Boogie, Captain Hook, Ursula, Hades, Jafar, and Maleficent were there. Hades was the first to speak about the image of the three kids. "That little squirt and those two mongrels took down our giant Heartless! Who would have thought it", he said in anger, making his flame-hair burn from blue to red. Jafar then responded, "It is the power of the Kingdom Key. That power was not from the boy". Ursula said, "Why not turn him into a Heartless? That will settle things quick enough". Captain Hook said, "And his tiger friend is one of the King's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, but they all bilge rat by the looks of them". Oogie Boogie said, "You don't look like a prize yourself", and let out a large laugh until Hook placed his sword against Oogie's throat, warning him to shut up. "Enough", said Maleficent. "The Keyblade has chosen the boy. Will he be the one who stops the darkness? Or will he be enveloped by the shadows? Either way, he will be quite useful". All the villains let out an evil laugh as an image of Calvin becoming a Heartless, Hobbes becoming a rug, and Ozy being hideously mutilated by his own arts appeared on the screen.

Now, back in Traverse Town.

Calvin was at the Item Shop. Leon said to him, "Make sure you are prepared for the journey ahead, Calvin". Yuffie then said, "Check out these shops! There's a lot of cool stuff in them!" Hobbes replied, "Well, if it has cute girls like you, I'll be more then happy to". Aeris gave Calvin 100 tiny coins called munny. "This is from each of us", she said. "Spend it as you like". Lastly, Leon gave Calvin a large bottle filled with a clear liquid. "This is an Elixir. Use it only when you absolutely need to", warned Leon. Ozy said, "This is for you, too", and a red ball entered Calvin. "UGH! What is this force?!" Calvin said as he slowly fell to the ground. Ozy simply said, "You may now use magic like I use. I just gave you Fire, the first of heat-based spells. If you think this is bad, wait until you absorb Firaga, the strongest Fire. Hobbes, give Calvin that other power". Hobbes said, "Oh yeah!" and placed his hand on Calvin's head. Within his mind, Calvin saw himself doing a side roll to dodge a laser beam. "You now know how to do a Dodge Roll", said Hobbes. "Thanks", said Calvin.

As they went outside, Ozy said, "Okay, now to our Gummi ship". Calvin asked, "A what?" Hobbes replied, "It's our ship! It's really cool". Ozy said, "Well, Hobbes, call it". Hobbes looked nervously at Ozy. "You forgot the Gummi Ship again, correct?" he said.

Hobbes just nodded, but Calvin got an idea. He said, "Ozy, get me a cardboard box, and a marker. Ozy fulfilled his request. Calvin put the open top facing up, quickly scribbled "Goomy Ship" on the box, and handed Hobbes and Ozy goggles. "Welcome aboard my Gummi ship, boys!" Calvin said. Ozy said, "You must be kidding me", but reluctantly hoped into the ship with Calvin and Hobbes. The three then shot off into a vortex, and were off to a distant world.

End chapter 3.


	4. Off to Wonderland

Disclaimer: I did not create Calvin and Hobbes, Ozy and Millie, Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney movie featured in Kingdom Hearts. Calvin and Hobbes were made by my favorite cartoonist, Bill Watterson. Ozy and Millie were made by David Craig Simpson (It's an online comic, so I doubt you've heard of it). Lastly, Kingdom Hearts was made by Squaresoft, now Square-Enix, and they had to ask Disney to use their characters. Thank you. I have not played KH in a while, so I'm using a game script by Oliver Kong. You can read it at Game Faqs, or you can e-mail him at Thank you. I have received Chain of Memories, so I may have a better understanding of the events.

Chapter 4: Off to Wonderland

Calvin, Hobbes, and Ozy were flying through a swirling colorful wormhole in reality to a distant land in Calvin's cardboard-box Gummi Ship. Calvin exclaimed, "This is so cool! It's just like when Hobbes and I went back in time". Ozy then replied, "Say, Hobbes, where are we going?" Hobbes gave him a forlorn look. "Uh, I didn't think about a 'where' to this flight". Ozy was shocked. "Hobbes, think of something! If we don't, we may get sent into a black hole and die!" Hobbes thought momentarily. "Hmm… let's see… girls… girls…" And the wormhole changed from lights to a wonky type of grassland projection. The box exited the portal and landed into a strange, forest-like world. They were in Wonderland, Home to the Cheshire Cat, the White Rabbit, and worst of all, the Queen of Hearts.

As the three fell onto the land, they were shot out of the cardboard box. After getting up, all three had something to say. "It's…its weird", Said Hobbes. "It's fascinating", said Ozy. "_IT'S TOTALED!!" _Exclaimed Calvin, looking at the burning remains of his cardboard box Gummi Ship. Ozy and Hobbes turned around to the boy. Hobbes said, "It's alright. It was only cardboard. At least we survived". Calvin threw himself onto Hobbes; however Hobbes was steady and did not fall over. "AT LEAST!! We can't go back now! We're stuck in this crazy world!" Ozy calmly reassured Calvin. "There are other cardboard boxes in Wonderland. But, I can't help wondering we forgot something". Appearing in a tiny portal next to Ozy's head was a small Gummi Ship containing Jiminy Cricket. "You boys left me back there!!" he yelled. "Jiminy…", said Calvin. "YOU LIAR!!" he screamed as he tried to squash Jiminy with his Kingdom Key. "What is wrong with him?" asked Ozy. "Once, he made a selfish wish upon a star, and it didn't come true", replied Hobbes. Calvin tried to finish off Jiminy, but tripped when White Rabbit ran below his legs. Both the White Rabbit and Calvin both were sent falling.

"Oh dear, I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!" Exclaimed the Rabbit. Calvin scowled, "Get off me. I have to squash a lying cricket". Hobbes asked, "What's the matter, White Rabbit?" The Rabbit replied, "Oh dear, Oh dear, Oh dear, Oh dear, Oh dear, no time to talk! I must go to the trial! Oh, the Queen will want MY head for sure!", and ran off. "What was that all about", Calvin asked. "Trial?" asked Ozy. "Cut off who's head?" asked Hobbes. "It seems like this place is still dangerous, despite its cute looks. Be careful". Hobbes turned around to realize Calvin had run off after the White Rabbit. "Figures", he said as he, Jiminy, and Ozy ran to find Calvin.

Calvin chased the White Rabbit to a bizarre door. The rabbit then shrunk small enough to go through it. Calvin pulled on the knob, but something bit him hard. When he threw back him hand, a face was on the knob. "Hey, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP", yelled the knob. "Yikes! You can talk?!" Calvin blurted. Hobbes and Ozy then caught up to the boy.

"Hmm…how would we use this small door?" Asked Ozy as he crouched down to the doorknob. "Lemme go to sleep…", grumbled the knob, but Calvin drew his Keyblade to the doorknob. "Alright, go take this potion", it said as a container appeared. All three drank the potion and grew very small, along with their voices going squeaky. Calvin got ready to hit Jiminy with his Kingdom Key. "Now that I'm your size, roach, you are going to die!!" As Calvin swung the Key at Jiminy's head, Hobbes got Calvin into a strangle hold and forced him through the door. On the other side, the White Rabbit, Queen of Hearts, and a young girl were in a court. Surrounding it were men who looked like cards.

The White Rabbit called out, "Court is now in session!" The girl spoke, "Court? But, what did I do?" Hobbes gasped. "Oh no! Alice! The Queen of Hearts is trying her! And, Calvin, you know from that movie Alice in Wonderland what the Queen's usual sentence is!!" he whispered. "So?" Asked Calvin. "Stupid girls deserve to have the old 'Off with 'er head!' treatment", said Calvin out loud, mocking the Queen of Hearts. Ozy tried to shut him up, but it was too late. Everyone had heard what Calvin said. "WHAT IS THIS?!" The Queen of Hearts demanded. "Who dares mimic the queen?" she hollered.

Calvin spoke out. "I do, you giant blob of fat", he shouted back. Ozy warned Calvin, "Please, for our sakes, think reasonably! This is the queen of Wonderland you just insulted". Hobbes cowered, "I shall gag this impudent until your trial is over, majesty. _Just please don't kill me!"_ Hobbes then took of his green shirt under his armor and wrapped the sleeves around Calvin's mouth. The queen seemed pleased with Hobbes's act, as the trial went on.

The Queen spoke out, "I shall ignore your friend's tongue for now, Sir Hobbes. As for the trial, that girl is the culprit. No doubt about it. The reason is…uh…because I said so!"

Alice detested. "That is so unfair!" she yelled. The Queen of Hearts replied, "Well, have you anything to say on your defense", and Alice responded, "Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! Just because you are the ruler doesn't mean you can act…so mean!!" "SILENCE! You dare defy me", asked the Queen. Meanwhile, Ozy said, "Perhaps we should help Alice". Calvin ripped the shirt off of his mouth. "No! Hobbes, if you do anything, you are official **banned **from GROSS", he shouted. "Gross?" asked Jiminy. "Yes, GROSS. It stands for Get Rid Of Slimy girlS", replied Calvin. "Besides, we're outsiders… And, I'm too scared! Have you seen those card warrior's weapons", concurred Hobbes.

The Queen reached her verdict. "The court finds the defendant…guilty as charged! For crimes of assault and theft of my Heart, **off with 'er head!!**" Alice cried out, "No! Please, don't". Hobbes let out a large tiger growl and shouted, "That's enough!" The Queen turned to Hobbes. "You impudent knight! How dare you defy me"? Calvin said, "Listen chubby, you must be some kind of moron to not know that your hearts was taken by **HEARTL**"-, but that's all he could say before Ozy shut him up by throwing his top hat over the boy's face. Hobbes said, "Either way, that cute little girl Alice didn't do it".

The Queen laughed a hearty laugh. "Nonsense, silly tiger. Have you any proof?" Behind then, a Card locked Alice in a cage. "Golly, we don't have proof", admitted Jiminy. "Tell you what, you two animal boys are so cute, I will give you a chance", said the Queen, becoming serious. "Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail and it's off with _all of your heads! _Gather as much or little evidence as you please. Report back here when you are ready. Oh, and I will keep your belongings until you return, Hobbes". The Queen said as the Cards took Hobbes's armor and shield shoved all four out the small door.

Later…

After eating a special cake with a sign that said, "Eat me", Calvin, Hobbes, and Ozy grew back to normal sizes. "Why do we have to go look for proof to save some dumb girl", snorted Calvin. Ozy responded, "Because everyone has the right to have to fairness, that's why". Hobbes also said, "Besides, how are we going to go back home without out heads?" "Well, it's your fault that we got into this mess, you stupid striped menace!" Calvin yelled. Jiminy yelled, hiding in Hobbes's fur from Calvin's wrath, "Enough! We all got into this dilemma; let's get out of it together". Ozy concurred, saying, "We must work together. We shall start in the Lotus Forest. Let's get moving", he said as he walked off. Calvin said, "Hobbes, remind me to cut myself after this adventure is over", and Hobbes replied, "Not on your life".

As the three enter the forests, 4 Heartless attacked. There were One Shadow, one Soldier, and two floating ones that have a red robe and a yellow hat. "Those robed ones are Red Nocturnes. Try not to use Fire on them", warned Ozy. "Right, right", replied Calvin as he jumped to slash one of the Nocturnes. The second one shot a fireball at Calvin, knocking him away from the Heartless' friend. "Oops. I forgot to mention. Red Nocturnes can also use Fire", said Ozy. "Thanks a lot, Triumph", said Calvin as he stabbed at the Soldier. Hobbes jumped on Calvin's Red Nocturne and slashed it to pieces with his claws. The Soldier did a roundhouse at Calvin, but he did a backwards Dodge Roll to avoid the kick.

Ozy smacked the Shadow around, and also cast Blizzard on the remaining Red Nocturne. All that was left was the Soldier. Hobbes finished it off by throwing a mushroom cap like a Frisbee. Once the Heartless vanished, a pair of eyes appeared in a tree. It turned out they belonged to the Cheshire Cat.

"Great, it's that weird Cheshire cat", said Calvin with heavy sarcasm in his voice. "Weird? Weird indeed. But, poor Alice. She will lose her head, and she did not do a thing", said the Cheshire Cat. Calvin said, "Go away, you dumb cat", and Ozy added, "Cheshire Cat, we appreciate talking to you, but we need to find clues". The Cat replied, "The Cheshire Cat has all the answers, all the clues, but doesn't always tell". With that, the Cat completely vanished. "There are four clues for the friends. The last is very tricky. Big reward if you can find them-"However, he was cut off as Calvin yelled, "Fire!" and shot a fireball at the nothingness. "Calvin, you idiot! The cat was going to help us", yelled Hobbes. Calvin immediately fell to the ground, crying. Hobbes said with sympathy, "I'm sorry. Don't cry about it". Calvin responded, "It's not that. I've _always wanted_ a flamethrower. Now I have one with Fire". Hobbes slapped his face in frustration, and Ozy warned, "Yes, but it costs MP to use. You can't use Fire all the time. We'd better go find those clues The Cheshire Cat was talking about".

After some searching, Ozy (decked out in a Sherlock Holmes outfit) found something near a pair of giant toadstools. "They appear to be some kind of strange footprints, however they look more like shoe prints, so I can't identify it with an animal". Hobbes immediately drew a quick sketch of it on a piece of Calvin's burnt Gummi Ship. "Hey, I thought you were supposed to _bury _my broken ship", complained Calvin. "Hush", said Hobbes, but Calvin stole the piece of cardboard, bounced on the toadstools, and leaped into a tree stump. The boy found himself on top of a fireplace in the Trial Room, but there was a putrid smell. Fallowing him was Ozy. "Where's Hobbes", asked Calvin. Ozy replied, "He was too afraid to come down…and what is this disgusting scent?!" Calvin grabbed a bottle from the fireplace and caught some greenish-yellow fumes from where the stench originated. "Let's go to the Queen of Farts, I mean Hearts", said Calvin. Ozy disagreed. "The Cheshire Cat said there were four pieces of evidence. Maybe we should find them all", he said as they climbed back to the forest.

Once the two re-entered the forest, Hobbes ran up to them. "I found this piece of evidence while you guys were gone". Hobbes held in his paws a very long antenna. It seemed insect-like, but it was as long as Ozy's tail (or Calvin's arm and a half). "Thanks, but where is that last piece?" asked Calvin. Ozy pointed upwards to a small pink chest… near the pair of giant toadstools, but in an area leading to the Trial Room. The platforms leading to the trial room were also very small. "Okay, unless you know Mini and Float, I doubt we'll make it", muttered Hobbes. "Nonsense", said Ozy, as he dispensed some of the shrinking potion from his hat. "Magic", Calvin exclaimed. "Duct tape", explained Ozy. After taking a dose of the potion while sitting on the toadstools, all three were ready. Ozy took off hastily, but fell off the platforms and was forced to fight the tiny Heartless down below. Calvin and Hobbes hopped from mini-platform to mini-platform, jumping perfectly. Ozy let out a long squeak (remember, their voices increased in pitch), and Hobbes said, "Ozy! Calvin, you have to help him!" Calvin replied, "No, you'll never get to that chest, you wimp!" But Hobbes kicked Calvin off the platform to aid Ozy. Hobbes eventually made it to the last platforms in the room and with a careful jump, landed on the last platform and picked up the tiny chest. The chest was covered in scratch marks. After that, The Cheshire Cat appeared again. "Why oh why have you left your friends behind?" asked the Cat. Hobbes answered, "I have no choice. Can you at least give me some help lifting this chest"? The Cat gave Hobbes a slice of the "eat me" cake, and Hobbes grew to his normal size, with the chest fitting in the palm of his paw. Running back out, he stomped the remaining Heartless Calvin and Ozy were fighting, and gave both a scrap of his cake. They, too, came back to normal size. The Cheshire cat re-appeared. The Cat said, "Well, look what you found. Nice going". Calvin said, "Is that sarcasm? Maybe you didn't notice my Kingdom Key! You'd better be nice next time". Ozy also stated, "Well, now we can save Alice, which is good". The Cheshire cat disagreed. "Don't be so sure, fox! She may be innocent, but what about you?" Calvin actually pulled out the Kingdom Key. "Are you saying _we_ did it", he complained. "I won't tell, but I will give you something", said The Cheshire Cat, and a ball of blue energy exited his paw and entered Calvin's chest, knocking him back. "GAH! I feel so cold", writhed Calvin. "No wonder. Cheshire Cat just gave you Blizzard, the first ice-based spell". Calvin complained, "Can't we just sacrifice some sheep or something instead of nearly **killing me **to learn these things?!" yelled Calvin. "No", said Hobbes as he and Ozy picked up the paralyzed Calvin and took him to the queen's castle.

To the continuing of the trial…

Calvin has lost his paralysis from "learning" Blizzard and he and his friends are now up on the podium. The Queen of Hearts said, "Show me your evidence", and they revealed all four items: The sketch of the Footprints, the bottle containing the Stench gas, the Antenna, and the small chest filled with Claw Marks. The Queen said, "Well, that is certainly a lot of evidence. It was good work, but now, Cards, reveal **my **evidence". The cards revealed some phony-looking evidence being put into boxes. The Calvin saw a piece of lace; Hobbes saw a false journal logging of stealing the Queen's heart signed by "Alice", and Ozy saw a picture with Hobbes and himself on it. The boxed evidences were juggled and handed to five Cards. The Queen noticed that there were nine clues in all. "It would seem a waste of time to judge all nine, so pick one from the boxes", said the queen. Calvin was outraged. He yelled, "WHAT?!?! We collected all of that for **NOTHING?!" **The Queen picked up a heart-tipped scepter. "You dare object? Then you lose your head. Now, choose! Only one!" Calvin said, "I'm not afraid of that scepter, but I guess I've got no choice but to choose", rolling his eyes. Calvin picked a box, and inside was the false journal page. The Queen said, "Very well. I hereby sentence Alice as…**GUILTY!!**" Calvin then chopped the queen's scepter in half with the Kingdom Key. "This trial was fixed from the start!! First, you make **me **shut up when **you **act like an idiot! Second, you send us to find evidence while you guys make up fake proof! Third, I sure as heck didn't sign up to save some **DUMB GIRL!!** I don't care what you do to me, I refuse to do this anymore!!!", the boy howled. The Queen of Hearts was furious. She yelled, "I have had enough with this impudence! **SEIZE THEM ALL**", she shouted as the Cards chased our heroes outside. Hobbes exclaimed, "You really did it now, Calvin", as he ran from his pursuers. To his horror, he found that he, Ozy and Calvin were completely circled by Cards. "We're surrounded", said Ozy. Calvin said, "Then we have no choice then to cut the cards". As a giant tower wheeled in, the Queen shouted, "Don't let that tower tumble, or you Cards will lose your heads!"

Calvin tried his new Blizzard spell on a group of cards. An ice chunk slammed on one as its shards damaged the others. Hobbes, without his armor or weapon, had no choice but to claw up one Card and throw the dazed warrior at others. However, as the Cards were knocked out, more Cards came from the tower and picked up the wounded to replace them in combat. Ozy came up with an idea, and called out, "Calvin! Sir Hobbes! That tower holds the Queen's Cards! We have to knock it down". Calvin complied and ducked under many Cards' legs, then did a thrust at the tower. Hobbes did the same and clawed at the tower. Ozy held the two off by casting spells at the Cards coming after the tiger and boy. After a while, the Tower's foundation collapsed, and the Cards had to evacuate as it went crumbling down like a house of…well, the warrior's namesake. When the dust settled, Calvin pulled off a heroic look, Hobbes had Alice, Ozy held his staff, ready to fight, and the Queen of Hearts was losing her mind.

"You…you" She yelled, however, she was cut off when giant tremors started to shake off in patterns, almost like footsteps. Behind her, a very tall and lanky Heartless wielding a pair of flaming sticks appeared. Imbedded in his chest was a Heart, and on that heart was an image of the Queen of Hearts. "There's you're culprit, lady", yelled Calvin. The Queen cowered, "Um... Cards? Attack?" The Cards marched in, but were blown back when the Heartless blew a giant fireball with a massive explosion using it's flaming sticks. Ozy said, "It must be here to finish the job". Calvin replied, "Yeah, but _I'm definitely _**NOT** going to let it slide for what it put us through. Let's get him!" Hobbes crept over to the Queen, and cowered, "C…Can I have my Shield and armor back?"

The queen answered, "It's over the fireplace in the Trial Room". Hobbes ran as the Giant Heartless, named the Trickmaster, stomped him way to Calvin.

The Trickmaster got ready to blow fire at Calvin. Calvin, instead, called out "Freeze!" and performed his Blizzard spell on the Heartless, canceling the attack. The Trickmaster then began to stomp the ground around him. Calvin did a Dodge Roll to get away from the shockwaves. Ozy supported with a Fire spell directed at the Trickmaster's legs. It had no effect. Calvin tried to cut the Trickmaster's legs, but to no avail. The Trickmaster blew a fireball at Calvin, but Calvin just barely dodged the flaming death of the explosion. Calvin called out, "Ozy! Maybe we should attack its body instead of its legs". Ozy agreed. Hobbes returned with his Knight's Shield, green shirt, and armor. Hobbes then attacked the legs, but was shot back by the shockwaves of the Trickmaster's stomping. "You came a little to late", said Calvin. "I just told Ozy to attack the body". Calvin then jumped at the Trickmaster and struck it many times with the Kingdom Key. The attacks seemed to take effect. The Trickmaster then spun his flaming sticks in his hands, burning Calvin. Hobbes jumped and spun with his shield, inflicting damage. Ozy shouted, "Thunder!!" causing a bolt of lightning to hit the Trickmaster. Hobbes shoved in a table, giving Calvin a way to hit the Heartless without jumping. Calvin took advantage of this by stabbing and thrusting multiple times at the Heartless. The Trickmaster picked up his sticks once again. This time, the fireball blasted Calvin, Hobbes, and Ozy sky-high. When they landed, all three were weak. "If we take any more of this, we're finished! I've got some healing Potions", Said Hobbes as he distributed a Potion to each of his friends, healing some minor burns on both. Calvin got an idea. He threw the Keyblade at the Trickmaster's captured Heart. The heart was knocked out of him. Weakened, Ozy's final Thunder electrocuted him, causing a catastrophic seismic explosion. When the dust settled, The Queen's Heart was lying next to them, and a massive crater of shadow was all that was left of the Trickmaster.

Hobbes looked around the battlefield. "Heh, well, Queen, unless you have a Poker Set, I think your Cards will need some stretchers", he joked. "Hey, what happened to Alice?", asked Calvin. Ozy replied, "She must have been taken by the Heartless. Hobbes, don't worry, I'm sure we can find her in another world". The Queen of Hearts walked to them, picking up her heart and plunging it into her chest. She then said, "I think I owe you three brave boys an apology". Calvin retorted, "You're darn right you do!" Ozy said, "Glad to have your heart back, you're Majesty". The Queen said, "If there is anything I can thank you with-", but was cut off when Calvin hastily said, "Just let us spend the night, and lend up a cardboard box, and we'll be on our way". So his demand was fulfilled. The next day, Calvin wrote "Gummi Ship Version 2.0" on the box. All three hopped in, and on Ozy's "Blast off!!", the three were off to another world.

End Chapter 4.


	5. Ozy's Jungle Blues

Disclaimer: I did not create Calvin and Hobbes, Ozy and Millie, Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney movie featured in Kingdom Hearts. Calvin and Hobbes were made by my favorite cartoonist, Bill Watterson. Ozy and Millie were made by David Craig Simpson (It's an online comic, so I doubt you've heard of it). Lastly, Kingdom Hearts was made by Squaresoft, now Square-Enix, and they had to ask Disney to use their characters. Thank you. I have not played KH in a while, so I'm using a game script by Oliver Kong. You can read it at Game Faqs, or you can e-mail him at Thank you. I have received Chain of Memories, so I may have a better understanding of the events.

Chapter 5: Ozy's Jungle Blues

The adventure starts with a young warrior wearing red armor with spiky hair looking out the window of a ship. What he sees is very strange. There is a boy with similar hair, a stuffed animal tiger, and a fox whose looks resemble Abraham Lincoln flying through the portal in a cardboard box. The warrior calls out, "Hey, BM, You won't believe what I see out here", and we go back to our heroes.

"Okay, where should we go next", asked Hobbes in anticipation. Ozy replied, "Well, we should go back to Traverse Town to restock-", but was cut off when Calvin said, "No, let's go to another world! But, where?" Hobbes said to the boy, "We can go anywhere we want". Calvin though about this for a moment. He finally said, "Hey, I remember those Tarzan movies we saw with dad? And the Tarzan Disney Movie? How about we go there?" Hobbes gave thumbs up, and Ozy nodded. "Just keep thinking about those movies, and we can go there", said Ozy. As Calvin muttered and chanted, "Tarzan Movies…Tarzan Movies…Tarzan Movies", the swirling Technicolor portal became greenish and jungle-like, and the little cardboard box vanished.

When the box flew out of the portal, the three found themselves in the sky.

"Maybe you didn't concentrate enough", said Hobbes. "No way! I was basically playing a mix of every movie in my head!" complained Calvin. Ozy looked down, and said nervously, "That's because we are in the sky, falling to the jungle!" Calvin and Hobbes both looked down with Ozy, and shared the same quote: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

As the tiny cardboard box descended, the three abandoned ship. Ozy barked, "If we don't do something, the fall can kill us before we even hit the ground!" Calvin's mind raced as he though of an idea. "I've got it!" Calvin said, tearing Hobbes's green sweater and Ozy's vest off. "We're gonna die naked?" Asked Hobbes. Calvin didn't reply, but pulled out the Kingdom Key and cut an opening into Hobbes's shirt. He then folded the sleeves inside-out, and held on tight. The shirt popped open like a parachute, slowing the boy's fall. Hobbes immediately held onto Calvin, and Ozy took his vest and repeated Calvin's method. And, before long, they landed next to the cardboard Gummi Ship; in perfect condition, in the Deep Jungle, located on an unknown island and home to Gorillas and the ape-man Tarzan. Ozy praised, "Good idea, Calvin. Who knew your parachute idea would work in real life?" Calvin said, "Yeah, yeah, I'm the smartest one, alright. Say, Hobbes, doesn't this place remind you of your old home?" Hobbes stepped onto all fours, grew a wild look, and replied, "Yes, it does. I feel like a wild animal again".

At that moment, a low growl sound went on behind the three. "Hobbes, I know this like home to you, but you better not start growling". Hobbes's animal look grew to a scared one. "That wasn't me, Calvin". Ozy whispered, "Don't move. Millie gave me her make-up kit so I don't forget about her. The kit has a mirror. I'll use it to see what's behind us". He dispensed the kit from his vest, and flipped it open, shining the mirror over his shoulder. What he saw nearly made him jump. It was a hungry-looking leopard, hunched up, ready to strike. Calvin whispered, "It's that leopard, Sabor! The one that…well…you saw the movie!"

Ozy asked, "Hobbes, you _are_ a big cat, correct?" Hobbes replied, "Yes…" Calvin nearly shouted, "Well, talk to Sabor before it eats us!!" Hobbes slowly turned around to Sabor and started to have a conversation of growls and roars with each other. Then Hobbes completely stopped dead in his tracks a few seconds into the talking. Calvin asked, "What did Spot say", and Hobbes said, "Sabor doesn't care if you are some kind of hero, a man has been slaying many animals lately and Sabor hasn't eaten in days!" At that, Sabor ran full-speed at the three. Calvin was ready. He dashed at Sabor, and then swung out his Kingdom Key. Around the key formed a type of vortex, and the resulting stab threw Sabor back. Sabor slowly slinked away into the jungles. Calvin was surprised. He asked, "What was that? That was **cool!!**" Jiminy popped out of Calvin's hair, and replied, "I think the Keyblade gave you a special power. I'll call it the Vortex". A familiar yell filled the area, and a muscular man, with wild hair and a loincloth as his only clothing, jumped from the trees. It was Tarzan, who told the three, "Sabor, danger". Hobbes said, "Yeah, well you came way too late, Tarzan". Tarzan placed down his head, and replied, "I'm sorry". Calvin said, "Don't worry about it, T-Man. Say, can you take us to your place?" Tarzan asked, "Place?" Ozy clarified, "He means where Jane and the Professor are".

Tarzan understood, and the four soon found themselves at a tent. Jane and the Professor was there, but also, Clayton the Hunter as well. Jane said, "Tarzan! Oh, and who are these three?" Calvin said, "I don't give my name to-"and was cut off when Hobbes eagerly said, "Hi! I'm Hobbes, the fox is Ozy, and the boy is Calvin! Nice to meet you".

Calvin sighed. Jane replied, "Wow, you three speak English! So, I guess you aren't related to Tarzan. Are you here to study the gorillas?"

Clayton butted in. "Highly doubtful", he retorted. "A group of clowns. Not very useful to hunt gorillas". Calvin yelled, "Hey! Who are you calling a clown!!?" Jane said, "Mr. Clayton, if I recall, we are _studying_ gorillas, not hunting them. This is research only".

Clayton scowled and walked off. The professor humbly said, "Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home". Ozy said to Calvin, "We need to talk outside". Calvin left the tent and confronted Ozy. Calvin quickly said, "So, what's up?" Ozy replied melancholically, "I don't have a good feeling from that tall man". Calvin asked, "Dude, Tarzan's not going to hurt you. Don't be a wuss like Hobbes". Ozy responded, "No, you don't understand. I'm not thinking about Tarzan. I horribly have a huge memory of the night my world was invaded by the Heartless. The hunter there had a huge chin and a yellow suit". Calvin thought.

"Are you trying to say Clayton did all that?" asked Calvin. Ozy solemnly replied, "Much more then that. Did you remember the makeup kit I used to see Sabor? That belonged to my friend, Millie. Her mother was shot to death by Clayton. And, her heart was taken as well". Calvin gripped his Keyblade tightly. "That jerk… I don't care if she was a girl, you don't go around, invading people's worlds and killing people's parents!!" At that moment, Hobbes popped out of the tent. "What's up?" Asked Hobbes. Calvin and Ozy immediately stuttered. "Uh, uh, uh…" Calvin said. Ozy quickly replied, "We were sparring, right, Calvin?" Calvin said, "Uh, yeah! Ozy, try and hit me with that Thunder again!" Hobbes said, "You can practice fighting later! Jane was going to show Tarzan some slides to educate him, but she lost them. We're going to find them".

As Hobbes and Tarzan walked out to behind the tent, Calvin said, "That was a close one". Ozy concurred, "Its best Tarzan, Hobbes, the Professor, and Jane don't know".

Once Calvin and Ozy caught up to Hobbes and Tarzan, the ape man said, "We've found 4 slides". Hobbes said, "Could you imagine what Heartless was dumb enough to put one of the slides on the top of the tent?" Calvin forced out a chuckle. While doing this false laugh, Calvin noticed something sticking out of a suitcase. It was a slide. "One down, one more to go", said the boy as he drew the slide. Tarzan noticed something on one of the tent. "Slide", he said, and pointed to the top of one of the tents. Calvin climbed on some of the boxes and suitcases to reach the top. "Leave it to the expert", he said cockily, and after a few jumps aided by the weight of his Kingdom Key, Calvin was on the white top and picked up the last slide. "Now, let's go view that slideshow, Tarzan", said Ozy.

Much Later…..

After viewing the slides inside the main tent, Calvin was in awe. One slide caught his attention, a castle. "I've never seen that castle before, but… I think I **have** seen it before", he eventually said. Hobbes joked, "Maybe you finally cracked". Ozy took this seriously. "Perhaps-"However, he was cut off when Clayton stomped into the tent, turning his attention to Tarzan. He scowled, "Young man, we have been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to see these three yet. A boy with bad hair, a talking tiger, and the Big Bad Wolf with an Abraham Lincoln fashion sense. I'll bet the beasts are with the gorillas. But, we haven't seen any, have we, ape man?" Jane defended him by saying, "Really, Mr. Clayton, I don't think Tarzan would hide-"But that's all Jane said before Clayton howled, "**Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas. _Go-ril-las_**". Tarzan looked at Ozy and Hobbes, and then nodded his head. Jane asked, "Tarzan…are you sure?" Tarzan replied, "Tarzan go see Kerchak". Jane asked, "Kerchak?" Hobbes elaborated, "Kerchak must be the leader of the gorillas". Clayton grew an evil-looking smirk, a look that sliced through Ozy's heart like Sephiroth's Muramasa sword. A strong growl could be heard outside. Calvin instantly knew that growl. "Sabor's back", he exclaimed. "Stay in here", said Tarzan he and the boys exited the tent. Waiting outside was Sabor, stab-wound perfectly visible. Calvin said, "This'll be easy!" The boy ran at Sabor, and threw his Kingdom Key forward. To his shock, no magic vortex appeared around the Keyblade! Calvin fell over, and Sabor pounced! The leopard viciously bit and clawed at Calvin's back. Calvin screamed out in pain, and Hobbes grew a hunting look. "Come on!" he shouted, and with a fierce roar, pounced at Sabor, Shield in one hand and claws drawn in another. He threw the big cat off of Calvin, and soon the two were in a bestial struggle. Tarzan walked over to Calvin, giving him some strange leaves. "Eat these", said Tarzan. Calvin complied, and, just like Potions, his wounds started to magically heal. Ozy yelled to Hobbes, "Stand back", and thrust his wand up in the air. Upon yelling "**THUNDER!!**", a bolt of lightning struck Sabor, causing the leopard to fly many feet into the air and out of sight. Calvin laughed, and said, "Nice! I'd better not get you mad, Ozy!"

After some time…

Tarzan, Ozy, Calvin and Hobbes are in a clearing filled with gorillas. Tarzan is pleading to a silverback known as Kerchak. "Kerchak, please listen to me. I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them. I wanted to help because…because…well, they need us", pleaded Tarzan. Kerchak only gave a cold silence. "Kerchak…" said Tarzan again. This time, the alpha-male looked up into the sky. "Can we please just go already?!" Asked Calvin. Hobbes and Ozy didn't reply to Calvin's question. "He seemed a bit distracted", said Hobbes. Ozy agreed, "Wasn't he looking at that treehouse?" Calvin said, "Fine, we'll check out the treehouse". As the three approached, they heard a gunshot, causing them to pick up the pace. Inside, Clayton was pointing his rifle at a gorilla named Terk. Ozy realized what was going on, and hastily ran up behind Clayton, striking him in the back with the Mage's Staff, causing Clayton to lose his lock on Terk and shoot through the floor. "**Have you lost your mind?!**" exclaimed Ozy. Clayton held back his anger at his enemy, and lied, "You don't understand. I...I was trying to save the gorilla from a snake". Tarzan drew a glance, showing that he knew Clayton was lying. Calvin said, "Man, you are busted, cleft!"

Back at the camp…

Jane was outraged after Calvin snitched on Clayton for trying to shoot Terk. The Professor said, "How could you do such a thing". Clayton hastily replied, "Now, Miss Porter, I told you, I was trying to _save _the gorilla". Jane did not relent. "From now on you are not to even go near them!" she yelled. Clayton gritted his teeth, gave Calvin the evil eye (with him getting a stuck-out tongue back), and reasoned, "For one mishap", which made everyone in the room very angry. Clayton stormed off, muttering foul phrases. Calvin giggled, "ha-hah-ha-ha-ha, HA! Clayton's in trouble". Hobbes said, "I have a bad feeling about letting Clayton alone". Calvin and Ozy held their breaths. "I think Clayton" Was all Hobbes could say before a gunshot went off outside, making Tarzan and the boys jump. When the three ran out, they saw monkey-like Heartless attacking the gorillas. One type was grayish and used fisticuffs, the other looked feminine, with orange fur and a bow on its hair, and shot at the apes with a slingshot. "Augh! Powerwild and Bouncywild Heartless", exclaimed Hobbes. The four ran after their own gorillas. Tarzan yelled, "Raging Boar!", and rushed at the Powerwilds pummeling one gorilla. He knocked down all three Powerwild Heartless, reducing one of them to black slime. Meanwhile, Ozy had no problems striking the Bouncywilds with his spells. Calvin and Hobbes shared one heavy group that consisted of both. The Bouncywilds shot rocks at the two, but Hobbes blocked with his shield. Calvin shouted, "Fire!" and blasted one Bouncywild with a fireball, causing it to burn completely into ash. Hobbes fallowed up with a pouncing attack, knocking a Powerwild to the ground. Tarzan was punched and kicked by his Powerwild, but it was suffocated and vanished when Tarzan choked it from behind with his spear. Calvin rushed over to slash at the Bouncywilds Ozy was facing, helping the fox concentrate on his spells. All that was left was the group of Bouncywilds, and all four's attacks; Calvin's swipe, Tarzan's spear toss, Ozy's Blizzard, and Hobbes's Tornado spin blew the Bouncywilds away. With the Heartless gone, Ozy knew something was wrong.

"Clayton! Show yourself! Tell us your true motives", he yelled. Clayton emerged from the shadows. The hunter said, "Very good, fox. It's true; I attacked your weak animal world. And I was able to find an excellent trophy!" Clayton held in his hands a Heart. An image of a fox-woman with orange fur and blue-colored bangs showed up on the surface. "Mrs. Mudd", said Ozy silently. Clayton grew his wicked grin, and said, "It must be horrible to know your friend will never see her mother again. At least you won't have to worry about telling her the news". With that, he drew his gun. Ozy lost his mind. His Mickey Mouse-shaped gem on his Mage's Staff glowed with all the colors of his damaging magic: Crimson Red, Bright Yellow, and Deep Blue. With that, he dashed after Clayton, yelling the chants to his spells: "Destruction of nature, gather in flame! Fire! Scatter your chilly sharp blades, Ice! Strip away the ground with glistening blades, Bolt!"

Ozy leapt high into the air to strike Clayton, which was the perfect opportunely to open fire. With a large bang, Ozy gasped. His wand flew out of his paws, freezing/burning/electrifying the ground it bounced on. Ozy collapsed on the ground to the left of Clayton. "OZY!" yelled the others as Hobbes rushed to Ozy's side. He tried everything. Telling him to get up. Punching him in the snout. But it was all confirmed when Ozy's Heart appeared: He was killed by Clayton.

Calvin, Hobbes, and Tarzan were quickly filled with anger. Out of nowhere, a large Chameleon-like Heartless called Sneak Stealth appeared and caught the two fox's Hearts with its tongue. Clayton reloaded his rifle, and said, "And once I have dispatched all three of you, taking your gorilla friends will be all too easy!!" Calvin retorted, "Shut up, idiot" as he pulled out the Kingdom Key and dashed for Clayton. However, the boy played it smart. The power of his Keyblade let him duck under the bullet fired at him, and he was able to deliver a sharp strike to Clayton's ankles. The blow caused Clayton to fall on his back. Sneak Stealth turned invisible and slid at Calvin, knocking down the boy as well. Hobbes said, "Let me attack the Heartless! Tarzan, help Calvin". Tarzan nodded and ran to Calvin's aid. Hobbes closed his eyes and sniffed the air. Even though Hobbes could not see the reptile, he could smell it! Hobbes, eyes still closed, removed his armor and weapon, got on all fours and rushed at the invisible Sneak Stealth. His resulting chomp hit with such accuracy that the Sneak Stealth lost its invisibility. Tarzan said, "Tarzan help. Calvin, Wind Armor!" By saying this, a sphere of wind appeared around Calvin. Clayton fired at the boy, but the Wind Armor caught the bullet and zinged it back at Clayton, getting the man in his shoulder. Calvin took the moment to pummel Clayton with a barrage of slashes. Hobbes went to attack his Heartless opponent, but it curled into a ball and swung its tail at the tiger with his tail. Hobbes was sent flying by this attack. Tarzan saw this, and shouted, "Asp's Bite!" jumping at the Heartless and stabbing it strongly with his spear. Clayton drew a Machete knife and thrust at Calvin's stomach with it, breaking the Wind Armor and impaling the boy. Calvin collapsed, luckily Tarzan ran to his aid with his Rushing Boar attack. This knocked down Clayton, giving Calvin enough time to use his Hi-Potion, healing his gash almost completely. Clayton didn't seem to get up, so both humans turned their attention to the Sneak Stealth. Hobbes stiffed the air, and said, "Attack directly in front of me". Both complied, making the Sneak Stealth visible with their strikes. Calvin fired a Blizzard attack at the reptile, freezing it solid when the ice chunk crushed it. Tarzan gave his Wind Armor to himself and his friends, and then punched at the chilled Heartless. Hobbes slammed his shield into the frozen beast, shattering the ice and leaving it vulnerable. Sneak Stealth blew a stream of water, getting revenge on Calvin and also enveloping him in a layer of ice. Hobbes ran to shave the ice off his friend, and Tarzan's Asp's Bite left Sneak Stealth weak. Once Calvin was free from his cold prison, he ran, and once again was able to pull off a Vortex thrust. This last move made the Heartless tumble onto Clayton's knocked-out body.

Calvin spun the Kingdom Key in his hands, and then placed it on his shoulders. "Too easy", the boy said. And too easy it was. Clayton reached for his machete, and then sliced the beast on him in half, making it dissolve into shadow. Hobbes was ready. He pounced at Clayton, sending both flying to a field of vines. Clayton was badly tangled, and Hobbes was hanging on by a thread (well, a vine). Clayton blindly slashed at vines around him. Hobbes nearly lost his grip when he saw a vine near Clayton's neck. "Clayton, stop slashing the vines!" But it was too late. Clayton cut away his last vine, wrapping a vine around his neck and sending him falling, with an abrupt stop hanging him like a noose. Hobbes said a silent prayer and climbed up the vines to his friends.

Tarzan asked, "Hobbes is Clayton", however, Hobbes's look told the ape man the answer. Near the Sneak Stealth's remains, the two fox's Hearts and a glowing, light-green ball floated. It flew to Calvin, but when the boy braced for impact, he didn't feel pain. He actually felt more relaxed. Hobbes explained, "It must be Cure, the first healing spell. From here, the Cures will come in handy, and will make you feel better when you absorb them". Kerchak and the gorillas grew a smile, and tossed Calvin and Hobbes at the waterfall. The two landed in a cave, with Tarzan, Jane, and Terk shortly entering. Tarzan made a weird noise. Calvin asked, "What the heck was that?" Jane said, "The waterfalls, they are all echoing here". Tarzan repeated the noise and said, "Friends here. See friends". Jane understood. "Oh, I get it. (Tarzan's noise) means heart. Friends in our heart…" Calvin replied, "Oh, I get it". Tarzan said, "Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends". Calvin said, "Yeah, of course Clayton doesn't have a heart, eh, Hobbes, you murderer?" Hobbes ignored that statement, and said, "That's pretty deep, Tarzan. I feel kind of sorry for Clayton". Jiminy popped out of Calvin's hair and said, "Friends are pretty important. All for one, huh?" Calvin resisted his urge to attack Jiminy, and agreed, "And one for all". From nowhere, a keyhole appeared. Calvin's Keyblade started to glow. He raised it, and it fired a beam into the hole. It vanished, and Hobbes said, "Come on. Let's give Ozy's heart back to him". All of them walked out to the waterfall.

Meanwhile…

Back in the darkness, the villains watched the team carefully. Jafar asked, "What drew the Heartless there?" Maleficent answered, "The darkness in Clayton's heart drew them there". Oogie Boogie laughed, "Yeah, but he got hung instead!" Jafar agreed, "Such a weak-minded fool could not stand against the Heartless. But, that boy sealed a keyhole". Maleficent said, "Do not worry. He has no idea of our plans". Oogie said, "Yes, those princesses…" Maleficent finished, "They are falling into our hands one by one". An image of Alice appeared. Maleficent ended, "And speaking of which…"

And so…

Calvin healed Ozy's gunshot wound with his new Cure spell. Hobbes then placed Ozy's Heart into the fox's chest. In moments, Ozy twitched back to life. Ozy asked, "Was I dead?" Hobbes said, "You could say that". Jane said, "Calvin, I would like you to keep this". She held in her hands a strange looking Keyblade called the Jungle Key. It fused with the Kingdom Key Calvin had on his belt, changing both to the Jungle Key. Calvin said, "Cool! This thing can change into stronger swords, too?" Ozy said, holding Mrs. Mudd's Heart, "Well, we'd better get going". Tarzan stopped them, and said, knuckling the people he said, "Calvin, Hobbes, Ozy, Tarzan, friends". Calvin grew a smile, and after time, he, in his underwear, tree-surfed with Hobbes, Ozy, and Jane. Before leaving in the Cardboard Box Gummi Ship, everyone had the same quote: "_AAAAH-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-AAAAAAAH!_"

End Chapter 5.

If you noticed, I mentioned a hunter getting Mrs. Mudd's heart like this in the beginning of chapter 3. Yup, I've been planning this plot twist from the start! I'm going to work on my other Fanfics, so it'll take a while for the next Calvin and Hobbes in Kingdom Hearts Chapter. Read on, fans!


	6. Calvin the Great

Disclaimer: I did not create Calvin and Hobbes, Ozy and Millie, Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney movie featured in Kingdom Hearts. Calvin and Hobbes were made by my favorite cartoonist, Bill Watterson. Ozy and Millie were made by David Craig Simpson (It's an online comic, so I doubt you've heard of it). Lastly, Kingdom Hearts was made by Squaresoft, now Square-Enix, and they had to ask Disney to use their characters. Thank you. I have not played KH in a while, so I'm using a game script by Oliver Kong. You can read it at Game FAQs, or you can e-mail him at

Chapter 6: Calvin the Great

Back aboard the Cardboard Gummi Ship once again, this time with the Heart of Ozy's friend's mother, our heroes need to go to the next world.

Ozy quickly inquired, "We must return this Heart to Ms. Mudd". Calvin said, "I want to give that heart back to that dumb girl later instead of sooner". Hobbes joked, "_But I thought you didn't care that she was a girl_". Calvin immediately responded, "Shut up, Hobbes!" This anger started to change the swirling warp vortex from Technicolor to a Greek, or even Roman, arena. Ozy said, "Hobbes, stop!" However the tiger kept instigating. "Calvin and Millie sitting in a tree, Kay-Eye-Ess-Ess-Eye-En-Gee!" Calvin's face went from peach-ish to red in irritation. Because of these feelings, the Gummi Ship had no choice but to zoom through the portal into an unknown area.

When the little cardboard box hit the paved stone streets of the world, Calvin yelled at Hobbes, "**NOW **look where we are. This is your entire fault". Hobbes said, "But I didn't do it", with fake innocence in his voice. Ozy at least knew where they were. The three boys were at the Olympus Coliseum, an arena where legendary heroes like Hercules fought for glory.

After some exploring, Calvin found a sign on the wall of the Coliseum. After reading it, the boy said, "Hey, look. They're having a tournament. Come on, let's enter! If we could beat three big Heartless _and _a man with a gun, we can beat anything!" Hobbes looked nervous. "I don't know, maybe we should go back to Traverse Town", he said. Calvin said, "Don't be a wuss, Hobbes. Come on, Ozy, let's go". Calvin and Ozy entered the Coliseum, with Hobbes slowly fallowing.

Inside, the three see a half-man, half-goat person. "What the heck", asked Calvin. The goat-person replied, "Good timing, kid. Help me out here. Move that pedestal for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games". Calvin said, "Yeah, right, goaty". The Goat-man turned around, and during this, he said, "What? When have you been such a lazy…?" However, when he turned around, he wasn't looking at the person he thought Calvin was. "Oh, wrong guy, sorry. What is a little kid like you doing here? Only world-famous Coliseum heroes here! Get lost!" said Phil, the goat-man. Hobbes said, "Maybe you didn't notice the Jungle Key. Calvin can handle anything you've got". Phil retorted, "Yeah, well, the pip-squeak couldn't even push my pedestal", he said, but to his surprise, Phil couldn't even move the pedestal himself! Phil said out of nervousness, "Okay, so maybe brawn isn't everything. Okay, I'll sign you guys up if you can complete few tests". Ozy asked, "What kind of challenges do you have in mind?" Phil said, "Just stay here for a few minutes while I think of something".

Minutes later…

Calvin is in the arena with his Jungle Key held in his hand. In the arena, multiple barrels laid. "You've gotta be kidding", said Calvin as Phil called to him, "If you wanna play in the games, kid, you have to beat my challenge. Destroy all those barrels before time runs out. Get ready, go!" Calvin rushed up to the first barrel, and broke it with a few swings. He then attacked a few other barrels by spinning in circles with his Jungle Key, breaking those as well. All that remained were 3 barrels, which Calvin burnt to ash by using Fire. Hobbes said, "Great, Calvin! You won with 4.51 seconds remaining". Phil concurred, "You know, you ain't bad, kid". Calvin said, "Well, I guess it's time for the games". Phil interrupted, "Two words: You guys ain't heroes". Calvin said, "Hey, moron, if you were asleep, I broke all your dumb barrels. Now, let me play". Phil said, drawing out a yellow sphere, "If you think you're such hot stuff, master this spell". The sphere flew into Calvin, and the boy was sent flying. Calvin screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAOOWCH!"

Hobbes asked Ozy, "Thunder?" Ozy replied, "Yep, Thunder". Calvin ran at Phil, and Ozy and Hobbes had to hold him back. "Don't you think I get enough of these stupid magic injuries?" yelled Calvin. Ozy and Hobbes had no choice but to drag Calvin out of the lobby before he hurt someone. Outside, a familiar form was outside. It was blue in a black cloak with burning blue flames for hair.

It was Hades, Greek God of the Underworld. The being said to Calvin, "Stubborn little old goat, wouldn't you say?" Calvin actually showed a scared emotion for once. He said, "Uh, WH-who are y-you" as he tried to escape. Hades appeared behind Calvin and his hair quickly burned from blue to red back to blue. Hades hastily said, "Whoa there, fuzz head. Lemme guess, you wanna enter the games, right?" Hobbes said, "How did you know?" Calvin scowled at Hobbes, but Hades kept his cool. Placing his hand on Calvin's shoulder, the shady god said, "Well, gee, guess I'm some kinda mind reader. Well, shorty, hey, get a load of this". Instantly, like magic, an entry pass to the games appeared in Calvin's shaking left hand. Ozy said, "Calvin, it must be a fake. Don't trust him". Unfortunately, Calvin wasn't paying attention. "Heeeeeeeeeeey, an entry pass. For a guy who lit his head on fire, you aren't so bad", complemented the astonished Calvin. Hades replied, "And it's all yours. Good luck, kid. I'm pulling for you, little shorty". And, in a burst of Will-o-the-wisp flames, Hades vanished. Calvin, with a huge grin on his face, walked back into the lobby. Ozy asked, "Calvin, you can't be serious. Have you even seen _Hercules_?" Calvin responded, "Oh sorry, I wasn't listening, 'cause I heard was 'Blah blah blah I'm a little scaredy-fox' and all I see is our ticket to fun". Hobbes took Ozy seriously. "Look at yourself! This was just Hades you got an entry pass from, it could be a fake, and it could even explode, or turn into a ghost or something", Hobbes said. Calvin saw Phil in his sights, and said, "I guess we'll find out. Oh, Phil…." Calvin flashed the entry card at Phil's face, and Phil said, "Hey, how'd you get this?" Ozy asked, "Does this mean we can enter?" Phil waited a while, and finally spoke out, "Yeah… I guess so. We start with the preliminaries! Are you three ready?" Calvin said, "Yes! Let's go!" Phil replied, "Some real weirdoes signed up for the games. You three'd better watch yourselves". Calvin, Ozy, and Hobbes entered the arena, and waiting for them was a party of Heartless.

Hobbes said, "Yikes! Guess Phil wasn't kidding!" Ozy replied, "Those new ones are Blue Rhapsodies. They are like Red Nocturnes, but they like Blizzard spells". Awaiting the three were three Soldiers, and four Blue Rhapsodies, which looked like blue-colored Red Nocturnes. One Blue Rhapsody flew over to Calvin and tried to hit him with Blizzard. Instead, Calvin destroyed it with Fire. Two Soldiers ran at Hobbes, who was ready for the attack. Hobbes drew up his shield, blocking the Soldiers' roundhouses, and then knocked them over by pouncing at them with his shield. Ozy called out, "Fire!" and burnt a Blue Rhapsody to ash. Calvin rushed at the remaining Soldier, but was hit by the Soldier's roundhouse. However, with Ozy's Cure spell, Calvin was healed and took down the Soldier. Meanwhile, Hobbes easily conquered his pair of Soldiers by grabbing one's legs and tossing it at the other Soldier. Calvin noticed a Blue Rhapsody behind Hobbes, and yelling "Thunder!" and lifting his Keyblade into the air; a bolt of lightning struck the Heartless and defeated it. The remaining Blue Rhapsody left the arena, and our heroes had won round 1. Phil called out, "You no heroes yet, but you ain't doing half bad. Lucky you came to me for coaching". Hobbes said, "I don't know who has a bigger ego, Calvin or Phil". At that moment, a tall man with spiky blonde hair like Calvin's, a dark outfit, a cape, and a massive blade on his back walked to the arena. Hobbes, geared up for the fight, was literally shaking in his boots when the man walked up to Calvin. The tiger whispered to Calvin, "_We'd better leave. Do you see the giant sword he has?_" The man said, "It's my turn to fight. Go back to the lobby". Calvin walked back, but he wasn't afraid as much as Hobbes was. Once back in the arena, Ozy asked Phil, "Who was that guy?" Phil replied, "Cloud Strife. Something tells me he'll be tough to beat". Calvin said, "Look at his sword and you tell me".

Later…

Calvin's team was back in the arena fighting. Phil was calling to Calvin, "Say, you're better than I thought, kid! Wish he was here to see this!" While dodging the fireball of a Red Nocturne, Hobbes asked, "He?" Phil replied, "Hercules. Hero if there ever was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father". Ozy asked, "You mean Zeus, the Greek thun…, I mean, the thunder god?" Calvin said, "Speaking of Thunder…" And with that, Calvin and Ozy combined their Thunders into a single attack, blasting the Blue Rhapsodies and Red Nocturnes with Thundara, the second Thunder spell.

Meanwhile…

Hades and Cloud are talking in a shaded area near the Coliseum. Hades told Cloud, "That little punk Calvin and his friends, Hobbes and Ozy, are your next opponents, okay? Now, don't blow it. Just take that six-year-old out, got it?" Cloud asked in a joking tone, "The great god of the Underworld is afraid of a few kids? Sorry, but my contract says-" Hades cut Cloud off, hair and skin turning red, and said, "I know! You think I don't know! I wrote the contract! I know it says you're only supposed to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you have to fight those kids to get to him". Cloud replied, "Whatever".

Hades cooled down to blue flames and skin, and then said, "Come on. Hey, it's like that old goat says: 'Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it. I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?" Cloud apparently disagreed, as he left Hades hanging. Hades then said to himself in a twisted tone, "Geez. Stiffer then the stiffs back home. Still, suckers like Cloud and Calvin and are hard to come by…"

Calvin, Hobbes, and Ozy had just completed the sixth round of the tournament. Calvin said, "Man, Large Bodies really need to lose weight". Ozy replied, "Well, if they can stop frontal attacks and generate tremors by jumping and landing, it's best for them to stay overweight". Phil, astounded, said, "Great job, boys! I hope you're ready for your final match. I'm sorry to tell you, but your final fight is against…Cloud Strife". All three boys were filled with fear and shock by this statement. Hobbes said, "No way! There's no way I'm fighting that huge guy! He's gonna kill us!" Ozy concurred, "His age and strength makes him too powerful! Not even the three of us can win". Calvin, lastly, said, "If we could beat Clayton, a different grown man, then we can beat someone like Stormy Strife". A voice said, "That's _Cloud _Strife, kid". Calvin gasped, and looked behind himself. Cloud was standing right behind him. Hobbes ran to Cloud's knees, and begged, "Please please please don't kill us, Mr. Strife!" Calvin poked Hobbes's side with his Keyblade and said, "Okay, Cloud, let's get this over with. I'm not afraid of you, though my friend here looks like he'll wet his fur. So, let's fight already!" Cloud looked down at Calvin. "How'd a shrimp like you get to the last round", he asked. Calvin yelled, "Watch who you call a shrimp, Puff". Calvin ran to the arena, and yelled back, "Let's do this".

Cloud pulled out his Buster Sword, and yelled back, "As you wish, boy".

Calvin was expecting Cloud to rush up to him, where the boy would knock him back with a spell. Instead, Cloud swung his sword forward, pointing it at Calvin, and then yelled "Sonic Blade", making his entire body sling forward at Calvin. Calvin was surprised by this, and got shot back when the sword slammed him into the arena walls. Calvin tried to run, but Cloud was still using Sonic Blade, and he slid back at Calvin. The boy dodged, but Cloud turned around and kept coming at him. After the 5th dash, Calvin became desperate and tried to use Fire. The spell bounced off the vortex of Sonic Blade, and Cloud slammed Calvin once again. Cloud lifted his sword, yelled "This is it!" and zipped at Calvin with so much speed and force; it was like getting hit by a train at light speed. Calvin was shot directly through the arena walls and back into the lobby. Ozy and Hobbes looked terrified, but even more frightened when the boy got up from the attack, and yelled "Cure", showering him in energy leaves and healing some of the injury, only to run back out and continue the fight. Cloud was surprised. "Most kids your age probably wouldn't even survive Sonic Blade", the man said. The boy said, "Yeah, well, I'm no ordinary boy". Calvin ran at Cloud, striking him with the Jungle Key a few times in the legs (It's all Calvin could reach!) Cloud chopped downward at Calvin with the Buster Sword, knocking the boy into the ground and cutting him as well on the skull. Calvin was mad. He swung at Cloud multiple times, each with a flash of light on every impact, however Cloud had put up his sword in a parrying angle, and Calvin's attacks had no effect. Calvin backed off and tried casting Thunder, which zapped Cloud's sword and struck him as well. Calvin got an idea from this. He cast Blizzard on his Jungle Key, and yelled out, "Hey, _Stormy Strife_, get ready for a **Blizzard Raid**!" Calvin tossed his frozen sword at Cloud, which cut him and chilled him as well. Cloud said, "Now you have no weapon! I'll finish you off, kid!" Luckily for Calvin, Blizzard Raid was one of his Keyblade's powers, and the weapon boomeranged back, striking Cloud in the back of the head and returning to Calvin. Cloud collapsed, and Hades appeared. The Underworld god said, "Oh, yeah, there was one rule I forgot: Accidents happen". With that, he snapped his fingers, and from a gate, the Cerberus appeared. The 3-headed dog was the guardian of the underworld, and Hades' loyal servant. Thankfully, appearing from the heavens was Hercules to fend off the beast. Hercules called, "Phil, get them out of here!" Phil quickly ran to Calvin and Cloud and acted as an escort to help them escape the arena.

Once back in the lobby, Phil said, "Whew! That was a close one! That creature was Cerberus, guardian of the underworld. Herc should be able to handle him. The again, maybe not, it doesn't look to good". Calvin wasted no time to sneak a few Potions, and red liquids labeled "Ether" from the counter. Calvin then said, "Come on, guys, we'll get that puppy". Phil exclaimed, "Kid, you ain't entering, are you? This isn't just some match. This is for real!" Ozy told Phil, "I'm not afraid to fight that demonic beast".

Even Hobbes was brave. "You'll find out if we're hero material or not", the tiger said.

With the items distributed as 2 Potions to Calvin, 2 Potions to Hobbes, and the Ethers to Ozy, the three stepped into the arena to fight Cerberus. Hercules called out, "What are you doing!" Hobbes called back, "We're going to help you". Cerberus turned him attention to the three, and the giant beast started off after them.

Calvin got in front of Cerberus, blocking the bite of the central head with his Keyblade. Calvin pulled up the rest of his body and dropkicked Cerberus. However, the two other heads bit into his sides and tossed him away. When Calvin hit the ground, he said, "Ow. Stupid three-headed dog". Calvin was close to collapsing. Ozy rushed up to Calvin and used Cure to heal his bite wounds and restore some of his energy that he lost when he fought Cloud. Hobbes threw his Shield like a discus at Cerberus, managing to hit all three heads and return it mildly close to himself. Cerberus lifted its heads and blew energy beams at the three. Calvin blocked with his sword, cutting the beam in half like magic, and Hobbes blocked with his shield, but Ozy wasn't so lucky. Calvin ran over and gave Ozy a Potion as thanks for the Cure spell the fox used on him earlier. The boy then ran and jumped onto Cerberus's head, climbed up on it, and stabbed downward on one head before he was thrown off. Hobbes spun like a tornado and slid over to Cerberus, hitting its front legs and chest multiple times. Cerberus's howled in pain, and dark fumes started to emerge from its mouth. The beast then spit dark energy onto the ground, and it started to ooze under Hobbes. The dark energy then splattered upward in an explosion, harming Hobbes. Ozy shouted, "Fire!" and tried to burn one head. Calvin fallowed up with Blizzard, and the left head fell unconscious. However, the other two heads were still active, and they ran after Hobbes, trying to bite him. One head lifted Hobbes, but the other got a nasty claw slash on the nose. Hobbes then swung the broad side of his shield at the head he slashed, which made the other head drop him. Ozy swung his Mage's Staff at the right head, knocking it out as well. One head was left. The last head snapped at Calvin, successfully knocking him down. Hobbes was ready. He pounced with such the Cerberus was knocked down on its back. The beast was defeated.

Later…

Calvin, Hobbes, Ozy, Cloud, Hercules, and Phil; wounds bandaged, were in the lobby. The boys were standing on podiums while Phil and Hercules were placing little olive leaf wreaths on their heads. Phil announced, "Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games". Calvin said, "Hey, can you speak English? And what do you mean, 'junior'?" Phil responded, "You rookies still don't understand what it means to be a true hero". Hobbes asked, "Well, what do we have to do to be real heroes?" Hercules responded, "Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves, Hobbes. Just like I found out myself". Ozy said, "Then we can start by winning the next few tournaments here". Phil said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, there ain't gonna be games for a while. We've gotta clean up the mess from the last fight". Calvin said, "Then we'll be ready when you are". Cloud had long-left then arena when the boys hopped off their pedestals and exited the coliseum. Hercules told Phil, "Just between us, I'd already worn Cerberus down by the time Calvin jumped in". Phil replied with a thumbs up, "My lips are sealed". Meanwhile, the group walked past Cloud, who was sitting near the exit. Ozy asked, "Mr. Strife, are you okay?" Cloud looked up, and replied, "Yeah". Calvin asked, "Why'd you even go with that double-crossing jerk Hades anyway?" Cloud answered, "I'm looking for someone. Hades promised me I'd help see her. I tried to exploit the darkness but it backfired. I fell into the darkness, and I couldn't find the light". Hobbes told Cloud, "You'll find it, I know it. Don't lose sight of it". Cloud asked, "For your light? Same thing to you". Cloud placed his hand on Calvin's head, and the boy instantly had a memory of Cloud's Sonic Blade ability, only _he _was doing it! Cloud told Calvin, "I don't need this Sonic Blade power Hades gave me". Calvin asked, "Hey, wanna fight again some time? You know, without cheating?"

Cloud replied, "I think I'll pass". Hobbes said, "Come on; don't let your long-lost son down". Calvin and Cloud blew a fuse with this statement, and with Hobbes taunting "Whew-hew-hew-ho-ho-ho-ho!" Calvin and Cloud chased after Hobbes, their attacks bouncing off the shield on his back, stuffed with his battle armor.

Meanwhile…

Hades was by himself. The evil god said to himself, looking at a picture of Hercules in his hand, "He's strong, he's kind, too. He's there for you, and he's handsome to boot. He's perfect". With that, he instantly turned red with red flames, and burned the picture, yelling through his gritted teeth, "**Perfectly infuriating!** _He makes me crazy!_" Once the picture was reduced to cinders, Hades then calmed down to his blue skin and flames. "Wait a minute. What are you talking about? All the pieces are in place. Relax, Hades. Here's what you'll do. Let Hercules train that pipsqueak Calvin. In the next games, I'll take care of them both". With that, Maleficent appeared. Hades said, "Who invited you to my party? Stay out of this, Maleficent. This is **_my_** show". Maleficent replied, "As you wish. Fight to your heart's content. But, I have bigger plans for that fool of a boy Calvin, his fearful tiger Hobbes, and the Court Red Wizard Ozy…"

End Chpater 6.

Oooooh…spooky ending…Sorry for the _long _wait, I was working with my other Fan fiction, and trying a new one, with no avail. Sorry. Anyway, I hope you like this one. I'll try to stick to my usual chapter-writing schedule.


	7. Night on the Town

Disclaimer: I did not create Calvin and Hobbes, Ozy and Millie, Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney movie featured in Kingdom Hearts. Calvin and Hobbes were made by my favorite cartoonist, Bill Watterson. Ozy and Millie were made by David Craig Simpson (It's an online comic, so I doubt you've heard of it). Lastly, Kingdom Hearts was made by Squaresoft, now Square-Enix, and they had to ask Disney to use their characters. Thank you. I have not played KH in a while, so I'm using a game script by Oliver Kong. You can read it at Game FAQs, or you can e-mail him at

Chapter 7: Night on the Town

We join our heroes in the Accessory shop back in Traverse Town. A red-furred fox girl was hunched over the body of a woman-sized fox with orange hair, black hands and feet, khaki pants, a white shirt with blue box designs, and finally blue-colored bangs. The girl's name was Millie, and the older fox was known as Ms. Mudd, the mother of Millie Mudd. Also there were Leon, Aeris, and Cid. Hobbes told Leon "Thanks for finding the body". Leon replied, "Be thankful she didn't become a Heartless, otherwise it would've been harder to find her". Aeris was chanting a spell, and Ozy was holding Ms. Mudd's Heart. When Aeris stopped chanting, a green ring of light shined around her feet, and she whispered, "Life". At that moment, a tiny cherub flew down and blew a kiss, making red sparks fly off of the bullet wound on Ms. Mudd's throat and abdominals. The sparks caused the wounds to instantly patch up. Ozy slowly placed the Heart into Ms. Mudd's chest, with the energy-like Heart dissolving in. After a few moments, Ms. Mudd began to shake and regain consciousness. Ms. Mudd said, "Millie, move out of the… wait, where am I?" Calvin replied, "You could say you were dead". Hobbes concurred, "You were shot by Clayton, a hunter, and you lost your heart". Millie was lost with words. All she could make out was, "M…Mom…" before nearly crushing Ozy in a hug. Hobbes let out an "Awwwwwwww…" and even Calvin felt a bit happy from the experience. Ozy admitted, "I couldn't have saved you mother without the help of my friends, Calvin and Hobbes". Millie ran over to Calvin and Hobbes, with Hobbes taking the hug. Calvin kept cool and said, "Keep away, Millie. I took a bath". Ms. Mudd was happy, but was also curious. "Ozy, how did you manage to save me?"

Ozy said, "Well, I'll tell it from the beginning. Over the last few months, I was working for King Mickey, and I was learning Black and White magic from one of his best wizards, Donald Duck. Then, the invasion of the Heartless came one day. I used my magic to protect the weak, but…" Ozy sighed. Millie slowly started to complete the sentence. "A Darkball Heartless was attacking me. It was a distraction for the hunter who planned the invasion to get me in his sights. Mom noticed it, and…" she said. Ms Mudd ended the sentence with "I got in the way to protect Millie". Calvin silently shed a tear, and Hobbes slammed his fist down into his other hand. "The Heartless must be stopped. Just think of all the innocent people whose homes and Hearts are being taken by them. We will stop them, or I'm not a tiger", he said. Jiminy popped out of Hobbes's fur, and said, "That's a promise". Everyone nodded.

Later…

Calvin was sitting outside the Accessory Shop. Hobbes and Ozy joined him. Calvin asked them, "Say, you know that keyhole my Kingdom Key locked back in the Deep Jungle?" Hobbes nodded. He inquired, "Yeah, how did that happen?" Calvin said, "Maybe Leon'll know". Ozy then said, "They left to the Secret Waterway underground. I'll guide you guys there".

Moments later…

Calvin, Hobbes, and Ozy were walking through the sewers underneath Traverse Town. Calvin complained, "Ugh! It smells horrible down here! Is it the sewage, or did someone die down here?" Hobbes covered his nose, and replied, "It smells like your mom's cooking". Leon called out, "You get used to it. What's up"? A small distance away stood the man and Aeris along with him. Calvin explained the situation with the Keyhole to Leon. Afterwards, Aeris replied, "It's a good thing the keyhole was locked". Leon indulged the three, "Every world among the stars has a keyhole. And each one leads to the heart of the world. There must be one here, too". Ozy asked, "How do you know this?" Leon said, "It was in Rosalyn's report". Calvin immediately blurted, "Did you just say _Rosalyn_?" Aeris replied, "Yes. Hobbes told us that the very same Rosalyn baby-sat you two". Leon said, "May we please get back to the point? The Heartless can enter the keyhole and affect the world". Calvin angrily said, "What are you talking about!" Leon raised his voice slightly, and replied, "They destroy the world's heart, and the world with it". Calvin, Hobbes, and Ozy shared the quote, "**_What!_**" Ozy started to whine a bit like a dog. "But…that means…my world's…" Hobbes placed his paw on Ozy's shoulder in understanding. Calvin then asked, "Any way to get them back?" Aeris replied, "We don't know. That's why your mission is important". Calvin grew a determined look. "There's no way some shadow creatures are taking over my world! I'll destroy them all!" Ozy got up, and replied, "Yes, I'll fight for my world, too". Jiminy said, "Let's not forget about our mission, Hobbes and Ozy. We have to find King Mickey". Hobbes replied, "Yes! Let's seal those keyholes and go home!" Aeris replied, "Calvin, we don't know about your world, but we found something we believe was yours". What she revealed almost brought Calvin to tears in happiness. It was Calvin's little red wagon, with Gummi Pieces attached to the sides so it could function like a Gummi Ship. Leon also tossed Calvin a small green gem, similar to an emerald. "This stone holds mysterious power. I've been carrying it for luck, and I want you to have it". Calvin said, "Thanks. Aeris, you aren't bad for a girl. And Leon…" Calvin pulled the Jungle King to his throat. "You'd better watch your back".

Back at the Accessory Shop…

The three got an explanation from Cid about flying the Gummi Ship wagon. "I'll install some good Gummi Pieces to your ship, but I need you three to do me a favor", said Cid. He handed Ozy a very old, leather-bound book. "When the guy brought it in, it was nearly falling apart. Almost impossible to restore. I did a decent job putting it back together, though. Can you deliver it for me to a house on the 3rd District? It's the one with a big fire sign" Calvin said, "What's in it for us?" Cid showed Calvin a ticket. "It's to the Phil Cup in Olympus Coliseum. Deliver that book, and you'll get to fight in the tourney". Hobbes agreed, "Okay, Cid, we'll take that book." In the background, a huge bell chimed. Ozy looked slightly frightened by it, and Cid told the three, "That's the bell over at the Gizmo Shop, don't worry. Anyway, I'll be waiting at the house". Cid left his seat, picked up his spear, and flipped the sign on the shop door to Closed.

In the 3rd District…

Our heroes were at the old house. As they entered, Hobbes told Calvin, "We're lucky that

We didn't run into Heartless". Calvin wasn't paying attention. In Calvin's eyes, he saw Susie standing next to the walls. She said, "There's something to this musty place… Oh, I remember this was like my hiding place in my house, where I would drink tea with Mr. Bun!" Calvin whispered, "Susie?" Ozy asked, "Calvin, who are you talking to?" At that moment, Susie's image disappeared from Calvin's mind. Calvin replied, "Huh, no one". Hobbes grew a grin, and said, "It sounded like 'Susie'", and Calvin yelled, "**Drop it, Hobbes!**" A voice called out, "Ah, you've arrived sooner then I thought". Calvin drew the Jungle King, Hobbes pulled his shield off of his back, and Ozy drew his wand. The voice called out, "Do not be afraid. I am not a Heartless. My name is Merlin". Slinking into the room was an old man wearing a star-covered pointy hat, a mauve robe, reading glasses, and who had a beard that extended to his knees. Ozy got down on a knee. "Merlin, I'd never imagine seeing you", he said. Merlin chuckled and replied, "It's good to see you too, Ozymandias. Yes, boys, as you can see, I am a sorcerer. I spend most of my time time-traveling. Hobbes, your king requested my help". Hobbes asked, "King Mickey?" Merlin replied, "Yes. And who is this young man?" Calvin glared, and Hobbes replied, "He's Calvin. Say, what did the king want you to do?" Merlin opened a bag, and like magic the empty house became a Magician's study. Merlin said, "To teach you three magic, of course!" Calvin then complained, "Yeah, well I've got a question. How come every time I absorb magic, something bad happens to me?" Merlin chuckled, and told Calvin, "Your body isn't quite used to Ultima Magic running through it". Hobbes whispered, "Plus, people with weaker minds have worst magic resistance". Calvin yelled, "Hey!", while Ozy walked over and handed the Old Book to Merlin.

Merlin asked Calvin, "Say, did Leon, by any chance, give you a strange green stone?"

Calvin asked, "What's that got to do with anything?" In a spark of light, the Fairy Godmother showed up next to Merlin. "Oh, the poor thing was turned into a summon gem". Hobbes asked, "Who? And, what's a summon gem?" Fairy Godmother told Hobbes, "If people are in a world enveloped by darkness, they too vanish. However, someone who's Heart was too strong to be taken is turned into a gem". Calvin asked, "Well, that's dumb. So, they stay a rock forever". Fairy Godmother said, "Of course not. Watch! Bippity-Boppity-Boop!" With those words, Calvin was shot back, and in his mind, a powerful and noble-looking lion appeared. Calvin got up, and nearly slugged the Fairy Godmother had not a barrier appeared in front of her. The godmother then flipped her wand, and in green smoke, Calvin became a frog. She said, "That should stop you. Now, if you ever need help, you can call upon the person in the gem. Please, try to save him". Merlin pointed his finger, and Calvin returned to normal. Hobbes replied, "What did you see?" Calvin replied, "Uh, I think I saw some huge lion thing". The three left the house, but a group of Shadows and Soldiers stopped them. Luckily, someone sliced all of the Heartless in half. When the black goop vanished, Riku was behind it, holding a sword which blade's looked like a deranged bat wing with an eye in it. Calvin walked over to Riku, and punched his in the gut. Riku coughed, "Calvin, what are you doing!" Calvin asked, "You're real, right?" Riku asked, "What are you talking about? Of course, but it took forever to find you". Calvin asked, "Say, where's Susie…uh, and Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie?" Riku told Calvin, "I thought she went with you. Anyway, I think she got off the island in time, but I don't know about those guys on Hope Island. She might even be looking for us now".

Suddenly, in a flash of light, a Shadow appeared behind Riku. Riku said, "Don't worry, I can handle it-"However, Hobbes jumped off the steps of the house and destroyed it with a body slam. Hobbes said, "What was that about handling it?" Riku asked, "Calvin, what did you-"Once again, Riku was cut off, this time by Calvin. "Lemme tell you what I've been through. I had to go through some stupid girly Wonderland, nearly got my face blown off by Clayton in the Deep Jungle, and almost became dog food to a 3-headed Underworld guardian at Olympus Coliseum". Ozy told Riku, "But, obviously, we survived. No one can stop the Keyblade Master!" Riku reached out and swiped Calvin's Jungle King from his belt loop. "So, this thing's called a Keyblade?" laughed Riku. Calvin jumped up, trying to get his Keyblade back. Riku said, "Catch!" and tossed the Jungle King over to Hobbes, who had to give it back due to Calvin's nasty evil eye. Calvin said, "Look, are you coming with or not?" Ozy said, "No." Hobbes asked, "What?" Ozy replied, "We only have one mission: Defeat the Heartless and find King Mickey." When Calvin turned around, Riku was gone. "Now look what you did!"

Ozy yelled at Calvin, revealing his sharp fox teeth, "I thought you didn't like Riku either!" Calvin yelled back, "Did you see that awesome sword he had! He could have helped us!" Hobbes broke up the quarreling two, and Cid walked out of the house. He said, "Nearly forgot: Have you guys seen someone named Maleficent?" Hobbes said, "Who's that?" Cid said urgently, "A witch, man, she's a witch! That's why this town's filled with Heartless! She took over me, Leon, and Aeris's world 9 years ago". Leon walked over and told the three, "Our leader was a teen named Rosalyn. She had to take care of this "Monster", and she also dedicated her life to studying the Heartless. I take it you were the monster, Calvin?" Calvin almost turned red from all the anger he received recently. Cid then said, "We think her report should tell us how to beat the Heartless, but it was scattered. I think Maleficent may have most of the pages".

Meanwhile…

Deep within the alleyways, Riku was confronted by Maleficent. The evil witch told him, "You see? That wretched 6-year old was selfishly using his world-traveling powers to have fun. He didn't care whether or not that nice girl Susie was alive or dead. He also never cared about his friends he met on Destiny Islands. He values that stuffed tiger more than people. And how did Hobbes appear as a real tiger, you say? It must be magic…black magic. Think no more of him, and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for…" Riku acted like he was in a trance, and fallowed Maleficent into the shadows.

And so…

Back at the shops, Calvin had promised to return the Potions and Ethers he swiped from Phil at Olympus Coliseum, and was forced to buy his own with the munny he received while fighting Heartlesses. Along with the items, he also bought Hobbes and Ozy new weapons. Ozy received an iron cudgel referred to as a Morning Star, and Hobbes got a thick shield called the Smasher.

Back at the item shop, Aeris was talking with the three, along with Cid and Yuffie.

Aeris said, "I've been thinking about that old bell in the 2nd District". Yuffie asked, "That one in the old Gizmo Shop? There's a legend about it, y'know." Hobbes asked, "How does that bell ring without anyone there?" Calvin said, "Only one way to find out. Or are you too scared?" Hobbes started to angrily pull on his armor, consisting of his green sweater, a knight's helmet he places on the back of his head, obviously his new Smasher shield, and his steel-toed shoes. "No, I'm not afraid of that bell, because tigers aren't afraid of anything". Ozy told Calvin, "I think I realized who was in your Earthshine gem. It's Simba, from The Lion King. Be careful, the summons slowly sucks away your MP, and if you over-use magic when you have no MP left, your brain can be seriously damaged." Calvin asked, "Damaged how?" Ozy said, "I heard of someone who tried Flare, the best Black Ultima spell, and his brain exploded". Calvin's eyes seriously bugged out from this statement.

At the 2nd District…

The old Gizmo Shop was completely boarded up. However, with Hobbes's Smasher shield, Ozy's Fire, and a Sonic Blade strike from Calvin, the boards were broken and the three headed up the dark, dusty, and spooky stairs to the top. Standing in from of Hobbes was a giant, cracked bell. Calvin shivered a bit, and cowered, "I don't like the feelings this thing is giving me". Hobbes wasn't afraid of the bell, and stepped forward. Then, as Hobbes approached, a loud, maniacal laugh filled the room, making all three boys jump. Then, the giant bell started to ring all by itself. Its horrible ringing pierced Calvin, Hobbes, and Ozy's ears like a ghastly harpy screech. The three screamed and ran down the flight of stairs, only to find they were surrounded by all the types of Heartless the previously encountered, but in ghost form. There was the Shadow, the Soldier, the Red Nocturne, the Blue Rhapsody, the Powerwild, the Bouncywild, and the Large Body.

Calvin immediately made for the door, not realizing the Shadow was already there. What the boy got was a kick in the face. Ozy tried to cast Thunder, but the wave of electricity only went through his target. Hobbes backed away, dropping a Potion by accident. When the Bouncywild touched it, it instantly vanished. Hobbes got an idea. "Guys, if we want to beat these ghosts, heal them!" Ozy understood. "In the legends of Final Fantasy, zombies couldn't stand Fire or Cure magic!" Doing so, Ozy cast Cure on the Red Nocturne, which made it disappear, too. Calvin joined in with his Cure, and dissolved the ectoplasm of the Shadow and Solider. The Large Body ghost jumped, and when it slammed into the ground it made the ground shake, harming the three and making Ozy and Calvin lose their concentration. Luckily, Hobbes was there to exorcise the ghoul with a Potion. Ozy and Calvin clacked their weapons together, and yelled, "Cura!" The resulting magic caused energy leaves and flowers to shower down, defeating the last of the Ghost Heartless. But, doing so awakened something worse. A loud pounding occurred outside, making the three investigate. Outside was the Guard Armor, but it wasn't itself. It was zombie-like and gristly-looking. Calvin said, "No way! We…we destroyed the Guard Armor!" Jiminy slowly emerged from Hobbes's fur and said, "Now, it isn't the Guard Armor…It's the Opposite Armor!"

The Opposite Armor immediately threw its arms out and slid towards our heroes. Calvin got away with Dodge Roll, but Ozy and Hobbes weren't as quick to get away. The two almost lost their tails in the jump away. Opposite Armor then let its legs loose to try and stomp the two animals. Ozy stood his ground and blasted the leg with repeated Fire spells, but it kept on coming and punted the fox away. Hobbes ran forward, and using the weight of his Smasher, got on top of the leg. He then waited for the leg to return, where Hobbes hopped inside the suit of living armor and smashed its insides, making many bumps appear outside the armor. Hobbes then screamed and ran out of the armor, for energy started to charge up and fired a massive light beam at Hobbes, laying the tiger flat.

Calvin quickly rushed to Hobbes's aid, and gave him a Potion. It wasn't enough to completely heal the burn wounds, but it helped. Ozy tried Blizzard on the weakened leg, and managed to break it. The Opposite Armor then creaked and spun in a 360-degree circle, pulling the three in and knocking them away. Ozy got up to use Fire, but all he got was a smoking Morning Star mace. "Oh no, I've ran out of MP", said the fox, and with that, he fell to the ground with a serious headache. This was the perfect timing for the Opposite Armor to shoot its fist at Ozy, knocking out the fox. Hobbes tried to use a Potion, but nothing worked. "Calvin, Ozy's down!" cried Hobbes. Meanwhile, Calvin slashed at the Opposite Armor's left arm, but was thrown off. The Armor let loose its last leg, and before Calvin could warn him, Hobbes was stomped multiple times by the boot. Now both Ozy and Hobbes were unconscious, and Calvin was left. "You'll pay for beating up my friends!" He said, and jumped into the air, slamming the left arm with so much force, it made light flash with each of his three strikes. Calvin's technique, called the Blitz, broke the arm, but angered the Opposite Armor and made it use it's spin attack on Calvin again, knocking the boy away. Calvin was nearly finished. One more hit like that would surely defeat the boy, dooming the worlds to the Heartless. Then, Calvin remembered the Earthshine Summon Gem. He thought, "Ozy told me not to use this without a lot of MP…" The boy yelled, "But I've got no choice!" The Earthshine sparkled and glowed like its namesake, as Calvin stepped up to Opposite Armor with pure confidence.

"Hey, Opposite Armor, try to beat me now!" Glowing in green light, Calvin spun the Jungle King around in his hands, and then swung it a few times. Lastly, he called out with a powerful voice, "**_I call the noble king of the Pride Lands! Come, Simba!_**" Up in the skies, the clouds changed to an image of a lion. The image of Pride Rock appeared on the clouds, with Simba atop it. From the sky, Simba jumped down, and landed next to Calvin. Simba said to Calvin, "At last, I've found someone who was able to unleash me from the Earthshine!" Calvin said, "Simba, we don't have much time! My friends Hobbes and Ozy are KO'd and a giant suit of zombie armor is going to kill me!" Simba asked, "Sir Hobbes? Okay, I'll help you. Hop on!" Calvin jumped on Simba's back and hung on tight as Simba ran at the armor. Calvin pointed his Keyblade forward and called out, "Now! Proud Roar!" Simba let out a loud roar that generated a flare of green energy and seismic waves. The resulting waves shook up the Opposite Armor's limbs so badly, that the remaining arm and leg shattered. Calvin told Simba, "I'm sorry to put you back in the gem, but I have to finish this thing off". Simba nodded, and in a flash of light disappeared. Calvin ran up to Opposite Armor, and with a yell, he jumped through the weakened part where Hobbes threw Calvin through when the Heartless was the Guard Armor. It worked, and when Calvin slashed through the backside, the entire Opposite Armor shook violently and vaporized into nothingness.

Earlier…

Aeris, Leon, Yuffie, and Cid ran to the 2nd District as fast as they could when they heard Calvin, Hobbes, and Ozy screamed. At the present time, they arrived just when Calvin destroyed the Opposite Armor. Aeris ran to revive the downed Hobbes and Ozy. Yuffie walked over to Calvin, pulled a Shuriken down in front of her face, and said, "Clear Tranquil". This caused a blue light sphere to appear around Calvin, restoring his energy.

Leon asked, "Calvin, are you alright?" Calvin nodded. "I used that gem you gave me. It summoned Simba, just like Ozy thought it would. Thanks for the Earthshine, Squall". Leon didn't mind that Calvin called him "Squall" instead of "Leon". Cid said, "Hey, check this out!" Near the point where the Opposite Armor vanished was a glowing white orb. When it flew into Calvin, the boy started to spin. Then, we glided in a circle in the air to the ground. Ozy, just revived by Aries's Life, said weakly, "That was Aero, the first wind spell". Jiminy hopped out of Hobbes's fur and onto the street. "Save your breath, Ozy", said Jiminy. "Aero makes a whirlwind spin around you, blowing back Heartless and projectiles that strike you." Calvin said, "Jiminy, if you would stop hiding, and if I were better, you'd be 'Bug Butter' right now".

Later, after a night of rest…

For some reason, Traverse Town always has an aura of darkness over it, resembling night. It's either the Heartless hold over the town or just the fact that Traverse Town is plunged in eternal night. Back at the accessory shop, Cid wasn't there, but a wooden puppet boy was sitting, looking over Cid's items and Gummi Pieces. Jiminy immediately said, "Well, well, as I live and breath, if it isn't Pinocchio!" Calvin got the temptation to use Fire on "Pinnoke", but held it back. Pinocchio said, "Oh, hi, Jiminy!" Hobbes asked, "Pinocchio? What are you doing here?" Pinocchio nervously said, "Uh, I was…playing hide-and-seek". With that, Pinocchio's nose grew longer. Jiminy cried, "Pinnocchio, are you telling the truth!" Hobbes whispered, "Reminds me of someone I know". Calvin whispered back, "Hey! I was honest about when I jumped into mom's rose bushes!" Ozy took his Morning Star and placed it on Calvin's nose, making an "oooooooop!" noise. Hobbes and Ozy giggled as Calvin said, "Oh, you're a scream, Ozy… uh, mandarin?"

Meanwhile, Jiminy was still yelling with concern at Pinocchio. "No fibbing, now! You know you aren't supposed to! Lies grow and grow, until you get caught! Plain and simple as the nose on your face!" Calvin whispered, "And simple and clean as the way you're making me feel tonight". All three boys giggled at this. When Jiminy turned around, the three whistled the 9-note Final Fantasy victory tone. Pinocchio said, "Well, if you want something, why wait? Why not take it?" Jiminy looked shocked. "Who told you that? You need some advice from your conscience! Pinocchio then placed the items back on the counter, and said, "You're my conscience, Jiminy! I'll never tell a lie or do anything bad as long as you're around!" Ozy whispered, "Maybe Calvin needs a conscience". Jiminy turned red in the face and yelled, "**Would you three knock it off?"** Calvin said in a plain voice, "Sorry, Jiminy. We were having a joke contest, but we're done now…you won. Your squeaky yelling voice was the best joke". All three boys snickered at this. Jiminy said to Pinocchio, "Well, don't worry, Pinocchio. My partners will help you find your father, Geppetto. Calvin quickly asked, "What?"

End Chapter 7.

Whew, 8 pages, the longest chapter yet. If you noticed, I made a bit of a mix-up with the name of the Deep Jungle Keyblade. I found out it was called the "Jungle King", not the Jungle Key. Sorry for the confusion.


	8. Hobbesy Baba and Arabian Nights

Disclaimer: I did not create Calvin and Hobbes, Ozy and Millie, Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney movie featured in Kingdom Hearts. Calvin and Hobbes were made by my favorite cartoonist, Bill Watterson. Ozy and Millie were made by David Craig Simpson (It's an online comic, so I doubt you've heard of it). Lastly, Kingdom Hearts was made by Squaresoft, now Square-Enix, and they had to ask Disney to use their characters. I have not played KH in a while, so I'm using a game script by Oliver Kong, however I've also started to play the game again. You can read it at Game FAQs, or you can e-mail him.

Chapter 8: Hobbes-y Baba and Arabian Nights

A little red wagon flew through the interstellar warp that is the wormhole. Aboard it were Calvin, Hobbes, and Ozy. Calvin scowled at Hobbes, "I can't believe you made us have to go find Pinocchio's dad". Hobbes replied back, "What did I do? You kept going on with those jokes, Calvin". Ozy pacified, "Its best we save our anger for the Heartless. Now, where should we go next"? Hobbes raised his hand and spoke out, "Calvin got to pick a world, so now it's my turn". Hobbes has it there, thought Calvin. "I've wanted to head to that one place in _Aladdin_", said Hobbes. "You mean Agrabah", elaborated Ozy. "Then, let's concentrate on it". As Hobbes murmured, "Abrapah…wait, was it...uh, Aggrarah, maybe…Oh, yeah, Agrabah", the vortex formed into an Asian setting as the tiny airship zoomed into another world.

_Previously…_

On the streets of Agrabah, Maleficent and the sorcerer Jafar were having a conversation.

"And the keyhole?" asked the arcane witch. Jafar replied, "My Heartless are searching for it as we speak. That just leaves…" a moment after Jafar spoke, his parrot, Iago, flew onto his shoulder. However, Iago's news was not good for the dark side. "I've looked everywhere for Jasmine. She's disappeared like magic", blathered the toothy bird. Jafar muttered, "That girl is more trouble than she's worth". Maleficent disagreed. "We need all seven princesses of heart to open the door. Any fewer is completely useless", she warned. Jafar then responded, "Well, if the princess is that important, we'll find her". With that, many turban-wearing Heartless with large Scimitar swords appeared and ran off at Jafar's command. Maleficent warned again in an icy-blood tone, "Don't steep in the darkness too long, Jafar. The Heartless consume the careless". Jafar didn't take this as a threat, and scowled, "Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary", as he walked off, completely ignoring the girl with green-blue clothing and black hair hiding behind a shop stand.

_Back to the present, and with our heroes._

Calvin looked back and forth as he found himself in Agrabah, a booming Arabian city where many roam the streets, including the young man Aladdin and his monkey, Abu.

Calvin complemented, "Great first warping, Hobbes. This place is pretty cool". Hobbes wasn't listening, but really looking off at some beautiful dancers. All of a sudden, Ozy pointed his star-tipped staff off in the alleyways. "Someone is being chased!" This was true, for racing after the green-clothed girl was a group of the Scimitar-wielding Heartless called Bandits. "Hey, Hobbes, wanna go save another one of those dancer girls", inquired Ozy as his Morning Star started to glow with magic energies. Calvin moaned, "Do I have to? We just got here…" as Hobbes yanked Calvin's ear to the fight scene. The Bandits noticed Calvin's Jungle King, and rushed after him. Hobbes blocked a swing to his neck, and countered by leaping into the air, sending the Bandit flying upward with an uppercut.

This move was referred to by Goofy as the Rocket when Hobbes was learning it. Calvin chopped a Bandit's scimitar in half with one stroke, and then pummeled the hapless Heartless to dust with a combo attack. Ozy yelled, "Blizzard!" and froze a Bandit solid, then destroyed it with a few swipes of his Morning Star. Hobbes finished off the remaining Heartless with a flash of brute strength. Once all the Heartless were vanquished, Hobbes flexed his muscles to the girl, who thanked the three for their efforts.

"Bless you three boys. I'm Jasmine. My father is the sultan of Agrabah". Calvin gagged, "That means you're a princess, right?" Jasmine sighed. "I'm unsure now. My father was deposed by Jafar, who now controls the city. You see, Jafar is the royal vizier. He's gained evil powers and seized Agrabah. He's…he's looking for something he calls a Keyhole". Calvin thought, "Keyhole? Great, I'll bet Jafar's working with the Heartless…Isn't that the story of my life as of 3 days ago…" Hobbes wondered, "Say, Jasmine, have you seen a guy in his mature teens named Aladdin anywhere?" Jasmine nodded. "He helped me hide from Jafar and that strange, green-skinned woman", the princess said. "Aladdin? And where may I find this street rat", called out an oh-too familiar voice, this time familiar to Jasmine.

Appearing from the alleyways was the sorcerer Jafar, who had red robes, a tall black hat, and a beard with a curl on the end of it. The mage said to Jasmine in a sly voice, "Allow me to find you… more suitable company, my dear princess. These… abnormal street rats won't do". Calvin said to Jafar, "What did you call me? I'm no street rat, and there's a little invention called a razor to help you with your dumb-looking beard!" Jafar looked stunned by the statement, but also noticed Calvin's Keyblade. "Ah, the brat who controls the key", Jafar stated. Jafar snapped his fingers, and a Heartless similar to the Large Body appeared. The Large Body was instead wearing clothing to match the Arabian area. The creature, called a Fat Bandit, spat a few fireballs at Calvin and his friends. Hobbes blocked the fireballs with his shield, the when to claw at the Fat Bandit. Instead, his claws bounced off its massive body. Calvin stated, "It's like a Large Body, only spells can hit it from the front" as he prompted a Blizzard barrage at the portly Heartless. Ozy aided Calvin with Ether as Hobbes eluded the Fat Bandit and assaulted it with shield slams. The constant attacks left the Fat Bandit helpless, and it was soon destroyed. After the dust settled, neither Jasmine nor Jafar remained. "Darn it, Jafar got away", shouted Calvin. Hobbes said, "Maybe we should try to look for Aladdin". Ozy immediately took action, sketching a map in the dirt. "I've got an idea. If I can home my magic onto Aladdin's magic carpet, we could find him", said the ingenious fox. After sketching, Ozy placed his glowing mace over the sketch. The wand then pointed towards the desert, where the three immediately headed.

By the time the three trekked through the barren wasteland that was Agrabah desert, they were completely exhausted and thirsty. "Ugh, if I see any more sand, I'm going to think I'm in a giant litterbox", groaned Calvin. "Maybe we should've bought a Tent back at Traverse Town", agreed Hobbes. Something caught Hobbes's eyes. "Is that a mirage, or do I see a group of Heartless huddled around a quicksand hole?" the tiger asked. Ozy concurred, "I see it, too. I'll bet Aladdin's there, being attacked!" The three picked up the pace to find that they were true! Around a sunken spot of sand was Aladdin, completely surrounded by Bandits, Fat Bandits, Shadows, and yellow-colored versions of Red Nocturnes called Yellow Operas. Aladdin called out, "Is anyone there? Help me, will ya?" The three complied by fighting their way through the crowd, but found themselves surrounded just like Aladdin, making them the blunt of Scimitar slashes, body slams, fire ball belches, kicks, and Thunder assaults. "We're finished!" gasped Calvin in between a Thunder strike and a Strike Raid-like attack from a Bandit. Aladdin bravely said, "Not yet, I've got a magic lamp!" He produced a golden lamp and rubbed it three times, saying, "Genie! My first wish is to get rid of this Heartless group!" Appearing from blue smoke was Genie, who said in a goofy voice, "Wish number one, coming up!" He raised his hand, and in a dazzling firework-like blast, all the Heartless vanished completely. Calvin said, "Hey, Al, if you had the lamp all along, why not just use it in the first place?" Aladdin asked, "How do you know my name?" Hobbes quickly covered up, "Uh, this'll take a while…"

_After a quick explanation…_

Aladdin nodded his head. "I see. Thanks, Calvin and Hobbes". Calvin asked, "How'd you end up running into Heartless?" Aladdin explained, "Dunno, I was just treasure hunting, when I found that magic carpet, and the lamp. Obviously, the legend was true that-"He was cut off when Genie humorously shouted, "Please, kid, leave the intros to the professionals. Ahem, I'm the one and only **_magical Genie of the Lamp!_** Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and your dearest wishes are granted. Today's lucky winner…Aladdin! Congratulations!" Calvin's eyes either sparkled, or his lips grew an evil grin. At any rate, he showed signs of delight. "_Any wish?_" Asked Calvin. Genie pulled his hand in front of Calvin's face and said, "Hold up, my fine frizzy friend". The Genie's hands had then duplicated into three, along with three of himself. "Yup, you get one, two, three free wishes! Then I make like a banana, and split! Our lucky winner made his first wish…" Popping up to Ozy, Genie whispered behind an open hand, "_and lemme tell you, what a doozy that tone was_", and finally appeared next to Aladdin to finish, "So he has two more wishes left. So, master, what'll you have for wish number two?" At that, the area completely darkened and a spotlight shined on Aladdin. Aladdin said, "Hmm, actually, how about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?" Genie then said, "Ooh! Money, royalty, fame! Why didn't I think of that? Okay, you got it! 100 servants and 100 camels loaded with gold! Just say the word and I'll deliver it in 30 minutes or less, or your meal's free. Hey, I've even throw in a cappuccino!" Calvin spun his hand around his head in the "Crazy" circular motion, and Aladdin just said, "I'll put that on hold until we reach the city". Hobbes suddenly realized something. "Aladdin, are you doing that for a girl named Jasmine?" Aladdin looked surprised. "Yeah, why?" he asked. Hobbes answered, "Because, some creepy guy named Jafar is after her!" Aladdin jumped, and hastily replied, "**Well, c'mon, let's get going**!" At that, the four boys boarded the Magic Carpet and zoomed off to Agrabah.

_And so…_

In a few quick minutes, the magic carpet was over Agrabah. Calvin laughed as the wind blew past his face. "Ah ha, this was just like when we rode our living room carpet to see Dad at work", giggled Calvin. Ozy shrunk back. "It's kind of scary to see you happy", cowered Ozy. Hobbes wondered, "Speaking of which, I wonder where your parents are now". Aladdin pointed down into Agrabah. "No time to worry about that now, she's here!" he said and flew the carpet to the Palace Gates. Waiting there were Jasmine and Jafar. "Setting your sights a little high, aren't you, street rat", taunted Jafar. "Hey, curly, how about you get out of our way so we can get to that princess", responded Calvin. Hobbes, with little hearts in his eyes added, "Or some of those tiger babes" Jasmine shrunk back and said, "I'm so sorry, Aladdin". Aladdin pulled his lamp behind his back, rubbed it, and muttered, "Genie, help us out here!" Genie then appeared, lifted Jasmine away from Jafar, and called down, "One wish left, and man you're making this way too easy". Jafar cackled, "Sorry, boy, but your second wish has been denied. Aladdin looked down, and noticed that Iago has stolen the lamp from his hands. "I'm so sorry, Al", said Genie sadly as he dropped Jasmine into a pot. The pot sprouted a pair of spider legs, and Jafar said evilly, "and now, I bid you all farewell. Attack!" Jafar disappeared, and a few pots grew legs, while two others formed a centipede's head and backside. "I should have known that Jafar would have hid Pot Spiders", muttered Ozy behind gritted teeth. As the Pot Spiders formed a long chain, Aladdin said, "You're wrong, Ozy. It's not just a spider…", and as the head and backside connected to the front and back of the chain, Aladdin finished, "It's a Pot Centipede!"

Calvin tried to harm the Pot Centipede, he really did, but it seemed every time a pot broke, a new one replaced it, and the Centipede's energy came back with it. "Everyone, get rid of the extra pots, first", yelled Calvin. Hobbes didn't listen, and kept hammering the Pot Centipede, not caring that his hits had no effect. Calvin just slapped himself in the face, but that strike jarred his memory about his new spell, Aero. By pointing his weapon upward and calling, "Wind!" a spinning tornado appeared around Hobbes, making a force-field protect him from the Pot Centipede's attacks. Aladdin yelled, "Here I come", and dashed after a group of Pot Spiders, waving his Scimitar and cutting them up with a move called the Sandstorm. After a few more attacks like this, along with aid from Ozy, the extra Pot Spiders were defeated. Hobbes had weakened the Pot Centipede, but his aero force field broke, making him succumb to the Pot Centipede's deadly attack: A head spin with electricity cackling from its antennas. Calvin carefully picked off the weakened Pot Centipede from afar with Blizzard and Fire blasts, and eventually the Centipede was squashed. Aladdin walked over to the Pot Centipede's center pot, and opened it. To his horror, Jasmine was gone! "Jasmine!" cried the worried Aladdin. Jafar cackled in the background, which made Calvin jump a bit. Hobbes sniffed the air, and sensed that Jasmine was not in the area. However, he could smell a delicious parrot scent that was escaping the city and heading towards the desert. "I think I can smell Iago. He's headed towards the Cave of Wonders in the desert, I know it", exclaimed Hobbes.

_At the Cave of Wonders…_

The day had turned to night by the time Aladdin, Calvin, Hobbes, and Ozy had reached the tiger-headed entrance to the Cave of Wonders. Hobbes walked up, saying to his allies, "Don't worry, I can get us in", as he made a series of growls and roars to the Tiger Head. The head nodded, and opened up its gigantic jowls, revealing down its throat the Cave.

"Do you know every cat-based character from Disney movies, Hobbes?" whispered Calvin as the boys entered. Hobbes whispered back, "I didn't know Sabor".

The group headed through the hallways to a dark, water-filled catacomb near the bottom of the cave. "I take it this would be the Tiger Head's stomach, if it were a real tiger", said Ozy as he prepared to dive. Aladdin pointed to a small cave in the catacombs. "I've been here before. I'll bet Jafar took Jasmine to the Treasure Room. We'll need to unlock it, first". The four swam through, and came across a platform and a large pillar. After getting onto the platform, Aladdin said, "Okay, now we'll need a way to destroy that pillar". Calvin said with pride, "Leave it to the Keyblade master", and tossed his Jungle King like a boomerang at the pillar. The Strike Raid technique broke the pillar successfully. "Shh…I think I hear something", said Ozy after the Keyblade returned.

_At the Lamp Chamber…_

Jafar laughed an evil laugh as Jasmine was unconscious and Genie hung his head, knowing as long as Jafar had the lamp, he had no choice but to obey. "My first wish: Show me the Keyhole", said Jafar. Genie pointed his finger at a wall, where the Keyhole emerged.

_Back to our heroes…_

After carefully listening, Calvin was in shock. "Uh-oh, come on guys, we need to close that Keyhole!" exclaimed Calvin. The four swam back into the hallway, and then in the next room, found themselves in front of a room with a track going through it. Hobbes hopped onto the track and asked, "I wonder what this is for". He got his answer when a loud rolling ball came his way. "Hobbes, make like Indiana Jones and get the heck out of there!" cried Ozy and Calvin simultaneously. Hobbes ran as fast a he could, but found himself between the rock and a long chasm. The tiger ran as fast as he could, and managed to break the rock with a single slam from his Smasher. Once the boys caught up, Ozy noticed that they were already next to the Treasure Room. "Well, what do you know", giggled Hobbes nervously. "Enough games, we have to save Jasmine", said Aladdin. "But, I don't wanna…" whined Calvin as Ozy and Hobbes pulled him through the Treasure Room into the Lamp Chamber.

Inside the chamber, Maleficent was talking to Jafar. "That little boy keeps coming after you!" she said angrily. Jafar held his ground and responded in a calm voice, "That kid is more persistent then I imagined. Perhaps we could con that Riku boy into-"However, he was cut off as our heroes stormed into the room. Calvin instantly noticed the witch speaking with Jafar. "Guys, what's Maleficent doing here?" he asked with fear in his voice. Maleficent gave him a sinister glance, and vanished in a dark portal where Heartless usually appeared. Aladdin demanded, "Jafar, let Jasmine go!" Jafar replied, "You never stop, do you, street rat?" Ozy said, "We don't want to fight. Just release Jasmine", and Hobbes finished, "Or I'll make hamburger out of you!" Jafar said with rage, "Now for my second wish! Genie, I order you to **_crush Calvin and Hobbes_**!"

Calvin and Hobbes gulped, and Aladdin called out, "Genie, please, don't do it!" Genie sadly replied, "Sorry, Al, but whoever has the lamp calls the shots". Jafar levitated into the air and mumbled evil chants as Genie weakly cracked his knuckles and got ready to fight.

Genie winded up a big punch as he said, "I'm so sorry for this. **RUN**!" Ozy said, "Genie, resist", but to no avail as the fox was sent flying from the punch. Aladdin told Ozy, "It's no good. We have to defeat Jafar. Just keep away from Genie!" Ozy understood. Meanwhile, Jafar fired a ray from the eyes of his cobra-shaped cane at Calvin. Luckily, Calvin did a Dodge Roll, and then smashed the Jungle Key in Jafar's face. Hobbes fallowed up with his Rocket attack, striking the airborne Jafar. Ozy taunted, "Genie! Attack me, or are you a non-existent pigment of my imagination?" Genie understood that Ozy was poorly trying to become a scapegoat for his attacks. Genie closed his eyes, and said, "I hope this one misses" right before he punched at Ozy. Luckily, the hit did miss.

Calvin said, "Okay, old man, just try to dodge this!" The boy leapt at Jafar, but his normally chest-aimed strike missed, and hit Jafar…uh, a little below the belt. 

Jafar sputtered in pain, and Ozy asked, "What the heck did you do to him!" Calvin grinned, and said, "Well, he shouldn't have been floating like that". Jafar vanished, leaving behind a blue orb that entered Calvin, causing him to writhe in pain. "My muscles…I can't move…lemme guess, Ice 2?" Ozy corrected, "Blizzara, actually. This one will fire a large Ice Crystal instead of the snowflake-shaped ice chunk". Aladdin approached Jasmine, only to come across Jafar, whom which happened to have a very PO'd look on his face. "You little ingrate…Genie! My last wish, I want to be transformed into an **_ALL-POWERFUL GENIE!_**" Genie covered his eyes, and with appoint of his finger, Jafar morphed into a gigantic, red genie. The golden lamp transformed into an evil black one, and with a slam to the ground, all four heroes fell into a group of shifting platforms surrounded by lava.

"**_AND NOW, TO GET RID OF ALL FOUR OF YOU!_**" Boomed the horrible voice of Genie Jafar. Iago swooped down and picked up the evil black lamp. Calvin looked shell-shocked at the hulking Genie Jafar, but Hobbes yelled at him, "Now, who's the scaredy cat? Come on, Calvin, _move_!" Calvin regained control just as Jafar swiped his clawed hands at Calvin, who just barely Dodge-Rolled away. Ozy yelled, "Blizzara!" and shot the giant crystal at Jafar. However, Jafar simply vaporized the ice formation before it struck him with a flip of his wrist. Aladdin looked up, and noticed Iago. "_The lamp! _Get Jafar's lamp", he cried at he jumped up to slash his sword at Iago. The direct strike made the lamp fly out of Iago's talons over to Calvin. "I've got it! I've got it!" he said as he slammed into a wall, nearly missing the lamp as a Bandit grabbed it. "You're wrong, I've got it!" said the Heartless before Ozy melted it with a Fire barrage. "Thank you", he said as he took the lamp and proceeded to hit it like a baseball with his Morning Star. The lamp accidentally flew over to Jafar. "Enough of these games!" he said. Aladdin yelled, "Crescent!" and with an acrobatic jump, swiped a crescent moon-shaped blast with his sword, knocking the lamp back to Iago. Hobbes jumped up and caught Iago in his mouth, then sawed at the lamp with his claws. I

ago pecked at Hobbes's tongue, which made Hobbes spit him out. Luckily, Hobbes passed the lamp at Calvin, who zapped the lamp with Thunder, making it fly into the air a little bit. Jafar yelled, "Iago, you are beginning to test my patience!" Iago screeched back, "Yeah, yeah, I don't need your help!" Jafar slunk into the lava, and returned with a large, half-molten lava rock, which he then chucked at the group. Calvin immediately called out, "Deep Freeze!" solidifying the boulder with Blizzara, which Hobbes punted back at Jafar. Jafar knocked it back, unfortunately he missed, and nearly sent Iago into the lava. Iago, sweating from his near-death experience, said, "Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Iago hastily turned around as Calvin, behind the buzzard, replied, "Yeah, it's pretty hot. Hot enough for _FIRE!_" Iago was then scorched by Calvin's Fire attack, and dropped the lamp one final time. Jafar grabbed Calvin, but not before he tossed to it Hobbes. Jafar cried, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as Hobbes used his Tornado ability, breaking the lamp one last time. From the lamp, a swirling tornado started to pull Jafar away. "Okay, curly, back to your new home", called Hobbes. As Jafar screamed, Aladdin said, "Hey, it's everything you wished for, Jafar. **_THE INFININTE POWERS OF THE COMSOS!_**..." Jafar let out one last scream before he vanished into the lamp, when Aladdin finished with a smile, "itty-bitty living space".

As the four floated back to the surface, Jasmine was gone. "Jasmine…Jasmine!" cried Aladdin as Calvin noticed the Keyhole. He pointed his Keyblade at the hole, and a thin laser sealed it. Emerging from the hole were two objects, a piece of paper and a red orb, which flew into Calvin. The boy was instantly in a world of pain as the orb entered him. "Gah! Fira!" he said. Ozy explained, "Hold in there, Calvin. Fira has slight homing abilities, and results in an x-shaped explosion". Hobbes picked up the page. "Uh, guys, I think I just found a part of Rosalyn's Report!" Calvin went to read the page, but then, the Cave of Wonders started to violently shake. "No time, we have to leave!" cried Ozy as he and the others quickly boarded the magic carpet, escaping the Cave of Wonders just before it collapsed into the sands.

_And so…_

Back at Aladdin's home, Genie and Hobbes try to consult the heartbroken Aladdin. "She just wasn't there. I'm sure Calvin, Ozy, and me can find her in some other world", consoled Hobbes. Genie added, "Besides, you've got one more wish left. Just say it, Al: 'I wish I could find Jasmine'". Aladdin said to Genie, "Sorry, but I've already got my final wish. Genie, I wish for your freedom!" At these words, Genie's golden armlets broke away, and his tail formed into a pair of legs. "Ozy, can't we just bring Al with us to find Jasmine himself?" asked Calvin with worry. "I'm sorry, but our Gummi Wagon can only hold three people our sizes", sadly responded Ozy. "Genie, can you please do me a favor? Go with Calvin and Hobbes, and help them on their adventure". Genie stroked his chin. "Well, I don't know, I don't take orders anymore, Al…but I'm fine with favors!" Genie handed Calvin his old lamp. "If you need me, just use this like a summon gem", Genie said. Aladdin smiled, reached into his jacket, and pulled out a lamp-shaped trinket. "I want you to have this, Calvin", he said. Calvin removed the butterfly Jungle King Keychain, and attached Aladdin's Three Wishes keychain. The Keyblade morphed into a shining golden one with a heart-shaped handle and a bent shape instead of key teeth. Calvin said, "Awesome. I guess I've got no choice but to find Jazzy now. But, you owe me, Aladdin".

_Off in the shadows…_

Maleficent and Hades stood in the dark area. Hades said, "That smarmy vizier would've had a chance…if someone helped him out". Maleficent cleverly commented, "It was his hatred that drove to his defeat. One shouldn't let it burn too strongly". Hades quickly replied, 'Hey, hey, hey, Maleficent, I am cool. By the way, kid…we have something for you…" Riku stepped out of the darkness, and as he did, a holographic image of Susie appeared in the center of the room. Maleficent said to Riku,"We had a deal, correct? You deliver the princesses, and we'll give her to you". Riku looked shocked. "Susie Derkins! How did you…" Maleficent said with a sinisterly calm voice, "Go to her. Your vessel is waiting…" Captain Hook then entered the room. "Keep this in mind, mate. This isn't a leisure trip. This is no cruise". Riku asked, "Why are you giving me this? What's the catch?" Maleficent asked back, "Catch? There is none. You are like a son to me. I only wish to make you happy". Maleficent drew her hand to Riku's face, which was shoved back. "I highly doubt that, Maleficent", he said coldly. Maleficent said, "Very well. In the meantime, go and meet the Derkins girl".

_And so, Back inside the Gummi Red Wagon._

Calvin was quite pleased with his brand new Keyblade, the Three Wishes. "You made a pretty good world choice, Hobbes. Not only did I get a new Keyblade, but we upgraded two more spells", commended Calvin. Hobbes replied, "Thanks, but I can't help thinking we forgot something…" Ozy remembered. "We forgot about Cid and the Phil Cup ticket!" "D'oh!" Calvin said as he slapped his face and made a turn over to Traverse Town.

End Chapter 8.

Pretty decent chapter. I have a question: Should I go on with major Coliseum matches, or do the whole tournament? Please, answer in your reviews, readers.


	9. Big Fish, Little Cup

Disclaimer: I did not create Calvin and Hobbes, Ozy and Millie, Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney movie featured in Kingdom Hearts. Calvin and Hobbes were made by my favorite cartoonist, Bill Watterson. Ozy and Millie were made by David Craig Simpson (It's an online comic, so I doubt you've heard of it). Lastly, Kingdom Hearts was made by Squaresoft, now Square-Enix, and they had to ask Disney to use their characters. I have not played KH in a while, so I'm using a game script by Oliver Kong, however I've also started to play the game again. You can read it at Game FAQs, or you can e-mail him.

Chapter 9: Big Fish, Little Cup

Flying in the Gummi Piece-added Little Red Wagon, Calvin could hardly wait to get his Phil Cup pass from Cid. However, he was a little angry Cid forgot to give the pass in the first place. "Stupid Cid and his stupid pass. I'll bet he did it on purpose", mumbled the angry little boy. His friends Hobbes consoled, "We were out cold when Cid got us. I'll bet he didn't even have time to hand it over". Ozy was busy looking over the cockpit's information screen. The Wagon had the glass barrier Cure-G, which acted as a giant windshield. There were also a few Navi-G pieces, which allowed the three to re-visit any area they've been to quickly. Also, a few Aero-G pieces let the ship maneuver, and a Thunder-G laser gun was attached to each wing, just to be safe, along with a Comet-G laser beam. "This is all very interesting", said Ozy. "A Gummi ship made just from a little red wagon". All of a sudden, a quick beeping on the radar alerted Ozy. "Oh no, they've finally caught up to us", the fox said. "Who" asked Hobbes? "A bunch of Heartless in space ships!" exclaimed Calvin. Calvin quickly grabbed the controls and searched for the gun buttons.

The enemy ships flew and shot at the Gummi Red Wagon, breaking a tip off an Aero-G wing, and also disabling the Thunder-G gun attached. "Don't let that green meter go black, Calvin! That's our energy", exclaimed Hobbes. Calvin pressed a big blue button, and a huge laser fired out of the Comet-G and made a few ships explode. In the wake of the ship's destructions were a few crystals, and a weird sphere. When it flew into the ship, a roll of paper and a few cube-like Protect-G pieces appeared onboard. "Awesome", said Calvin as he finally found the gun buttons and shot the remaining Thunder-G at the other ships. Unfortunately, a larger ship fired multiple Comet-G lasers, and the resulting blast knocked out the Gummi Red Wagon's energy. The three began to plummet down in the swirling vortex. All of a sudden, the Heartless ships began to fly away rapidly. "Come back, you cowards!" Cried Calvin, but Hobbes had a feeling why they pulled back. "Calvin, there's something in front of us". Indeed there was, for a monstrous whale was swimming in the direction of the failed ship. "It's Monstro, and it's quite a whale of a whale, and vicious besides", said Jiminy. Ozy began to panic. "Calvin, try to restart the ship!" he cried, but Calvin replied in despair, "Too late! We're fish food!" By the time Monstro opened its large mouth to catch the ship, the lack of oxygen in the ship made our heroes black out.

Calvin could not concept where he was after the crash. Instead, all he could think about was Susie. Calvin remembered the first day he met Susie. It had been a brisk, mid-summer day. He and Hobbes were walking around town, when they noticed a moving van in the old house. "Who's moving in?" asked Calvin. Hobbes joked, "What do you care? You made the old couple move out". Calvin replied with slight anger, "Hey, just because I trampled their flowers…and hit their cat with water balloons…" That's when Calvin set his eyes on Susie for the first time. She was wearing his signature purple overalls and yellow shirt. The brown-haired girl picked up a box and walked into the house. Calvin took his little red wagon with Hobbes to a hill to talk about the strange new girl. "Oh, she's that new girl in our class", said Calvin. Hobbes asked, "Well? What's her name?"

"Who knows?"

"Is she nice?"

"**Who cares? Not me!**"

"Do you **LIKE **her?"

"**_NO!_**"

Calvin's day-memory was abruptly stopped when someone brushed his tail in the boy's face. Calvin found himself collapsed on a spongy, pinkish material, and Ozy was directly in front of him. Hobbes asked Calvin, "Are you okay", and Calvin replied, "Sure, sure. But where are we?" "We're in Monstro's mouth, but I wonder why", said Ozy with a bit of anger in his voice. "What do you mean", said Calvin as he did a push-up and got back on his feet. Ozy responded, "It's _your fault _we're in this mess".

"Says who!"

"Well, let's just see who crashed our Gummi Ship, and who wields the Keyblade."

"You're saying it's **_my fault_** we're stuck in some stupid whale!"

"Precisely! You're stupid enough not to dodge the giant lasers **FLYING AT US!**"

"**Get off my back, nerd!**"

"_**You're worse than Jeremy and Millie rolled into one idiotic person! **Is the entire human race as stupid as you!_"

"**SAYS WHO, YOU WALKING FLEA CONDO!**"

"**AND YOU RE-USE INSULTS! I SHOULD BLAST YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY RIGHT NOW!**"

"**I'VE GOT MAGIC TOO, AND A SWORD, SO BRING IT!**"

At that moment, Ozy and Calvin tore into a heavy tussle. Ozy could more than easily fry Calvin with Fire of Thunder and was faster, due to the fact he's a fox, but Calvin had more muscle depth from wielding the Keyblade. But it looks like neither used the forces they were threatening, for they were rolling around, smashing their fists into each other's faces like hammers. Calvin got on top, and nearly finished Ozy with the Three Wishes Keyblade, but someone's crying made him stop. It was Pinocchio, who was there from the beginning and saw the whole fight. Calvin dropped his weapon, and let Ozy up, who also felt remorse. "I…I don't know what happened. I was upset, and then…" Ozy tried to say. Calvin then said, "Ozy made me do it!" Hobbes reasoned, "But Calvin's a bit too easy to tick off". "I just…these started to happen once I learned Black Ultima, and I nearly lost my temper back at Traverse Town", finished Ozy. Pinocchio wiped his tears and replied, "Its okay. I just found this neat block while you two were…never mind." With that, he swam to a shipwreck in the water of Monstro's mouth. "Come on, we'd better fallow the little guy", said Hobbes as he dove in. "Please don't let this be spit", said Calvin as he fallowed with Ozy right behind him.

_Later, aboard the wrecked ship…_

An old, yet slightly young, man was observing the strange, squishy block Pinocchio had. "Well, I'll be. Do you really think that block can get us out of here?" the man asked. "Believe it, man", said Calvin as he climbed aboard. "It's called a Gummi Piece, and it's used to make space-age ships", clarified Hobbes as he got onboard, too. "So, you two got swallowed, too", the man asked. "Three", responded Ozy as he hopped aboard. The man added, "My name's Geppetto. I'm Pinocchio's father. When we got separated, I looked all over for him, but now, I'm glad we're together". Calvin asked, "Yeah, but in the mouth of some huge fish?" Ozy said, "Ozy, whales are mammals, not fish". Pinocchio noticed a teenage boy with silverfish hair walking into a strange, greenish area of Monstro, and the wooden boy fallowed. "Hey, get back here", said Hobbes as he fled after Pinocchio. "Sorry, Mr. Geppetto, but we have to go get your son", apologized Ozy as he tugged Calvin by the collar of his shirt towards Hobbes.

_Later…_

In the chambers within Monstro, the bluish tissue was mottled with weird spots, not to mention other things that should not be in a normal whale. "Maybe Monstro has cancer", suggested Calvin. Sadly, Pinocchio wasn't there. "Wood head, this is no time for games!" said Hobbes. A familiar voice added, "Oh, but I thought your friend would play games with you. Or is he too cool now that he has the Keyblade?" With that, Riku jumped from a spot in the "ceiling" like a ninja. "ACK! What the heck! _Don't do that_!" said Calvin. Hobbes asked, "Riku? What are you doing here?" Riku simply responded, "I'm playing hide and seek with Pinocchio". Calvin, Hobbes, and Ozy all said at the same time, "**_That's not what we meant!_**" Calvin stepped up, "Just because I have a Keyblade, doesn't mean I changed. It also doesn't mean I won't hit you with it". "Ooh, I'm so scared. Anyway, we'd better go find Pinocchio together", said Riku as he drew his dreaded new sword. "I call it the Soul Eater. It tends to devour the darkness that make up the Heartless". The four then proceeded deeper into the unusual chambers.

During their search, the strange organ-like areas just kept growing weirder and weirder.

"Most normal whales don't have this junk. Maybe the interstellar travel is mutating Monstro from the inside-out", said Hobbes. Riku suggested, "This stuff feels a lot like Gummi pieces…" Calvin then asked, "How do you know about Gummi!" travel is mutating Monstro from the inside-out", said Hobbes. Riku suggested, "This stuff feels a lot like Gummi pieces…" Calvin then asked, "How do you know about Gummi!" All of a sudden, a flash of light from behind signaled the appearance of Heartless. These ones were strange and ghost-like, with a lightbulb-eye hanging out one socket. "Search Ghosts", said Riku as he readied his Soul Eater. The ghosts vanished in a glowing light, and then reappeared near Calvin, Hobbes, and Ozy, which they then proceeded to suck a magenta-colored sphere out of their bodies. "Gah! They've used Drain! Get your weapons", said Hobbes. Calvin whirled around and used Sonic Blade on his enemy, destroying it before it could teleport away. As Hobbes lifted his shield, a Search Ghost was about to attack him, but Riku shot it back with Strike Raid. This gave Hobbes the time to attack. A pair of Search Ghosts ganged up on Ozy, and slapped the poor fox around until Calvin and Riku stabbed them. The two humans gave each other suspicious glances, and then continued to attack the impaled ghosts. Ozy aided his friends with Blizzara and Thunder attacks. The remaining Search Ghost tried to teleport, but when it re-materialized, it was surrounded and destroyed. At that, a scream from a little boy could be heard. "Pinocchio!" everyone cried as they ran towards the point of the scream.

When the four got to the chamber where the yell came from, Pinocchio was trapped in the lower, cage-like mouth of a large and unusual Heartless. "Parasite Cage, maybe this is chewing up Monstro", said Ozy. The Parasite Cage's small head looked down at Calvin and licked its lips, then got ready to fight. Pinocchio constantly cried out, "Get me out of here!" as the fight ensued. Riku hopped down to the lower area and slashed at the cage mouth, but it didn't seem to have effect. Parasite Cage swung one of its tentacles and knocked away the teenager. "Aim for the head", said Calvin as he shot a few rapid-fire Fira balls at the head. The creature lurched up, and spit a huge, greenish spitball at Calvin, with Pinocchio inside. Riku got back up, and fired a dark Firaga ball at Parasite Cage, making it lurch away. Riku then kidnapped Pinocchio and ran away while Calvin was stuck to the ground. "AAAAAAAAAAH MAN! THAT STUPID HEARTLESS! YEAH, YOU'D BETTER RUN AWAY", yelled Calvin as he tried to get up. "Calvin, Riku just took Pinocchio", said Hobbes as he helped his friend out. "I'm not letting that thing get away! You guys can take care of Riku", said Calvin as he ran after the crippled Heartless.

_Meanwhile…_

Riku was holding Pinocchio's heart in his hands, and the Soul Eater pointed at Geppetto. "You know, most puppets don't have Hearts. I'll bet I could give this to someone who doesn't have one", said Riku with a sinister voice. "Please, give me back my son", begged Geppetto. "Come now, just one life for a greater good", replied Riku. At that moment, Hobbes slung his Smasher at Riku's hand, making him drop the Heart. "Riku, you're sick", said Hobbes disdainfully as he grabbed his shield in mid-air. Ozy added, "Don't you realize that Hearts are like souls? If you put Pinocchio's into a new body, it will be just Pinocchio. And what do you mean 'someone who doesn't have one'". Riku said, "Let's just say that person is close to Calvin, but he doesn't show it", and with that, he performed a HUGE jump over to a high notch on Monstro's mouth. Ozy picked up the Heart, and asked Geppetto, "Are you okay?" Geppetto nodded, and said, "Pinocchio's in Monstro's belly. If you want to get there, use this". With that, Geppetto handed a golden manual to Hobbes. As he read it, he learned something, he just didn't know what. Passing the book to Ozy, he asked, "Can you figure this out?" Ozy read it, and said, "It's not words…It's the High Jump ability!" He grabbed Hobbes's paw, and performed a huge, somersaulting jump. "Wow…" said the astonished Hobbes as he landed. Geppetto handed Ozy a bluish gem. "I can feel some kind of strange power in this. I call it the Watergleam".

_Meanwhile with Calvin…_

The path began to more like normal organs as Calvin gave chase to the weakened Parasite Cage. "What can't handle the Keyblade? Hey, get back here! I'm not finished with you! Your huge loogie can't stop me! **Hey! Get your bony butt back here, you dumb monster!" **were just some of the things Calvin yelled as he threw dislodged Gummi Pieces, broken barrel pieces, and fish at the retreating Heartless. Eventually, the beast jumped down a large gaping hole, fallowed by Calvin. When the boy landed, he found himself in a disgusting room with acid surrounding the circular platform and boney nooks forming platforms surrounding the central hub. Also there was Riku and Pinocchio's collapsed form.

Calvin drew his Three Wishes and called out to Riku, "Enough messing around! Why do you want Pinocchio, you stupid white-haired teenage dweeb!" Riku simply responded, "Ouch. I'm hurt. I'm actually going to help a friend of yours". Calvin was shocked, but tied to play it cool. "My only friends are Hobbes and Ozy", replied the boy. Riku said, "I know about her", which made Calvin jump. He discreetly forced back his feelings, and nervously replied, "I…I'm not interested in Susie. I have a club that _hates _girls. It's called G.R.O.S.S." Riku laughed, "I was once as naïve as you", but that angered Calvin. He threw his Keyblade at Riku's head, but Riku blocked with the Soul Eater. "You'd rather fight me for a puppet's heart, instead of your friend?" Calvin smiled, and said, "He doesn't have a heart, but he does have a conscience". Jiminy popped out and added, "It's true! I'll help Pinnoke until he becomes a _real boy_!" With that, Pinocchio's Heart was tossed to him. When Riku turned around, Hobbes and Ozy were there, ready to fight. Riku just shrugged and disappeared in a Heartless portal. As if by call, Parasite Cage slammed down from the stomach ceiling and faced Pinocchio. "Oh no you don't", said Calvin as he got ready to fight.

Ozy made the first move: A Blizzara spell, which smashed the beast with a heavy ice crystal. Calvin ran to Pinocchio, and picked him up. "Jiminy…I won't make it", the puppet boy said. Luckily, his nose grew, meaning he was lying. "Hey, I'll be alright!" Pinocchio then said. "Watch out", cried Hobbes as he blocked a tentacle slam aimed for the two humanoids. As Ozy held off the Parasite Cage with spells, Calvin told Hobbes, "Get Pinocchio to Geppetto! I'll handle this guy!" Hobbes questioned, "You're going to fight it alone!" Calvin replied, "I'm not alone. I've got Simba and Genie backing me up". Hobbes nodded. "Here, I found this. Looks like a summon gem", said the tiger as he gave a motion for Ozy to pull back. Ozy grabbed Pinocchio, said "Sorry about earlier" to Calvin, and exited the stomach. Parasite Cage grabbed the ceiling and swung its backside, slamming Calvin into the acid. Calvin screamed in agony as the caustic chemical burned his skin. Calvin slowly got out, drew the lamp, and said, "Bye bye, ugly". He lifted the lamp and called out, "**I call upon the infinite powers of the newly freed_ spirit of the lamp! Let's go, Genie!_**" Calvin's Keyblade went crazy, shooting sparks out the tip and wiggling like crazy. Calvin lost his grip, and as the weapon flew, it created blue smoke, accompanied by Genie. The genie and the boy did a high-five, and Genie said, "What's your free wish, champ?" Calvin pointed at Parasite Cage, and said, "Make his disappear!" Genie nodded and said, "You got it!" Calvin jumped into the air, and said, "Iiiiiiit's **SHOWTIME!**" Genie fired multiple neon pink and yellow spheres at the Parasite Cage from his hands, yelled, "**Hit-tah!**", and struck the creature with a strange force-field attack that flattened the creature. Genie zoomed to Calvin and whispered, "That's a little something called Gravity. Heard they're giving it away in the Phil Cup. See ya!" with that, Genie vanished with a blue puff of smoke. Calvin ran up to the stunned Parasite Cage and slashed it with the Three Wishes multiple times, but it had no effect. The Parasite Cage simply slapped Calvin away. "Oh yeah, I can only hurt its head", muttered Calvin as he got on a platform and jumped down at Parasite Cage, smashing its head. The Parasite Cage lurched up again, but this time, Calvin did a combo of Dodge Roll and Vortex to dodge the attack and counter-react with a strike that could even hurt the lower mouth. Too bad the Parasite Cage slammed Calvin with both tentacles, nearly knocking him out. Calvin reached in his pockets, and found all but one Potion was broken, which Calvin drank to heal some of his injuries. But this gave the boy an idea. Calvin called over to the Parasite Cage, "Come on!", and let himself get grabbed by he monster. As t opened his mouth, Calvin yelled, "Don't you know I'm high in cholesterol? You'll get _HEARTBURN!_", and shot multiple Fira balls into Parasite Cage. It shook the stomach heavily, and then exploded. In the wake, a grey sphere appeared and entered Calvin, which made his freeze completety. Meanwhile, the shockwaves caused Monstro to get sick, as it spat back Geppetto and Calvin's ships to the closest place in space: Traverse Town.

_Some time later…_

Calvin met back up with Hobbes and Ozy in the Second District. "Hey guys. Is Pinocchio okay?" Hobbes nodded. Ozy said, "They have a new house, too. Let's check it out". Calvin stopped him. "Wait wait wait. A grey sphere hit me, and I froze up back in Monstro. What spell was that?" Ozy said, "It's Stop, and you'd probably tell from its name what it does. At least it didn't hurt". As the two animals walked away, Calvin ran after them, complaining "Didn't hurt, huh! It made my whole body itch!"

_And so, at the green-doored house on the 1st District…_

Calvin looked around the small, yet filled and quaint house. "Nice place you've got here, Pinocchio", said Calvin. Pinocchio replied happily, "Yep! A nice man named Leon helped us!" Geppetto added, "Yes, Leon did indeed aid us. I heard you three are fighting the Heartless. I want you to have these". With that, Geppetto opened up a chest, and gave the boys three items. The first was a small shield that had a strange design and made from a bluish metal called Mythril. It was a Mythril Shield (Duh!). The second was a red-colored version of Ozy's Mage's Staff, called a Magus Staff after a famous magician from a Final Fantasy legend called "Chrono Trigger". The third was a blueprint to a huge Gummi Ship labeled the Geppetto. "Wow, all of this for us?" asked Ozy as he clutched his new wand. "Certainly. You three helped us escape that whale and saved my son". Pinocchio then remembered something. "Hey, Calvin, catch!" giggled Pinocchio as he tossed Calvin a wooden, star-shaped trinket. When Calvin put it on his Keyblade, it transformed into a small, wooden weapon with pipes connected to the hilt like a rapier and a star-like disk at the blade's end. "I call it the Wishing Star", said Pinocchio. Hobbes joked, "Finally, a Keyblade Calvin-sized". Calvin actually giggled at this joke.

_To Cid…_

Cid had sold his Accessory Shop, and now held a Gummi Ship Garage near the door to the 2nd District. After talking to the complaining Calvin, he gave the boy his pass to the Phil Cup. "Hey, Cid, I found this blueprint in the portal, and Geppetto gave me another one. What are they for?" Cid looked over the blueprints aid said, "These look like custom Gummi Ships. I could modify your Wagon into the smaller one, called a Bomb, but the Geppetto's too big for me to make…yet. I can take you to the games myself, and then I'll work on your Wagon and fly it back when I'm finished". Ozy said, "That sounds like a good plan".

_And now, a play-by-play of Calvin's Phil Cup match._

The Phil Cup had 9 fights, called "Seeds", and they were inhabited by Heartless from Deep Jungle, Traverse Town, and Wonderland, not to mention pieces of the Guard Armor by themselves, which Calvin named (With help from Ozy) the Hammerlegs, the Gauntlets, and the Armored Torso. At the end, The Calvin and Hobbes Seed emerged on top. Phil walked up to the winners, and said, "Nicely done, junior heroes. Here ya go". With that, he dispensed a small trophy. "That's it! A dinky trophy is all we win!" exclaimed Calvin. Phil said, "Now hold up, shorty. We'll put up your own little trophy room in the Coliseum, and you get this magic attack!" A purple sphere then flew out of the cup into Calvin, which made the boy slowly collapse. "AAAAAAAAAAAUGH! My lungs! My chest is killing me! Are my lungs shrinking!" forced out Calvin. "It's Gravity, the first of cosmic spells. When used, it reduces life force by a percent". Hobbes shrugged, "Hey, at least we won. And for now…" The three lifted their petite cup and said, "**_We're the champs!_**"

_Aboard Captain Hook's Ship…_

Riku looked at Susie's collapsed body with Maleficent. "What happened to her Heart?" Asked Riku sternly. "Taken by the Heartless, of course". Riku asked, "What can I do about this? Calvin will be heartbroken if he finds out. I know it". Maleficent laughed. "You actually care for that boy? No matter. I'll grant you something that can help". She said ominously, as she covered Riku in darkness, the teen could still hear her say, "_The power to control the Heartless_!"

End Chapter 9.

One of my fans, Luffy's Greastest Fan no doubt, gave me the idea to make this title and combine the Phil Cup and Monstro ideas. I'm all the way at Hallow Bastion on my KH file, so I may or may not need the extra help. But, if you other fans have any ideas, you can send them to me via review. And, I've got something planned for my next chapter in Halloween Town..


	10. Millie's Candy Rush

Disclaimer: I did not create Calvin and Hobbes, Ozy and Millie, Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney movie featured in Kingdom Hearts. Calvin and Hobbes were made by my favorite cartoonist, Bill Watterson. Ozy and Millie were made by David Craig Simpson (It's an online comic, so I doubt you've heard of it). Lastly, Kingdom Hearts was made by Squaresoft, now Square-Enix, and they had to ask Disney to use their characters. I have not played KH in a while, so I'm using a game script by Oliver Kong, however I've also started to play the game again. You can read it at Game FAQs, or you can e-mail him.

Chapter 10: Millie's Candy Rush

After the match at the Olympus Coliseum, Cid came back with the newly-renovated Gummi Red Wagon. It now had a spiky, red-and-orange look to it. However, Cid came back in horrible condition. "It was horrible, kids. They just came out of nowhere. Huge Heartless", Cid mustered. "Wow! This thing looks so _COOL!_" said Calvin, talking about the Bomb-model ship. Hobbes and Ozy were more concerned. "What were the Heartless? What did they do?" asked Hobbes. Cid replied, "They were extremely powerful versions of Shadows. They were long, lanky, and nothing like we've ever seen before". Hobbes gasped. "Neoshadows? I thought those things were just legends!" he exclaimed. Ozy slowly asked, "What did the Heartless take?" Cid replied just as slowly, "…They got Millie. Kidnapped the little girl, fortunately". Ozy was in shock. "No…" the surprised fox muttered. Calvin noticed Ozy's heart pain. "Calm down, Ozy. Cid said they kidnapped her. I'm sure she'll be okay if we can find her. Just think about her as we fly the Bomb", Calvin comforted. Ozy looked up. "Yes, that's best". Phil ran up. "You guys aren't staying for the Pegasus Cup?" the half-goat said. "You think!" yelled Calvin as he boarded the airship.

_In the vortex…_

Calvin carefully looked over the controls on his re-designed ship. "This looks pretty cool", he said as he carefully held his hands over the buttons, knobs, and the dials. "Hobbes, do you think we can really get to her in time", asked Ozy. Hobbes replied, "Remember that Zen stuff you use. Calm down. Don't let things upset you. Now, just think of Millie and we'll head to the world where she's being held". Ozy replied, getting into a meditative state, "You are right, Hobbes. Awmmmmmmm…Millie, Millie, Millie, Millie, Millie…" With that, the vortex changed from a rainbow-like pattern to a very spooky area as it zoomed off.

As the three landed in a guillotined area, Calvin looked around in fear. For he knew he was in Halloween Town, the gothic home to the Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington, and the sinister Oogie Boogie. Calvin said with fear, "Uh, did we just go underneath my bed?" Hobbes said, "Well, this place is creepy enough". Ozy added, "We mustn't go out looking like we do". Calvin then noticed a button on his radar labeled, "World-Matching Costume", and a wide grin grew on his face.

_A quick clothing change later…_

The three boys stepped out, but they did not look like themselves. Calvin was wearing a dark outfit with little demon wings and a goofy, red demon mask which he held over his head instead of wearing it. Ozy looked more like a werewolf then a fox, for his fur was sprayed a dark brown, claws were added to his four paws, his hat and vest were horribly ripped, and a torn-up pair of shorts were added to his clothing. And Hobbes? He was wrapped up in bandaging and had a special chemical added to his stomach where he couldn't wrap all the way, making his look like the Invisible Man. Calvin asked, "Do you really think this will work?" Ozy replied, "Do not worry. We should blend right in". And with that, the three stepped out into the Guillotine Square.

When the three stepped in, they were greeted by appearing Search Ghosts. "Not this quick!" said Calvin as he drew his Wishing Star. But, for some reason, the Heartless didn't attack. In fact, they didn't look normal, but rather dusty. Hobbes walked up to one, and punched it. His fist went through. He concluded, "It's just a hologram. But who would make fake Heartless?" A creepy voice boomed out, "Twas I, the mayor of this town!" A cone-shaped bodied, two-faced man in a large top hat walked out to the fountain of green goop in the center of the Square. Friday the 13th music played as a form slowly emerged from the goop. Once it was on the surface, the object let out a horrible shout, making all three boys jump and scream in fear. "**Take this, you dumb monster!" **said Calvin as he threw a Strike Raid attack at the form. As the slime flew off from impact, the figure shouted, "Ouch! I wasn't going to hurt you!"

As it got up, the figure was none other than Jack Skellington. "Oops", said Hobbes as he covered his bandaged mouth. Ozy asked the bony man, "Are you alright?" Jack brushed himself off and said, "Yes, I'll be fine. Maybe it was my fault for scaring armed kids". Calvin yelled, "_You're darn right it was your fault!_ What did you make Heartless for, anyway?" Jack held out his hand to introduce himself. "I've been trying to make a bone-shockingly scary Halloween festival, this years theme is 'The Heartless Halloween'", said Jack. "But they just aren't scary enough. I think I'll consult the doctor. Would you three like to come with?" Calvin sheathed his Keyblade in his belt loop and said, "Hi. I'm Calvin…uh, the demon. He's Hobbes the Invisible Tiger, and Ozy the Werewolf". Jack greeted, "Ah, glad to meet you, Calvin! Come on, fellas, let's go!" And with that, the four spooky-looking people went to the laboratory near the left of the square.

_At Doctor Finklestien laboratory…_

Jack talked with a strange old man in a wheelchair as Calvin, Hobbes, and Ozy talked with each other. "I don't know should we trust Jack?" asked Hobbes. Calvin disagreed. "He lives in a town where the monsters under my bed who want to kill us live!" he exclaimed. "He seems trustworthy", said Ozy. Jack and Finklestien turned around. "We heard you had a key", said Jack. "We'll need it to unlock the doctor's artificial Heart. This will control our Heartless hologram". Calvin pondered it, and asked, "At the party, will we have candy?" Finklestien replied, "Ah, all kids these days want are sugar. I suppose-"But before the short scientist could finish, Calvin already shot a laser into the lock on Finklestien's fake heart and unlocked it. "Now, to activate it!" Finklestien hooked up a pair of jumper cables to the heart, and pulled a level on the wall, but nothing happened. "It failed!" Finklestien exclaimed. "Memory is probably needed. Sally! **SALLY! **Good for nothing girl! Jack, Sally has that memory we need. Go find her!" Calvin complained, "Geez, grouchy!" as the four set out. The mayor quickly ran in panic as soon as they exited the lab. The mayor exclaimed, "Jack! The Heartless are out of control! You'll need to get rid of them!" Jack scratched his chin. "Maybe the Heart had sent off a chain reaction. We'll take care of it, mayor". Hobbes wondered, "But we need Sally's memory. Mayor, where is she". The Mayor riddled, "I'll give you a hint. It's where you sleep forever". Ozy instantly blurted, "A cemetery! Let's make haste!"

_At the Boneyard…_

In this creepy graveyard, Jack knew where to go. "There's a trick tomb that will take us to the cemetery", said Jack. Hobbes's tail grew bushy as he cowered, "W...wh...What if we open the wrong one?" Calvin actually felt in fear. He said, "I'm only afraid if we find our bed monsters". Jack asked, "Which ones?" Calvin clarified, "They are all blobby-like and had tentacles and big teeth. One was named Maurice". Jack calmed, "They've been put in jail for they're kid-attacking. Here at Halloween Town, we're only supposed to scare, not eat or kill. There's only one person who breaks these rules: Oogie Boogie, but no one can get to him". Jack pointed up ahead at a coffin, but when he went to open it, many Heartless flew out instead. They were Search Ghosts, but also mummy-like creatures and flying demons. "Great, Search Ghosts, Wight Knights, and Gargoyles", said Hobbes as he drew his Mythril Shield. Ozy drew his Magus Staff, its shrouded "Head" glowing, and said, "Beware the Knights! They are deadly up close!"

Calvin ignored this as he went up and pounded a Wight Knight with his Wishing Star. The last blow on his 3-hit combo-attack sent his target flying. "Okay, maybe this thing isn't so dumb", he said as he turned around and shouted, "FORCE!" With that, a dark sphere fell from the skies and flattened his target, a flying Gargoyle, flat. It only took a single ram from Hobbes's shield to break the beast. At that moment, Calvin realized why Wight Knights were deadly as the remaining pair drew long claws and slashed Calvin many times. Luckily, Jack Skellington aided the boy by performing a flashy knee-slide and knocking the baddies away. "That's my Applause, thank you very much!" said Jack, fallowed by applause from Calvin, no doubt. Meanwhile, a Gargoyle lifted Hobbes into the air with its talons. "Ozy!" he said as the beast flew over a torch. Ozy lifted his Magus Staff and called, "Stop!" Like command, the Time Magic attack made the creature freeze solid. The Heartless fell from the sky like a sack of potatoes, and when he landed Hobbes proceeded to claw it like crazy. Once time restarted for the beast, it felt the separate attacks, one after the other, until it was reduced to goop. The Search Ghost slung out its hands to hit Jack, but Jack dodged and punched out the specter, ending the fight.

Calvin jumped into the air in glee, making the wings on his suit flutter lie he as flying. "Man! That was so cool! I **_LOVE_** Halloween! The costumes, the candy, staying up late, trick-or-treating, Apple Cider, everything!" Ozy tapped his freakish foot. "We have a mission, Calvin. If we can fulfill it, we'll party. But we need to stay focused. We have to find Millie and repair Jack's Heart". Jack asked, "Millie?" Hobbes clarified, "Millicent Mudd, red fox, black hands, feet, and tail tip. Female, blue overalls. Have you seen her?"

Jack said, "I'm sorry, but I haven't. But, I'm sure we'll find her. I'm sure Sally is behind this area, so let's hurry along". With that, Jack hit a button on the tomb, and the four were sucked in like a vacuum and emerged on the other side of the Graveyard.

_With Sally…_

As Jack talked with stitch-up woman Sally, the boys held another meeting of the G.R.O.S.S. kind. Each one wearing the traditional newspaper hats, Calvin began, "Our meeting today will be the issue of a certain Mill…uh, and how do you say her name?" Ozy corrected, "Millicent, MILL-ESS-ENT." Calvin drew back his proud voice and continued, "Yes, they concern for rescuing a slimy fox girl. First tiger and El Presidente Hobbes, have you any comments?" Hobbes replied, "Yes, first of all I would like to acclaim Dictator-For-Life Calvin on his use of basic Spanish. Next, the girl Millicent Mudd has already been given a favor: We have saved her mother, and thus broken the code of G.R.O.S.S. Any ideas, Honorary-Member Ozymandias J Llewellyn?" Ozy added, "We had no choice but to aid Millie's mother. She would not have stopped crying otherwise, and I would have a guilty feeling left over on my Heart if I didn't". Calvin shouted, "OBJECTION! You happen to be friends with Millie! You shouldn't even be in this!" Hobbes added with a tone of delight, "But you went along with the rescue, not to mention I could have sworn you had feelings with Susie". Calvin grew angry, but restrained his irritation. "Very well, until we get back home, any aid to Susie and Millie will be brushed aside. But, when we get back, the fox will make a perfect water balloon target!" Hobbes drew bottle caps and said, "The allow me to distribute Tokens of Immunity to prevent us from attachment". Calvin concluded, "This is such a great club, huh Ozy?" Ozy ignored Calvin and walked over to Sally and Jack.

Jack was being turned down by his love interest as Ozy approached. As Sally handed her "Memory", a Forget-Me-Not flower, she warned, "Jack, I have a bad feeling about this idea. Maybe we could do something else. You could maybe dance with your new friends instead, there's still time". Jack was inflexible. "No idea could top what I've cooked up! When we put your memory into the heart, the Heartless will dance with me onstage just as I envisioned it", proudly stated the Pumpkin King. Calvin rubbed his eyes and told Jack, "Are we almost done with this stupid memory? I'm getting tired". Jack knelt down and told Calvin, "If you can stay up a little longer, you'll get to join the party". This was Jack's sugar-coated version of "If you stay up, you can eat candy until you're teeth fall out", at least to Calvin it did. So the boy's eyes went wide open, despite the veins in his eyes from fatigue. But sneaking in the darkness were three snickering children. The first was wearing an imp-like costume, and his name was Shock. The second was a witch-costumed girl, named Lock. The third had a skeleton costume, and he was Barrel. They were each holding a very familiar-looking artificial heart…

_Oogie Boogie vs. Millie…_

Strapped onto the spiked center of Oogie's wicked roulette wheel, Millie wasn't very happy. "It's bad enough a dumb sack of bugs like you kidnapped Santa Claus, but now me?" complained Millie in a very similar manner as Calvin. "Ooh, feisty little critter, aren't you?" snickered Oogie Boogie. For kicks, he spun the wheel, making Millie dizzy and nauseated at the same time. "When Ozy, Calvin, and Hobbes get here, you're going to end up like Chocolate-Covered Ants!" said the angered Millie. Oogie moved his pointy finger-like appendage left and right. "Tisk tisk tisk, my precious little Princess. Once my little fiends get me Jack's Heart, the Keyblade wielder will be not more". With that, he pulled a lever and poured a disgusting, frothy, smoking, and otherwise disturbing purple ooze all over Millie. "You don't scare me. I know Ozy would never let me down, even if you stole my Heart", said Millie grimly as she squirmed in the goop. Even so, she had a nasty look on her snout. She thought to herself, "Just wait until I show you a little prank I set up…", right before her little red tummy was so sickened she couldn't take Oogie's torture anymore, and finally succumbed to turning her head and throwing up.

_Back to Halloween Town…_

Once Jack and the boys had entered the Boneyard again, Dr. Finklestien was frantically pushing his wheelchair down the field. The old scientist looked both angry and urgent. Hobbes asked, "Finklestien? What's going on", and Finklestien hollered, "Those little brats! They took it! They took my heart! And they're headed to Oogie's manor". Jack quickly asked, "Who?" Finklestien nearly blew a fuse. "**_YOU KNOW DARN RIGHT WHO! LOCK, SHOCK, AND BARREL!_**" Calvin drew his Wishing Star and slapped it against his hands. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to that dumb manor and beat us back that fake heart! And, let's hurry up before I **PASS OUT FROM EXHAUSTION ALREADY!**" the boy shouted. Jack quickly led the three back into town and headed towards a sewer waterway. Jack said, "It may be a bit gross, but it's a quick way to Oogie's Manor!" With that, Jack yelled, "Blazing Fury!" which caused a flaming skull similar to a Fira Ball to melt the grating, allowing the four to pass. As they walked through, they eventually found themselves at the bottom of the huge plateau where Oogie's manor rested. Luckily, Calvin spotted Lock, Shock, and Barrel's walking tub. After hitting it with Stop, he, Ozy, and Hobbes hopped in with Jack, the heaviest, being held up by all three boys. The tub, thinking Lock, Shock, and Barrel were in it, defied gravity and walked up the side of the plateau. As the four climbed the boardwalk-like area, they discovered that the creepy door surrounded by wiggling ribs was locked up, with no keyhole for Calvin's Keyblade to unlock. "Dang it! Now what!" said Calvin in annoyance. Jack thought quickly. "I'll bet those three trick-or-treaters know how to open this up". Jack slowly and calmly walked to an edge and got ready to jump. "Jack, are you crazy", asked Hobbes, but he noticed Jack successfully landed near a door labeled "Play Room". Hobbes pulled out his ripped sweater out from behind his shield and jumped, using it as a parachute. Calvin and Ozy grabbed his legs, which made Hobbes fall even quicker and drop straight on his butt.

Inside, it appeared nice and quiet, despite the creepy chandelier in the center and the many candles with their creepy glow. Hobbes, not wanting to surprised, told Calvin to go first. Calvin answered, "You go first" back.

"No, you go first."

"_You go first!_"

"I'm too scared! You go!"

"You're always afraid!"

"I'm not going!"

Finally, Ozy stepped in, muttering something about Calvin being a long-lost sibling of Millie. At first, nothing happened. As Ozy turned around to tell the others to come in, the three trick-or-treaters jumped down and tackled Ozy, pinning him to the ground and beating his hat in. Jack rushed in, trying to pry the kids off, but Barrel spun in a circle and bowled over the bony spook. Calvin drew his Keyblade and performed Sonic Blade, pummeling Barrel many times before his super-thrust sent the Skeleton boy flying into the chandelier. This angered Lock and Shock. The little witch shot minor versions of Thunder at Calvin to paralyze him, and the little devil hopped on him and poked him in the butt with his pitchfork. Hobbes let out a large growl to intimidate Lock, and rushed in with his shield, ramming Shock with a move called "Charge!" courtesy of Goofy Dog. Calvin finally overcame his muscle stops and swung his Wishing Star like a baseball bat, conking Lock so hard that the kid fell over. After the trick-or-treating punks came too, our heroes cornered them, making the kids very afraid. "We're really sorry! It was all Barrel's fault", presented Shock. Barrel moped, "But you guys always blame me". Hobbes said, "We won't hurt you. We just want to know how to get to Oogie Boogie". Lock swayed, "Why would you want to? He'll eat you up". Ozy said, "Because Jack and I have our own reasons. I'm sorry, but if I don't get information, I'll have no choice but to use Gravity until the point where you either collapse or give us answers". Not wanting to get the squashing treatment, Shock, Lock, and Barrel quickly pulled a lever. "This will let you into the torture chamber on top", they all said at the same time. As they three exited, Calvin asked, "Say, is there a girl being held by the bag of bugs?" Shock said, "That annoying brat? Unfortunately, yes", Lock said, "She has the best fox costume I've ever seen. She even pretends that she can feel stuff with it on". Barrel said, "Oogie said something about her being a princess. She's a goner".

_Some time later…_

The four raced up to the door. With it unlocked by the mechanism, Jack warned, "I'm sure Oogie has something set up inside. Be on your guard". Calvin slowly unlocked the door, and found it was completely dark. Once he stepped in, he found himself falling! Once he hit the bottom, a spotlight showed up with a very disgusted Millie strapped to an autopsy table. She cried out, "Calvin? Is that you? Please, help me! I'm so scared" and she was crying. Calvin said through gritted teeth, "I'm going to hate myself for this later" as he approached the table. Out of nowhere, a big red dice hit him and exploded. As Oogie's giant, evil roulette wheel shined its neon green and pink light, Oogie held up Jack's fake heart. Ozy, leaping down, called out, "_Oogie! I've come to take back Millicent!_" Hobbes fallowed up, "And give us back Jack's heart, too!" Oogie just laughed. "Don't be such a drama queen, Ozy. I need Millie's heart, for she is one of the seven Princesses! I'm sure of it!" With that, he displayed an evil goop in a boiler. "This gel will decide Millie's fate! If she's a Princess, its dark energies will drain her of her life", and he immediately shook the goop atop of Millie's head. "**_WHAT!_**" It had turned out Oogie's goop was ineffective, and only angered Millie. "Nice try. Guess you need to try that 'Pea under a bunch of mattresses' method, huh", said Calvin cockily. "Now, let her go and give back the heart", said Jack. Oogie laughed again, and said, "You want it? Come and get it!" With that, Oogie ate the heart and waved his "hands" in experimentation. Just like command, two Wight Knights appeared. Oogie cackled, "I may not have a Princess, but I have something just as good!" Oogie kicked the Knights onto his roulette and set it spinning, along with taking Millie's table dangerously quickly upward towards a trio of razor blades with ghost-like symbols on them.

Ozy quickly called out, "I'll rescue Millie! Jack, Calvin, Hobbes, you need to take out Oogie Boogie!" Calvin nodded as he drew his Keyblade, Jack cracked his scrawny knuckles, and Hobbes popped out his claws and Mythril Shield. Calvin jumped multiple times, trying to attack Oogie on his catwalk. "Ooh, so close" and "Guess you aren't going to be a big basketball star" were some of Oogie's taunts. Hobbes performed Tornado, knocking away the Wight Knights. All of a sudden, buttons glowed on the sections of the Roulette. Jack stomped on one, making the platform rise up to Oogie's catwalk. Oogie gulped, and Calvin said, "_Not too tall now?_" and proceeded to use Blitz on Oogie, smashing the bagged ghoul thrice with strong chops. Oogie threw another red dice as the platforms fell back to normal. Meanwhile, Millie screamed as her sharp death waited. Luckily, Ozy yelled "_STOP!_" in the nick of time, using his magic to freeze the razors. Ozy then unshackled Millie and crept down the chains on the autopsy table. Millie said to Ozy, "Wow, I never thought I would be saved from a cliché death by you, Ozy". Ozy coolly responded, "You learn something new every day". Millie then got an idea. She silently hopped from the chains on the ceiling over to the platform Oogie stood on. Back on the battlefront, Oogie was not only summoning his Heartless but also now throwing dice at our heroes. After a second successful platform-raising attack group, Oogie just about had enough. He cried, "You boys ain't going nowhere! _Now, cut them, my Buzzsaw!_" At that moment, the voice-activated blades on the ceiling then fell and bounced multiple times. These sharp razors spun in a circular pattern cutting all three heroes standing on the roulette table. By the time they had lifted, Hobbes was badly weakened, Jack was pulling himself together (Literally!), and Calvin was running out of ideas. All of a sudden, he noticed someone call, "Calvin! Your sword". When the boy looked up, Millie was resting in wait to attack Oogie. Calvin performed Strike Raid, hitting the wall next to Millie, and when Oogie Boogie looked up, it was too late.

The red fox struck down from above like an eagle attacking it's prey, first impaling Oogie's sack-like skin with the tip and then like the vorpal sword through the jabberwocky, slashed up Oogie until he was nothing but a cloak. Calvin wiped a few bugs from Millie's butchering and signaled that he wanted the Keyblade back. Millie, not noticing her ferocity until now, grinned and gave the peace sign as she hopped down. Hobbes was amazed. "How…how'd you learn to strike like that", he said. Millie replied, "I've been practicing with those little gifts wrap tubes ever since you guys beat that Opposite Armor thingy. Mom wouldn't let me get a real sword, and I put up a good fight against that huge Heartless, but man those things are tough!" Jack just sighed and said, "Ah well. I guess that heart was a failure after all". Ozy had noticed this was true. "It must have exploded when Oogie was…slaughtered like that", said the still somewhat shell-shocked Ozy. All of a sudden, Oogie's bugs started to multiply and swarm the torture chamber. "We'd better move it!" said Calvin as he and his four friends bolted out the door.

As soon as the five were as far away as possible, they saw the horror that was Oogie's Manor. Oogie had fused himself with his house, making himself into a hulking giant with Heartless coming from all over the place. Calvin was filled with anguish. "**Good gravy! How the heck are we gonna beat something that huge**", he despaired. Millie grew a very evil grin. "Hee hee hee… I've got an idea. I took off a Thunder-G from Oogie's Gummi ship when he kidnapped me. I then played with it and made it into a bomb. All we need to do is hit it with Gravity and the manor will blow up", she snickered. "Millie…you are starting to scare me now", cowered Ozy. Calvin found a stick and gave it Millie after sharpening it with the Keyblade, then signaled her and Jack to approach. "Hobbes, you look a bit weak. Ozy, maybe it's best Millie doesn't stay alone with you". With that, he distributed a Potion to him and all of his friends, and his party got ready to detotnate Millie's Gummi Bomb. As they approached via the broken bridge, a Gargoyle, Wight Knight, and Search Ghost appeared. Jack advanced and by yelling "Icy Terror!" shot a ghastly mist at the Search Ghost, hitting it with Blizzara-like power. Millie then rushed up and pummeled the Search Ghost, but was cut by the Wight Knight. She wasn't too familiar with combat, and screamed out in pain. Calvin, quickly angered, yelled

"Zantensuken!" This new power had Calvin swing with enough force to instantly rip the Gargoyle to pieces with a single slash. "Hey, when did I start speaking Japanese?" he said as the three hopped over the bridge, the Wight Knight hot on their tails. Jack turned around and yelled, "Bolts of Sorrow!" With ghostly moaning, a Thunder assault struck the Wight Knight and sent on a deadly fall from the bridge to the bottom of the gorge. Hobbes yelled out, "**Reminds me of what happens when we ride in your wagon, Calvin!**" Calvin just scowled back and got to the base of the manor. He spotted a box with a lightning-shaped design with one half yellow, the other orange. Jack grabbed Calvin's hand, and asked, "Are you ready, Calvin the demon?" Calvin nodded, and raised the Wishing Star into the air. Calvin yelling, "FORCE!" and Jack yelling "Dark Spheres!" the two's combined attacks formed Graviga, a huge energy field that compacted the Gummi Bomb. After the implosion, Calvin, Jack, and Millie only had a few moments to run before it blew sky-high in a blue-flamed Flare-style burst, busting down Oogie's manor for good. With it, a purple sphere escaped and entered Calvin, squishing his insides horribly. Millie asked, "What's eating him?" Jack responded, "Time magic. His body's struggling to cope with Gravira, the second Gravity-based spell". Calvin didn't get up as quickly, making Jack and Millie carry him while he squirmed like he was having a seizure.

_Back at Dr. Finklestien's Research lab…_

Calvin had survived his organs being squished and walked away with a painful new spell. Ozy and Millie were holding hands in love after the events of the night (With Calvin gagging behind their backs), and Jack was apologizing to Sally. "Sally, why didn't I listen to you?" asked Jack. Sally, reaching out to hold Jack's hands consulted, "Don't feel bad, Jack. We'll come up with a new Halloween plan next year, together". Calvin exclaimed, "**Okay, enough of the gross-fest! Can I please get some candy before the sun rises already!**" Jack said sadly, "Sorry, Calvin, but we'll have to cancel. My Heartless Halloween idea is dead like I am". Hobbes looked at the costumes he, Calvin, and Ozy were wearing. "Not quite!"

_And so…_

Jack's brand new idea, "The Keyblade Killers Festival", was a major hit. Calvin ate candy until even breathing on his teeth hurt, Hobbes checked out some hot monster babes, who looked somewhat hot, Ozy and Millie went together, with Millie also dressed like a Werewolf, Jack performed a show-stopping song and dance onstage with our heroes, and by the time the it was all over, everyone had an awesome night. Jack, during the course of the night, gave out keychains of a creepy Jack-'o-Lantern. For fun, Calvin strapped this trinket onto his Keyblade, forming a wicked (evil and sweet-looking, mind you) long sword. It was Jet Black metal with a bat-shaped working on the teeth. Calvin called his brand-new weapon the Pumpkinhead, after a Blue Magic spell Ozy heard of from a story called "Final Fantasy 9".

End Chapter 10.

_Wow, 9 pages, a new record. Sorry for the uber-long wait this time, I was doing my new Fanfiction story and I was busy. I'm planning on putting the Pegasus Cup in the next chapter, should I? Please answer in your reviews, readers. Sayonara! _


	11. Under the Sea and a Trophy

Disclaimer: I did not create Calvin and Hobbes, Ozy and Millie, Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney movie featured in Kingdom Hearts. Calvin and Hobbes were made by my favorite cartoonist, Bill Watterson. Ozy and Millie were made by David Craig Simpson (It's an online comic, so I doubt you've heard of it). Lastly, Kingdom Hearts was made by Squaresoft, now Square-Enix, and they had to ask Disney to use their characters. I have not played KH in a while, so I'm using a game script by Oliver Kong, however I've also started to play the game again. You can read it at Game FAQs, or you can e-mail him.

Chapter 11: Under the Sea and a Trophy

Calvin was stoked and ready for the tournament already taking place: The Pegasus Cup in Olympus Coliseum. As the Gummi Wagon flew through the interstellar portal, Calvin polished his brand-new Pumpkinhead Keyblade. Hobbes asked, disgusted, "You aren't spit-shining that thing, are you?" Calvin replied,"What if I am? This is probably the coolest Keyblade ever". Ozy looked carefully at the radar screen. "Actually, it looks like we have a problem". He pointed to the warp-route readout on the screen. "There are two paths we could take. The first is through Monstro's territory, which I doubt anyone would like to revisit. The second is unknown to us now". Calvin shrugged and said, "I don't care. Let's go face the unknown", then went back immediately to shining his long sword.

_Some time later…_

The ship had reached the destination: An aquatic area known as Altantica, underwater kingdom of Triton and swimming grounds of the sea witch, Ursula. As the Gummi Wagon acted like a submarine and sent the three plunging into the dark waters, Hobbes said, "How are we going to swim here? We'll all drown!" Ozy consoled, "Not without my magic, we won't". With that, a green ring shined around Ozy's feet as he called out, "Toad!" and morphed him, Calvin, and Hobbes into frogs with green smoke. As Ozy ribbited in a chuckle-like way, Calvin forced out, "You are an idiot", pointed to the "World-Matching Costume" button, and pressed in with all of his web-handed force he could muster. With that, the three boys morphed. Calvin became a merman with a dolphin-like tail, Ozy became a sea dragon, and Hobbes became a tiger shark. (Who saw that one coming?) Quickly to avoid drowning in air, the three exited the space ship and entered the deep blue sea.

Calvin immediately got use to his swimming powers, just like his "costume" intended him to. Then, he came to a realization. "We're in **ATLANTICA,** right?" Hobbes nodded. "And this **is** the home of Ariel, the Little Mermaid, right?" Ozy nodded. "Then…**_WHAT THE HECK ARE WE DOING IN SOME GIRLY WORLD, ANYWAY!_**" exploded Calvin. "You _did _say you wanted to go to an unknown area", giggled Hobbes. Ozy added, "Be careful what you wish for, Calvin". Calvin murmured, "Why you little…"

Sadly, he didn't have much time to complete his threat for a very large surge of lighting could be seen in the distance. "Things don't look too good for King Triton", said Hobbes as he sped forward. "Hobbes, stop! Go in the directions the golden trident markings point!" said Ozy as he doggy-paddled towards Hobbes. Calvin "sat" and gawked at his Keyblade, until Ozy grabbed him with his tail and said, "You're coming, too!"

_At King Triton's Palace…_

As Calvin, Hobbes and Ozy swam into the palace, Triton and Ariel were already in a big debate over the Heartless. "I will not tolerate those creatures in my kingdom!" yelled Triton with finality. Hobbes called out, "Excuse me", and both Ariel, the crab Sebastian, and Triton noticed the three. Triton asked, "Exactly, who are you three? You don't seem very familiar to me". Ozy quickly covered up, "We're from…a different ocean". Calvin was stopped mid-sentence, but he finished, "We're here to find something called a Keyhole". This made Triton jump. "There...there is no such thing. Certainly not here in Atlantica, either", he panicked. Almost immediately, Triton regained his courage and commanded, "Ariel, you are **not to leave this palace**! Understood?" Ariel argued in a weak voice, "But, daddy…" Triton angrily responded, "NOT ANOTHER WORD". With that, Ariel swam out of the palace in anger, with our heroes slowly swimming away with her. Once everyone left, Triton sighed and said to Sebastian, "Perhaps I'm being too strict…I'm only worried about her safety". Sebastian added, "I must admit, now I a quite curious about this Keyhole". Triton immediately changed to a stern tone of voice as he said, "_It is none of your concern, Sebastian_". Sebastian quickly persuaded, "Um, perhaps I should give you the report on those creatures? They seem to be coming from Ursula's cavern". Triton said calmly with fury, "I knew it. Apparently, her exile from the kingdom taught her nothing".

_Back to the Little Mermaid, the 6-year old, the tiger and the fox…_

Ariel had taken her new guests to her secret grotto, hidden behind a large boulder. When she asked for the three's names, all but Calvin was quite happy to give their information. The only info Calvin gave was through gritted teeth with his back to Ariel. "You'll have to excuse him, he doesn't like girls like you", said Hobbes. Ariel replied, "That's okay. So, maybe I can help you three boys find that keyhole thing you were searching for". Ozy reasoned, "But your father said-", but he was cut off when Ariel told him, "Oh, he treats me like a little girl. He never lets me do anything fun. He just…doesn't understand". Little does Ariel know that Sebastian is outside the grotto, listening to the whole conversation…?

_Later on…_

As the boys got used to their swimming abilities, Ariel guided them to an old shipwreck.

Hobbes immediately grew in fear as he saw the ship, because he was the only one to watch The Little Mermaid when Calvin's parents rented it. "Uh, Ariel, we aren't going in there, are we?" asked the tiger shark. Ariel responded. "Of course we are. Come on, where's your shark bravery and zeal?" Calvin wondered why Hobbes was worried, for he was actually interested in entering the spooky and cool sunken ship. Ozy sensed something in the area, though he could not tell what, as he swam into the ship. Inside, the windows were mostly broken, however much of the ship was intact. A few misplaced chests and tables, but nothing too bad. A glint attracted the Little Mermaid after a quick inspection.

"Hmm, I wonder what that is…" she said to herself as she bent over and picked up the object. Before she could clarify it, something busted into the broken window. It was a massive shark! Surprised, Ozy and Calvin drew back, but Hobbes was alright, either determined to defend Ariel or not caring because he was already a shark. Luckily, the shark only fit half-way through and snapped angrily at Ariel as she swam away. Hobbes pulled the shield off his back and held it in his fins, dashing forward to ram the shark. It opened it's maw to snap up Hobbes, but Hobbes fit his shield in it's mouth, keeping it open, then delivered a combo of bites and tail fin slaps. Without worry, Ariel rushed up and did a torpedo-like spin attack aimed at the shark's nose. The painful smash caused the shark to swim away in pain. Ariel giggled and called out to the shark, "Didn't like Spiral Wave, huh? It's really fun, too!" With that, she picked up the object, a sapphire trident head, and grabbed the shell-shocked boys as she and Hobbes exited the ship.

_Outside the grotto…_

Calvin was trying to cover up the fact the shark frightened him. "Yeah, he just caught me by surprise!" and "I didn't have my Keyblade ready" were some of his responses. "Would you please just give it a rest", Ozy asked calmly. As Ariel opened up her grotto, however, King Triton and Sebastian were already there. "Daddy!" she exclaimed, dropping the Crystal Trident. Triton angrily lifted his trident, and fired a bolt of energy at the falling gem, making it shatter to pieces and nearly singeing Hobbes, who cowardly lifted his shield in defense. He then peaked his eyes over it, set it down, and sighed in relief. Ariel was in tears that her new item was destroyed, and she tore her way through her father and Sebastian, taking a few potions labeled with a green leaf, a lightning bolt, and a tornado with her.

As she swam away, Calvin blurted, "Hey, what's your problem, grandpa!" However, Triton got right in Calvin's face with even deeper anger. "**Young man, you may fool Ariel, but you do not fool me. **_I can easily see through the disguise Ozymandias is using through experience"_. Calvin glared at Ozy, but his eyes were then drawn back to Triton's angry face. "As key bearer, you must know that you mustn't meddle in other world's affairs". Hobbes was about to say, "Yup, we must protect the world order-"but couldn't finish, for Calvin shouted, "**_SHUT UP, HOBBES!_**" Triton calmed down and said, "I thank you for saving my daughter, but there is no place in my sea for your key". Ozy asked, "But wait, how did you know about…" He then came to the realization that

Sebastian was keeping tabs on them. As Triton left, Calvin shouted at the retreating Sebastian, "**_You sung! You're a canary! A stool pigeon!_**" Then finally sighed and said, "Come on. We'd better go make peace with Triton". Ozy commended, "Now you are acting more like a mature adult, Calvin".

_However…_

Ariel had found refuge with the eels Flotsam and Jetsam. The pair of serpents told Ariel, "I wish we could do something… Perhaps she can be of help to you". Ariel asked, "Who's she?" The two snakes said, "She can make all of your dreams come true…" and in a black ink cloud, the octopus-torso Ursula appeared. Ariel moved back, but Ursula calmly said, "Now, now, my dear. Helping others is what I live for. Let me guess: you want to see other worlds. Well, your new friends came from other worlds, so why not you?" Ariel asked, "What?" Ursula elaborated, "You see, they are really land dwellers who turned themselves into aquatic organisms like us. But they had special help: from a mysterious key the merman had" Ariel's curiosity and confusion grew. "Tell me more…"

_Later…_

Ursula and Ariel snuck into the palace and proceeded to steal the trident. "You're saying, if I can find this keyhole, I can get my wishes granted", the mermaid asked. Ursula responded, "And you will be able to grow legs and visit other worlds like the one of Calvin, Hobbes, and Ozymandias". Ariel asked, "But what do we need the trident for?" "Good question", called out a voice. Almost immediately, Calvin busted in with the Pumpkinhead equipped. Ariel asked in a worried tone, "What…what are you doing here?" Ozy answered sternly, "We were waiting for Triton to return. Won't he be angry when he finds out you were trying to steal his weapon"? In desperation, Ursula slapped Ariel away and took the trident off of the throne. "**AT LAST, THE TRIDENT IS IN MY HANDS!**" the Sea Witch called triumphantly. Calvin gripped his Keyblade and called out indignantly, "Drop it, you ugly squid!" Ursula just yawned and shot Calvin back with a lightning bolt. Hobbes was next, and even though he blocked a few bolts with his shield, a spear attack from the Trident knocked him out of commission. Ariel immediately swam to assist the fallen Calvin and Hobbes, but Ozy was feeble to stop Ursula's ink cloud warping. At that moment, Triton entered the palace. "I…saw the whole battle. I'm sorry, but without the Trident, I'm weak", said the wheezing Triton. "Too dependant on power, what a horrible downfall", said Ozy as he cast Cure on Calvin and Hobbes. Ariel got up and said, "I'll chase after Ursula. It was my fault this happened". Sebastian added, "That's right. I'm coming too!" Calvin swam down, recovered his weapon, and replied, "Okay, Ariel, show me how strong girls are! Let's go make calamari out of that slob!" Ozy then included, "Judging from her energy signatures, Ursula warped to a grotto behind the boulder in the Sunken Ship's area. Come on, let's make haste!" With that, the four quickly swam away.

_At the Sunken Ship yard…_

Sebastian swam over to a symbol on the way and pressed it. Almost immediately, the boulder reeled back, but with a dangerous addition. Instantly, a pair of spear-totting, scuba diver Heartless, a jellyfish Shadow, and a large whale/angler fish had appeared from the grotto. Ozy clarified, "It appears we have to deal with three Heartless species: The Screwdriver, Sea Neon, and Aquatank". Calvin said, "No big deal. I can make a fish fry right now. THUNDER!" Ariel yelled, "No!" But it was too late, for Calvin had shot a lightning bolt at the Screwdriver, causing yellow sparks to fly off it. "Calvin, it absorbs Thunder magic! You'll just end up healing it", warned Hobbes. The Screwdriver gave it's healer a nasty stab by doing a Spiral Wave-like attack. Ozy quickly shot Blizzara at the 'driver, temporarily freezing the cold-blooded creature. The Sea Neon tried to put up a fight with Hobbes, but his eyes just lowered slightly as he shot his mouth forward and swallowed it whole. The Aquatank was kind of oblivious until it saw Calvin beating up the unfrozen Screwdriver, in which case it used Thunder in an attempt to heal its ally. Calvin's Keyblade absorbed the lightning, shocking Calvin and paralyzing him. Thankfully, Ozy hit the giant beast with Stop, and then advanced to pound it with his Magus Staff and Gravity spells. Once the Screwdriver unfroze, Ariel was immediately on the case and dueled it, fighting with slaps from her tailfin. Calvin destroyed his Heartless with one final thrust of his Pumpkinhead, and aided Ozy in chipping away at the time-frozen Aquatank's girth. Once, the remaining Screwdriver got behind Ariel for a deadly blow, but Hobbes regurgitated and spat up his Sea Neon, shooting it like a cannonball and destroying both Heartless. Finally, when time restarted for Aquatank, it fell to black goop almost instantly. "Whew! What a fight", said Calvin, wiping sweat from his brow.

_Meanwhile…_

Millie awoke inside the Gummi Ship. She immediately realized she was alone. When she went to open the Cure-G, water quickly spilled in. Luckily, the Gummi Pieces didn't have real circuitry, and were totally waterproof. Millie then saw the World-Matching Costume button. Upon pressing said button, Millie transformed into a mermaid fox. She then opened the cockpit once again and swam out into the deep blue. Picking up a piece of coral and sharpening it into a makeshift sword, Millie went out to find Ozy.

_Back to the REAL heroes…_

Behind the grotto was a large serpent skeleton. "This is the home of Ursula, all right", confirmed Ariel. "What a creepy place", said Hobbes. "Who'd want to live in the rotting belly of a serpent corpse?" Calvin scanned the area for more Heartless, then when he established that there were none, sped off towards the serpent's mouth. Hobbes, Ozy and Ariel soon came after. Within the bottom of the serpent's gullet, many shriveled up creatures forlornly sat. "What exactly ARE those things?" asked Ozy. Ariel answered, "They are people who went to get help from Ursula", and Hobbes quoted from the Little Mermaid movie, "Those poor, unfortunate souls". Calvin slapped one with his tailfin, but the creature still sat. "Let's not join them", the boy said. "Good idea", added Sebastian.

Ursula, Flotsam, and Jetsam laughed hysterically at their victory, until Hobbes called out, "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you!" Sebastian added, "You're time has come, Ursula!" Ozy also yelled, "Surrender the Trident, you sinister mage!" Calvin then threatened, "Or I'll cut your tentacles off and deep-fry them as a catch of the day special!" Ursula just laughed at Calvin's threat. "You think you can defeat me, little shrimp?" Ursula then let out an evil glare and engaged our heroes in combat. By tossing a potion from the rack, her cauldron's liquids turned blue, and her two eels went to attack. Hobbes lashed out and snapped a huge chunk of Jetsam, but Ursula cast Life on her pet, restoring it to consciousness. Calvin swung at Ursula, but his Pumpkinhead could not even get in contact with her. Sebastian yelled out to Calvin, "Her magic is protecting her! Use a spell on her cauldron!" Ozy immediately turned and, through an educated guess, used Blizzara on the bubbling pot of goop. As he expected, the result made Ursula's magic backfire and stun her. Calvin and Ariel then ganged up and beat Ursula while Hobbes and Ozy handled Jetsam and Flotsam. Once Ursula came to, she saw Hobbes chow down on her pets. After a large gulp that slain the eels, Ursula became very, very angry. "You…**_YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!_**" With that, Ursula bathed herself in the trident's glowing energy, and began to grow. Really grow! Calvin and company hardly escaped the serpent before Ursula was a gargantuan size.

"**_Now, the sea and all of its bounty bows to my power!_**" Ursula triumphantly screamed.

"Uh-oh", whispered Hobbes. "Well, that's just great, Hobbes. You ate her dumb eels, and now she's going to crush us like bugs. Nice one", nagged Calvin. Too bad for Calvin he couldn't complain more, for Ursula's magic caused bolts of lightning to randomly fall from the sky into the ocean near our heroes, forcing them to stay on the move. Ursula's first attack was to inhale Hobbes. On success, she took a huge chomp out of Hobbes in retribution. "Ew, not very tasty", commented Ursula as Hobbes rubbed his tailfin in pain. Ozy quickly got behind Ursula and started to pummel her with the Magus Staff, but eventually found out that his attacks were useless, so he used Blizzara, Fira, and Thunder instead. Calvin, just barely dodging lightning and constantly getting zapped, decided to use his own Thunder spell on his Keyblade. Calvin called out, "Now, I'll use my own Thunder Raid, you stupid squid", and chucked the weapon, beaming Ursula clearly between the eyes. With that momentary stun, Calvin reclaimed his Keyblade and stabbed it into Ursula's eyes, hoping it would blind her. Sadly, the blade bounced off her eyes, and in retaliation Ursula blew a barrage of pearly bubbles at Calvin, throwing him off guard. Ariel quickly went to lob her white-labeled bottle at Calvin. On contact, it created a Cure effect. Rejuvenated, Calvin swam behind Ursula's head and smacked Ursula around. Hobbes, getting back into the fight, distracted Ursula. Ursula continued her suction and bubble assaults, but it seemed not one's attacks had much effect on the giant sea witch. Ariel called out, "Calvin! Ozy! Do you two know Aero?" Calvin and Ozy nodded as Ariel suggested, "The spell can protect us! I've got my own Aero Potion, so you two just worry about yourselves!" Ariel then poured the vial on herself, and a tornado enveloped her. Calvin and Ozy distributed aero-spells to themselves and Hobbes, but even with the barriers intact they were having problems keeping up with not only dodging lightning but also Ursula's assaults.

That is, until someone showed up to help them. At that moment, Millie came in with her Coral Sword and noticed a merman, a sea dragon, a shark, and a mermaid being beaten up by a huge half-octopus, half-witch creature. "Ooh, this looks like fun", she said to herself until she noticed that the merman was Calvin! She also noticed the weapon being used by the dragon belonged to Ozy. When Millie put two and two together, she made four and realized Ozy was in danger. "Hold on, dragon boy, here I come", cried Millie as she sped off towards the battlefield. Almost immediately, she was struck by lightning, but the shock somehow didn't hurt her. When Ozy looked out to see what Ursula tried to hit, he discovered it was his female friend. "Millie! What are you doing here?" the fox/dragon exclaimed. Millie ignored the statement and kept swimming closer to Ursula, ignoring the shocks of lightning bolts. "How come she isn't getting hurt", questioned Hobbes as he blocked a few bubbles. Ozy noticed the weapon Millie held and said, "In Final Fantasy, coral was supposed to absorb lightning! That's it! MILLIE! COME HERE AND HELP US!" Millie obeyed and kept slamming Ursula as Ariel threw her yellow labeled potion, causing Thunder to hit Ursula, Calvin using his Blizzard Raid, and Hobbes using Charge. Ursula immediately lifted the Trident and let off a huge version of Thundara, the second Thunder spell, which electrocuted all but Millie. "WHAT! How can you survive my blast", cried Ursula. Millie responded, "Because you're an ugly creep, and I'm a lot better, that's why!" Ozy corrected through bloodied teeth, "No…coral…Is a...insulator…" Millie then dived down and struck Ursula between the eyes with enough force to defeat the sea witch, reducing her into a colossal ink storm. Once the ink settled, Millie grabbed her fallen comrades and, with the help of the battle-frightened Sebastian, guided them back to Ariel's grotto, Trident and Coral Sword in tow as well.

_And so…_

Back at the grotto, Ozy tended to his friend's wounds with Cure and plain old antibiotics and water-proof bandaging. Calvin was still angry that Millie didn't get hurt by Ursula's huge attack, but Hobbes told him, "Stop complaining. We won, and besides, Ozy's healing the damage". Calvin said, almost to himself, "But it still hurts…" Meanwhile, Triton apologized to his daughter. "You're new friends went with you, because I wouldn't let you fallow your heart. I was worried, and then you came with the crystal. I destroyed it because it unlocks the heart to my kingdom". Ariel then asked, "Well, where is the keyhole? Calvin could seal it if we knew where it was", and Triton responded, "That's quite simple". He pointed to a notch in the wall with the same type of crystal around in, shaped like the Crystal Trident. Triton shot a laser from his own trident, morphing the notch into a keyhole, which Calvin then sealed with his Keyblade. From the keyhole, a yellow sphere appeared and then entered Calvin, knocking him back into the sides of the grotto. "Calvin! Are you okay?" exclaimed Ariel. Calvin muttered, "Yeah, I'm fine. It was a spell. Lemme guess, this one is called 'Thundara', right? Ozy nodded. Ariel then asked, "So, Calvin how's your world? What's it like?" Calvin then said, "Oh, it's not too special. You aren't mad about the whole lying thing?" Ariel shook her head. Ariel then perked up, and pulled out a crab-shaped trinket from her shelves. "This is from my collection. Hope you like it. Try and put it on your Keyblade". Calvin did, and it formed a bluish weapon with crab-shaped teeth called the Crabclaw. "Great, a girly weapon from a girly girl", muttered Calvin. "He means thank you…I hope", said Hobbes. "We'd best get on our way", said Ozy. The four waved goodbye as the headed for the Gummi Ship. "Hey, remember that one tournament at the Olympus Coliseum", asked Hobbes. "Now I do!" answered back Calvin as he tore off his costume and set a crash course for the Coliseum Gates.

_At the Pegasus Cup…_

Millie held back as Calvin, Hobbes, and Ozy entered the gridiron. In the Seeds awaited Heartless found in Monstro and Agrabah. After fighting 8 other Seeds, Leon and Yuffie went in a clash with the trio. Though Calvin tried to handle Leon alone, Yuffie kept hitting him with shuriken ninja stars. Instead, Hobbes volunteered to hold off Leon and Calvin and Ozy beat on Yuffie. Experimenting, when Calvin swung his Crabclaw to deflect a shuriken, it went back and stuck into Yuffie. As she tried to pull out her blades, Calvin took advantage of this momentary weakness to strike. Calvin repeated the pattern, with difficulty due to Yuffie's excellent aerobics and Clear Tranquil limit break, and finally KO'd the girl. Using the strategy when he fought Leon, but now with a pair of allies, Calvin was able to defeat Leon and win the Pegasus Cup. Phil came up to Calvin with a congratulating handshake, and handed the plaque for the Pegasus Cup to him. "Now, I'm gonna teach you a little move called the 'Strike Raid'" Phil started, but was cut off when Calvin told him, "Sorry, piggy, but I already know that". Phil shrugged, and took Yuffie and Leon's second place prize: a large rack of Potions, Ethers, and Mega-items, which had three different servings for partners. Calvin just shrugged, and called out to the cheering crowd, "**_NO ONE CAN BEAT CALVIN AND HOBBES!_**"

….Or, can they?

End Chapter 11.


	12. Off to NeverNeverLand

Disclaimer: I did not create Calvin and Hobbes, Ozy and Millie, Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney movie featured in Kingdom Hearts. Calvin and Hobbes were made by my favorite cartoonist, Bill Watterson. Ozy and Millie were made by David Craig Simpson (It's an online comic, so I doubt you've heard of it). Lastly, Kingdom Hearts was made by Squaresoft, now Square-Enix, and they had to ask Disney to use their characters. I have not played KH in a while, so I'm using a game script by Oliver Kong, however I've also started to play the game again. You can read it at Game FAQs, or you can e-mail him.

Chapter 12: Off to Never-Never Land

Calvin, Hobbes, Ozy, and now Millie cruise through Time and Space together on their quest to seal the various Keyholes of each and every world where the Heartless would strike. And what better way to annoy Calvin than scream an inaccurate version of one of Metallica's songs, Enter Sandman, thought Millie. We now join our group while Hobbes takes the wheel, and Millie shows us why she'd never be good on American Idol.

"EGG'S DE-LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT, ENTER NIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT! TAAAAAAAAAAKE MY HAANNNNNNNNNNNND, OFF TO NEVER-NEVER LAND", screeched Millie. "Millie, please, Hobbes must concentrate", Ozy suggested. Calvin angrily added, "Listen up, you dumb girly fox. First, it's 'Exit Light', not 'Egg's delight". Second, you're pronouncing the words wrong. Don't stretch them out so much. Third, you're a disgrace to Metallica fans, LIKE ME! FOURTH, **_SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUP!_**" Hobbes immediately stopped the Gummi Wagon after Calvin scolded Millie for her spoofing of Metallica. "What!" yelled Calvin. Hobbes just raised one finger slowly at the windshield and said quietly, "That". Up ahead was a gigantic pirate ship, firing cannonballs at our heroes! Calvin courageously took the wheel and fired back at the enemy, dodging left and right. With careful aim (and some trial and error), Calvin managed to blow up many of the cannons. Calvin then set a crash-course onto the pirate ship. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" exclaimed Calvin's friends. "If they want us, then they'll have to fight us first", replied Calvin as the little ship flew onto the deck of the larger ship.

After a bumpy landing, Calvin and friends were surrounded by pirate-like Heartless, one type wielding big swords and the other with large muscles and wings. A pair of sword wielders, obviously named the Pirates, dashed for Calvin and successfully slashed the boy, knocking him down. Calvin, however, was not that easily beaten. He got back up and began to duel with the pair. Too bad Calvin was at a disadvantage, for when he turned to fight one, the other would attack Calvin from behind. And Calvin wasn't the only one having difficulty fighting Heartless, for his friends were also struggling with their own targets. The muscular, flying Air Pirates could easily dodge spells fired at them, and their punches sent Ozy flying. Hobbes was perhaps the only one able to defeat any Heartless, but he couldn't fight both landlubber Pirates and airborne Air Pirates. When it all seemed lost, the Heartless suddenly dispersed. "Why…why would Heartless…", wheezed Ozy. "Why…are they giving up" finished Calvin. A familiar voice called out, "Because I told them to". "Riku?", asked Hobbes. Indeed, it was the teenager, for he jumped down from the crow's nest and greeted our heroes.

"What are you…doing", asked Hobbes wearily. Riku simply responded, "I've come to help her". Calvin quickly realized what Riku meant. "If you did anything to Susie, I swear, I'll-"Calvin was cut off then Riku told him, "It's already happened. Susie has no Heart. That's why I'm controlling the Heartless: To get her Heart back!" Ozy yelled out, "Insanity! You know what the Heartless can do to people! I'll bet they will double-cross you one day, and-""SILENCE!" disrupted Riku. "I can control every single action of every Heartless close to me! I can ever do THIS!" Riku raised his hand, and a mass of shadow materialized on the floor. Slowly, the glob of darkness took shape. As it oozed and grouped into a form, Calvin began to recognize the object it was becoming. It wasn't until the blob's transmogrification was complete when Calvin's fears were confirmed.

"IT…IT LOOKS LIKE….HOBBES!"

Yes, much to Calvin's horror, the shadow resembled his best friend. Riku took this moment of a stunned Calvin to restrict his allies and knock the poor boy out.

_Some time later…_

Calvin awoke in a type of prison cell, luckily with Ozy and Hobbes by his side. Calvin checked his belt loop, and to his horror the Keyblade was gone. Quickly, Calvin searched his pockets. To his relief, he still had a Potion and all of his Keychains. Calvin immediately woke Hobbes and Ozy up. "Guys, the Keyblade's gone!" Calvin yelled urgently into his friends' ears. Hobbes, yawning, asked, "Better yet, where's my shield?"

Ozy also noticed his magic staff wasn't with him. "Isn't this just a nice little turn of events", said Ozy. "We were stripped of all our equipment! At least our Hearts were not taken". Calvin walked over to the door, and slammed on it a few times. "Yeah, but how are we going to break down this door", the boy asked. At that, someone opened the door for him. Calvin braced himself to fight, but realized that the person wasn't going to harm them.

The person was a young man with orange hair in a green suit. He was none other than Peter Pan. And this scared Calvin! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGHHH!" the boy screamed and ran from the person he'd thought he heard about on the news. Ozy simply pointed and told Calvin, "Its-Just-Peter-Pan". Pan said to Calvin, "What are you so scared of? And why are you so afraid of me?" Calvin raised his hands. "Stay back! I know Stop spells!" Peter Pan just simply said, "Time out", and used his own version Stop on Calvin. "Thanks", said Hobbes. But then, Hobbes immediately remembered something. "Wait! Peter, have you seen a red fox or some kind of ship made of gelatin materials", asked Hobbes hastily. "Yes, I think Cap'n Hook took the fox to his Cabin". Calvin got up and exited the room. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm finding a way out of this ship. You two can go to creepy-old Neverland with that fairy and get-"Peter cut Calvin off. "Who said anything about Neverland? **_I'M _**going to find my girlfriend, WENDY", said Peter with a slight tantrum.

"Calvin, its best we find our weapons, locate Wendy, then if there's still time, talk some sense into Riku and take care of finding Millie", suggested Ozy. "Fine. Truce for now, but once I get my sword back, you'd better watch YOUR BACK, Panny boy", agreed Calvin.

_Meanwhile…_

In the Captain's Cabin, Hook and his portly first mate, Mr. Smee, have Millie tied to a plank on the side of the Cabin. Sitting next to her was the Kingdom Key, Magus Staff, and Mythril Shield. "What is everyone's obsession with kidnapping me!" complained Millie before Smee gagged her with a piece of cloth. Captain Hook was complaining over how Riku had bossed him around earlier. "**_THAT SCURVY BRAT THINKS HE CAN ORDER ME AROUND!" _**hollered Hook. Smee asked calmly, "Sir, what about the Key Bearer and his friends?" Hook told Smee, "It is of no concern. Heartless are swarming underneath the hold. The crew members can baby-sit that little brat Calvin for the time being. Not even Peter Pan can help him out!" Smee shook his head. "Sir, I think Peter Pan is down there". Hook shook his head. "Not a chance. That arrogant boy Riku wouldn't allow it".

_Irony, thy name is Hook…_

We find our heroes trying to navigate the maze-like hold of the Pirate Ship of Captain Hook. Ozy whistled. "Wouldn't Dread Pirate Locke be welcome here"? Calvin scowled, "Who in the heck is this Locke guy?" Ozy calmly replied, "He's the kid captain of the S.S. Banana, located in the parallel dimension beneath my couch". Calvin just stared; stunned that Ozy could make such a ludicrous but factual statement. At that moment, a small spark of light zipped over to Peter Pan. "Hey, it's Tinkerbell", said Hobbes happily.

Peter asked his fairy friend, "Did you find Wendy, Tink?" Tinkerbell made a few unintelligible noises that it seemed only Peter Pan could understand. "What? There are TWO others here?" Hobbes hastily asked, "What did they look like, Tink?" Tinkerbell made more noises, and Pan translated, "There was one that looked like a fox, and another, human, who had purple overalls". "Susie", Calvin said to himself. "Which one is closest", asked Hobbes. Peter told the anxious tiger, "The one weird fox girl is closest, but she's in Hook's Cabin". Calvin threw his hands into the air. "**_GREAT!_** _Well, good morning, good afternoon, good night_. Unless 'Tinklebell' found our weapons, we're as good as dead, going on that suicide mission". Peter told Calvin, "Actually, there was a pair of weapons and a shield next to the fox girl. We should go there as soon as possible".

Calvin's jaw dropped at this declaration. Hobbes pulled on his knight equipment, and ran off, yelling "To Hook's Cabin, AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Ozy chased after him, saying, "But you do not even know where it is!" Peter told Calvin, "We'd better go after them". Calvin said, "After you", and once Peter left the scene, he said silently, "Ladies first" before going on ahead.

When Hobbes finally stopped, he practically stopped on a dime in front of a hole in the floor. In a cartoony chain reaction, Ozy then, accidentally, rammed into Hobbes when he stopped, knocking both of them down into the hole. Once Calvin and Peter Pan approached said room, Calvin called down, "HEY! Are you two okay!" All he got were screams of panic from Hobbes and spell chants from Ozy. Once the two male humans came down to the musty cellar, they discovered Heartless had caused such reactions. The Pirates had returned to give Hobbes and Ozy problems, only this time only Hobbes could rely on brute strength, and only Calvin and Ozy could use spells to defend themselves. Calvin quickly yelled, "AERO!" and created the protective whirlwind around his best friend. Calvin the jumped down and tried to punch a few of the Pirates. His attempts were feeble; anything not blocked or dodged by the Pirates had no effect on the beings' shadowy flesh. Instead, all Calvin got for his daring effort was a few painful swords slashes. "Hey, don't forget about me", said Peter Pan as he drew his dagger and flew in, stabbing and slashing enemies. Along with Thundara from Calvin and Ozy, and claw strikes from Hobbes, the Pirates were easily disposed of. "Come on, guys, I think we're almost there!" said Peter Pan as he quickly flew up that ladder. "Thankfully, Pan was armed, eh, Calvin?" said Ozy cockily. "Well, okay, but he better not try any funny stuff", responded Calvin.

Hobbes asked Peter Pan, "Say, how do you fly like that, anyway?" Peter Pan simply said, "Anyone can, Mr. Tiger. Would you like to learn?" Hobbes added, "Yeah! One time, Calvin had a dream he was flying, and-""**_SHUT UP, HOBBES!" _**screamed Calvin at the top of his lungs. Peter ignored Calvin's embarrassment-induced rage and whistled for Tinker Bell, who then sprinkled sparkly dust onto Calvin, Hobbes, and Ozy. "There. Just a little pixie dust is all you need. Now, you can fly". Hobbes eagerly pounced at Calvin, hoping he would hover, but instead, Calvin ducked and Hobbes ran into a wall. Ozy jumped into the air, but came down to the ground in normal gravity. "I think that dust is a dud", said Hobbes as he rubbed his nose. "Just believe you can", said Peter. "Hey guys", said Calvin, "What's that sound?"

_A few rooms above our heroes…_

Captain Hook was complaining to Riku, "What do you mean Wendy isn't one of the seven princesses!" Riku calmly elaborated, "She simply doesn't have what Maleficent requires". Hook then asked, "And what does she plan to do with these seven lasses, anyway?" Riku shrugged. "As long as it will save little Miss Derkins, I don't really care".

Hook angrily yelled, "Trust me, there'll be no getting that Heart back as long as the Heartless have it. I'd stake me other hand on it!" Riku grew very angry at this statement. He grabbed Captain Hook's coat collar and said through gritted teeth, "I **WILL **find a way to get Calvin's friend's Heart back!" Then Riku released Hook and left the room in a rage. Millie, an audience member of Hook's cowardice, giggled once Riku left. "**_SHUT UP, YE BILGE RAT!_**" declared Hook, but that just made Millie laugh even harder. "Aye, children these days…" moped Captain Hook.

_Back to the Boy, the Tiger, the Fox, and the other Boy who never grew up…_

Peter called up to Wendy through a grated floor in the above room. "Wendy! Are you up there?" Even though hearing her voice brought Pan Happiness, it was turned to urgency when he heard her say, "Peter? Is that you? Hurry, the pirates are coming to take me!"

Calvin quickly asked, "Hey is there some girl there with you?" Wendy called, "Yes, there is, but she hasn't moved an inch. I though she was sleeping, but she's lying too eerily to call it sleep". Calvin's heart broke for a moment. "SUSIE! _Come on! I know you can hear me, you stupid girl! If you don't do something, I'll drown you with Water Balloons and Snowballs! Remember? You hated that!" _Susie's limp body began to shake slightly. Her eyes slowly opened into slits, and her hands started to move to the grated floor. Calvin smiled, but his happiness was brought to rage when Pirate Heartless broke down the door and took away Wendy and Susie. "NO! SUSIE!" cried Calvin as he started beating on the grating. Eventually, he gave up trying to use his body to destroy the grated floor, and called out "BLAZING FIRE!" launching many Fira balls. After the smoke cleared, Calvin has melted a hole through the fence that divided him from Susie. After opening a door in the next room, Riku is seen, holding Susie in his hands like a briefcase.

Calvin, filled with seething fury, muttered loudly, "**_Riku, you'd better put down Susie, or I swear, I'LL-_**""You'll what", challenged Riku. Calvin took Peter Pan's dagger and attempted to stab Riku, but Riku simply knocked the blade out of Calvin's hand with a Dark Firaga attack. He then vanished along with Susie. When his animal friends finally caught up to Calvin, he was in a state of depression. Ozy asked Calvin, "Calvin, what happened", but Calvin said through gritted teeth, "Take-care-of-Millie-Ozy". Ozy agreed, picked up Pan's knife, and began to saw away at the ropes that kept Millie attached to the plank. Hobbes was first to try and console Calvin. "Don't worry, we'll find her. If we get to Maleficent before Riku does, we can still save Susie Derkins", notified the tiger. But Hobbes had a feeling they were not alone. Hobbes had a deep premonition something was about to happen. And when he saw Calvin's shadow acting funny, his fears were brought into reality. "Calvin, behind you!"

Calvin whirled around and ducked as a shadow version of Hobbes swiped its claws over the boy's head. Calvin immediately tackled the dark tiger, succeeding in knocking it down. Millie called out, "Calvin! Your sword thingy's in the drawer on the desk!" Hobbes quickly tore open the drawer, and there inside were indeed the Kingdom Key, the Mythril Shield, and the Magus Staff. Hobbes tossed the Keyblade over to Calvin, who caught it with excellent timing and precision on the handle. Hobbes also tossed Ozy the Magus Staff, and Millie a sword up against the wall. "You've dead, Anti-Hobbes!" yelled Calvin. This was indeed true. Sadly, it wasn't so simple. Appearing from the shadows were also an Anti-Calvin and Anti-Ozy. "Or not", squeaked Calvin. Peter opened the window and said, "Let's take this outside!" The five scrambled out the door as they were being chased by the shadow-thin versions of the Anti-Kids.

Upon the deck of Captain Hook's ship, our five heroes drew their weapons and got ready to fight. Appearing from the musty sea were Anti-Calvin, Anti-Hobbes, and Anti-Ozy, all three holding shadowy versions of the Kingdom Key, Knight's Shield, and Mage's Staff. Anti-Ozy first shot a Blizzard wave at Millie, which was intercepted by Hobbes's shield. Anti-Calvin rushed up to regular Calvin, and tried to do a three-hit combination attack like the real deal. Calvin blocked the first swipe, and was able to overpower the shadow, which was then pummeled with Calvin's Kingdom Key. Normal Calvin rushed back, attached his Crabclaw keychain, and ran back to deal with his doppelganger again. Anti-Hobbes fell to the ground, flat as a shadow, and pounced onto Peter Pan, scratching and biting the poor…boy? Luckily, the real Hobbes was there to show Anti-Hobbes how to really pounce someone. With his body free from Anti-Hobbes's grasp, Peter Pan called out like a rooster and did a spinning attack called the Hummingbird, spiraling at Anti-Ozy like a torpedo.

Distracted, Anti-Ozy tried to use Thunder on Peter, but to no avail as the bolts kept missing the moving target. Millie took advantage of this diversion, climbed up the rigging, and jumped down, yelling "FOX-BIRD!" when Anti-Ozy looked up; it was smashed down to earth with a painful medley of a Cannonball jump and a falling sword stab. The creature limped off, being chased by a frenzied Millie who swung her sword around like a maniac. "No wonder Ms. Mudd didn't want her using a sword", Ozy said to himself before casting Aero on Peter Pan. Peter also rewarded Ozy with Storm's Eye, Peter's own version of Aero. Calvin and Anti-Calvin's tussle was slash-after-slash, block-after-dodge, special attack-after-special attack brutality. Anti-Calvin finally fell, however, when Calvin performed Blitz after being knocked down by a spinning attack from Anti-Calvin. Hobbes finished off Anti-Hobbes by acting as a rock, allowing Peter to knock Anti-Hobbes off the boat with a Hummingbird attack. And Anti-Ozy was finally beaten when it could no longer cast Cure on itself when it was being pummeled with powered-up versions of its own spells, Millie's slashing barrages, and Gravity spells from both foxes.

"Well done, me lads", called out a voice. Calvin turned his head and cried out, "**_YOU'RE NEXT, HOOK!_**" Hook smiled grimly. "Your real enemy is that codfish Riku, leaving with that lass without saying goodbye". Hobbes noticed Calvin's anger, and tried to warn the boy as he slowly approached Hook. "_WHERE…DID…HE…GO",_ said Calvin with temper. "He's gone to the ruins of Hallow Bastion, where Maleficent resides, my dear lad", told Hook. "But I doubt you'll be getting there". Hook signaled Pirates from the rigging to drop a net onto Calvin. The remaining fighters found themselves surrounded by the Heartless. "Smee, take care of these pests for me", requested Hook as he retired to his Captain's Quarters. "Yes, captain", said the obedient Mr. Smee as he approached the ensnared Calvin. The boy didn't take this threat seriously. "Oh yeah, what can **_YOU _**do, tubby?"

_Minutes Later…_

"I had to ask", said the pompous boy as he stood at the edge of plank. As fate played target practice with Calvin's life, it turns out the huge crocodile that bit off Captain Hook's hand was also present, aroused by all the commotion. As Calvin's enemies hopped on the safe end of the plank, (And Calvin had one last flashback of hitting Susie with a slush ball in slow-motion), and something clicked in the boy's mind. He remembered something from Peter Pan, which his parents forced him to watch. Peter had said something about believing in one's self. Calvin realized if he died, his family, his four friends, and many worlds most earthlings had never seen outside of Disney Movies, not to mention many others, would die with him. The boy knew he had to have confidence in the "dud pixie dust" that Peter gave to him via Tinkerbell. When the shaking of the plank finally caused Calvin to fall off it, he didn't immediately take off like he thought he would. In fact, the croc caught Calvin in its maw! But a few seconds later, it wasn't simply mild-mannered Calvin who emerged, but it was one of his 3 alter egos! It was…

"**_STUPENDOUS MAN!" _**Hobbes cried gleefully as Calvin, now with a maroon shirt, cape, and hood, flew out of the Croc's mouth and landed back on the dock. Calvin then flew directly at the group of Pirates gripping his allies like a missile, knocking them off-board and freeing his friends. Smee, nervous to face the wrath of the "reborn" Key Bearer, rushed beneath dock. Hook called out, provoked by the action outside, "Smee! Have you taken care of that brat yet!" Peter Pan flew over to the door, and, using perfect imitation of Hook's fat crew member, "Aye, Cap'n, he and his friends all walked the plank, every last one of them". When Hook zealously exited the cabin, he saw Calvin, Hobbes, and Ozy in perfect condition! On top of that, Pan quickly stabbed poor old Captain Hook on his behind, and, cartoon-style, Hook flew up a disproportionate height!

"**_BLAST YOU, PETER PAN! _**", Shouted Captain Hook once he landed. "I'm gonna kick your butt for nearly killing my friend!" shouted back Hobbes. "Let's go get him, Hobbes!" commanded Calvin as he pulled off his stupendous hood and drew the Keyblade. "Four warriors against one simple pirate captain? That's quite unfair", jested Hook. "FIVE!" cried Millie and she jumped from the crow's nest and body-slammed Hook. The mashed pirate hollered, "BLAST IT! GET IN HERE, BATTLESHIP", and at his command, a Pirate flew into the battlefield in a miniature, floating battleship.

Hook drew his rapier and rushed Millie first, slashing her multiple times with the sharp point. Millie shrieked in pain, and in response Ozy smashed in Hook's face with the force of a Magus Staff bludgeoning. Taking time to get her to safety, Pan grabbed the sobbing Millie and attempted healed her with a Hi-Potion, but as soon as Millie drank the medicine, Peter was knocked away with a cannonball from the Battleship. Ozy quickly responded to this rash attack against Millie, and signaled Calvin over. The two combined their weapon, shouted "TREMENDOUS THUNDER!" and smote the Battleship with Thundaga, the ultimate Thunder spell that caused many enormous thunderbolts to electrocute the area, including Hook who was shocked even worse due to his metal sword. If you though I forgot about Hobbes, don't worry, for Hobbes got plenty of revenge against Hook for kidnapping Susie's body and nearly turning his best friend into reptile dinner. Hobbes didn't even use his shield for attacking; instead the tiger mauled Hook with his claws and fangs, while using the shield to intercept Hook's self-defending rapier thrusts.

Hook had enough of Hobbes's vicious attacks. Hook secretly lit a present box, and handed it to Hobbes. The confused tiger picked it up; not knowing it was an explosive. By the time Ozy noticed and attempted to warn him, Hobbes had already been sent flying by the tricky bomb. Hook then proceeded to play a sick version of Santa Claus as he lobbed his combustibles all over the battlefield. When one stuck Millie, she quickly turned to rage. The angered fox bore her teeth as she rushed over to Hook. When Hook went to block Millie's overhead slash, she instead slid at Hook, knocking him down. Millie then cast Gravity on her blade, and then stabbed down at Hook, crushing him and impaling him at the same time. All this did was anger Hook, who tried to throw Millie off. Luckily, she had backup. Calvin called out, "Deep Freeze", firing Blizzara at Hook. Ozy then rushed in to supplement the attack with Stop. The time-stopped Hook stood motionless as all five combatants ganged up and pummeled him. When time re-started for Hook, he was viciously pummeled by the force of the blows he received. Calvin finally finished the pirate when he performed Strike Raid, knocking Hook off the edge. Waiting for him, the crocodile swam towards Hook, who quickly swam for his life, where he and the croc swam off into the shining white moon.

_And so…_

Calvin was amazed after his adventure, but still saddened after the loss of Susie. "Man, I can't believe I got my costume back, after all this time", Calvin reminisced. Calvin used this amazement to try and forget about Susie. Peter Pan suggested, "Maybe on day, you can bring Susie to Neverland to show her how to fly, too". Ozy bandaged the remains of Millie's cuts and wounds. "Millie, you mom must be worried. We're getting you back to Traverse Town, as soon as we get back into the ship. And, I'm making sure the saber isn't included with you", mothered Ozy. Millie just pouted at this statement. "Guys…", said Hobbes, "I'm sure we can make sure you can tell Susie about our whole adventure: From Traverse Town to Deep Jungle to Monstro to Halloween Town, and up to now and more, too". Wendy, who was with Peter Pan, said, "Thank you so much for rescuing me. Can I ever come back, Peter?" Peter Pan smiled and said, "Of course, as long as you don't forget". Tinker Bell became angry at this. "Uh-oh. Hobbes, you like girls a lot, right? Maybe you can keep Tinker Bell for a while?" Hobbes nodded, which also jarred his memory. "Calvin, you haven't used the Watergleam or any other summons for a while". Calvin nodded, not really paying attention, for he knew there were more important manners than just summoning at hand.

-------------------

End Chapter 12.


	13. Chain of Memories

Disclaimer: I did not create Calvin and Hobbes, Ozy and Millie, Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney movie featured in Kingdom Hearts. Calvin and Hobbes were made by my favorite cartoonist, Bill Watterson. Ozy and Millie were made by David Craig Simpson (It's an online comic, so I doubt you've heard of it). Lastly, Kingdom Hearts was made by Squaresoft, now Square-Enix, and they had to ask Disney to use their characters. I have not played KH in a while, so I'm using a game script by Oliver Kong, however I've also started to play the game again. You can read it at Game FAQs, or you can e-mail

Chapter 13: Chain of Memories

Despite the beautiful colors of the swirling rainbow that was the vortex, Calvin still ignored it as he delved into his past. It didn't matter that he received two gifts before leaving Neverland: The Cura spell, which heals deeper wounds than Cure, and the Fairy Harp, a red-feather keychain that turns Calvin's Keyblade into a small, bamboo-like weapon with a panpipe for the key's teeth. Trying to ignore snowball after slush ball, water balloon after water gun, he tried to remember some good times with Susie. All he could remember at the moment was the day's events before he saw Susie move in.

It had been a crisp day off in the woods. Calvin and his feline friend Hobbes had gone to investigate the creek, for Calvin had said there was a monster in it. Hobbes came with Calvin's dart gun, and Calvin came with a baseball bat. But, after a complete search, neither Calvin nor Hobbes could find any sort of carnivorous freak of nature. "But… but I heard something creepy, Hobbes", tried to cover up the still nervous Calvin. Hobbes heard Calvin's "creepy" noise: It was just a bullfrog through the weeds near the creek edge. "Calvin, relax, it's just a frog", reassured Hobbes. Calvin, not one to be made a fool of, threw the bat at the weeds. Indeed, a fat bullfrog hopped out, scared from the invasion of its home by the strange "branch" that "threw itself" into the weeds. Hobbes commented, "See? It _was _just a frog, Calvin". Calvin reclaimed his bat, and said, "Aw, man, I hoped it was a monster. We could have outnumbered him". Hobbes asked Calvin, "Calvin, when we grow up, will we still be best friends?" Calvin eased, both to himself and his buddy, "Of course. We'll always be best friends, Hobbes. Maybe, though, we'll go on REAL adventures, not this kiddy stuff!" A loud noise surprised both Calvin and Hobbes, until they realized it was just a moving van, driving across the street, which generated such a noise. "Hey, who's moving in?" asked Calvin. Hobbes hopped in the Red Wagon, and confirmed, "Only one way to find out!"

Isn't it just ironic, thought Calvin? I got a little more than I expected as an 'adventure' this week. Calvin got up; the ship set on Autopilot, and noticed his friends were in deep slumber as he entered the small cabin on the Gummi Wagon. "But we're still best friends, huh, Hobbes?" said Calvin, almost to himself, to his sleeping friend.

_Back in Traverse Town…_

After saying goodbye to Millie, Ozy and the others headed out to see Cid about a Navi-G piece that could transport the kids to the haunted manor of Hallow Bastion. Cid looked over his plans, blueprints, and schematics, and finally told the boys, "Yeah, I could make you a Gummi for that, but it wouldn't be a good idea, get it? That place is crawling with all sorts of deadly Heartless. Are you sure?" Calvin said nothing. Hobbes instead responded, "Yes, if we're going to get to Susie, and stop whatever Maleficent is planning, then we need that Navi-G". Ozy also replied, "We have sealed the Keyholes in 9 different worlds. I am confident we can even things up by sealing a tenth world off from the Heartless". Cid nodded. "Alright then, I'll work on the little gummy block, you three can go explore town until then", said the Airship pilot.

Calvin, Hobbes, and Ozy (Rather, Hobbes & Ozy with Calvin trying to keep up), searched the Item shops. Calvin sold off some of his extra medicines, and he bought Ozy and Hobbes some new weapons. Ozy received the Grand Mallet, a large hammer. As for Hobbes, when the three re-visited Merlin, he rewarded Calvin for learning every spell element by giving him the Dream Shield, a beautiful defensive weapon. Also, in addition to Merlin's gift, the Fairy Godmother untapped the Watergleam stone and Tinkerbelle's lamp to enable summoning.

With the new Navi-G, built special by Cid Highwind, and lastly with instructions also by Cid, the Gummi Wagon headed off into hyperspace. Unlike most normal Gummi trips, this one had the wagon go through a wormhole in reality. Through this method, the long trip to Hallow Bastion would be shorted to only a few minutes. However, Calvin's thoughts of Susie kept interrupting the trip. Finally, when the ship was on the right path, something HUGE showed up on the radar. And what it was something Calvin and Hobbes couldn't believe.

"….Home…?"

Before Calvin was a familiar-looking world. It had blue seas, green landforms, and was covered mostly in white clouds. It was…. Earth! However, showing up on radar was a different world. A large school and typical white house with a red roof are the main points of this sphere, there is also a beach, a forest, and a small, red flying saucer was racing Stupendous Man in orbit around such a world.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey… it's our world", said Hobbes in satisfaction. Calvin wondered, "But why is it out here, near Hallow Bastion?" Hobbes shrugged. Ozy forewarned, "Isn't it a little suspicious that our planet, and your world, has never crossed paths?" Ozy then elaborated, "We both live on our own version of the planet Earth, only in your Earth, humans rule and animals are inferior. However, in mine, Humans are non-existent and all the Animals have evolved to human-like forms". Hobbes understood. "So, you're saying that there should be human beings and human-like animals on a single Earth, at the same time", the tiger asked. Ozy finished, "Exactly". "Who really cares? For now, let's just see if this really is MY world", said Calvin, as he set a crash-course for the mini-planet within super-planet Earth.

As the Gummi Wagon passed through the hemisphere of Earth, Calvin saw it for what it truly was: Earth was a central hub for many mini-worlds. Some of the ones passed included: A world featuring a big house with a orange-and-black cat looking out the window, a world with many small houses, the largest one with a red doghouse next to it, a world that looked just plain and simple, resembling the globe, a world with a beautiful island (now with an evil color swap), and one that Ozy really didn't like; his own home, which was a sphere with an America-style continent. In it used to be a big manor and school (Ozy's hometown, to be precise), near the west coast was a hi-tech city (Silicone Valley), and near where Idaho was is a large gothic manor (Llewellyn Family Manor). But now… now it was just an uninhabited planet, completely covered in darkness. The only thing from the original planet was a large sign saying "Animal USA", but even that was covered half-way in shadows. Ozy reassured himself, "I _will _make sure I restore my world to its original grace". At last, the Gummi Wagon touched down on Calvin's Hometown.

The ship had landed smack-down on the blacktop of the town's streets. By the looks of things, it was midday on a brisk Autumn day. "I can't believe it… I'm finally home", said Calvin, almost to himself. Hobbes added, "And it looks just the way we left it". Calvin then immediately burst into glee, running down the streets with Hobbes sharing the same happiness. The two, dropping their sword, their shield, their armor, and everything else they never had before their adventure, raced down the streets. "Look, it's the school!" said Hobbes. "Careful, Miss Wormwood would think I was cutting class if she sees us", said Calvin seriously. Both boys then burst into giggles as they continued to run through their missed home. "It's 'Hobs Crk'", said Hobbes as the two passed the forest. "You mean, 'Calvin's Creek'", clarified Calvin. "And I think I have an idea…"

_Later_…

Calvin and Hobbes, reclaiming their weapons, smashed up the Shady Acres condos built about a year ago. When they left, the foundation areas of the buildings had been slashed, smashed, burnt, iced, compacted, drilled, upper-cut, mashed, and just plain and simply ruined. After running away from the sight of their destruction, the next place on the list was the block where he and Susie lived. It wasn't long before the two came home. "Hobbes, the house is deserted", said Calvin in shock. This was true, all the lights were shut off and the house was locked, just like it was before the family left that fateful morning. "Rats… I wonder what happened to Mom and Dad?" asked Calvin. "Better yet, why no one attacked us for beating up those building down at 'Shady Acres'", said Hobbes rolling his eyes at the 'shady acres' part. "And it looks about time for recess. I wonder why nobody was outside playing", suggested Calvin. "Or why no one investigated our space ship landing…" worried Hobbes.

Calvin finalized, "Come to think of it, this place is like a ghost town…" At that moment, a yell was heard. Someone yelled, "WHAT ARE THESE THINGS!" and someone else called out, "I've… I've never seen Heartless like this in my life"! At that, Calvin and Hobbes geared up and ran towards the source of the shout: near the school!

As soon as the two screeched to a halt, they saw what all the commotion was about. Ozy, accompanied by a tall rabbit wielding a heart-shaped shield and a staff with a bunny head on the end, were fighting off two strange creatures. One of them was a giant blobby creature with tentacles coming out of it. The second creature resembled a Minotaur, only this creature was Calvin's size and looked somewhat cutesy. "Hang on, guy!" called out Hobbes as he threw the Dream Shield, beaming the blob between the eyes. The rabbit used this distraction to rush in, smashing the beast with his now-glowing staff. This strange attack, though not very strong-looking, sent the bulbous creature flying. The bull Heartless hopped on all fours, charging and trying to gore Hobbes as he tried to recover his large shield. Calvin, however, leapt on the monster's back and slammed it with the butt of his Fairy Harp. Ozy then rushed in for a close-ranged Blizzara blast, but was interrupted when the bunny felled the bull with a forceful dropkicking attack.

After the combat was over and done with, Ozy thanked the bunny for aiding him. Hobbes asked, however, "Yeah, but who are you? Haven't I seen you before?" The bunny laughed and said, "Of course you do! It's me, Mr. Bun!" Calvin and Hobbes jumped a few feet. "Who is Mr. Bun", asked Ozy. "He's Susie's stupid beanbag doll, but I didn't know he was real", explained Calvin. "He is. He works just like me; Mr. Bun and me choose who can see us for what we really are", said Hobbes. "But, what happened here? Why is this place a ghost town?" Mr. Bun elaborated, "When Susie left for Destiny Island, she left me behind. Soon after Susie and her family left for the island these weird creatures, which I call 'Globs' and 'Bullies', started appearing and wreaking havoc. I just barely was able to defend the house".

"What about everyone? What happened to them", asked Calvin. Mr. Bun frowned. "I don't know. A bunch of shadowy things grabbed people and vanished. I just pretended to be a stuffed animal so I wouldn't get caught. Someone seems to be controlling the monsters from the school", the lanky bunny said. Calvin slapped the Fairy Harp against his hand in rage. The boy yelled, "**_Then let's goes to the school! If anyone is going to screw up this town, it'll be ME! That punk is going to die!_**" Hobbes nervously asked, "But isn't that a little… extreme?" Calvin persuaded, "Okay, it is a _little much, _but I can't believe someone actually brought the Heartless here to MY world!" Ozy added, "Maybe the four of us can overpower whoever took this world over". The four placed their hands together, and cried "All for one, and one for **ALL!**"

_Soon, in front of the school…_

Mr. Bun, with the aid of his new friends, considered how to get into the school. Calvin asked why the four couldn't just break into the school. Mr. Bun explained that he had tried once and failed, for there were the Heartless everywhere in the hallways. Ozy considered entering through a classroom's door, but Mr. Bun thought the boss of the Heartless might already have that covered. Calvin suggested he split up with Hobbes, going to the roof, while Mr. Bun and Ozy tried Ozy's plan. All four agreed on this idea.

Hobbes ran up the slide, Calvin in tow, and jumped over to the school walls. Hobbes then used his claws and smashed them into the wall, and used them to climb the side of the school. Meanwhile, Ozy and Mr. Bun prepared themselves for an invasion of Heartless that may come from the classroom. Both animals stood at the side of the door. Mr. Bun slowly opened the door a crack, and Ozy kicked it open from the side and blasted the room with a Stop spell. The two slowly looked into the classroom, and saw nothing but the rows of desks in front of the chalkboard. Ozy whispered, "All seems quiet…", and Mr. Bun silently added, "Maybe… too quiet".

As soon as Calvin and Hobbes reached the roof, Calvin took a quick bird's-eye view of his town. He looked on in memory, and finally told Hobbes, "Come on, let's smash us some monsters". Hobbes agreed, and carefully opened the door on the roof, leading to the 3rd grade hallway. The hallways were very large, and filled with all sorts of papers and random junk covering the floors. "I guess the janitors didn't do a very good job", said Hobbes. "Yeah, the 3rd Graders are total slobs", said Calvin. "I guess someone got the janitor while he was trying to clean up the mess. Come on, we need to find that bad guy…"

Ozy and Mr. Bun crept through the classroom, and prepared for their same strategy: Open the door abruptly and freeze everything outside in time. Ozy prepared his spell, and Mr. Bun opened the door up a crack. But to their horror, the door flew open and a large fist punched Ozy out, knocking the fox out in a single strike. Before he could react, Mr. Bun was also taken out with the same method. The unknown enemy then dragged the two bodies off into the hallways.

Once again, Calvin and Hobbes did not find any Heartless in the hallways, even when they reached the 1st grade hallway. "Where are these things", asked Hobbes. "Beats me", said Calvin. "You'd think we'd be neck-deep in shadowy monsters, but…" Calvin stopped talking when he noticed Ms. Wormwood's Classroom. Calvin quickly ran to wreck his homeroom, but when he opened the door, the boy immediately dropped his key and stared in awe and fear. Bullies and Globs were resting in shadowy cocoons hanging from the ceilings. Hobbes was also struck with sudden alarm when he saw the Heartless cocoons. Hobbes somehow forced out, "Is… is THAT where heartless come from!" Calvin added, "I… don't think that's where ALL of them come from…"

"That's right, Twinkie", called out a voice. And that voice made Calvin's spine stiffen. For Calvin knew that whoever made these Heartless was someone he would never suspect in a million years. That person was none other than the School Bully, Moe.

Calvin turned around, and saw it was indeed the black-shirted, yellow-panted, greasy-haired, and muscular bully. "What the heck are you doing here, Moe!" yelled Calvin, trying to mask some of his fear. He wasn't afraid to fight Moe, but rather why Moe was there, of all places, right now. "Are those Heartless…yours", asked Hobbes fearfully. Calvin, realizing Hobbes blew his cover with his scared voice, slapped his hand over his face. "Yup, there's all mine, Cal", said Moe arrogantly. "And I'm gonna rule the world with 'em".

Calvin demanded, "**Why the heck would YOU want to rule the world for!**" Moe laughed at this, "**_Do you know how much it sucks to have to listen to people talk about being 'good' and having to deal with wimps like you every day_**!" Moe cracked his knuckles. "If I rule the world, I can kill every little wimpy Twinkie like you and only the jocks will survive!" Calvin cracked his own knuckles. "If its one thing I've learned on my 'vacation', it's the fact that **_EVERYONE _**deserves to win, you dumb fat boy!" the kid said with virtue in his voice. Moe giggled slightly, mocking the voice of Calvin, before delivering a straight punch. Calvin, with his new reflexes, dodged the punch and grabbed Moe by his greasy hair. Calvin then managed to throw Moe a few feet away from him. "What the... ARE YOU ON STERIOIDS, PUNK!" said Moe, not one to be made a fool of. Calvin flexed his now-strong muscles, contending with the mass of Moe's own biceps. "Take a good look, Moe. It's the last time you'll ever see them!" Calvin picked up the Fairy Harp and slammed Moe over the head with his weapon. Moe began to laugh. "A key! You think a stupid little key can hurt me?" the cocky bully asked. "Not a key", said Calvin as he drew all of his Keychains, "THESE keys".

Calvin removed the Fairy Harp, and attached the Jungle King, a Keyblade Calvin hadn't used in quite a while. "HOBBES! GO FIND OZY AND MR. BUN", commanded Calvin. Hobbes nodded, and raced off. Moe raised one fist. "Let's see how far your tiger friend goes before he gets mowed down by my Heartless", said Moe, and the cocoons of Heartless burst. Calvin braced for impact, but all of the Heartless passed him by, focusing only on the fleeing Hobbes. Calvin glared at Moe. "You're gonna wish you **DIDN'T DO THAT**", he said with a thirst for blood.

Moe started the fight by throwing a punch directly at Calvin. Calvin expertly ducked the blow and countered with a chop from the Jungle King. Moe reeled from this shot, not expecting Calvin's reaction to the attack. The bully then attempted to body slam Calvin, with actual success. Calvin quickly called out, "Aero!" and surrounded himself with the spinning shield. The boy then rushed up to Moe and attempted to slice him, but Moe instead caught the blade and threw it (with Calvin still holding it) into a wall. Moe then walked into the nearby sports equipment shed and picked up an aluminum bat. "Batter up", Moe sneered as he brought the bat down at Calvin's head.

Meanwhile, Hobbes was screaming like a maniac as the Heartless behind him gave chase. "**_OZY! MR. BUN! MONSTERS!_**" Hobbes stopped mid-run. "Wait, what am I doing?" asked Hobbes. "I can fight these things! Yeah!" Hobbes turned around to face the tidal-wave-like swarm of literal Bullies and globular Globs. "**_GOOFY CHARGE!_**"

Lucky for Calvin, Moe didn't know how Aero worked. When the bat flew down at the protagonist, it simply bounced off. Calvin got up, bat still bouncing off of the Aero-shield, and yelled, "Thundara!" This caused a flurry of lightning to fall down at Moe, electrocuting the bully. "How'd you… do that", forced out Moe, confused on how the Twinkie could create lightning and a force field with a few words. "It's surprising what people can do with MP these days", Calvin said simply, and while Moe picked up his train of thought, Calvin used this opportunity to attack his enemy.

Hobbes valiantly smashed through the crowd of Globs and Bullies, pummeling as many as he could at once while trying not to be completely surrounded by the Heartless. If that happened, thought, Hobbes could simply remove them with a Tornado spinning attack. And with Hobbes's extra-big shield, he could protect himself better than he could when he used small, round Offense Shields. But Ozy and Mr. Bun seemed nowhere in sight, and Hobbes was growing tired fast.

Calvin seemed to be on top, but it was only because he had magic on his side. Calvin decided that, to see whose better, he should only use his weapon and Keyblade techniques. The boy let his Aero-barrier dissipate before he went forward to fight Moe.

The two boys went back and forth, exchanging blow after slash, block after dodge,

and furious assault after clever trick. After a while, Calvin was left with bruises, black eyes, and a dislocated arm, whilst Moe had slash-wounds, scrapes, and one impaled leg. Both didn't want to give up, but both knew they would fall if they took any more abuse.

Hobbes, tired out by his relentless fighting, concluded he would never be able to survive a riot as he was being enveloped by the crowd of biting, punching, kicking, strangling man-made Heartless. Hobbes could hardly feel the blows as he slipped into unconsciousness. He heard only one final word being yelled before he blacked out: "Meteor".

Calvin and Moe seemed equal in power. That is, until Moe unleashed a flurry of blows from his bat that even Calvin couldn't block of dodge. The small blonde boy fell to the ground, dropping his Keyblade, which reverted back to its initial form, the Kingdom Key. Moe was almost on Calvin, when a terrible tremor smashed through the hallways, sending Calvin flying a foot in the air and knocking Moe off his balance and onto the floor. Calvin redrew the Kingdom Key and held it up to Moe's head. "You've just lost this fight", said Calvin, and with a smirk ended, "Twinkie". Moe, the bully that picked on, extorted, and beat up Calvin, was filled with fear that his target has beaten him and weak from his cuts and bruises, collapsed before Calvin could add a finishing strike.

Rushing into the room was a sight for sore eyes: Ozy and Mr. Bun, who had the defeated Hobbes in their grasp. "Heeeeeeeey, you guys are alright!" said Calvin. "But… but what about Hobbes", Calvin asked in fear. Ozy and Mr. Bun laid Hobbes' weakened body onto the ground, which reverted to his stuffed-animal alias. When his body did, Hobbes was filled with ripped seams. "No…. Hobbes…" "He tried to protect us from Moe's onslaught of Heartless", declared the solemn Mr. Bun. "Calvin, there is still a chance we can save him", muttered Ozy. Calvin immediately rushed up to Ozy, grabbing the fox by the collar of his black vest. "There is a rare substance known as the Phoenix Down", confirmed Ozy. "The soft down of a phoenix can work all sorts of miracles, and it is required to form the white magic spell, Life. If we can get a hold of some Phoenix Down, we can possibly revive Hobbes". Calvin stared at the ground, and after a while raised his head andnodded. "Then what are we waiting for! Let's go find some flaming chicken fluff!"

End Chapter 13.


	14. To Hades And Back

Disclaimer: I did not create Calvin and Hobbes, Ozy and Millie, Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney movie featured in Kingdom Hearts. Calvin and Hobbes were made by my favorite cartoonist, Bill Watterson. Ozy and Millie were made by David Craig Simpson (It's an online comic, so I doubt you've heard of it). Lastly, Kingdom Hearts was made by Squaresoft, now Square-Enix, and they had to ask Disney to use their characters. I have not played KH in a while, so I'm using a game script by Oliver Kong, however I've also started to play the game again. You can read it at Game FAQs, or you can e-mail

Chapter 14: To Hades and Back

The first breaths. The two store each other down, but neither seemed serious yet still angry as their eyes met. The small one shoved a barrel down, and rolled it at the larger one. The larger one almost let him be hit by the barrel. The small one took advantage of this situation by striking the tall one with his blade. The large one countered with a haymaker punch that knocked the boy flat on his back. The boy got back up, and attacked the legs of the large one. Afterwards, the small one lifted a second barrel and chucked it at the tall one, and repeated this strategy until the tall one lost his strength. The small one took one last blow before smashing his weapon into the tall one's skullcap, incapacitating his opponent and winning the fight.

Calvin, AKA the small one, had finished off Hercules, the large one, in the Hercules Cup after a long match. He had to defeat Heartless from many worlds and he also had to face Cloud Strife yet again. But he had one, just barely, and could now enter the newly opened Hades Cup. This 49-round tournament holds deadly Heartless from all over the universe, along with strong warriors such as Yuffie Kisaragi, a kunoichi (female ninja), Squall Lionheart, a private military soldier with a custom gun, and many others. And Calvin will have to fight… without his best friend, Hobbes. To win the prize that shall resurrect Hobbes, the down of a phoenix, Calvin will need to band together with his newfound remaining friends. His roster consisted of Ozymandias J Llewellyn, armed with powerful magic and the heavy Grand Mallet, Millicent Mudd, armed with many tactical attacks and a long sword from the one called Adelbert Steiner, and Mr. Bun, who used his own strange powers. If you were to consider Simba, Genie, Tinkerbell and the unknown summon spirit of the Watergleam as warriors; Calvin had an entire army to destroy the competition! The boy, at least, hoped it was enough.

"Okay. We have to win if we ever want to see Hobbes again", said Calvin grimly, a tone of voice that he usually saved for horror stories in the dark. Ozy nodded. "I'm certain that we are strong enough. We have been handed a free lunch by fate, and now we have to show fate that we can fight by ourselves", the fox said dubiously. Millie, for once, took a serious tone as she rubbed her shiny barrowed sword. "As long as you guys can protect me if I get into trouble, I'll be just fine", she said with a smirk. Mr. Bun shifted his heart-shaped buckler shield on his arm. "If we do this, can we get to Susie?" Calvin nodded. "Yeah, we can get her. But first, we have my best friend to worry about. We've been friends as long as I can remember. And I'm not gonna let some stupid Heartless end it before we're finished". Calvin gripped his Fairy Harp, Ozy lifted (with difficulty) his Grand Mallet, Millie hefted her knight sword, and Mr. Bun grabbed his "Bunny Face" club, and all four exited through the double doors onto the arena.

_AND SO IT BEGINS…_

Calvin and Millie ignored the pep rally, with featured tortured souls and ghoulish cheerleaders from Hades' underworld, and the more serious Ozy looked at their roster. As it turned out, the 44th Seed featured none other than Yuffie Kisaragi, and the winner received a Genji Shield, which would make an excellent welcome-back present for Hobbes. At the 40th Seed, the team would face the huge, bull-like Behemoth. At the 30th match, Mr. Bun requested a match with the rat-girl Dragoon, Freya Crescent, and the youthful White Mage, Eiko. Sadly, Mr. Bun requested to also have Millie fight with him, dooming Ozy and Calvin to have to battle a few Seeds without the duo. On the 20th Seed, the team would face Cloud and Squall. Lastly, the 1st Seed held the mighty Rock Titan as the champion.

The four blew through their first 5 fights like nothing, with Tinkerbell slowly regenerating the team's stamina after Calvin summoned her. But on the 44th Seed, Yuffie skipped onto the battlefield. Yuffie was surprised. "Calvin? What are you doing here?"

Millie yelled back, "Hey, booger brain! Give up, or we'll kick your butt!" Yuffie countered, "Is that a threat, little girl? That's no way to challenge a great ninja like MEEEEEEEEEE!" Ozy muttered, "If Cloud is Calvin's long-lost dad, then Yuffie is Millie's human alter ego". Calvin told Yuffie seriously, "Yuffie, we need Phoenix Down. I'll kill you if you knock us out of the tournament!" Yuffie pulled out her scrapped-looking, large shuriken, and finished "Well, I guess I could, MAYBE-"and unexpectedly threw a few regular shuriken towards the boy. The multiple throwing stars sunk into Calvin's chest, and the boy collapsed. Ozy called out "Cura", and the white magic revived Calvin. As he pulled the stars out of his chest, his wounds glowed in a bright green light and slowly began to disappear, creating a soft burning sensation as the boy's skin warmed. Once the wounds healed completely, Yuffie giggled nervously and offered, "Um… maybe we can talk about this?" But Calvin wouldn't be tricked again. He lifted his sword and yelled out, "CHAAAAAAAAAAARGE!"

Yuffie rushed forward as Calvin and company charged her. At the last moment, Yuffie jumped into the air and nailed Calvin yet again with the embodiment of 4-pointed, Japanese projectile wrath, expressed in the form of another shuriken blitz. Ozy cleverly used a Thundara spell as Yuffie jumped into the air, making her fly a few more feet upward before violently crashing down to earth. Calvin was ready to pick off the weakened Yuffie as he saw her fly upward, and as she fell ran in her direction and slammed her down to the dirt arena with a two-handed chop. The boy got a few hits with the Fairy Harp before Yuffie regained her senses and ran. She spun her 4-Pointed Shuriken weapon, and to our protagonists' amazement, was surrounded by a lucid light that made it look even larger. As Yuffie tossed the weapon, Calvin ducked, hoping it would pass him by. To the boy's horror, it spun around in mid-flight and chased him! It appeared as though Yuffie somehow bewitched it, but instead was an attack unleashed through her pain and anger; such moves are known as Limit Breaks or Overdrives, and it appeared as though the one Yuffie was using was called the "Greased Lightning" attack. Millie, inactive up to now, took the time to notice Yuffie enjoy herself watches Calvin get chased, ignoring the fact a fight was going on. She signaled for Mr. Bun and Ozy to fallow her. The sly fox girl crept behind Yuffie, and when the young ninja teen stopped laughing, attacked her from three sides with the long sword, the hammer, and the mace. The assault struck Yuffie with so much force that it knocked her down into a pratfall, leaving her lying on her front side in the dirt and harming her enough that she could not go on any longer. Calvin, meanwhile, was finally chased into a corner. The boy, realizing he was trapped, covered his face with his hands and yelled out. Luckily for him, however Just as the blade was about to chop him in half like a Miter saw, it instead fell at his feet, barely poking the toes of his pump-up basketball sneakers. Calvin just stood there, shell-shocked from the occurrence. "I am dead?" asked Calvin. "You might say that", replied Ozy. Calvin panted in relief and through exhaustion from his flight. "Ughhhhhhhhhh…." Yuffie groaned in the distance. For Team Calvin, this fight was over.

During the next parts of the tournament, Calvin was advised to watch future opponents fight, so he could study their actions and strategies. Calvin simply replied, "Studying is for nerds". Mr. Bun convinced Calvin finally by reminding him that any advantage that they had to save Hobbes can help, and from that moment, Calvin watched Cloud, Leon, and others as they fought during his rest periods. And his research helped him dearly during the 40th Seed…

At the 40th Seed, the gigantic, ox-like Behemoth stomped onto the arena. The creature was at least three times the size of Mr. Bun, the tallest of the group who stood at the height of an average teenage boy. When the fight started, Ozy immediately fired a few Gravira spells at the Behemoth's horn, but that was all that seemed to take effect, as the beast's purplish hide could not be pierced or damaged by a blade's edge. The overzealous Millie and Mr. Bun simply chopped at the beast's legs, but it didn't get them very far, for the Behemoth could send both the fox and the bean bag bunny flying with one kick. Calvin, however, did not lend his l33t Keyblade skills to the battle, as he was simply standing in the back row, observing the fight. "_WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" _screeched the hurting Millie, angry with the blonde for leaving his partners to be his body shield. But this was not so; he was merely looking the monster over for weaknesses. Once he was finished, Calvin ran over to Mr. Bun, and commanded, "Use that power smash thingy on it's hind legs". Mr. Bun complied, dashing behind the powerful Heartless. Calling out "Bunny Blast", his staff shone like a magenta star, and he slammed the hind legs with the cudgel with enough force to make Behemoth sit down. Calvin then took this opportunity to jump onto the Heartless's back while it was stunned. Not noticing the lightweight boy on his back, the Behemoth turned around to gore Mr. Bun. When he did, Calvin unleashed his new special attack, one he had learned by observing Captain Hook's swashbuckling. He jumped into the air and slammed down on the Behemoth's horn many times, each powerful blow creating a flash of light. Calvin then did a front flip in the air, and as he did one final smash attack, he cried the name of his newfound power: "**_ARS ARCANUM!_**" The bony horn splintered into many pieces on the Fairy Harp's impact, forcing the other fighters below to cover their heads in order to reduce the chances of a possible and dangerous stab from the falling shards. The Behemoth let out a horrible, muffled yell, and it fell to the dirt, making a strong tremor as it hit the ground. When the shadow flesh of the beast has all melted into a puddle moments later, Calvin was left standing. "Now, what was that about strategy, Mr. Bun?" asked the cocky boy. But he had every right to be cocky: He now knew a new power that could turn the tide of battle on his grand quest or revival.

_Later, when the Preliminaries (1st 10 Seeds) were finished…_

Calvin, Ozy, Mr. Bun, and Millie rested easy outside the Coliseum. They had cleared the Preliminary matches with flying colors. They stood at 3rd Place in total tournament standings, outplayed by only by the teams of Cloud and Leon and a Heartless Seed known as Final Battalion. The match with Final Fantasy 9 characters Freya and Eiko was still on, and sadly, the gang still had to fight Cloud and Leon at this rate. That, and there were still +20 chances to fail the tournament by being beaten by a Heartless team. This was going to be one long day…

Through seeds 39-30, Calvin, Ozy, Millie and Mr. Bun fought there way past groups containing the annoying spell-casting Heartless: the Red Nocturne, the Blue Rhapsody, the Green Requiem, and the Yellow Opera. The barrage of these pint-sized floating devils and their magic attacks deterred the team and caused them to lose concentration against more brutal opponents, such as the diving-helmet-wearing Search Ghost, a return appearance of the dreaded Guard Armor they defeated in Traverse Town, a mushroom-capped, robe-wearing Heartless with high endurance called the Black Fungus, another attack from the colossal chameleon Sneak Stealth, and the even stronger Wizards. There was even a type of Heartless Calvin had never seen before; it resembled an hourglass with angel wings that fired lasers and sparks of light energy. This creature was dubbed the "Angel Star", due to its characteristics. Though these challenges were rough, the team managed to pull through. By the 30th seed, the amount of items each person held amounted to 2 Potions, 4 Hi-Potions, and the one Mega-Potion Calvin received from the Pegasus Cup. Ozy and Mr. Bun had also used 2 Ethers and one Mega-Ether each, and there was only a single Ether left to restore spell-casting energy. And thankfully, the items they did have were able to heal most major injuries.

Once Hades announced the 30th seed of the tournament, Mr. Bun and Millie sat in the lobby with Calvin and Ozy, preparing for their next fight. Millie, describing the previous fights, exclaimed, "And then WHAM! And a POW! And a SHINK! And then… I took down that ghost-thingy with my Foxbird attack! I must've jumped at least three feet in the air on that one". Calvin groaned, "Millie, be quiet. _I'm _supposed to be the talkative one!" Mr. Bun agreed. "Millie, I've heard of Eiko and Freya. Eiko may not be very tough to beat, being a healer of the team, but Freya is the best Dragon Knight in her homeland! Don't underestimate this fight. Save your strength". Millie rolled her eyes at this statement. "Bun, it doesn't take much energy to talk. Besides, what are these guys like, anyways", she asked. Ozy responded, "Eiko may be a healer, but she also dabbles in Time Magic like Stop. Not only that, she can also summon monsters. Freya, like any good Dragoon should, can perform a forceful jumping attack and fights with a spear". Ozy then nudged Calvin in the ribs, reminding the boy what he wanted him to do. Calvin made a soft "Oh!" sound, and reached into his pockets. He then drew the Earthshine gem, the Watergleam gem, and Genie's lamp from the pockets of his black shorts and handed them to Millie. "Here", said Calvin, "if that E-girl tries to get help from some huge monster, use these. For the green one, think of Simba from the Lion King. The blue one is Dumbo, and Genie's waiting in the lamp to help you out". Millie smiled at Calvin, shrugged and slipped the items into the front pocket of her overalls.

_Meanwhile…_

"Surely you jest!" The cry of a dignified-sounding woman escaped the alleyways on the side of the Olympus Coliseum. Standing far from the crowds of people waiting outside the packed lobby, the shaded arena behind the coliseum concealed three. The first was the exclaiming female, a white-haired woman with rat-like qualities wearing a large red jacket and a cap that resembled a dragon's head. The second was a small girl with a unicorn's horn, a red bow wrapped around her head wearing a purple-and-white-striped shirt and yellow overalls. And the third was one angry, blue-skinned, dark-cloaked form with blazing, blue-flamed hair. In short, Freya, Eiko and Hades respectively were having an argument in their privacy. "What're ya, crazy!" exclaimed the youthful Eiko. Freya's glare pierced Hades like a knight's lance as she spoke, "What makes you think I would do such a thing for a fool like you". Hades smooth-talked, "What? Come on, rodent, lighten up a bit. Didn't you read Rule Thirteen of my game? 'There are no rules'. Trust me on this one. That Calvin boy is a real pain in the neck. I think he's a little swindler. Come on, now. Someone his age being the champion of three tournaments?" Eiko butted in, "Yeah, well me and my friend Vivi beat up a bunch of-" Hades's anger flared up quickly, changing his flames and skin to a red, as he cut out Eiko saying, "**HEY! Hey, **hey there. Didn't your mommy every tell you it's impolite to interrupt the grown-ups?" At this threat towards the young one, Freya drew her weapon: a highly decorated spear with a pair of blades extending off the sides at the bottom of the spearhead. Taking this weapon into her hands, Freya threatened, "You may be a god, Hades, but you are nothing compared to the others of Olympus. Therefore, it would be unwise to anger me before the final fight of this tournament. Is that understood?" Hades slicked his "hair" back and commented, "Hey, it's your call". Eiko added in, "And we're not taking it!" She stuck out her tongue and began to walk away, escorted by the older rat-woman.

As Hades was left alone in the dark, he yelled out and threw multiple fireballs from his hand at the walls in rage. After throwing a few, he threw his palms forward and unleashed a tongue of flame at the wall, scorching the sun-dried brick further. Once he calmed down, Hades self-contemplated, "I can't let that short-stuff, spiky-haired little **BRAT **get his friend back. It's just me, and Maleficent left. And like it or not, that tiger is actually a decent gladiator, and so is that fox. This is my last chance. Even though those two chicks won't off the fox's girlfriend and that rabbit, if I can kill off Calvin's other friend, he'll be shook up like an earthquake. He'll chicken out on his little Key Bearer game, and then…" Hades began to laugh to himself, "and then we can give 'im the old one-two! I'll let Maleficent pick him off. But I gotta make this one. Okay, Hades, time to pull the big one. This is your tourney, and you call the shots. Let's finish off that annoying duo of Calvin and Hobbes for good!" With that, Hades exploded out of existence, off to the Underworld to prepare his next attack. As he vanished, he thought to himself, "_But first… a little something to make the next battle more interesting…_"

_The 30th Seed and the fight of 4 comic stars vs. 4 Final Fantasy stars begins…_

Seed number thirty. From the pair of double doors in front came the challengers Mr. Bun and Millie. The arena had been cleared for one-on-one and two-on-two matches requested for this battle. Some time after the first couple of fights, it was our heroes' turns. The rabbit and fox walked into the coliseum pit, walked up the staircase in the center and stood on the stone arena. "What's taking them so long", pondered Millie. Mr. Bun replied, "I don't think they'd back down. Both have fought through countless fights with deadly monst- What the HECK is THAT?" Around the sides of the coliseum, Mr. Bun spotted a small object standing right on the walls of the circular, citadel-like arena, standing high above the crowd's seats. The figure appeared to he holding another, but the plushie didn't have enough time to look, for the figure leapt high into the air and jumped with unbelievable distance, bounding past the audience and heading straight for the two! The figure landed perfectly on her feet, a decent distance away from Mr. Bun, and it appeared as though the figure was indeed carrying someone in her arms.

"As expected. Freya. Eiko. How are you?" Freya lowered Eiko onto the floor and responded, "Greetings. My apologizes for being late". The little girl walked towards Millie, holding a small flute in her hands. "Don't worry, we saved our strength to beat you two up!" Millie challenged, "If you can catch me! And how can that dumb thing block my big, strong sword?" Freya said back to Millie, "You would be surprised. It's best you bite your tongue; my comrade Adelbert lent you that weapon, remember?" Mr. Bun continued, "Anyway, let's just do this thing, okay?" "If you insist", challenged Freya, who drew her polearm and readied it in her hands. When a large bell tolled in the background, Millie rushed towards the competition blindly, with Mr. Bun following carefully, as Freya and Eiko stood their ground.

Back in the stands, amongst the spectators, Ozy cheered on his friends as Calvin sat back and ate a few chilidogs he bought from Hades' concession stands. After a single bite, the chili sauce sent a powerful shock of heat through the boy's tongue and lips, causing him to yell in pain. "Now I know why he called it 'eternal flame sauce'!" commented Calvin as he took a big drink of some soda pop. At this, Ozy retorted, "There's no time to be worrying about your snacks, Calvin! Pay attention!" Calvin stuck out his tongue, still stinging from the hot sauce, at Ozy. "You aren't my dad, Ozy. I'll pay attention if I need to!"

As expected, Millie's attempt at a frontal assault proved to be foolish as Freya immediately counterattacked with a slash of her lance. The blades chopped into Millie, causing her to yelp and step back a few paces on impact. Mr. Bun, however, was immediately there for the hurt Millie, batting off another of Freya's chops with his raised shield-arm. After deflecting the shot, the bunny jumped into the air and smashed Freya in the head. Readjusting her hat after the brutal strike, Freya growled, "Is that all?" and backed off. "Why are you running, rat-face?" Millie called out and dashed forward in an attempt to hit the dragon knight with her sword. At the last minute, Freya jumped high into the air, completely dodging Millie's horizontal swipe. Eiko, who was standing back since the start, skipped over to Millie as she swung and bopped her in the head with her flute. "OUCH!" cried out the fox, but as she turned to counter, she learned this was just a distraction as she felt something sharp shoot into her side. She took a quick glance to her side, and found that her opponent's spear was sticking out of her side! And it wasn't long before she came down to retrieve it; Freya fell onto Millie in a swan dive, knocking her down and pulling her weapon out. Millie cried out in serious pain, as she lied on the floor, unable to move from her abuse from the dragoon. "Is this earnestly a fighter who lasted this long in the tournament", stated Freya. "Pathetic. Don't fear; you'll wake in the clinic soon". The vicious femme fatale twirled her spear, and raised it in high in the air, planning to finish the young vixen off.

Mr. Bun, however, wasn't finished. He eagerly threw his body into Freya before she could deal the final blow, growling, "What kind of warrior do you think you are! You really think you're tough, hurting a girl like that? Take this!" Mr. Bun held his club with two hands, twirled it above his head, and called out, "_Princess Guard!_" With that, he swung his arms at Freya with brutal force, smashing his shield and club into her with quick repetition. With her enemy being beaten up, Millie slowly rose up on her hind paws and looked on at Eiko.

The girl asked Millie, "What kinda princess 'guard' involves beating someone up?" Millie shrugged. "I guess we gotta fight now", she said. Eiko quickly called out, "Okay!" and dashed towards Millie, kicking her in the shins before she could move. "Ow!" cried out Millie, bouncing on one leg at she gripped her other. Eiko defended, "Well, you _did _say we gotta fight". Millie grinned, lifting her broadsword with her opposite paw. "Oh, right", she sneered. Eiko began to back up, but Millie slowly approached, a sinister look on her face. Millie hefted the broadsword high above her head, and in Eiko's eyes, the last thing she saw before blacking out was a flash of steel coming at her face.

Along the sidelines, Calvin made a nice, low "Oooohh" noise as the sword attack connected with Eiko, and then added the comment of, "You won't see _that _on WWE RAW". Ozy just sat in his seat, repulsed by the brutal slashing from Millie. The crowd, thirsty for blood and longing for violence, let out their cheers of delight from the spectacle.

It is common knowledge that it's difficult for one to pay attention to what's going on around one's self when caught up something else. This especially goes double when a vicious beanbag bunny and his club are slamming you around like a punching bag. Even so, Freya couldn't help but notice that Eiko, somehow, had been hurt after hearing the snicker-snatch of a sword followed by the applause of the barbaric crowd. With a quick burst of energy, she used both of her legs to kick Mr. Bun off of her, then quickly stood up to see the sad realization of what had happened; Eiko was laying on her back on the arena floor, eyes shut gently and moaning, whilst Millie was over her with her sword in hand. In a burst of pure rage, Freya let out a hell-bent war cry and dashed upon savage feet, her spear being held in a shaking hand clenched white-knuckle-tight. When Millie turned around to face the remainder of her competition, she gasped.

And then… she wished she hadn't turned around at all.

Calvin leapt out of his seat, spilling soda, soft pretzel and nacho chips alike onto the floors. Ozy, distraught, called out in a quick and pained voice that, if slower, could have sounded like the name of his friend. But it was pointless for him to call out; she wouldn't have heard it anyway. For, indeed, it is very difficult for one to do much of _anything _upon fainting from a direct stab from a spear. The force of the thrust was enough to not only pierce Millie but packed enough punch to feel like she'd been hit with a hammer, as well. On contact, Millie didn't say a word or make a sound; she fell to the ground, breathing heavily in a comatose state. Not even bothering to remove her spear, Freya also dashed to the other wounded girl; kneeling down on one knee, Freya gripped Eiko tenderly and held her close to her body. Then something unexpected occurred.

Mr. Bun dropped his mace and his buckler down to the ground. He then walked over, removed Freya's spear, and then collected Millie's borrowed sword. After picking up both weapons, he then tossed them next to his own, and kicked them off the side of the arena. Looking down at Freya, Mr. Bun could tell how she felt in an instant; anguish for the one she had tried to protect, defiance for her sympathy regardless of her strong warrior title. Mustering his courage, he finally told her, "Ms. Crescent, I forfeit. I cannot hope to defeat you. And right now, these two young girls are wounded. They need help quickly, and that's all that matters right now". The crowd booed, throwing their concessions and even throwing weapons in an attempt to hit Mr. Bun, but that didn't matter to the bunny or the rat. "It takes courage to admit one's failure", commented Freya as she walked off the stage, "But it seems such words are shallow this moment". Mr. Bun nodded, lifted up Millie in his hands, and standing alongside his opponent, the two took their miserable walk together and left the coliseum.

_Later…_

It had seemed that both incidents would leave both girls in terrible condition. Though they both would recover from their terrible wounds, so saying the Coliseum doctors, both Millie and Eiko would not be conscious for at least the rest of the day. It is difficult to say who took the worst of the wounds; Eiko's facial injury took more of a toll on her because of her young age, but Millie would face peril from her deep impaling. Needless to say, neither would be in any condition to help their partners, but that was the least of their worries.

Sitting in the lobby, Ozy came upon Calvin, who was at the moment throwing punches through the air in anger. Mr. Bun had confiscated his weapon so he could not try to seek retribution for the Dragoon's actions during the fight, and as a result the boy needed to let off some steam by hitting _something_. Thankfully, that something was a something that cannot be affected or damaged in any way when struck physically. Ozy cautiously approached, not wanting to become the next target. He knew that if he said the wrong things, Calvin could blow a fuse, so he thought out his words carefully, and eventually called out, "Calvin, I need to talk to you". Acting in the way Ozy hoped he would, the boy stopped his assault on his invisible victims, turned on a heel, and faced the fox. Nodding, Ozy continued, "Was it just me, or did everyone in the arena act a little more… aggressive?" Calvin cracked, "Ozy, fighting isn't flowers and cupcakes", but the fox was in no mood for jokes. "I'm sorry… I don't have much time to explain. I have to get outside and clear my thoughts", murmured Ozy as he walked outside. As the fox left, Calvin simply shrugged and returned to his business, now simply practicing his skills in fisticuffs rather than relieving anger.

Ozy sat down on the steps outside the arena, puzzled and lost in a freight train stuck on a never-ending railway… better known as his own thoughts. "_I just have such a weird feeling… I know I'm right, but I just need to prove why! I have the strongest premonition that something went wrong in the arena… like some unexplainable force sabotaged the fight. I don't Millie would have tried THAT kind of attack, at least not on someone of Eiko's stature. Not only that, but Mr. Bun completely lost his sanity and didn't show any signs of relent when attacking Freya. As for the lady's actions…OH! Everything seems so called-for. I just don't understand this. I… AM… CERTAIN… THAT SOMEONE WAS MAKING THEM ACT ANGRIER THAN USUAL DURING THE LAST LEG OF THAT BATTLE. AND I WILL FIGURE IT OUT, LEST MY NAME IS NOT OZYMANDIUS J. LLEWEL-"_

…By the time Calvin's team was called, Ozy was absent; he wasn't even outside the arena! Suggesting foul play, Mr. Bun tried to negotiate with the supervisors (well, mainly Phil), but the fights were still on, even if "One single champion goes AWOL, the tourney still ain't over". Irritated by this sudden disappearance, Calvin had to fight without the powerful Red Mage, as he played two-man-down with Mr. Bun through Seeds 29-21. Without Ozy's magic from the back, Millie's unorthodox swordplay in front, and a weakened Mr. Bun at his side, Calvin relied heavily on his summons for help. Simba's shockwaves stunned and harmed any Heartless in the area, making them easy pickings for Mr. Bun's assaults. When stronger Heartless such as the Guard Armor's body parts or monsters the team had never fought before, Calvin called for Genie in order to vaporize them with magic orbs and either Gravity, Thunder or Stop spells. And, of course, Tinkerbelle was there to use her regenerative powers and keep Calvin and Mr. Bun from getting injured too badly.

Upon defeating the team referred to as the "Air Corsairs", consisting of a Pirate in a giant, floating battleship, a few dragon-like Heartless and four ink-black sphere Heartless called Darkballs, Calvin's trickiest fight so far was announced: He and Mr. Bun would face off against Cloud Strife and Leon. And while Cloud had allowed himself to be considered "beaten" in his first fight against Calvin, Leon was much tougher, managing to defeat Calvin in their first fight. Calvin _had _defeated Leon once, but that was when Ozy and Hobbes were fighting at his side.

These thoughts plagued Calvin's mind as he walked down the dark corridors into the arena, his Keyblade resting against on his shoulders. "At least I've got Mr. Bun", he thought, and was grateful that the beanbag bunny had more skill than his first sight led most to believe. Partially with courage and partially with the improved power the Keyblade offered his muscles, he shoved open one of the two double-doors leading into the coliseum with one arm. On the other side, the yellow-haired mercenary and the dark-clothed SeeD soldier also approached, getting into the arena around the same time. All four entered into the arena silently, knowing it was best not to waste any time or make any comment on what had recently come up for Team Calvin. They stood tense, hands gripped tightly on their weapons and stood impatiently, awaiting the start of the fight.

As a whistle was blown moments later as a signal, the tense four all sprung into action, dashing a few paces forward to meet their oppositions. Steel clashed against unknown alloy as Cloud's obvious downward chop with the Buster Sword slammed down into Calvin's Fairy Harp, making a cute whistling sound as it miraculously took the impact without buckling. On the other side, a nasty cracking noise burst from Mr. Bun's mace as it made contact with Leon's legs, knocking the tough man onto his back. This low-aimed attack, however, left Mr. Bun open for Leon's counterattack; a blast from his weapon's gun barrel. The bullet shot into Mr. Bun with a hammer-blow force, propelling him too off of his feet.

While Cloud's zweihander-sized sword could do massive damage from it's sheer weight, the only problem is that most cannot wield it for the same reason, and even Cloud himself must take a moment to lift it. The Keyblade, however, was designed so any worthy of its might can use it easily due to its light weight, regardless of form. Therefore, every time Cloud lifted the blade over his shoulders, Calvin would run out of the way and plaster Cloud's sides with a few quick strikes and jabs. After a few rounds of this and one aching torso later, Cloud decided it was time to stop holding back. He lifted up the Buster Sword one last time, and as Calvin stuck to his usual strategy, Cloud brought the massive blade down in an arc, curving his swing in order to chop into his opponent horizontally. The unexpected slice smashed into the feather-weighted boy, causing him to stumble.

Cloud took this reeling to his advantage as he backed away, then rushed towards the boy, looking as if he intended to ram him. Calvin threw his Keyblade up in a blocking stance, but this epic maneuver was useless; what really happened was that Cloud leapt disproportionably high into the air (but not as high as the Dragoons could achieve), throwing his sword backwards behind his head. As he fell, Cloud's sword shimmered with a mauve spark of light, as he called out, "**_BRAVER!_**" and sliced downward. Calvin attempted to block this, but it had seemed to him as thought gravity was working against him. It was as if Cloud's sword had just gained a few thousand pounds as he fell. As Cloud's boots touched the floor, Calvin was flat on his back, crushed underneath the Buster Sword yet protected by the unbreakable Keyblade. Still, the impact had managed to knock the wind out of Calvin's lungs, and he barely was able to move as he wheezed and gasped for air.

At the same time, Mr. Bun was faring his best against his own opponent. Having just blown away his opponent, Leon took no time to jump upon the downed rabbit, thrusting his Gunblade's large bayonet forward. His eyes bursting as wide as dinner plates, Mr. Bun rolled onto his side, his back just barely touching the blade as it sunk into the dirt floors like a warm knife through butter. As Leon drew his weapon out of the ground, he lunged his foot forward in a kick, once again avoided as Mr. Bun rolled a good distance away and did a push-up to get back on his feet. With his blade free and his irritation rising, Leon bull rushed Mr. Bun, shoulder-first. Because he had just gotten up, Bun had no choice but to take a defensive stance, and lifted his buckler upward. Leon's weight was thrown into his lunge, but somehow Mr. Bun had enough strength in his lanky legs to stand his ground. With his off-arm, he quickly raised his weapon and took a swing at Leon's head; striking him hard enough to make the man back away as his ears rung and his eyes saw stars.

With his opponent barely catching his breath, Cloud raised his massive blade yet again to chop at Calvin. The weapon fell down like a guillotine, and Calvin hardly had enough strength left to handle such an attack. He grunted loudly as Cloud's blade hit his own, sending a shock into his hands and making his arms buckle, forcing the Keyblade to strike his chest. Calvin gasped and heaved, completely weakened, and was sure he couldn't take much more abuse. But, as it appeared, he was given a reprieve. Cloud laid his Buster Sword against his shoulders and stepped back, staring down at the boy. "Catch your breath", he mumbled, "It's not my style to hit someone when they're down". Calvin could hardly trust Cloud, but he obeyed, lying on the floor to get his strength back. After a few breaths, Calvin hoisted himself up… and barely had time to duck under a horizontal swipe from Cloud. Staying crouched, Calvin lunged and with a thrust, managed to pound into Cloud's thigh with the blunted tip of the Fairy Harp.

As Leon stepped back, Mr. Bun wasn't about to show any quarter to one who didn't offer him any. He bounced into the air, and upon landing did a split and swung his nameless, bunny-headed mace at Leon's ankles. Surprisingly, however, his attack wasn't strong enough to knock Squall Leonheart over, even in his dazed state. Leon shook his head briefly, lowered his gun at Mr. Bun's level, and murmured, "Blizzard". The inside of the barrel shined with a deep blue light as Leon pulled the trigger, and Mr. Bun wasn't quick enough to avoid the cone of cold wind blowing at him. The chilling gust managed to freeze the water vapor in the air around its target, and spontaneously a sheet of ice formed over Mr. Bun's head as he was frozen solid and dropped to the floor. And even though the ice had shattered and vanished as his head hit the earth, Mr. Bun was still worse; he was literally out cold.

Cloud and Calvin fought with much intensity beside the duo, neither paying any attention to anything else but their own swords. Despite the shortened range of his weapon, Calvin did a fine job defending against Cloud's slashes. Likewise, Calvin's lowered range gave Cloud a defensive advantage; every time Calvin tried to get close enough to attack, Cloud would batter him away with an attack, forcing him to block or dodge, or Cloud would simply backstep. "This is getting old", commented Calvin, who had just sidestepped a vertical chop. "Yeah", replied Cloud as he dropped his weapon and strafed to the side to dodge a thrust. "What would you say we show each other a few tricks?" Calvin grinned evilly and responded, "You asked for it". Reclaiming his blade, Cloud hefted the Buster Sword back up in a fighting stance and awaited Calvin's attack. Calvin made a few karate noises as he weaved his sword around in the air. But any moves he would've attempted were nullified as a gunshot pierced through the arena and Calvin was blown back, the Keyblade flying out of his hands.

Cloud twirled around with an angry scowl on his face. As expected, Squall was standing in the distance, his Gunblade still smoking after his shot was fired off. "The point was", Cloud hollered back, "for a one-on-one fight". Squall simply propped himself against the wall, muttering a quick "Whatever" as he threw his Gunblade into the dirt before him, the blade sticking into it. In response, Cloud turned back towards Calvin's direction. His adversary was just getting up, rubbing his chest and groaning an "Oooowwwwwww…" noise. His chest aching from the blast, Calvin leaned over wincing and picked his sword back up as Cloud started to approach him.

The boy, however, didn't want to do things the easy way and instead rushed in a quick hobble towards Cloud, one hand on his Fairy Harp and the other on his ribcage. Cloud returned the pace by running. "Alright, stormy, here's that attack!" Calvin skipped a step and leapt into the air, bringing his sword down with all his might. Cloud, however, was prepared and back stepped the attack. Calvin wasn't finished, however, and just as Cloud avoided his chop did he hop back into the air, bringing his short sword up in a crazed arc and smacking the surprised Cloud in the chin.

Calvin fell again, but this time he didn't hit the floor; he appeared to be floating a foot or two off the surface. He was also gripping his weapon in both hands, leaning back as if to anticipate a strong force about to blow him back. Around the tip of his Keyblade, white light that was stretched like ribbons twirled around his weapon for a brief moment, a spark of light growing stronger and stronger. Cloud shook his head to shake away his dizziness, but when everything came to, it was too late. At the command of Calvin's yell, the ribbon-like beams shot from Calvin's sword and ran straight through Mr. Strife. A pair of shouts from both blondes rang through the arena, white light erupting from the arena as their voices did…

…And as the light faded, Calvin was sitting on his rear in the dirt, smoke pouring from the Fairy Harp and it's reedy blade sizzling from the heat. Not unlike the Fairy Harp, Cloud's upper torso was also steaming and burning as he had fallen where he stood. The walls behind Cloud were also scorched. It took him much of his strength to get up into a sitting position, but he had just enough energy to say, "Not bad. All right. We'll just say you won this match…"

Squall wasn't pleased, but unbeknownst to him, Cloud, or Calvin he wouldn't be the only one upset a 6-year-old was able to defeat the great swordsman. Only seconds after his victory, the ground of the arena exploded under the warriors' feet. The violent, fiery eruption blew Calvin, Mr. Bun's collapsed body, and Cloud sky-high, Squall's eyebrows just getting singed by the blaze before him. From standing on the sidelines, it had appeared Leon had just prevented himself from suffering a similar fate. He simply stood, his face showing no emotion, and commented, "This ain't gonna end well…"

_Hours later…_

_The night sky was a deep blue, the waxing gibbous moon wide and sending it's white glow onto the coliseum grounds. A scorched figure stood out in the lobby, before him a large, half-pyramid-shaped platform. Atop this platform sat proudly a large golden trophy, the glowing light of the torches at it's side reflecting beautiful reds and molten oranges of it's flames._

Calvin came to poorly. His back was ablaze, burnt terribly in the sudden blaze that had exploded around him. He tried to breath in, but there was a strong haze in the air. In fact, intense waves of heat were pouring onto him as he struggled to become conscious. A loud and familiar voice boomed before him, "Hey, shorty, it's about time you got up". Calvin's eyes shot wide open. A wicked grinning red face with a wide chin and blazing was before him, covered in a dark black shroud. "Hades", he choked. "Heeeeeeeeeeey, guess what", answered the god of the underworld in a cruel yet slick voice, "I've got a place for you… **_DOWN UNDER!_**" With no hesitation, Hades' hands flung forward, slinging a pair of fiery sphere down in Calvin's direction. Agonizingly, Calvin performed a backwards Dodge Roll, trying to ignore the pain of his burnt back, and just managed to avoid the fireballs as they crashed and set the floor they struck alight. It was then did Calvin realize where he was.

_The person's face glowed brilliantly with light from his prize. Phil walked to his side, and patted him on the shoulder. "Go on", said the satyr calmly, "Go and pick your prize up… champ". The male nodded his head, and began his ascension up the stairs of the platform…_

With no moment to spare, Calvin drizzled his last Hi-Potion onto his back. It began to tingle and become warm as he regained his strength. He was standing on the stone platform of the coliseum arena, but there were two details that caught his attention; A) the platform suspended high in the air, and B) he was surrounded by a firewall that covered it's borders. Calvin lifted his right arm high and mightily… and realized his Keyblade was missing! "You know how much of a pain it was", began Hades as a plume of fire flew from his hands, "setting up an entire tournament…" Calvin danced around the blaze, strength gained purely from his new adrenaline rush. "…Trying to hire that rat and that little girl to try and take you out", continued Hades, stopping his flamethrower-like attack from his hands and instead placing them into his fiery hair. "…Offing that rabbit AND capturing your fox friend…" Calvin's guile couldn't have been stronger as he gritted his teeth from the lasting pain of his burns and his rage against Hades.

_Calvin's blonde little head looked on impatiently as the figure walked slowly up the platform. Part of him was angry he did not get to win the tournament, but another was glad it was all over. The champion had agreed to offer the only prize the boy did seek to him, and Calvin could tell he could trust the winner's word._

By the time Hades was ending his yell, Calvin was literally hanging onto his cloak with one hand the bashing his face in with the Fairy Harp using the other. Hades' cool and laid-back voice was gone, he now finished, ignoring Calvin's vicious assault, "…**_JUST TO GET RID OF YOU, ALL OF THIS WORK, JUST FOR THAT WITCH MALECIFENT!_**" Calvin voice was equally as strong. "CRY ME A RIVER, WON'T YOU? I'm gonna beat the Tabasco sauce out of you until you give me that Phoenix stuff, **_ALRIGHT?_** And you **_aren't gonna stop me!_** I want my **_FRIEND BACK!_**" Calvin hammered Hades with all his might, but the being didn't show any signs of fatigue. Even as Hades tore Calvin off his face and sent him flying with a fireball, the blazing child call out, "_**I WANT HOBBES BACK!**" _Even as his body burned, Calvin mustered the might to point his Keyblade at Hades. He rasped, losing his strength quickly, "…deep… free-"

_The champion had reached the top of the stairs. He hefted the trophy, the marvelous prize of the Hades Cup, and raised it above his head for all to see. A grand cheer arose from all corners of the Olympus Coliseum as all, viewers and contenders, shouted in praise for the winner. He smiled calmly. "Now, Calvin", he spoke to the boy, "It's time I fulfilled my end of the bargain. After all, I couldn't possibly take the credit for defeating Hades. You yourself did much of the work, and I must admit… all I did was deal the finishing blow". The victor lowered his prize, took his hand, and reached into one of the torches as his side._

Calvin's body plopped to the ground with flames still stagnant on his body. He didn't know how long he was going to last, but he knew we wouldn't give up. He had to save his best friend. The Keyblade had fallen out of his hands, but he ignored his loss and raised his hands in front of him. The chill of the spell he was trying to attempt cooled his pain momentarily as he tried again, "Deep…" A voice caught him off-guard, sounding as if it came from below himself and Hades. And even as a fireball the size of a beach ball burnt brightly over Hades' head in an attempt to burn the boy to ashes, the voice did not catch the sinister god off-guard. It was only the result of the voice's actions that made him groan in agonizing pain. The voice had said, "Hades, it is time to cool off! Bone-chilling deep freeze! **BLIZZAGA!**"

_The hand was whole when it appeared back from within the torch. As it had appeared, the source of the illumination had happened to be a mess of soft down feathers. The feathers were a beautiful red and orange, just like fire. It was the down of a phoenix. Leaving his trophy back on the platform, he took some of the torch's Phoenix Down and approached Calvin. The boy sat his friend in front of him; a mess that was now only broken seams, orangey and white clothe and some cute plastic eyes. "What if…" Calvin asked with a weak voice. The champion said to Calvin, "…if it's too late? Not a chance." With that, he delicately sprinkled the down onto the destroyed stuffed animal._

Hades had lost his red skin and flames as a gigantic ice crystal formed around him from out of nowhere. Only a look of pure agony was upon his face as the flames around the coliseum platform died down and the platform itself dropped from the sky. Calvin braced himself for impact as he felt the intense feeling of falling. Before the platform hit the ground, however, the voice had called out again, "Float, child, Float like a cloud!" At that moment, Calvin felt like he was light as a feather, and upon rolling in mid-air realized he was indeed falling like one. At the platform slammed into the charred dirt, Calvin was snugly nestled in his now-inverted force of gravity as he levitated about two feet off the ground. Hades, however, did not get off so lucky. As his frozen form struck the ground, the ice around him shattered, leaving the once-powerful god of the underworld weak like a mortal. His skin had turned a pale white, and his flaming hair was now just a baldhead. Things only got from bad to worse as he whirled and saw the boy swimming through the air, his Keyblade glowing in a strong golden light. "'God of the underworld', indeed", spoke the voice that had summoned the terrible ice wave. Hades had only moments to whirl around and see a terrible blizzard erupt from a magical staff as he heard behind him a foreign word: "Zantetsuken".

_The doll glowed warmly as it's threads and cotton stuffing began to move all by itself and it's shape began to float. The stuffing flew into the toy's original shape, the cloth falling right off it. The torn cloth came back together, the parts where it was torn glowing brightly as it magically reattached to itself. The cloth then flew around the doll's shaped cotton, fitting it like a glove. The seams, now glistening even in the dark, spun around and stitched itself back into the stuffed animal, as if a sewing needle was manipulating it. The air around the doll whistled in a distinctive sound as red light burned so bright it completely enveloped the doll. The tiger grew in size as it drifted back to the earth. When the light faded, a familiar shape was on the floor. The lanky tiger Hobbes was back to his tiger form. His eyes fluttered weakly, yet he had enough strength to ask his friend, "Hey… is it just me, or does anyone else feel like a tuna sandwich?"_

It had all happened so quick, but by the time it was all over, Hades was sucked back below the surface of the world, drawn back by the very tortured souls he was in charge of. His body was pale, frozen in a fine layer of ice, and his worldly form was handled in two halves as he was pulled back into the earth. Calvin raised his head up. He wasn't sure who helped him defeat Hades and who had saved him from a terrible fall, but he had a good idea who. And once Hades' body no longer blocked his vision, he was removed of all doubt that it was who he thought it was. Though he was attached to brazen chains sticking out of the ground, he was grinning widely, a rare sight indeed for him. Calvin flowed through the air like a bird, and offered to his friend, "Need help with those chains, Ozy?"

_Calvin was speechless. Hobbes was really back to life. "Ozy…thanks…" The fox held a warm smile. "It's no problem. And, perhaps with those new spells I taught you, we can make sure this doesn't happen again". He walked back up the stage, "Now, I only have one favor to ask you…perhaps you two can help me carry my trophy? My father would be very proud to see it, that is… after we save my world". Hobbes got up groggily. "Uhhhhhhh… sure, why not", he replied. "Come on, Calvin, you'll have to tell me what went on after my… uh… absence". Calvin stood there for a moment. After which, he replied, "Sure thing, buddy, sure thing…"_

End Chapter 14 (At long last).

I have GOT to stop these long absences from writing. That's all I have to say. But now, Chapter 14 is finally over and done with, so I hope whoever if left reading can enjoy it.


	15. Friends Until The End

Disclaimer: I did not create Calvin and Hobbes, Ozy and Millie, Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney movie featured in Kingdom Hearts. Calvin and Hobbes were made by my favorite cartoonist, Bill Watterson. Ozy and Millie were made by David Craig Simpson (It's an online comic, so I doubt you've heard of it). Lastly, Kingdom Hearts was made by Squaresoft, now Square-Enix, and they had to ask Disney to use their characters. I have not played KH in a while, so I'm using a game script by Oliver Kong, however I've also started to play the game again. You can read it at Game FAQs, or you can e-mail

Chapter 15: Friends until the End

Now at long last, back on their initial mission, the hyperactive and fearless boy Calvin, the coward-like but valiant tiger Hobbes, and the calm and collected fox Ozy, using the Navi-G piece received from Cid, flew to the dark world of Hallow Bastion. No more waits. No more interruptions. It was do or die for our brave heroes. For now that all unfinished businesses have been attended to, their mission to rescue Susie Derkins was in full swing.

Calvin decided that the extra Gummi pieces really ruined the image of his wagon, and had therefore removed all pieces except for the Cure-G windshield that let our heroes breathe, a Thundaga-G cannon, and a Comet-G laser beam, both weapons on each side of the wagon. Because it had less, the little red wagon flew with much more speed and finesse, making it swerve from random space junk with the best of them. We now join our heroes as they bravely fought their way through the space-time continuum.

Calvin was at the wheel, firing down Heartless Gummi Ships and avoiding space junk such as meteorites. "Man, did the Janitor of Time forget to clean this dump", remarked the boy. Hobbes shrugged. It had been strange being dead for nearly a day, and he could never tell the others what had happened in the afterlife, or else. "The Heartless must know we're coming, so they are making this as rough for us as possible", explained Ozy. Calvin charged up the Comet-G, and released a powerful homing beam that destroyed a large chunk of Gummi blocking the way. Hobbes asked his friends "Are you guys ready for this? I mean, we probably have to defeat Riku, and we'll have to fight Maleficent for sure…" Hobbes's tail became somewhat bushy at this, but he gripped the handle of his Dream Shield and slowly began to calm down. Calvin called from the cockpit, "There's no doubt about it, fur-balls. We've beaten all of Maleficent's dumb cronies, so I'm sure we can beat her, too". Ozy looked at the radar on the cockpit controls. "We are nearly there. Calvin, set the ship on autopilot and prepare for-"That was all Ozy could say before he looked out the windshield in surprise.

The globe before our heroes was indeed a grim one. With twisting towers spewing purple-blue smoke, a deep blue moat covering most of the globe and a gigantic stained glass logo of an elongated heart with jagged lines crossing it (The symbol of the Heartless), such an extravagant scene pierced our heroes' hearts with fear. Calvin said, shaking, "That… castle… it's that one from the slide…" Hobbes realized what this meant. "Hallow… Bastion… it was on one of those slides back in Deep Jungle…" he commented. Ozy noticed something odd with the Cure-G's computer systems. "Calvin, Hobbes… the computer has stopped working". Calvin and Hobbes both looked at the small screen. Indeed, the screen had gone blank. And when two and two went together…

"YIKES!" yelled Hobbes. "WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" As the little red wagon was being pulled in by the gravity of Hallow Bastion, our heroes held on for dear life, screaming with all their breath. The intense force called for a very fast and unfriendly drop onto the gates outside the castle. Calvin shut his eyes tight, and the last thing he knew was an abrupt stop and a very agonizing collision.

_Our protagonists stirred. Once they had regained consciousness…_

Calvin looked on miserably at the wreckage that was once his famous little red wagon. Splattered with Gummi and reduced to scrap metal from the fall, he would never ride down steep hills in the forests outside his house or miraculously survive extensive falls off the gorge on it ever again. "I guess a big fall finally finished it off", spoke Calvin grimly. "Now how will we get back", murmured Hobbes. Ozy motivated, "We have not come here for nothing. We can surely repair this after we accomplish the task at hand". Calvin and Hobbes nodded. All three boys gripped their weapons and store off into the horizon of the once peaceful castle, Hallow Bastion.

The land outside the gate was over a huge moat, and levitating platforms bobbed up and down slowly. In front of the large gate was a small fountain, and connecting the gate to Hallow Bastion was a gondola that floated mysteriously over the heavy, foggy nothingness between. With Calvin's new-found strength, Hobbes's feline jumping ability, and the Time Magic spell Float from Ozy, the crusaders had little problems getting up to the fountain. "Well, this is it", said Calvin, staring at the Keyblade. "Time to see what this baby can do". "Too bad it doesn't belong to you", said a recognizable but unfriendly voice.

Calvin whirled around and noticed that Riku was standing right behind him. The boy gripped the handle of his sword, as Hobbes and Ozy held their weapons ready once they saw the unwelcome guest. "It's a real shame that your wagon got ruined", said Riku arrogantly. "Maybe you should fix it, while you let _someone stronger than you _take the hard task of saving Susie". "**Don't count on it, Riku**", said Calvin through clenched teeth. Hobbes growled. "We've come too far for you to stop us now", said Hobbes with resolve. "What do you mean that the Keyblade does not belong to Calvin", asked Ozy as he hefted the Grand Mallet. "If you don't believe me…" said Riku with an evil smirk, "Then see for yourself".

Calvin removed his Lionheart keychain from the Kingdom Key and stuck it blade-first into the ground in between Riku and himself. Calvin at first smiled. If Riku went to run after the key, a simple Stop spell would prevent him from stealing it, and would prove him wrong. But something went wrong. The Keyblade started to glow intensely as Riku stretched his gloved hand outward. In a flash of light, the Kingdom Key vanished, and reappeared in Riku's hand. "I told you, little one, that you weren't meant to wield the Keyblade". Calvin, Hobbes, and Ozy all gasped in shock. "Impossible!" cried Ozy. "You must have cheated!" exclaimed Calvin. Hobbes couldn't say anything; he just stood and made a small whining noise. Hobbes then forced out," But… it was Calvin who fought all the way here". Riku twirled the Kingdom Key in his hand. "I guess he was just the delivery boy", he said. "Once I rescue Susie, I'll personally place her Heart back into her body, and get you back home. In the meantime…" Riku pulled out the wooden sword he fought Calvin with on Destiny Islands. He tossed it down at Calvin's sneakers. "You can go play Hero with that".

Calvin stared down at the makeshift toy lying by his feet. Once he lifted his head, however, his face was a form of pure hate. Calvin pulled out his slingshot, picked up a rock, and aimed it at Riku's face. With speedy reflexes, Riku caught the stone in midair as it flew towards him. Calvin then ran up to Riku, and continuously punched him in the stomach. It had seemed without his weapon; Calvin was back to normal strength, for his flurry of fists had not affected Riku at all. Riku simply lifted the Keyblade over his head, and violently cracked Calvin in the head with it. The blonde-headed boy fell like a ton of bricks.

Riku pointed to Hobbes and Ozy. "Knight. Mage", he commanded, "I need your help". Hobbes drew his claws, and pounced to attack Riku. Ozy reluctantly cast a Stop spell on his friend. "Hobbes… this is our mission. We still need to find the King, and even if that means we have to go without Calvin, then so be it". Once the spell wore off, Hobbes fell back down to earth, got up, and dropped his head, fallowing Riku and Ozy off to Hallow Bastion. As for Calvin, the boy laid on his back, warm tears running from his eyes and warm blood running from his skull. His own friends had abandoned him, his goal to rescue Susie was in shambles, his head got cracked very hard, and now it seemed some large monster was about to finish him off…. WHAT!

Calvin wiped tears from his face. This monster, he could trust, for standing over him was the Beast, from Beauty and the Beast fame. "Young one", he said with a rumbling but soft voice, "What has happened? Why are you crying? What is your business hear? And how did you get injured so?" Calvin tried to sit up, but his head still hurt. He was, however, able to hold off his weeping. "I…I c-c-came here to… rescue my friend… Susie", the kid stuttered. Beast helped Calvin to his feet and drew a Hi-Potion from his purple cloak. Calvin poured half the liquid onto his scalp and worked it like shampoo, then drank the other half. "Thanks", said Calvin. Beast nodded. "I myself came here to also free a close friend, Belle. I won't leave without her. But… that white-haired boy stopped me". Calvin's eyes burned with anger. "**_Riku! That's the one we're after!_** He took my _friends_, my _weapon_, and now he's gonna take _Susie, too_", Calvin shouted. "Hey… maybe we can help each other". Beast pondered Calvin's proposition. Calvin assured the gentle giant, "Don't worry. I can use summon gems, and I'm pretty decent with magic attacks". Beast proclaimed, "Very well. It is off to Hallow Bastion for the both of us. I have turned on the generator, so that we can access the gondola. He have not a moment to lose. Let's go!"

_At the main lobby of Hallow Bastion…_

Calvin and Beast busted down the door and entered Hallow Bastion. To the Beast's surprise, a woman has sitting down, back turned to the entrance, atop the double staircases. She had her brown hair put up elegantly on her head, and she wore a yellow dress. "…Belle?" Beast stomped up the stairs to greet his friend. Calvin warned him, "Beast, no! It's a trap!" but it was already too late, for when Belle turned around, Beast discovered she was really three Shadow Heartless stacked on top of each other. From the dark emerged many other Shadows, all swarming onto Beast like fleas. Calvin turned to run, but instead, Riku was in front of the door, which slammed shut behind him.

"You really don't know when to give up", said Riku without emotion. "No, I don't", boasted Calvin. Hobbes and Ozy crept out from behind two pillars, looking at Calvin with fearful eyes. "Well, if it isn't the backstabbers, coming out of their hiding spots for a good butt whooping, too", commented Calvin. Riku walked over to Calvin, drawing the Kingdom Key. "Quit while you're ahead", Riku warned with rage. "**NO WAY**", yelled back Calvin as he approached as well.

"You don't understand. The darkness will destroy you. Back off before you get killed".

"Why should I? You don't have the right to tell **_ME _**what to do!"

"Calvin, please…"

"Don't make me kill you, Riku!"

"Oh, with what?"

"WITH US!"

"Huh!"

Hobbes and Ozy blitzed Riku from both sides, smashing him with their respective weapons. As Riku dropped down to his knees, he muttered, "You… you two set me up".

Hobbes nodded. "I'd never let Calvin down!" Ozy also grinned, a rare sight indeed. "Foxes _are_ sly, after all…" Calvin hid his happiness with determination. "Even if the Keyblade was mine, I wouldn't need it. My friends, my Heart, my soul… maybe that'll do", he said. With that, the Keyblade started to glow again. In another flash of light, Calvin once again held the splendid tool in his hands. "Or… when life gives you lemons, throw them back at life", he laughed evilly. Riku crossed his hands, and then pointed his Soul Eater sword at Calvin. "Hmmmm… this is odd. Oh well. I'll be waiting on the top floors. Until then…" Riku snapped his fingers, and many dark portals appeared behind him. "…enjoy my new friends".

Ozy and Hobbes ran to Calvin's sides as he slipped his Lionheart keychain onto the Keyblade. As a result, his weapon morphed into a long, silver sword with a fierce lion head symbol where the key's teeth should be. Calvin hadn't time to admire its beauty, for three types of Heartless emerged from the portals. They consisted of a large suit of armor with an even bigger, dog-headed shield; a magician-like version of a Red Nocturne, and a dragon-like monster. "Defenders, Wizards, and Wyverns", spoke Ozy.

Hobbes commented, "Oh my". Calvin's comment was, "**_HEAVENLY THUNDER!_**" He lifted his Keyblade to summon the Thundaga spell, which shot massive bolts of lightning down from the sky onto the arena. Though the Defenders and Wyverns were shocked, Wizards were unfazed. "Calvin, Wizards can absorb any magic", warned the long-forgotten Jiminy Cricket, appearing from Ozy's top hat. "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM", shouted Calvin. But as he turned his head, a Defender thrust its long arm forward, smashing Calvin with its shield. Hobbes jumped over the Defender that attacked his friend and used Goofy Charge, harming it. Calvin got up, and decided to take on the Wyverns. Though they were quick, Calvin dodge rolled away from their head-butting and bicycle-kicking strikes and countered with his own slashes. Though Ozy controlled his heavy mallet poorly, he was able to strike some Wizards down. Eventually, Ozy stuck to back-attacking the strong Defenders with Blizzaga and Gravira spells. The only problem: The Wizards were open to pick off our heroes. Their improved Fira, Blizzara, and Thundara spells proved to be a problem when not paid attention to. Calvin had to shift between the quick Wyverns and the annoying Wizards back and forth. "Calvin!" yelled Hobbes, startling Calvin in his concentration. "I can fight those Wyverns. Take care of the Wizards!" Calvin nodded at this, and introduced the Lionheart's sharp edge to the pair of Wizards remaining. Ozy, fighting from a distance and able to evade the Defender's Fire and Blizzard attacks, soon defeated the giant suit of armor. The fact that the Wizards could teleport did not save them from Calvin's wrath, and they, too, fell. Hobbes had no problems finishing off the Wyverns that Calvin weakened.

Once the violence was over, Calvin gleefully turned to his friends. "I knew you guys would never let me down", said Calvin. "Calvin, you're my best friend. Of course I'd never really run away", replied Hobbes. Ozy looked around the lobby. "Say, has anyone seen the Beast?" "You rang", asked a gruff reply. Though his cloak was tattered and his fur stained with blood, Beast was still in a strong state after fending off the Heartless. "Beast", asked Hobbes. "Can you do us a favor? Let's team up". Ozy added, "Certainly you've been here before, right?" Beast nodded. "If you three help me find Belle, then I'll help you find Susie". Calvin drew his Keyblade and held it in front of him. "Come on guys. What was it?" Hobbes placed his shield-arm onto the tip of Calvin's blade. "Ozy, you too", spoke the tiger. Ozy hefted his mallet and let the hammerhead rest on Hobbes and Calvin's weapons. Raising their tools, the three boys yelled, "**_ALL FOR ONE, AND ONE FOR ALL!_**"

_And so…_

Upon walking up to the door up the staircase, it is revealed that the door was locked. The symbol of the Heartless adorned the door. Beast had elaborated that on his first trip, stained glass pieces were used as a key to open the door. To the suggestion of Hobbes, the four decided to first check out the closest room, the Entrance Hall.

This "hall" was really a two-floored room. The bottom floor had a single, moving platform that brought people to the second floor. On the second floor, a large cauldron of bluish goop bubbled in the center, and many items filled it: candles, statues, and two monster-faced protrusions on the walls. Upon accessing the second floor, the team stopped to think.

"Hmmmmmm…" pondered Ozy. "I have a feeling those stained glass shards are here somewhere…but where?" Hobbes wasn't paying attention, he was too busy staring with fearful eyes at the monster faces. Calvin tapped Hobbes in the ribs. "Don't be a scaredy-cat _again, _Hobbes", the boy warned. He calmly walked over to one of the faces. "See? Nothing", he stated. For fun, Calvin also tapped the face with his Lionheart sword. But to his surprise, the face indeed moved! It's nose crinkled like it were sneezing, but just that action made Calvin jump into Hobbes's open paws. Beast stared at the statue in wonder. "Calvin", he boomed. "Touch that statue again, but look to the other one as well". Calvin reluctantly did as he was told. And when he did… "Heeeeeeeey", said Calvin. "Both of them moved at the same time". Beast stomped his way over to the other monster head. He then commanded, "On three, we will strike the heads at the same time". Calvin waited until Beast lifted his fingers until they were three, and then stabbed the face as Beast punched the other. As a result, both faces began to move and tremble, making the walls creak and shake. "Oh, no!" said Ozy. "What have you two done!" The cauldron in the center began to shake and tremble. Then, suddenly, its contents spilled onto the ground. Calvin saw a glint of something inside the blue goo as it splattered onto the first floor. "Is that…" Calvin hopped back onto the moving platform, rubbed his hands through the slime, and eventually… "Got one!" Calvin, his front now slathered in the gunk, triumphantly held a stained glass piece in his hands. When he arrived back on the top floor, he noticed that Beast and Hobbes also held onto glass shards. Shrugging, Hobbes simply stated, "Found it when I tripped and moved a statue over". Beast also commented, "This was just lying on the floor". Ozy, shooting Fire balls at the candles, added, "And I believe this was also how Beast found the last shard". Once the final candle was lit, the last shard dropped onto the moving platform. "So… now we have all four", commented Ozy as he leapt onto the platform and picked up his prize. "And the Castle Chapel is not too far", added Beast. "I believe that may be where Belle and Susie are being held". Calvin lifted his head up and slicked her hair back, not noticing the gel from the cauldron spill made blue streaks in his blonde spikes. "**Then what are we standing around for**", he said with mock seriousness in his voice.

_Moving on…_

Beast slowly led the boys up through a large Lift Stop, a spire with many caged-in extensions, all with elevators which can take the four through various parts of the castle. The extensions were like balconies, and the tall room's tops and bottoms were pitch- black. The only problem is it was very easy to get lost in them. Beast himself could not keep track on the correct paths, and often found himself in dead-end rooms. By this time, Calvin was getting annoyed. "Hey", he yelled, "Are you gonna help us or not!" Hobbes scowled, "He's doing his best, Calvin. Now knock it off". Beast apparently hadn't heard Calvin's statements or didn't care, for he continued to search the lift stop rooms and elevators.

Ozy simply said to the blonde brat, "It could be worse". Sadly, you cannot say "it could be worse", for it will always _**BE** _worse. A few bright flashes filled the room. Fallowing was the creaking of metal, a warm glow, and a low growling. Ozy slowly turned his head, and his fears were realized. Behind him were a Defender, 2 Wizards, and one Wyvern. "We don't have time for this", yelled Hobbes as he turned around to face the newly summoned foes. "We've gotta get outta here!" Ozy and Hobbes quickly ran away, however Calvin did not realize the threat behind him until the Heartless were almost upon him. He, too, ran for his life along with Beast soon after. As the hallway reached its end, Beast's eyes suddenly widened. "I remember the path", he shouted, rushing up ahead. "**Fallow me!**"

The pathway led to the outside of Hallow Bastion. The characters were still being chased by Heartless, but they still had time to notice where they were. Off to the distance lied a large pipe slowly billowing purplish smoke, and on the pathway of the gondola straight ahead was the gigantic stained glass Heartless symbol. One pursuer, the Wyvern, was especially blood-thirsty, wildly kicking its hind legs and launching its body like a torpedo at the fleeing heroes. Ozy and Calvin, however, stood their ground and attempted to ward off the crazed dragon with their magic. Their attempts were feeble, sadly, as their fireballs were dodged at the last second, their blizzard waves did not seem to phase it, and their lightning bolts always seemed to miss. Hobbes and Beast rushed towards the gondola, but appearing from the shadows were the two Wizards, ready to stop the mammalian creatures from entering. Hobbes and Beast were prepared. They clawed, punched, rammed, and generally maimed the Wizards with ease, avoiding their magic strikes and pouncing upon them the first chance they appeared. With the two spell casting Heartless soon reduced to tar-colored sludge, Hobbes yelled out, "Calvin! Ozy! We gotta get away from them!"

Things still were not good for Calvin and Ozy. The Wyvern was still avoiding their spells, and it was still beating up on the two. The Wyvern prepared to finish off Ozy. It mounted its back vertically to the ground, widened its talons, and then prepared to run through the fox with its claws. As the monster flew forward, Calvin quickly noticed that the Wyvern had completely turned its back to him. Before the lethal beeline could connect, Calvin jumped into the air, yelling "**_ZANTETSUKEN!_**" The Keyblade shined brilliantly with white light. Calvin swung with all his might, connecting with the Wyvern's throat and tearing the beast in a horizontal line, a streak of golden luminance burning through the reptile's body. Once the soles of Calvin's sneakers and the tip of the Lionheart Keyblade hit solid stone, the Wyvern fell in two, splattering into shadows as its halves hit the ground. Ozy looked on to Calvin with respect, thanking him for saving his life. Calvin was hunched over, sweat dripping from his temple. "Ugh… now I know… why I don't use that… so much", he forced out. "You'd better conserve your energy", Ozy simply warned. "Well, now, let's escape before that Defender finally catches up". With those words, the two brave boys walked over to join the others on the gondola.

After riding the gondola, our heroes arrived at a pedestal, and the room it was connected to was a long walkway near the top of the Lift Stop. Calvin let out a groan. "We have to go through this dumb place _again!_" Hobbes shook his head, pointing to a sign with worn letters. He slowly rubbed his fingers over the words. "Castle... chapel", he read. Ozy took off his hat, pulled out a Potion and Hi-Potion for each person, and then gave the mysterious medicines to himself and his friends. "Maleficent is up ahead, I can sense her intense Ultima and dark arts radiating like a furnace. The room up ahead looks locked. Perhaps we should rest". Calvin and Beast didn't agree. "But… Susie and Belle are almost in our hands", wheezed Calvin. "We'll be fine!" Hobbes put his paw on Calvin's frizzy hair. "Listen to yourself. You sound like an old man, rasping like that. Just a couple of minutes", pleaded the tiger. Calvin finally nodded. "Okay, fine. Let's take 5, guys, and then Maleficent is going down".

_Meanwhile, in the Castle Chapel…_

The dark church glowed with Maleficent's black magic. The pews had all been burnt down, and blue-flamed braziers burned in their place. A long, velvet red rug lead towards the preacher's stands, and Maleficent stood proud, cackling. Her sickly green skin resembled a lime. Her pitch black witch's gown shook and wavered as her body did. "Soon", she laughed, "Soon this world, and many others, shall be mine". Ghostly images of Clayton, Hades, Jafar, Oogie Boogie, Ursula, Captain Hook, and Moe appeared before her. "Clayton's Heart was too deep in darkness. His greed to hunt cost him his life". She lifted a pointed, narrow finger, and a flash of black light shot from it, destroying the hologram. She continued, "Hades… oh, his hatred for Hercules was too much for him to bear". Another ray, another hologram, portraying they way that villain was defeated or destroyed. She turned to Jafar. "His overconfidence and pride destroyed him, just as I had suspected. Jafar was sucked into a ghastly lamp, and both apparitions vanished. "Oogie Boogie… his lust for power overdid him, as well…" she mocked. Oogie burst into bugs as he faded away. "Ursula's deceptions may have fooled most, but her deceptions lead to her downfall". Black smog was all that remained of Ursula's hologram. "Hook… what a fool. An overconfident fool…" The Hook hologram was reduced to the belly bulge of the Crocodile's hologram before both vanished from sight. "Moe… Calvin's greatest enemy. He was so unintelligent, relying only on brute strength. To be honest, he did not meet an eternal end due to his arrogance", she finished, and Moe's hologram simply disappeared instead of "dying".

A loud banging noise could be heard from the double doors leading to the warped chapel. The door splintered, and the hinges burst, until finally a brown blur smashed down the door. Standing before the red carpet was an enraged Beast, a determined Hobbes, a cold Ozy, and an irritated Calvin. Maleficent lifted her hands, and a wall of black light covered the opened doorway, shutting out all light except for the eerie Ultima-created illumination. Maleficent's sinister face shown brightly in the blue light, her eyes burning with sin. "That just leaves you", she said, raising her index finger to Calvin. "I'm afraid you are too late. Riku is already opening the keyhole to this world as I speak. Soon, this whole world will be covered with darkness". Calvin called back, "I don't care! **You've already ruined this place enough! _YOU KNOW WHAT WE CAME FOR, WITCH!_**"

Beast also hollered, "I swear, if you've hurt one single hair on Belle's head…" Around Maleficent, the floors cracked. "If you think you can stop me, the mistress of all evil, you are sadly mistaken", said Maleficent with a ghastly calmness. The floor burst around her feet, and a crude platform from it slowly rose. "Maleficent", vowed Ozy, "In the name of those famous mages of Final Fantasy legends… I shall punish you for abusing Ultima". Hobbes's claws instantly popped from his tensed fingers. "I'm going to cut you once each time for every princess you've hurt", he snarled. Calvin pointed the Lionheart forward. In a shrill cry, he commanded his friends and allies, "**_ATTAAAAAAAACK!_**"

Calvin, Hobbes, Ozy, and Beast ran forward, dodging Maleficent's black light beams that she shot from her fingers. Calvin and Hobbes leapt high into the air, reaching Maleficent's platform. Their resulting combinations of a downward chop and claw slash struck home, and Maleficent slipped off her platform. The witch lifted her hands to the air, and behind her appeared a pair of Defenders. "I believe you've met", she stated, "One of this Heartless was looking for you". Ozy's response was his mighty Thundaga spell, blasting Maleficent and the Defenders with glorious light, perhaps the only thing of order and grace remaining in the church. "**Go and stop Maleficent**", boomed Beast. "**We shall destroy these nightmarish foes she has summoned**". Maleficent got back up on her platform, zoomed above Ozy and Beast, and attempted to attack them. "Flare", she sneered, a ring of green light swirling around her feet, and the resulting spell caused glowing fireballs slowly drifted towards Ozy and Beast, slowly increasing in speed. "RUN!" shouted Ozy as he dove for cover, but Beast was not too lucky. The last the fox saw of Beast for the moment was his hand pulling forward, and an intense, tremendous explosion bursting right on him, it's shockwaves blasting Ozy forward as well. Beast, horribly burnt, slowly crept towards Ozy, reaching for and drinking his Hi-Potion. "Don't… worry… about me", the titan gasped. Maleficent prepared to cast another Flare spell, but that was stopped by Calvin's Strike Raid technique, the sword smacking her raised arms, and then striking her head as the sword boomeranged back to its owner. Ozy turned, swinging his Grand Mallet, smashing it into the large dog head on a Defender's shield and noticing Hobbes wasn't too far from Calvin. Meanwhile, Calvin bent down, and Hobbes leapt off the human stepstool, reaching Maleficent yet again. His vow remained true, as his claws tore into Maleficent as he cried, "One for Alice, two for Jane, three for Jasmine, four for Sally, five for Ariel, six for Wendy, and **SEVEN FOR SUSIE!**" Though wounded, Maleficent stayed in place. Her hands glowed, and a pitch-black sphere with grey light rays pouring from it appeared in between her two palms. "You cur, how dare you try to harm me! COMET!" With that, a black hole appeared from the ceiling of the chapel, and an icy comet the size of a large watermelon fell, headed straight for Hobbes. When the tiger turned around, it was too late. The shooting star shattered into dirt, snow, and ice on contact with Hobbes's chest blasting the hapless tiger loose of breath and slinging him towards the blocked-off doorway. Calvin looked on with fright, but that soon turned to anger. "No one… IS EVER… **GONNA HURT HOBBES _AGAIN!_**" Calvin leapt towards Maleficent, and upon reaching her platform, thrust his body forward, the Lionheart's sharp point leading. Maleficent took the full force of Calvin's thrust, and hit the wall behind her. The platform fell and broke into many pieces. And Maleficent's body vanished in a puff of smoke.

Calvin ran to Hobbes's side. "Hobbes", he pleaded. Calvin's eyes began to weld up with tears, fearing he had lost his best friend again. Hobbes's eyes shot open, and he slowly reached for a spot in his green sweater, part of his armor he had equipped before the fight. He pulled out his Potion and drank it, then sat up. "I'm okay", he said softly.

Behind them, Ozy and Beast had already finished off one Defender. Ozy, distracting the remaining Heartless ran behind it and used a Gravira spell, flattening it like a pancake. Once it faced Ozy yet again, Beast let out a loud holler and rushed forward on all fours, crushing the Defender with a charge from the side and reducing it to nothing but shadows and armor shards. "Well", said Calvin. "Is Maleficent defeated?" Ozy shook his head. "I still sense her magic signature, and besides, look in front of you!" Calvin looked up, and slapped his hand to his forehead, dumbfounded. The black light barrier was still there! Beast looked up ahead, not noticing the stairway behind the preacher's stands during the fight. "Come", he said with finality, "Let us finally finish this witch for good".

_In the nearby room…_

The large, barren room had nothing inside. Its ground was bare, dust-filled, and full of cracks. Ancient brambles once grew tall on the sides of the circular room, but long since dried up. Maleficent appeared from her black smoke, panting and gasping for air. They say a witch can be defeated if a single drop of her blood was spilt, and Calvin's stab had nearly done just that. Hunched over, Maleficent looked up, only to gasp at whom was standing there. It was Riku, but he was not himself. His eyes glowed with white light. His clothes were replaced with a mauve-and-black body suit, with what appeared to be a white grass skirt covering his back and sides around his waist. Weird. He slowly stepped towards Maleficent, his boots clacking on the stone floors. "Do you need some help", he said coldly. Just at that moment, Calvin and gang tore up the staircase and entered the room. "It's Riku", said Hobbes, his tail going bushy for the first time in what felt like months. Riku ignored them. Appearing into his hands was a long sword, its handle resembling a dark red flame and its jet-black blade shimmering in the starlight coming from two windows outside. It's already night time, thought Calvin. Ozy asked, curiously, "Is that-"Riku interrupted, his voice echoing through the room. "Yes, Ozy, this is indeed a Keyblade". He glanced his shallow eyes towards Calvin. "But unlike your friend's sword, this one cannot lock. It can only unlock. _And this one unlocks the darkness in people's hearts_". He thrust the blade all the way up to the pommel into Maleficent's chest, making her gasp in pain. Hobbes jumped and Calvin gasped, but Ozy and Beast still remained silent.

"Now", shouted Riku to the impaled Maleficent, "Open your heart! **Surrender it to the DARKNESS!** **_BECOME DARKNESS ITSELF!_**" Riku slowly pulled the sword from Maleficent, but her face no longer showed pain; it showed _happiness! _Once the sword, no blood visible, left Maleficent, Riku vanished yet again. Green flames slowly surrounded Maleficent. She shrieked with sinful glee, "YES! THIS IS WHAT I SEEK! THIS POWER! DARKNESS… **TRUE DARKNESS!**" Her threatening guffaw filled the room as her form was consumed by green flames. The flames exploded, forcing Calvin and the others to close their eyes from the jet wash. But when their gaze returned, they were filled with catabolism. The thorns on the side of the room were ablaze. A large door slammed shut behind them. And staring down upon our heroes like insects was not Maleficent, but a gigantic, black dragon. Her piercing yellow eyes looked down, and the insides of her lime green mouth were revealed, smoke swelling from her bowels. Our shell-shocked heroes had not time to gaze upon their doom, for abruptly Maleficent drew her head up and let loose an inferno of green flames.

Calvin, Hobbes, Ozy, and Beast were equally not ready to take defensive actions, and the wave of death surrounded them, burning their flesh and searing them to the bone. Once the fires dissipated, only Beast stood, the others are lying on the ground, and all with singed fur or hair and with severe burns. Maleficent did not relent; as soon as the blaze died down, she swung her mighty claws downward, hoping to crush the dazed and harmed heroes. Upon sighting the attack, Calvin attempted a dodge roll. He succeeded through the skin of his teeth, but with a cost; his somersault escape only left his downed friends at Maleficent's mercy. Calvin ran for cover in an open patch n the brambles, witnessing the horror of the fight.

Maleficent's first victim was Hobbes. Her claws flew down upon the tiger like a trio of giant axe heads, each blow more demanding of Hobbes's strength to block with his shield than the other. Ozy and Beast ran towards the sides of Maleficent, hoping to damage her. Sadly, their attacks were in vain for they did not seem to faze Maleficent. Ozy quickly realized something he remembered about his father, Llewellyn, who was a dragon; their only weak points are places where scales do not grow, such as the armpits or underbelly. The fox winced, realizing that Maleficent's scales were as hard as rock and therefore the attacks could not hurt her. His thoughts were cut short, however, when Maleficent stopped her attacks on Hobbes abruptly. The witch-turned-monster swung her enormous tail, slamming Ozy into the flaming brambles, Hobbes off his feet, and Beast dangerously close to the wall hazard.

Calvin, staying out of action until now, leapt in and quickly threw his Mega-Potion into the air after opening the cap. The thermos-shaped elixir burst into bluish smoke, and three spheres of light quickly flew from them. The will-o-wisps hovered to Calvin's allies, and as the ball-lightning-like energies hovered over each ally, they burst just like the thermos, sending beautiful sparks down towards them. Ozy, pulling himself from the thorns; Hobbes, trying to get back on two legs; and Beast all had some less-serious wounds heal at a quick rate, but it was not enough. Maleficent was still in perfect strength. She turned to Ozy, her steps causing the ground to quake. Ozy was pinned between the brambles, the dragon, and a hard place. Maleficent gripped Ozy in one of her claws and tightly squeezed the fox. Ozy cried out in agony, but no matter how much Calvin, Hobbes and Beast could try to stop her, Maleficent succeeded in crushing the fox. As soon as Ozy went limp, she threw the fox's body to the ground. He hit the ground with a thud, and there he lied, broken and still like a rag doll.

Maleficent ignored the shouts of anger and fear of her enemies. She was not the caring type to begin with anyway, she pondered within her warped mind. The next one to be defeated was going to be the Beast. Maleficent drew her jet-black head upward, and as she thrust her head forward spewed her intense green, incendiary breath. She had missed. But there seemed to be no counter attack. Beast had simply stopped, and was appearing to take a deep breath. What was the transformed prince attempting? Surely he could not breathe flames like Maleficent.

"Calvin", choked Hobbes fearfully, "How are we going to beat her!" Both the boy and tiger stood back as Beast inhaled. Calvin shrugged. "I don't know… but we have to try something". He signaled Hobbes to follow him as he yelled wildly and held his Lionheart Keyblade high, running after Maleficent. Hobbes did not follow through with the command. Calvin looked back, groaned, and continued his beeline towards Maleficent. Though his intended desire was to protect Beast he prepared… whatever he was going to do… the large creature stopped him. Calvin was about to ask why, why in the world Beast was stopping him, but the resulting action from Beast answered the question. Beast yet out a horrible, ear-shattering roar of extraordinary proportions. The velocity of his bellow was strong enough to buffet Maleficent with seismic force, and was strong enough to break panels off the flooring, slinging them at Maleficent, whose body caused the aged stone panels to break to pieces on contact. The horrible sound attack seemed to hurt Maleficent, and also to stun her long enough to fight. Calvin and Beast, side by side and soon pursued by Hobbes, bum-rushed Maleficent, striking the flesh of her greenish chest with a steel point, claws, and the broad end of a shield.

Maleficent truly was stunned. She had not seen _that _kind of onslaught come from Beast. Worse yet, the three fighters, likely hoping to avenge the mage Ozymandias J. Llewellyn, were striking the softer flesh of her new body, causing her to feel harm as each slice cut closer to lung, each shield-bash sending a shock through her ribs. Maleficent had enough of the foolishness. She threw both front arms high into the air, and sent them crashing down on the would-be heroes. The screams of pain and feel of her enemies' bodies beneath her claws made Maleficent cackle like a demon inside her mind.

Once Maleficent's claws departed, Calvin had only a brief moment to look around. Beast was badly injured, and Hobbes showed no signs of stamina left. Maleficent had succeeded in incapacitating, perhaps even slaying, Ozy and Hobbes. The boy screamed in fear as he got up, not even worrying about Beast. But he was stopped dead in his tracks as his back, turned to Maleficent to run, was blasted by a coating of disgusting, and apparently caustic slime. Calvin wanted to yell something along the lines of Maleficent hocking a loogie on him, but nothing came from his throat. He slowly fell to his knees as the acidic saliva burnt his back. A sudden increase of heat moments later, accompanied by a gruff groan, caused the boy's eyes to bulge out of their sockets. Only be looking behind him were his fears confirmed; a blazing Beast lie unconscious on the stone floors. It was just him and Maleficent.

Calvin wanted to make one last shot at Maleficent. He summoned the force from his mind, that weird statistic of mental energy Ozy called Magic Points, or MP for short, and he threw his now-sparkling blade forward, his feet hovering an inch off the ground and his body behind slung forward like he was on rocket skates. Calvin prayed internally that his Sonic Blade attack could pierce Maleficent's heart. He hoped for the full force of his attack to win.

"**WHAT DOES IT TAKE, HUH!**" Calvin had once blurted that; his hopes of receiving a "Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs Electric Beanie" in the mail didn't come true. Those exact words formed within Calvin's shocked mind as Maleficent moved one claw in front of her, flicked a finger, and shot the Keyblade out of Calvin's outstretched hand. The boy stopped abruptly, and began to run again, but he only found the sting of the dragon's large tail crush the entire back of his body and send him front-first into flaming thorns.

Pricked, burnt, crushed, and near death, Calvin's bloodied and charred body fell off of the brambles, his frail body hitting the floor with a loud splat as he landed in a pool of his own blood. His world was filled with pain, and his mind was slowly slipping away. What sicko could do this to a little boy, he thought. Calvin didn't want to die. He just couldn't. He didn't care that people were depending on him. He was afraid to die because he knew he was too young. Calvin mentally prayed once again. He prayed that if he lived, he would be certain to treat Susie the way she deserved to be treated. Calvin's eyes slowly closed…..

Wait! They shot open, for Calvin noticed there was something at the corner of his eyes. There was a bottle. A clear bottle with a translucent liquid inside. Words immediately came back to his mind.

"This is an Elixir. Use it only when you absolutely need to".

Leon had said that. Calvin forced out a small giggle. Using the last bits of strength he had left, Calvin slunk his body towards the bottle. Almost… there…

Maleficent looked triumphantly at her wreck and ruin. Riku had shown her true powers. But what was this? The small boy still lived. He was reaching for something, but she couldn't see what. Maleficent raised a claw as the boy grabbed the item. She slammed down with all her might, closing her eyes in the force. But the hand didn't hit home. What was this! Upon opening her eyes, Maleficent was in shock. Calvin, holding a bottle in one hand, was actually LIFTING HER PAW WITH THE OTHER HAND!

All of Calvin's injuries vanished like they were never there as the clear syrup reached his lips. Once he had drunk the Elixir half-way, his body began to glow with a smoky, white light. Unbelievable energy sprung through Calvin's body; he felt, and truly was for the moment, invincible. Calvin lifted Maleficent's hand from his own with ease, and held his arm to the side. In a flash of light, the Keyblade returned to his hands. Reaching deep into his pockets, Calvin drew a large, bluish gem that resembled lapis lazuli and sapphire mixed into one, and a small olden-day-style lamp. Holding both into the air, he called out triumphantly:

"**_I summon the aid of the beautiful sprite of Neverland to protect me! Come, Tinker Bell! I call upon the eccentric young elephant with an extraordinary gift! Help me, Dumbo!_**"

The world around our hero turned dull and grey and Maleficent stopped moving. Time stopped, thought Calvin, but he had no time for thinking. Flying out from the lamp was a large glint of light. It flew towards Calvin's face, making him wince from the brightness. Something small and delicate tapped his nose. Looking through the light, Calvin saw a small fairy in a green, ragged-edged dress. Tinkerbelle's aura of light died down, and she floated above Calvin's shoulder, releasing pixie dust from a small knapsack on her side. But that wasn't all. As the bodies of his allies disappeared, they were replaced by a large fountain of water. Atop this pillar of water was a small elephant with enormous ears. Using the ears like wings, the pachyderm flew down to Calvin. "Hi!" it greeted, "I'm Dumbo!" "I'm Calvin", said the boy. "Wanna help me kick this dragon's butt?" Dumbo paused, and eventually nodded. Calvin hopped onto Dumbo, and with Keyblade in hand set off flying. The colors of the room regained their former robust and earthy tones, and to further indicate a "time stop", Maleficent reared her ugly head and prepared to literally smoke Calvin. The boy was prepared. "SPLASH HER", he yelled, and Dumbo took in a deep breath and sprayed an icy-cold burst of water from his trunk like a fire hose. The blast shot through Maleficent's flames, shocking her fiery insides with its extinguishing rush. Maleficent wheezed for a while, but that was all the while Calvin needed. He leapt wildly onto Maleficent's head and began to bash her snout in.

Maleficent tore the boy off her face and prepared to crush him with her jaws, but in a flash of light, the boy vanished before the fatal bite could be delivered. Tinkerbell giggled as she made Calvin reappear on Dumbo's back in a flash of light. "Dumbo", said Calvin, "Distract the dragon! I'll finish her off!" Dumbo looked up, and slowly nodded as he looked fearfully on at the task his Summoner gave him. Shooting water bursts at Maleficent, Calvin jumped down from Dumbo's back, dropping rapidly towards Maleficent's throat. "Tinkerbell", he whispered to the fairy near him, "Help". Tinkerbell hopped onto Calvin's Lionheart blade and lay flat against it. The sword then began to glow bright white. As the blade was about to make it's mark, Calvin closed his eyes tight, and screamed as loud as he could, forcing all his energy into a thrust. A blood-curdling roar was the only indication that Calvin's stab had struck home.

Dumbo vanished in a splash of water, as Tinkerbell flew back to the scorched lamp Hobbes was holding once the tiger (amongst the others) reappeared. Maleficent's jet-black scales began to melt and turn into green flames. Soon, her entire body was an inferno of pale emerald fire. Calvin swooned from the intense heat, and fell flat on his face.

Drowsy from the terrible combat that he had experienced that day, Calvin lay dazed on the ground. At a simple tap to his ribs, however, Calvin shot up, tightly gripping the handle of his Lionheart. It was simply the metallic toe of Hobbes's boots. "Hey, guys, he's alive", joked Hobbes. Calvin simply made a "humph" noise at this. Ozy rushed over, holding a Potion. "Do you need this", the fox asked. Calvin shook his head. Surprised, the fox opened his maw to ask, but Calvin pulled out the glass bottle whose contents helped save his life. "The Elixir that Squall Leonheart had given you", said the remarked Ozy. "I had nearly forgotten about that, what with all the activity these past two weeks". Calvin brushed back his spiky blonde hair. "So, did we win?" Hobbes asked, "Why don't you tell us", and moved out the way, pointing to the center of the room. All that remained of Maleficent was a gigantic burnt crater in the floor. "Oh… uh, Beast left us, Calvin. We all agreed it would be wiser for him to go try and find Belle by himself while you were out cold", mumbled Hobbes. Calvin simply shrugged. "Well, guys, all we have left to do is to go stick Riku. But I'm tired. Can we get some rest?"

Author Notes:

Whew, this was almost 15 pages long, making this the record for my biggest chapter yet. Also most violent one yet, based on the descriptions in the most recent boss fight. As you noticed, the adventures at Hallow Bastion aren't over yet, so I shouldn't keep you, my faithful readers, hanging for too long. Maybe I'll even finish up Chapter 14! But, until you see my works next… goodbye, adios, au revoir, arrivederci, Auf Wiedersehen, and sayonara. -Celebi 134

oHo


	16. Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I did not create Calvin and Hobbes, Ozy and Millie, Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney movie featured in Kingdom Hearts. Calvin and Hobbes were made by my favorite cartoonist, Bill Watterson. Ozy and Millie were made by David Craig Simpson (It's an online comic, so I doubt you've heard of it). Lastly, Kingdom Hearts was made by Squaresoft, now Square-Enix, and they had to ask Disney to use their characters. I have not played KH in a while, so I'm using a game script by Oliver Kong as a reference. You can read it at Game FAQs, or you can e-mail

Chapter 16: The Beginning of the End

Calvin stood panting in the dark halls. Surrounding the platform that stood as a claustrophobic battle arena were two stairwells decorated with red velvet rugs. Two walls of light covered the exits of the platform, keeping Calvin and his enemy in and his allies out. At the end of the platform, against the wall, was a keyhole-shaped doorway, a gaping hole where nothing but darkness lie and chaotic colors of red, blue and green swirled within. Calvin thought back briefly. He quickly thought back to the events that occurred just a few minutes ago…

_Earlier…_

Calvin, Hobbes, and Ozy rushed through the Lift Stop tower soon after they defeated Maleficent, but not soon enough that they did not get any respite from the could-have-been mortal wounds they had received. It didn't take long, however; the regenerative properties of Calvin's Elixir increased his body's automatic repairing tenfold, and his friends (though they may have been acting it) were prepared to fight Riku if necessary.

The trinity that formed a motley band of heroes threw open the double doors leading to the top floor of Hallow Bastion, the final room. The room was elaborately decorated; luxurious red cloth covered every square inch of the room. At the end of the room formed a balcony, with two flights of stairs extending from it, and at the end of the balcony resided a strangely shaped door that was shaped almost like a gigantic keyhole. But the most notable details of the room were near the entrance. Six glass pipes adorned the sides of the walls; three on each side, and within all six stood the deathly-silent bodies of six well-known girls.

"Snow White…" said Ozy with a surprisingly unfazed voice. "Cinderella", pointed out Hobbes. "Belle", said Calvin, who only watched _Beauty and the Beast _because of Beast. "Princess Aurora", stated Ozy, pointing out the fourth unconscious Princess of Heart. "Alice", noticed Hobbes. "And Jasmine", said Calvin, pointing to the final captured Princess. Calvin looked up ahead to the balcony. When he did, he leapt a few inches into the air, for there he saw the only girl that really mattered. "**AND SUSIE!**"

As Calvin made haste to the body of his friend, Hobbes and Ozy chased after him. "Wait!" and "It may be a trap!" were some of the things that the animals yelled in desperation to the boy, but it was no use, Calvin's attention was soundproof to their cries. To make manners worse, as soon as Calvin's feet left the stairwell a bright flash filled the room, and Hobbes, who was quicker than Ozy, felt his face smack into something hard. He slowly slipped off of an invisible wall as if he were a bug on a windshield. The tiger, pulling his face off the force field, pounded away at the unseen blockade, trying to call out to his friend, but all of his sound was nullified to Calvin, and all his striking of the fortification of light did was made his paws hurt. Calvin was trapped inside, and he didn't even know it!

Lying on her back was the form of Susie Derkins; completely in the same condition she was in back on Captain Hook's ship. She was still, her skin clammy to Calvin's touch. "Susie", cried the boy, "Susie! Come on, Derkins! Wake up! Your slimy skin's making me feels grossed out!" Calvin fell to his knees, pushing and pulling Susie's body. But it was limp like a rag doll. It was obvious to the boy what had happened. He lowered his head. "_Susie…_"

A voice made Calvin jump up to his footing. "Good to see it's no use, you little monster". Calvin looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. "UP HERE, TWERP!" called the same voice. Calvin looked up and his jaw dropped. Standing on a small pedestal was Riku, still adorned in the same strange uniform he wore when the two last saw each other. Riku made a large jump, spun once in the air, and landed softly near Susie's body like an acrobat. "Riku", exclaimed Calvin. "Guess again" Said Riku, however he spoke in a different voice. This voice sounded a little bit feminine, and a little older, more mature than Susie's or Riku's…

"You… it's can't be you", said Calvin, his voice shaking slightly. "Yeah, it's me, punk", said the voice again. "It's me, Rosalyn". Calvin slowly began to back up, his mouth drying up in shock. It was true! Rosalyn really _did _study the Heartless! But, how, pondered Calvin, how'd she learn to take over Riku? "You're wasting my time", spoke Rosalyn through Riku's body. "As long as you're around, I can't open up the final keyhole that will unleash total darkness upon this, and a lot of other places. You see…" "Riku" kicked at Susie's downed form. "Her Heart isn't right in her body at the moment. You're holding onto it!" Calvin looked at Rosalyn's shell with an odd look on his face. "I mean, her Heart is in your body", explained Rosalyn in a mellowed-out voice. Calvin held his chest. "Susie… you're saying Susie's soul was in my body this whole time?" Calvin began to wretch, squirm, and gag at this statement. To think, mere contact with a girl made his feel sickened, just the imagination of all of Susie's girly-ness fused with his own persona made Calvin want to die.

"Her Heart wasn't in you the _whole_ time. When she was harmed on Destiny Islands, she forced her consciousness into you, with nowhere else to go". Rosalyn drew out the strange Keyblade that Riku has used to impale Maleficent and draw out her evil potential. "And I think she wants out". With this same weapon, she intended to end Calvin's life and free Susie's Heart for her own evil intents. As Rosalyn triumphantly lifted the sword, and a wicked grin widened on her face, she was certain that she would finally get what she's wanted. The blade swung down fast to chop the boy in two…

_CALVIN! Don't let her get me! You can beat her. I know you can! You can't give up after so much! Everyone's counting on you; Hobbes, Ozy, Millie, Aladdin, Cloud, Squall, Yuffie, Aeris, Cid, Freya, Eiko... and me. SO GET YOUR HEAD IN IT ALREADY!_

…But the weapon felt the shock of something hard clashing into it! Rosalyn, a little dumbfounded, looked down. There, she saw what she underestimated; Calvin's natural reflexes! The dark Keyblade rested against the restraining blade of Calvin's Lionheart Keyblade, and the boy was – what the heck is going on, Rosalyn thought – Actually beginning to shove Riku's teenaged body backwards! "**Rose…. Lyn…**" murmured Calvin, "**If you think I'M GONNA LET SOME JERK LIKE YOU BEAT ME… _YOU'RE DEAD!_**" The enraged Calvin threw the opposing Keyblade off his own, and began to swipe as Rosalyn, just barely missing as she jumped back and dodged every swing. "I don't know how you got to control the Heartless or possess Riku", he spoke clearly and with resolve, "Or why you'd want to… but I'm not gonna let you kill me _or _use Susie's Heart like some AA batteries to your scheme!"

"Riku" ran "his" hand through his hair. "Guess I underestimated you. Fine. I'll play your stupid little game. Don't cry for mommy if you get hurt", "he" said, gripping the dark Keyblade with both hands. Calvin replied smugly, "Well, when I whoop you, you won't be able to, 'cause grown ups aren't allowed to cry". The boy lifted the shining silver sword with both hands. Both fighters looked on warily as they encircled the arena.

_And now that we have caught up in time, let us begin..._

With Hobbes looking on in fear and Ozy trying every spell in his Red Magic arsenal to break the wall, Calvin and the possessed Riku began their fight. Without as much as a war cry, the two Keyblade users dashed forward, swung their weapons, and jumped back. Knowing that the fight wouldn't start if he were defensive, Calvin threw his Keyblade forward and pointed it at Riku, shouting "_Bone-chilling Deep Freeze!_" to activate his new Blizzaga spell. With his words, a large cone-shaped burst of snow burst from the tip of his sword, and the surprised Rosalyn was instantly frozen in a huge, almost star-shaped ice crystal. Rosalyn wasn't quite finished yet. As the crystal shattered a moment later, she forced Riku to jump over Calvin's head. In mid-jump, she did a somersault, swinging the blade of her sword in a 360-degree circle in the air and smashing Calvin in the back of the head. Calvin tried to counter with a quick 180 turn fallowing up with a stab, but Rosalyn simply side-stepped this, making the boy lose his balance and stumble over. Rosalyn swung the dark Keyblade downward, but her chop was ineffective as Calvin dodge-rolled forward as soon as he hit the ground. Getting back on his feet the blonde wonder faced Rosalyn and commented, "This is getting nowhere quick. Give up, granny". Through Riku's lips Rosalyn said, "You'd really think I'd lose to some--". This was a mistake. As Rosalyn was too busy yapping, Calvin took this opportunity to not hit her once, not twice, but thrice as he swung with his basic combo: A horizontal chop, a quick upward-pointed stab, and a one-handed slice.

"DISPEL!" called Ozy as he attempted a white magic spell. The wall of light of golden light reappeared for a break moment, fallowed shortly by a sound of shattering glass. As the green ring of light around Ozy's hind paws vanished, he experimented by swinging his Grand Mallet. As expected, the heavy sledgehammer's head bounced off the light as if it were a wall made of rubber. "Rats", panted Ozy. "Not even a barrier-destroying spell like Dispel can break it. This is serious magic, Hobbes". The tiger replied, "I don't care. We've must try something. But what I'd like to know is how Rosalyn got all this evil power in the first place". Ozy slowly told Hobbes, "That seems to be the question of the day". Ozy held his mallet upright and began to chant another spell.

Rosalyn smirked as Calvin held his Lionheart Keyblade pointing towards her. As expected, the boy shouted "Red-hot Blazing Fire!" and shot a large ball of fire at her, the Firaga spell. Riku lifted his hand and, without even saying a word, the hand glowed with an intense purple radiation. As the beach ball-sized fireball flew towards Rosalyn, the intense flare was snuffed out, only leaving a purple flare of her own flying straight for Calvin. The boy tried to roll away from the danger, but at the last moment the purplish ball of energy swerved and hit Calvin, creating a inky-colored explosion on impact. Calvin flew back, his body charred from the spell, and hit the light wall surrounding the platform, making him bounce back and hit the floors inside the barricade. "This is Dark Firaga", said Rosalyn. "A version of your own Firaga spell amplified by the Heartless". Calvin, who was already back and trying to hit Rosalyn, said in-between slashes "It would help if I knew what that meant". Rosalyn, ignoring the cuts she was receiving or blocking yelled, "**It means mine's BETTER!**" She swung the Keyblade low. Calvin jumped back, evading the strike. Rosalyn then followed up with another Dark Firaga. Calvin was ready. As soon as he felt the increase of temperature and eerie presence of the hellish flames, he shot his left arm up and called out, "Wind", and as he did the protective tornado of his Aero spell spun around him, catching the Heartless magic and slinging it back like the boy did with many rocks and his own slingshot. Once again, Rosalyn's reflexes were poor to save her as she was singed by her own black magic. Doing a jump and spinning the air, Calvin smacked Rosalyn in the face.

But he wasn't over yet. The boy then attacked with Sonic Blade, zinging past Riku's form and slashing it as many times as he could. His first slide resulted in a miss. As he slid a little to the left, hanging a couple inches off the ground, he jousted Rosalyn successfully on the second swipe, slitting Riku's side open. The third attack was dead-on, stabbing Riku's body and throwing him to his feet. The fourth was a miss, as Rosalyn was still on the ground. Upon getting back up, Rosalyn attempted to stop the fifth stab with a swing of the Keyblade, but it bounced off and Calvin smashed her as punishment. Once he stopped and turned around one last time, Calvin held his Lionheart up, and called out "Death to slimy girls!" before throwing his body forward one last time. He zipped like greased lightning, his blurring body hardly visible, and slammed Riku's body like a late freight train.

Rosalyn fell to the ground with a loud thud, blood not visible because Calvin's intense speed created heat that cauterized the wounds they created. Calvin slowly backed away, holding his weapon still pointing at the enemy, in a defensive stand. As he feared, Rosalyn slowly got up. Wiping blood off her lip she cackled, "Nice shot. But I've got a better one of those, too. Wanna see?" As Riku stood up, his body slowly began to be surrounded by a purplish aura. The body, acting limp like a rag doll, slowly began to lift off the ground. "What are you...", began Calvin, his voice beginning to show signs of fright. Rosalyn forced Riku's eyes open, and she called out, "**_Dark Aura..."_**

Suddenly Rosalyn flew at Calvin, sword-arm extended, just barely missing him. But Calvin didn't have much time to react as Rosalyn suddenly attacked him from the side, soaring like a bird. Each consecutive flying thrust became faster and faster, hitting Calvin as he was just recovering from another. Many, many times Rosalyn struck as she continuously attacked. Then, suddenly, she threw her floating body to the center of the room. Calvin felt the strange mix of warmth and paranoia that typically occurred when Dark Firaga was used. Instead, Rosalyn lifted her arms into the air. Calvin looked down, but had barely any time to escape what was coming: geysers of dark fire were about to burst beneath him from sudden dark holes in the ground. The boy dashed forward, jumped, and went into a Dodge Roll, the burst of flames behind him melting the rubber soles of his sneakers as he tucked and rolled in midair.

But Rosalyn had expected this. She drifted to Calvin as he fell in mid-air. Her arm was raised high into the air, and her night-black weapon glistened like a polished embodiment of sin. The blade whistled as it flew through the air, aimed at Calvin, the tip thirsty for blood. Calvin tried to stop this, but he was already stuck, falling uncontrollably to his doom.

And then, all was silent.

Calvin fell to the ground with a plop. Rosalyn backed up, ready to anticipate a counterattack. But as she pulled her dark Keyblade away, she noticed that the tip was a little bit lighter. She ran her finger over it carefully. Drawing her finger away, she saw something that brought to her great pleasure. The finger of Riku's glove was not colored purple like it normally was, but it was stained dark red. Calvin didn't move at all. Hobbes was screaming, his voice unheard by his friend. Ozy looked on in horror. For everybody knew what had happened... the mighty Calvin, who at first couldn't tell a Fire spell from a Potion, who quickly learned to control the Keyblade... was defeated.

Hobbes stumbled amongst tears as he felt the invisible wall of light dissolve, and in return he ran sobbing, falling to his friend's side. Rosalyn stood with a nasty grin on her face, filled with pride that her enemy was finally dead. Amongst Hobbes's lament and Rosalyn's wicked chortles, however, Ozy noticed something happening. "Look", spoke the fox softly, pointing to Susie's form. Hobbes looked up, Rosalyn pointed Riku's head down, and lo and behold, something _was_ happening to Susie. Her body began to twitch, shake, and violently tremble, as if she were having a seizure. The longer the muscle spasms occurred, the worse they got. At the peak of said trembling, after about a minute or so, her body stopped. Then something unexpected happened.

Her eyes opened up for the first time in nearly half a month.

Susie stood up normally, as if nothing else had happened and as if she were simply sleeping. She let out a gentle yawn and shook her short brunette hair, a fluffy mass of which Susie combed and washed with great care. Despite her being unconscious for the course of a week or two, her body was still as brisk and clean as it was when she first fell unconscious. "But… how", pondered Hobbes, wiping teas dry from his fuzzy face. Ozy knew the answer. "It's simple. If Calvin really was holding onto Susie's heart, and he truly is…" Ozy stopped, but Hobbes and Rosalyn understood perfectly what the fox was getting at. Rosalyn grinned and grabbed Susie's arm. The girl let out an "EEP" as Riku's strong arms gripped her, with Rosalyn saying with triumph, "YES! I've got it! I've got the Heart that will open the door to darkness! I'm going to rule the world! I'm-"

Riku's body shuddered. "What's going on", said Rosalyn suddenly. Then, from the same mouth that spoke a frightened plea, a different, less mature but more masculine voice spoke out. "**ROSALYN**", it said angrily. "No way", said Hobbes. Ozy pondered, "Could it truly be…" The same male voice called out, "**I've had ENOUGH! Give me back my BODY! I'm not going to let you use my body, _not for this!_**" Hobbes and Ozy shot a glance at each other and quickly spat out the words, "**_RIKU!_**"

Riku tore off the dark jumpsuit he was wearing, revealing he was wearing his normal outfit underneath. He then took the dark Keyblade, grinned, and shoved it through his chest. As he drew it out, all three kids gasped. Attached to the blade was a faint, ghostly specter of Rosalyn. "About time I tore you out of there", snickered Riku, wiping blood off his chest. Surprisingly, the Keyblade did not cause that big of a wound; it was as if it were designed to rend the Heart and soul rather than the flesh. Rosalyn's spirit called out, "_You… little monsters… I'm not done yet. Meet me at the End of the World, and we will finish this. Otherwise, you will never see your home worlds ever again"_ With that, she disappeared in a black hole of black light.

Riku tossed the dark Keyblade away, and stood before Susie. "Hey there", he said calmly. "You're… Susie, right? Have you seen the others anywhere?" Susie shook her head. "No", she said, "Calvin didn't see them at all, and, well, you know I saw everything Calvin did". Hobbes looked down at Calvin. "Why…" he said, stifling his sorrow, "why hasn't his Heart shown up yet?" Riku looked down at the blonde martyr. "I don't know, Sir Hobbes. I think this place has too much dark energy for his Heart to appear in a pure form". Ozy gulped. "That means…" the fox frowned. "His Heart turned into a Heartless?" Riku nodded. Susie stood still; she was prepared for the worse, so she didn't show any signs of guilt or sadness. "Come on", she said, picking up Calvin's Keyblade. "We should get out of here and get back to Traverse Town. The Final Fantasy protagonists should know what to do". Hobbes picked up his friend's broken body and hefted it onto his back. "Yeah, we should leave", the tiger, said with a heavy heart. And with that, the tiger, fox, girl and teen began their slow and miserable trot back to the front gates of Hallow Bastion.

"_Ugh… what happened to me?"_

"_I feel so weird…I'm so dizzy…"_

"_Am I dead? If I am, what's gonna happen to me?"_

"_Why is everything so darn dark? I can't see a thing! HEY! Whoever's in charge of this afterlife, TURN ON THE LIGHTS!"_

"_Wait, hold the phone… I think I see something. Hey. Waitaminute. This is…Hallow Bastion?"_

Calvin found himself lying back-against-the-floor on the smooth, warm but bloodied rugs of the top floor's room in Hallow Bastion. He felt very strange; it was as if Calvin's body was numbed. He couldn't feel the room temperature; the rugs texture… nothing. He couldn't even feel his skin pressing against the floor. The boy opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Looking down at his body, Calvin _seemed _normal, but…

"I must be a ghost", the boy thought. Experimenting, Calvin climbed down the stairs and ran into the walls. Sadly, he did not faze through them like a specter; he only ended up cracking his forehead hard against them. Or at least, Calvin _thought _the impact would be painful if could actually feel anything. Shrugging, Calvin walked (wondering why he couldn't float if he was a ghost) downstairs, hoping he could haunt the unfortunate souls who entered Hallow Bastion, along with his old living friends.

And so, in the perspectives of the living… 

The walk downstairs had taken quite a while, and negative feelings floating around in the band's minds didn't help them speed their descent either. The misery was further extended as the multiple lift stop mistakes confused our heroes, without the guidance of Beast. Eventually, however, Susie decided to use her brilliant photographic memory to guide our heroes along the right path. "It's simple", she had said, "It's like taking a slideshow of pictures in order of the right paths, then reversing them". Ozy seemed to understand, sharing Susie's natural intellect, but Hobbes and Riku were completely in the dark. "Y'know", Hobbes said as the team neared the two-floored room, "It's freaking me out in a bad way how there are no Heartless. I keep getting the feeling we're being watched". The others agreed, but were thankful no monsters appeared. Still, every now and again, Hobbes would do a double take – wide eyed and bushy-tailed – And would discover nothing at all as he looked warily into the shadows.

Susie's methods proved to be effective, as soon our heroes were eventually at the large lobby right where the mansion ended. Surprisingly, the huge double-doors were left wide open. Susie slowly approached, mumbling, "I've got a bad feeling about this, but I'm not scared…" Riku nodded, and drew his Soul Eater sword. "Get ready for anything, guys". Hobbes unwillingly set down Calvin's body and picked up his Dream Shield. Ozy shut his eyes tight and began to mutter incantations, making his hammerhead glow bright with reds, blues, yellows, grays, and purples. Sweat dripping down her forehead, Susie walked her way over to the doorway, taking each step carefully yet moving at a calm, normal pace. As if expected, she quickly whirled around and put her dukes up. Not surprisingly, Shadows began to crawl into the room. "At arms", the girl valiantly commanded. The first wave was simple to beat; Riku slashed away most Shadows that slunk from the front row, with Hobbes guarding Calvin's body and blocking the way, clawing and using his shield to stop the flow. Ozy followed up with adequate spell casting, blasting the waves that snuck behind Riku and Hobbes and reinforcing their defenses with Aero's force field tornadoes. However, it seemed that every time one Shadow was destroyed, more took their places. And not only did they burst out of the main door, they also came out the one that would have normally led to the castle's library, and Shadows even entered the room through the front gates. Susie backed up in fear, swinging her fists at the Heartless with little avail or effort. Suddenly, Susie's eyes popped open when she felt her back up into something that had a cool, liquidly texture. She turned around slowly…

"_Oh, no!_ How'd _that _one get so close!"

"Don't worry, Susie, I'll save you!"

"WAIT! Hobbes, **DON'T!**"

(Ouch! Hobbes! Quit hitting me!)

"**Why won't you go down, you monster?**"

"Stop! I think that's…"

(Argh! This really hurts…)

"…It's what, Susie?"

"…Calvin…"

"HUH!"

Hobbes's shield fell out of his paw as he dropped it in sudden shock. He could have _sworn _he was pummeling a normal Heartless Shadow. But, Susie was now holding the hunched-over, ant-looking beast. Suddenly, the creature began to change shape, right before Hobbes' eyes. "HOBBES! What are you doing", said Riku, as he desperately waved his tired sword-arm to slash at more of the Shadow onslaught. "We need as much help as necessary", spoke Ozy in between a Thundaga blitz. Ozy turned his head slightly, and when he did, the sight he saw made him drop his mallet. The shape Susie was embracing looked a lot like Calvin's, but it was pitch black. Ozy cried out in a slightly broken voice, "No! Not the Anti-Calvin again". His lips quivered, but immediately a grimace appeared on his snout. "Have at you, fiend!" Ozy hefted his Grand Mallet upward and slammed it down on the Heartless with full force, knocking it face-first into the ground.

Susie sighed. "He says he's going to make you two both into rugs after this", she said nonchalantly. Hobbes tilted his head to one side, and then asked, "Is it really you, Calvin?" Ozy suddenly realized, "Oh dear. Riku, I'm sor-" As Ozy went to apologize to Riku for abandoning him on the front lines, the fox gasped as he saw what had happened. The room was completely filled with Shadows! "We're finished", Hobbes cried out pathetically. "No kidding?" asked the sarcastic Riku. Ozy frowned, and rubbed his head, "I don't have enough MP left for and widespread spells like Meteor or Holy". Susie thought, and then snapped her fingers. "I remember, at the end of the Hades Cup, you guys won a spell called 'Trinity Limit', remember?" Hobbes and Ozy nodded slightly. Susie in response slowly turned her head to Anti-Calvin and nodded. "If… this… really is Calvin…" Hobbes anticipated Susie's response, and quickly shoved his way through the crowd of Shadows; despite they're biting, kicking pain. Once thick enough in the crowd, Hobbes waved goodbye, plugged his nose, and dove into the thick of Heartless. Meanwhile, Ozy and Riku cut apart and mashed at Shadows who tried to approach Susie. Silence for what seemed like forever. Then, suddenly, two orange-striped paws burst out of the crowd, holding the body of a young, blonde-headed boy. Letting out a loud "**Whoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoooooooooo!**", Hobbes held the boy in the air with one paw and spun wildly, holding his shield in the other. This technique, the Goofy Tornado, cleared a path as Hobbes spun like a battle top towards the eye of the "Heartless storm". Without hesitation, Hobbes gripped Calvin's body under the armpits, and flung it face-first into the Anti-Calvin. Once the body hit the Heartless, a bright, blinding light filled the room.

The shining light subsided some few seconds later. The living blinked their eyes, the Heartless unresponsive either way. Once their vision came to, there was much glee. Hobbes almost began to cry. Ozy smiled, pulled off his top hat and bowed to the form in front of him. Susie jumped up and down, giggling loudly. Even Riku let up a smirk. For standing in front of the four was none other than a person. That person was wearing a red shirt with thin black stripes. That person had black shorts, the only pants that touched his stubby legs. That person had inflatable, brand name red basketball sneakers. And that person was none other than Calvin. The boy looked around, and saw the gigantic crowd, inching it's way forward. "Good gravy", Calvin said, not showing a care in the world. "Only one thing to do. 'Dorkins', my sword". Susie handed over the Kingdom Key she had strapped to her back and placed it into the able hands of her love-hate ally. Calvin raised the sword into the air with both hands, and called out, "_YOU'RE ALL GONNA BE DEAD!_" Hobbes picked his large shield off the ground, raised it into the air, and called out, "_ALL FOR ONE…_" Ozy raised his hammer with both paws, and called out, "_AND ONE FOR ALL!_"

The room suddenly went dark as midnight, much to Riku and Susie's shock. Then, suddenly, all the Heartless began to back away. A huge, spotlight-esque beam of white light shot down onto our heroes. From Calvin, a red laser fired into the air, from Hobbes a green one, and from Ozy a blue one. The three walked into a triangle formation, still holding their weapons into the air, and suddenly a strange, golden pattern appeared on the floor. It looked like a sigil or crest of some sort, with 6 wide circles fancily making up the shape. In the center of the sigil happened to be a single golden circle with a keyhole in it. Calvin twirled the Keyblade so it faced downward, and he jammed the blade down into the keyhole. Hobbes and Ozy lowered their weapons and began to run in circles around the crest, as Calvin balanced on his sword's hilt, twirling around like an acrobat. When Hobbes's shoes and Ozy's feet screeched to a complete halt, Calvin hopped back down onto the sigil, sunk his Keyblade even deeper into the keyhole. He smirked, and muttered, "_see you later_", then quickly jerked his Keyblade, turning it in the hole. A small clicking noise filled the room, but that was drawn out by a low, but ever-growing whine. The whine suddenly became a lot louder, forcing the others to cover their ears. The last thing they saw after that was a blinding flash of light and a soft, warm radiance was the last thing they felt.

The light and sound died down almost as suddenly at it had came. The sigil had disappeared from the ground, and Calvin yanked his blade out of the stone floors. "Did it work", asked the boy, still blinking after the unbelievable flare of brightness. No one said a thing. "HEY! I SAID…" Calvin's jaw dropped as soon as his eyesight recovered. There was nothing left in the room. Sure, everything looked exactly the same, but there was no trace of Heartless left. Nothing; no smear of inky shadow gunk, no Hearts that floated away, nothing at all. "I'll…" Calvin said, dumbfounded, "I'll take that as a yes…"

The gang looked on in awe for a few minutes, astonished at what the trio of heroes had accomplished with their Trinity Limit attack. It had cleared out hundreds, nay **_THOUSANDS_** of Heartless with a single blow. It would be as strong as an atom bomb, thought Calvin, 'cept it only hurts Heartless. Riku then broke the silence, "We have to get out of here. Who knows how long it will take before more spawn, and they'd probably be a lot stronger than Shadows". Hobbes gulped hard. "Um, Riku", he started, "our Gummi Wagon got destroyed in the landing". Ozy's ears wiggled, and his eyes popped wide open. "Wait", the fox interrupted, "Does anyone else hear that?" Susie replied, "Ozy, we don't all have the fine hearing of a fox". Hobbes suddenly said, "Wait. I can hear something too. I kind of sounds like…a helicopter?" Though the animals had stronger hearing than the humans did, it was only a matter of time before Calvin, Susie, and Riku could hear the noise, too. All five quickly ran outside and saw an astonishing sight.

Floating on the horizon was a Gummi Ship. But this was no average ship. The blocks that made it up looked more metallic and wooden, more earthy and realistic than the colorful, bright and vibrant Gummi did. Ozy gasped. "Oh, my…" Susie looked on. "That can't be… is it?" As the shape on the horizon came in clearer, our heroes could see more detail. The ship appeared to be streamlined a bit, the top part resembling a stretched-out metal blimp's envelope. The gondola was below it, and coming off the sides of the envelope were two large structures with a single, gigantic helicopter blade on top, keeping the ship in the air. A simpler propeller was attached to the back of the gondola to propel it forward, and a pair of rudders extended from the back. Ozy and Susie realized that this was not a Gummi Ship at all. They realized it was…

"AN AIRSHIP!" Ozy blurted out, then quickly placed his paw over his mouth. Susie looked on in wonder. "Not just any airship; It's Cid's airship, the Highwind", she said slowly. "Airship?" Hobbes asked earnestly. Ozy explained, "In every legend of Final Fantasy, there is an enormous ship that many of the heroes obtain and fly around the world in. The ship resembles any normal sea ship, but had helicopter blades and acted more like a private jet. This invention, this dirigible, is an Airship". Hobbes nodded, still unsure. Calvin, however, ran down the floating platforms, reaching the team's entry point onto Hallow bastion and quickly picking up the pieces of his little red wagon. But by the time Calvin had only a few pieces left to recover, he felt a strong jetwash blasting down on him. Calling down was a familiar gruff voice, belonging to the light-headed airship engineer himself, Cid Highwind. Cid yelled down, asking "_EVERYONE COOL DOWN THERE?_" Riku shouted back, "_YEAH, BUT A FEW POTIONS MIGHT HELP_". Ozy called up quickly after, _"CID! HOW DID YOU GET THE HIGHWIND HERE?_" Cid paused, perhaps to laugh, and called down, _"IT TOOK ME A WHILE, BUT A FIGURED OUT HOW TO FUSE GUMMI WITH 'ER ENGINE!_" Hobbes asked, _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?_" Cid replied, "_WHADDAYA THINK I'M DOING! SQUALL GOT WORRIED, AND SENT ME AS A RESCUE MISSION!_" Calvin, climbing back up to the others, dropping pieces of his red wagon and then running back to collect them again, finally asked, "_HEY, GRAMPS, MY WAGON GOT BUSTED ON THE LANDING! CAN YOU TAKE US BACK TO TRAVERSE TOWN!_" Cid paused again, and if he was laughing, the others wouldn't know. "_NO, OF COURSE NOT_", He hollered sarcastically, "_I CAME HERE FOR FUN_". A rope ladder fell down, surprisingly extending all the way down to the platform. _"HOP ON_", commanded Cid. Hobbes removed his green jacket, and set it down so Calvin could place the pieces of his wagon in it to take back with him. Ozy, hopping onto the ladder, spoke out with relish, "It has always been my dream to ride one of these dirigibles", and quickly climbed up. Hobbes looked on a bit nervously at the height the airship was at, fearing to fall off, then eventually climbed on after Riku. "Well, Calvin", offered Susie, "Are you coming or not?" Calvin threw Hobbes's jacket, all bundled up and containing the bits of plastic, red-painted iron, and Gummi that was once his Gummi Wagon, and replied, "What do _you_ think?"

End Chapter 17.


	17. Filling in the Blanks

Disclaimer: I did not create Calvin and Hobbes, Ozy and Millie, Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney movie featured in Kingdom Hearts. Calvin and Hobbes were made by my favorite cartoonist, Bill Watterson. Ozy and Millie were made by David Craig Simpson (It's an online comic, so I doubt you've heard of it). Lastly, Kingdom Hearts was made by Squaresoft, now Square-Enix, and they had to ask Disney to use their characters. I have not played KH in a while, so I'm using a game script by Oliver Kong as a reference. You can read it at Game FAQs, or you can e-mail

Chapter 17: Filling In The Blanks

Calvin stood within the snug confines of Geppetto's new house in Traverse Town. The old man had let the company of him, Hobbes, Ozy, and the Final Fantasy heroes in order to hold a meeting. During such a speech, Ozy elaborated to the warriors what had happened recently, concerning Hallow Bastion and Rosalyn's takeover. Along with the fox's sagacious clarity, the party wasn't spared of Calvin's own two-sense; followed of course by Hobbes's sarcastic and humorous comments. Once the three spun their thread of a wild tale, they stood silent and awaited responses.

The first to reply was Squall. He spoke in his solemn voice, "It's very clear that we aren't just facing some teenage girl, but no need to state the obvious. She must have obtained power from some other source. The question is, how do we plan to stop this plan of hers?"

The second person to speak out was Aeris. "She spoke of 'The End of the World'… does she really intend to destroy all creation? I mean, it's not like she is controlling Meteor like Sephiroth had…" Cloud grimaced as Aeris' voice, soft as the song of birds, spoke such words, as his he were having bad memories about something.

The third speaker was Freya, who agreed, "Indeed, we know little about this Rosalyn, and from what these boys have relayed, it seems she is not the villain she first appeared as. How clever… seeming like an adolescent with an angry disposition, but tis pointless to try and wonder how she came this way. Certainly, she does not want until Judgment Day to unleash her plan…"

Cid corrected the ladies, knowing precisely what Rosalyn's cryptic location meant. "Ah, you f-" Aeris quickly threw her hand over Cid's mouth to cancel out his curse words, saying his name in a stern voice. But Calvin added, "No, go on! You can swear! Me and Hobbes don't mind!" Cid gripped Aeris's hand and removed it from his sour mouth, continuing, "Like I was saying! The End of the World isn't like some time in the future! It's actually a space in the galaxy, near the outside of your Milky Way, blondie. But it's almost impossible to get to, for way too many dang reasons that I can't think of 'em all".

Cloud carried on, knowing exactly what Cid was talking about. "For one thing, it's gonna take quite a while to get there. Many, many years from Earth, that is. Normally, that's no problem with Gummi ships, but there's also a problem with the gravity on the area. If Cid's calculations were right, you would be crushed flat as your shadow if you went there".

Ozy sighed. "What can we do? Surely we can use magic to protect us, correct? If Rosalyn could dwell there with ease, certainly there is our own way of reversing the gravitation effects of that unnamed world" After some silence, the fox readjusted the top hat on his head. "Perhaps even that wouldn't work out, I presume? Then, never mind. I have no idea…" Eiko was a little skeptical of Ozy's logical worry. "So you're just gonna give up like that", she pondered, "after all this? Come on! Try something!"

Hobbes shushed Ozy and Eiko. "Just because they aren't saying anything, doesn't mean they don't have a plan". With a little worry in his eyes and tone, he added, "…you guys do have at least an idea, right?" Squall nodded, vanquishing Hobbes's fears. "Technology can do just about everything these days… but magic's there when machines won't work". He swiped a hand through his brown hair. "Ozy, Cid, you two stay. I need a word with you both. Everyone else, go do whatever". As Leon motioned his hands towards the door, Yuffie leapt to his beck and call, trying to shove everyone out save Ozy and Cid, commenting, "Come on, you heard the man, nothing to see here!"

Some time later… 

Calvin sat impatiently at one of the tables of a small café on Traverse Town. His head rested on his upraised hands, and everything about him could tell he was bored: his face was stuck in a grimace, his eyes had a glazed look in them, and he even sat straight up in his chair. He knew it wasn't like him to just sit around like he was (save for when he watches TV), but in his head the blonde was trying to put two and two together. He was trying to make at least a little sense of what was going on. Things were just… boring.

"Hi, Calvin", Susie's voice broke through the silence. Calvin turned his head and faced in the girl's direction. "Susie, what do you want now", he said half-heartedly. Susie unexpectedly began to raise her voice. She snapped back, "What, I saved you from being a Heartless and you go and talk like that?" Drawing a surprised look, Calvin quickly talked back, "Sheesh, settle down. I was just busy, that's all". As Susie looked around the table, Calvin commented, "I mean I was thinking about stuff". A collective "Ohhhhhhhhh" left Susie's mouth. "Well", she asked, "Will you tell me what it is, or will you just be a stuck-up jerk like usual?"

Calvin held his hands out in front of him. "It's like this", he began, "I've gone to all these worlds, did all this cool stuff, but I still don't know half of what's going on. Like, how'd Rosalyn get so… evil? Or how'd you get involved in all of this? Or, what the heck am I gonna do about getting to Rosalyn in the first place?"

Susie pulled up a chair across from Calvin. "For once, I think I'll fill in some of the answers for you", she said. "I don't know much about Rosalyn, or how you'll go and beat her, but I think I understand why I was so involved". Calvin scooted his chair in a little at this. "You see", began Susie, "… um… where to begin… when they first released the old Nintendo, I wanted to get it. My parents weren't entirely sure they'd want an A-plus student like me wasting time with video games, but I eventually broke them. But, you know, I really wasn't good with games like Super Mario Bros. There was one game I really liked, though; the first Final Fantasy. It was pretty fun, and I knew how to balance out schoolwork and the occasional FF on the weekends-"

Calvin interrupted, showing a little less patience. "Yeah, yeah, so you had an NES. How does that make you someone who Rosalyn would want?" Calvin smirked, and added, "Or did she want it like me? And **how in the world** can you not be good at Super Mario?" This time, Susie butted in, yet she agreed, "Oh, right. Sorry. Nostalgia attack". Calvin, not knowing what 'nostalgia' meant, tapped his fingers on the tabletop. Susie carried on, "Well, some time ago, my parents got this weird letter in the mail. It was an invitation to some new island resort. And, as you'd guess…" Calvin finished Susie's sentence by saying, "…it was to Destiny Islands?" Susie nodded. "That's right", she said.

Dumbfounded, Calvin studdered, "But, but…" Susie joked, "Look, we can talk about our hindquarters until the sun finally rises in Traverse Town, but we won't get anywhere if you keep interrupting!" She played with the straps of her overalls briefly, then spoke, "Let's pretend Rosalyn had gotten her powers before all of this, okay? Now, I don't like to brag, but I was probably the perfect candidate for her 7th Princess of Heart; I'm usually gentle, I'm smart, and I've got a good heart". Pointing a blaming finger at Calvin, she spoke with a tinge of anger in her voice, "It's usually just you that makes me act badly".

Calvin stuck his tongue out at Susie, who keep speaking in her regular voice, "Rosalyn knew me. She babysat when my parents were attending a play. And, unlike the stories I heard about you, I was actually acting human".

At this, Calvin hastily spat out, "**_WAIT! She babysat YOU?!_**" Susie smiled. "Of course she did! How else do you think she'd make a living, burger-flipping at the local McDonald's?" Without letting Calvin butt in, Susie kept speaking. "All I'm saying is, maybe I was… being used. If I'm right, Rosalyn wants to get rid of…" She pointed her tiny index finger towards Calvin. "…Of you"

Calvin just sat there for a tick of the clock. Perhaps the only person he really feared was Rosalyn, and the incident that occurred at Hollow Bastion was enough evidence to support Susie's idea. Whatever way Rosalyn had gotten her powers, her plan to dispose of the boy seemed like a top priority for her. "Then… I guess I really ticked her off, huh?" Maybe it was guile, and maybe some illusions of grandeur, or heck, maybe Calvin felt extra-cocky, but for whatever reason he seemed anything but worried. "Look, Susie, I really came far in all of this. I got stuck in this big mess, and I'm almost out of it. So don't be all girly and worry what can happen. With my buddy Hobbes, and even Ozy, I bet I can beat the Tabasco sauce out of Rosalyn, easy!" With that Calvin began to get up and walk off. As soon as he did, Susie leapt from her chair.

"**WAIT!!** Calvin!!" was her cry. Startled, the boy turned to the girl. She had a… weird expression on her face, mixed between irritation, worry and sadness. Her face becoming flushed, Susie requested nearly in a whisper, "…don't leave yet. Please, can we… um…"

Susie shook her head. "Calvin", she said, regaining her voice, "I don't want you to go yet. You're a pain in the butt, but it would be different, okay? I don't know why I'm saying this, but if this is the last time I see you, I want it to be longer. Okay?" All the while, the young brunette's cheeks were becoming rosy-red.

There was definitely something weird, Calvin could tell. He too felt like he should spend just a little more time with Susie. Reminding himself that he would need to give himself numerous G.R.O.S.S. demerits for his actions, he sat back down with the smily girl he so despised. "If you'll stop moping", he began, "…hey, did anyone tell you what happened at that thing with Hades at Olympus Coliseum?" Susie, her cheeks returning to their peachy color, shook her head for 'no'. Taking no time to waste, Calvin began his story.

"I was there, standing in the middle of the arena, just after beating Hades. As it turned out, he ended up finishing the blue jerk just when I was gonna get baked. There was a chain around his arms, and they were sticking out of the ground-" "Whom?" Susie asked. Calvin replied, "Ozy, of course! Y'see, wasn't at the coliseum after that big fight; The one with Millie, Mr. Bun, and those two girls. You know, the woman with the spear-thingy and that annoying girl with the whistle?"

Susie clarified, "You mean, Freya and Eiko?" Calvin paused. "Who told you their names?" he asked with sincere curiosity. She smiled. "No one did. You know how I said I liked Final Fantasy? When new game consoles came out, I played new FF's, too. Freya and Eiko were in Final Fantasy 9, if I remember correctly. And Cloud and Aeris and Yuffie were from Final Fantasy 7 **_and_** also Squall was from 8… I think those were right…"

"**_Wait a second!!_**" Calvin jumped from his seat. "So, all of those guys are guys from Final Fantasy **_videogames?!_**" Susie clarified, "I didn't say they were all from the same game…" Calvin was astounded. He sat down in his seat. "So… uh… I've been going to Disney movie worlds and hung out with video game stars for 2 whole weeks. Now I know what Hobbes meant – on one of our dumb family vacations – when he said 'I'm going to need a vacation after _this _vacation. I'm pretty sure he said that". Calvin shook his head. "Oh, who cares? I've come this far, right? I guess I'll just go back to that story…"

Calvin explained to Susie what went on. He told her that the whole cup was Hades' last chance to steal the Keyblade and stop the heroes before they tried facing Maleficent at Hollow Bastion. After all, the Heartless that Moe possessed already got rid of Hobbes. The plan was to offer a prize that would draw the boy and fox in, as they tried to save the tiger. Just like Cloud, Hades decided to hire a hitman… well, hit-women. But Freya and Eiko refused the job; they wouldn't hurt the boy for Hades' intentions, and especially because Calvin could (hopefully) restore the worlds, including there own. So, of course, Hades tried to bend the battles to his favor. In the 2-on-2, Hades had played a trick, causing the combatants' strikes to become mightier than normal, making what would have been a simple brawl into something more brutal. At the end, he punished both his would-be hired helps for refusing, and also the other two for trying to help Calvin win the tournament. The second attempt was much more direct. Ozy should have never walked outside of the Olympus Coliseum; while he was alone, Hades caught him and pulled him into the underworld of Olympus, and shackled him up. And finally, when Cloud and Squall had softened up Calvin and Mr. Bun, Hades tried to end the job. But what Hades did not expect was Ozy's escape. "And, so", finished Calvin, "'cause Ozy got the last hit on hothead, I decided to be 'good' and let him keep the trophy and be the winner of the Hades Cup. That's 'cause I got something better than some metal dish, something much, much better; I got my best friend Hobbes back. The end".

"And speaking of which, here he is now!" At Susie's warning, Calvin shot his glance behind him just in time to dodge-roll away from the pouncing Hobbes. Eyes wide as dinner plate, Hobbes ended up tackling Susie with his leap, knocking her off her chair as he took her with him. Now lying on her back out in the streets, Susie scowled at Hobbe, who with a grin retorted, "It's your fault for telling him I was there". Calvin, laughing at the goofy scene, bounded over to Hobbes's side. "Hey, Hobbes! Did fox boy figure things out yet?" Hobbes replied, "Nope, but he's close. But! That's not the reason I came. I was walking around town, and I found something really cool! Wanna go check it out with me?"

Eventually… 

Hobbes led the two kids through what felt like numerous blocks, roads, and alleyways all throughout Traverse Town. His movements shuffled down the paths swift as a snake, turning roads and switching lanes quicker than Calvin or Susie could have ever hoped to follow. Regardless of haste, Hobbes always made sure to stop, and with wry grins each time told the kids to catch up. Losing patience yet having it become replenished with growing curiosity, Calvin kept his pace as well as he could, and Susie did the same. It felt like quite a distance, but eventually, the duo caught up to Hobbes.

The tiger stood still, staring straight forward. "Here it is", he said. "Where _what _is", asked Calvin, slipping out from the dark of a narrow alleyway. Susie followed. "I think he means…" she stated, "that", pointing her finger around Hobbes and pointing it upwards. Calvin threw a glance from behind his striped buddy and stopped. "Isn't it cool", enquired Hobbes, "I found what's gotta be one of the _only_ trees in this town! And! That's not all! I also-"

"**A TREE?**" Calvin lashed out his voice in a tantrum. "You had us run halfway through this dumb town to show us **a STUPID TREE!** What kind of surprise is **_THAT?!_**" Susie, however, was more interested, asking "How could a tree have grown here, a place without any sunlight?" Hobbes shrugged, stating, "That's what _I'm _wondering. But that's not all. I found something else out…" He ducked down to Calvin's eye level and continued, "But _he _thinks the tree is stupid". Hobbes got back up.

"Darn right", replied Calvin with a scowl, mostly out of disappointment. Hobbes crossed his arms and glanced back at the tree. "Hmph. If you're gonna be like that, fine. C'mon, Susie, let's go check it out by ourselves". Susie smiled. "Have fun all by your lonesome, Calvin", she said, and with a twirl approached the tree alongside Hobbes. In a few moments, too, Calvin got over himself and decided to let his curiosity take hold as he joined the girl and the tiger.

The tree didn't look too impressive, but indeed, it was one of the only trees to be found in Traverse Town. With firm branches holding soft green leave and with brittle bark, the giant plant was aged yet strong. The three stood before the tree; elusive, tall and mighty. (Just a little poetry ) Hobbes turned to Susie to ask her, "You can climb, right?"

She retorted back, "Can you?" Hobbes then opened his arms out wide, crouched and leapt at the tree. He caught on, and as he shimmied up he replied, "Of course! Tigers are natural-born tree climbers!" But, in a low voice, he also clarified with a wheeze, "…with the proper climbing equipment". Nevertheless, Hobbes remained clung onto the tree and continued to climb his way up. In no time, he found himself sitting on a sturdy limb. "Okay, your turns!"

"And how do you expect us to do that", asked Susie. "Why, I don't even think I could wrap my arms around it!" Calvin, however, was thinking of a solution, probably a very uncommon thing for him. He then exclaimed, "No problem, watch this!" The boy drew his Keyblade, gripped the handle like a bat, and took a huge chop at the tree.

"**CALVIN!**" Susie shouted, "What if you get us in trouble for that?!" Calvin turned with a blank expression on his face. He replied with a hollow voice, empty like his face, "…what if we don't?" Smirking as he turned back around, Calvin saw that his chop took a rather large chunk out of the tree. The boy regained his batter's stance, and swung again aiming higher up on the tree. Bits of wood and bark flew at his face, but he ignored the woodchips and instead stuck his foot into the first gash. He then took his left hand, placed it in the second gash and raised his body up, standing on his toes. Content, the boy got off of the tree. An "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh" noise slipped from Susie's lips.

"I get it", she said, "A ladder of sorts! Good idea; a bit vandalizing, but good". The boy didn't show any signs of acknowledgement, but instead continued his work. Walking behind Susie's side, he hurled the Keyblade past her, aiming high, and as predicted another notch was created from his Strike Raid attack. The 'blade boomeranged back to Calvin, who in turn caught it, spun around and threw again, aiming higher and higher with each toss. Within just a few more tosses, enough notches were formed so the branch Hobbes sat on could be reached. With one last throw, Calvin aimed high, but did not hurl his sword like he would for a Strike Raid. Instead of horizontally, the sword flew in the vertical spin and hit above the topmost notch, the blade's tip lodged into the tree. "After you", offered Calvin.

A quick climb later, and by using Calvin's Keyblade handle as support to reach the branches, both kids were on the tree limb with Hobbes. "So, what's up here", asked Susie. Hobbes opened his maw wide as he began to speak, but rather than talk out loud he whispered into Susie's ear. This provoked Calvin, making him ask, "Why won't you tell _me?_" Hobbes replied, sounding dignified, "Why should I tell you? You didn't act very interested". Calvin then pleaded, "Come on Hobbes, please? I climbed up here, so tell me! **Tell me!!**" Hobbes smirked.

"Okay, I'll _show_ you. Here… it… **_is!_**" With a push from Hobbes, Calvin fell back…

wait, wasn't his back up against the tree, he wondered? As the boy fell, he realized he _was_ against it – Hobbes had just shoved him through a hole! As Calvin fell, he saw the inside of the tree looked hollowed out, and there was a ladder extending from the side of the wall, but he could not reach it as he continued to plummet.

The fall wasn't very long, but it took Calvin deep underground. With a splash, he found himself in a water-filled grotto, floating in a rather large and rather deep puddle. Calvin thrashed about, trying to get himself to even soggy or damp land, when Hobbes and Susie joined him in the grotto, climbing down from said ladder. Hobbes snickered, commenting on how wide Calvin's eyes open to Susie. "Oh, you're a scream", grumbled Calvin. "Wow", exclaimed Susie, voice echoing throughout the cavern, "This place is so large!" Hobbes smiled. "Uh-huh", he responded. Calvin climbed out of the pit he was submerged in and looked around. The walls were covered in all sorts of scratches, letters, images and other engravings – both good-intended, and bad-intended graffiti was etched into the walls.

"Y'know", he started, "Just by looking at all this graffiti, I feel kinda weird… it's almost like, I can see that a whole bunch of people have been down here, and this place _is _where people without worlds go, right? So… it just tells me that it's like our job to save the worlds is really, _really _important. And it is. But man alive, a whole bunch of people I don't even know, and I've got to get their homes back…" Overwhelmed, Calvin sat down on the ground. "I really have to do this, to stop Rosalyn and all, don't I?"

Hobbes sat down next to his friend. "Don't worry, Calvin", he started. "Really, I mean it. I don't know what to say, other than this: Ozy and me will help you through this. You've looked out for us both, so it's only fair we help you too, right? C'mon. I've been your best friend for a long time now, and we've been in serious problems before, right? So, why don't we just treat this like some other problem we've faced? Deal?"

Calvin looked up at his friend with meek eyes. The only thing the boy said was a simple "Thanks, Hobbes" as he hugged his buddy. Hobbes returned the hug with "You're welcome".

"So, you're really going to do this", asked Susie, causing the two friends to quickly throw off each other's hug. Calvin replied, "Yes, I guess". Susie grimaced. A few seconds later, she walked over to Calvin and grabbed his wrist. "Then, I want you to have this", she said, dropping something into the palm of his hand. As he looked down, Calvin saw that in his hand was resting a small beagle dog trinket with a golden-colored keychain. "I bought it a while ago, at the airport coming to Destiny Islands. Keep it; now that you've touched it, I don't think I will want it". Though this is what was expressed by Susie's voice, her heart truly wanted Calvin to hold onto it so perhaps he could remember her. Calvin stared down at the trinket, shrugged, and instead of throwing it away like he might have done he instead slipped it into his pants pocket. "Well, c'mon, let's get out of here", he said, "Ozy had better have everything figured out by now…"

And so… 

Ozy readjusted his top hat, standing outside Geppetto's house. "Do not worry, Calvin, we've got everything figured out". Susie smiled, saying, "This means we can go and beat Rosalyn now?" Ozy nodded. Hobbes asked, "Uhm… so! How does this… thing… work?" Hobbes was unsure what kind of 'thing' was needed to survive in the 'End of the World'; whether it was magic, a special item, or perhaps even spacesuits.

Ozy responded, answering Hobbes' query, "Well, it's a Gummi piece, but it's complex. You'll just have to trust me on this, as it _should_ work…"

Calvin nagged, "**You're '_sure'?!_**" Ozy shrugged. "Well, to be quite honest Calvin I don't know what to say. But, if you are still unsure, maybe I could still convince you to come, anyway…" Ozy reached back, and holding a long wooden box he turned and finished, "…by coaxing you with this".

The box was as wide as Ozy was tall if set standing up, but the fox seemed to be lifting it just fine. Calvin removed the lid, and stood in awe at what was within it. Inside rested a finely-made silver sword, decorated with intricate gold that resembled beams of light. At the tip of the blade hung off another golden ornament, a crown and open space in the shape of the heart distinguishable in the center. The blade's handle had a guard on both sides, much like that of the Keyblades, and a keychain extended from the bottom; the keychain was a silver heart with a golden serpentine dragon.

"Behold", stated Ozy, "The 'strongest', and finest weapon in many worlds, and especially in late legends of Final Fantasy – the Ultima Weapon". Calvin greedily grabbed the blade, but only wishing to behold it further in an ecstasy of gold. He found the sword quite light despite it's length and it's elaborate décor. "The sword is nice and all, but I was going to go anyways. But, now…"

The boy thrust his newfound weapon high into the air with his right arm, filled with strength and courage from his new blade. He also drew the Kingdom Key, and held it up into the air with his left arm. Raising his sights high into the sky, he bellowed mightily,

"…oh, NOW! Now what are we waiting for? **Let's do it! _LET'S TAKE ON THIS 'END OF THE WORLD' PLACE, AND LET'S TAKE ON ROSALYN ALONG WITH IT!!! ALL FOR ONE!_**" With finality in their voices, alongside Calvin the others, the cowardly tiger knight, and the wise fox red wizard, and the earnest little girl, all four cried out, **_"AND ONE FOR ALL!!!"_**

End Chapter 17.


	18. One More Babysitting

Disclaimer: I did not create Calvin and Hobbes, Ozy and Millie, Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney movie featured in Kingdom Hearts. Calvin and Hobbes were made by my favorite cartoonist, Bill Watterson. Ozy and Millie were made by David Craig Simpson (It's an online comic, so I doubt you've heard of it). Lastly, Kingdom Hearts was made by Squaresoft, now Square-Enix, and they had to ask Disney to use their characters. I have not played KH in a while, so I'm using a game script by Oliver Kong as a reference. You can read it at Game FAQs, or you can e-mail

Chapter 18: One More Babysitting

"Not so fast", cried out a voice. After Calvin, Hobbes, Ozy and Susie hollered a resounding "and one for all" the voice startled the four. Twirling in the direction of the voice, Calvin readied his pair of swords in a cool pose. Luckily, the voice was a friendly one. Susie, motioning for Calvin to lower his weapons, called out at the voice, "M… Mr. Bun? Is it really you?"

The girl's question was answered as a lanky brownish bunny bounded his way down the streets, hollering back "You betcha!" Susie ran, filled with gladness to hear her stuffed animal's voice, down the streets of the town. When Susie reached Mr. Bun, she leapt into Bun's arms, and he caught and twirled the girl around, laughing as she was. The rabbit and human spun for a few glee-filled moments before Mr. Bun set Susie back on the ground.

As much as Susie loved to see her friend again, she wondered why he was there. "Wait… didn't you… Mr. Bun? Calvin said you…" Mr. Bun shrugged. "Oh, yeah, I did beat feet after the end of that coliseum match, didn't I? I'm sorry I worried you, I really am".

Mr. Bun frowned. "After that big explosion, I was practically shot sky-high. When I landed, I was outside the coliseum, someone found me collapsed on the pathway, and I awoke in the coliseum's infirmary days later…"

"WAIT!!" Calvin shuffled over to the two, holding his weapons yet again in a battle stance, asking, "How do we know you're the _REAL _Mr. Bun? I was _sure_ you vanished, so what if you're… a zombie, or an evil clone, or something?"

Mr. Bun took offense, and retorted, "Well, if I _am _a 'zombie', or an 'evil clone', it would be **your **fault for leaving the 'real Mr. Bun' behind!"

Hobbes walked over, joining the trio to try and break up the growing conflict. "Hey, come on now. Knock it off, you two. Mr. Bun, I believe you; Calvin, leave him alone".

Ozy stayed put, calling from afar, "Mr. Bun? You're here, too?"

Calvin, grudgingly, took on Hobbes's request and lowered his swords a second time. "…If you _**are **_a zombie though", he commented, "then, can you eat my brains and make me a zombie, too?"

"Quiet", commanded Mr. Bun. The rabbit rose his voice for Ozy to hear, and said, "As I said, I said 'not so fast' because I wanted to say this: 'you guys want to battle without a little training first?' I mean, I'm sure those other guys, those Final Fantasy guys, wouldn't mind a little sparring, either".

Susie spoke next, saying, "Uhm… if you guys do practice, can I have a while alone with Mr. Bun? I'd like to have a while to catch up".

Calvin shrugged. He asked his friends, "Hobbes, Ozy, how does that idea sound to you two?"

Hobbes in turn raised up three fingers, lowered them one-by-one, and when he had no more fingers raised, both fox and tiger let out a resounding "**SOUNDS GREAT!!**"

_Later…_

Meeting in the Plaza for a showdown, Calvin, Hobbes, and Ozy prepared themselves for a final duel as practice for what lied ahead. Calvin practiced his new "dual-wielding" skills against Cloud and Squall's swordsmen-ship. Hobbes, mustering courage for a challenge decided to face off spear-wielding Cid and Freya. Ozy wanted to test his magic skills, so he sparred against White Mage ladies Aeris and Eiko. Even Millie came back for a little fun, now wielding a baseball bat, and decided to "play" with the left out (and she made _**sure**_ the others knew of it) Yuffie.

With a cry, Cid and Freya lunged across the cobblestones and thrust their spears, homemade and traditional, respectively, towards the tiger. Hobbes, however, was prepared and held his paws forward. Ducking slightly to avoid Cid's spear and angling his shoulders to dodge Freya's blade, he grabbed both fighter's weapons by the staves and yanked the duo forward. Freya, caught off guard, was jerked towards Hobbes first. Cid, however, was either more experienced or wiser, and let go the moment Hobbes jerked his spear-like weapon's shaft.

Ozy, meanwhile, chanted to himself as he walked in a circle, ready to strike and to anticipate a counter-spell from Aeris or Eiko. The girls also stared down their opponent, circling round in the opposite direction as well. Then, suddenly, Ozy swung his mallet down at the ground, shouting out, "THUNDAGA!!" As the hammerhead hit the stony streets, a large radiance of yellow electricity and lightning shot from the weapon and snaked along the earth's surface. Aeris, wielding her metallic Guard Stick, found this improvised Thundaga spell quite 'shocking', as the power of the magical lightning blasted her, shocking her even worse than normally. Eiko, however, proved the little wings on her back were not merely ornamental; she relied on them to hover into the air, just enough to dodge the electric wave. She then began to play on her flute…

Handling the weight of two swords, one in each hand, was definitely different for Calvin, who typically handled his Keyblade with a two-handed grip. Nevertheless, fighting with two swords was surely quicker than usual for Calvin; he was able to swing his Kingdom Key and Ultima Weapon blades with quick dexterity, bashing and slashing Leon/Squall faster than Squall could block. Cloud, however large his sword was or how destructive it was, it was surely still a zweihander, (a big two-hander sword) and could not stand up well against speedy Calvin and his speedy Keyblades.

Millie, not matter how willing she was to fight or how speedy or gutsy she was, she still found a challenge in the kunoichi, Yuffie Kisaragi. When Millie swung the fairly decent-weight sports-equipment-gone-weapon, Yuffie would jump over her, dodging the harmful bat and tossing wooden and/or paper shuriken stars at Millie's back. (She wasn't sure if this was a taunt of some kind or if Yuffie didn't want to hurt Millie on "just training" for a fight.). Millie knew she would have to change her strategy if she were to last, either in the current duel or in a "real-deal" fight, or worse – If Yuffie decided to _go_ real-deal on her and unleash metal shurikens!

As Cid back-reeled away from Hobbes's clenched paw and Freya forward-reeled _into _Hobbes's swung-and-clenched paw, the airship pilot took strategic matters. With a sudden burst of strength, Cid leapt forward into the air, ascending roughly 10 to 20 feet upward with his jump – normally an impossibility for a normal human being!

A quick drop of Cid's spear in his right hand and a thrust of the clenched paw, and Hobbes's punch connected with Freya's cheekbone, making the lady Dragoon mutter an "ooh" and stumble back. Hobbes didn't have much further time to assail the stunned Freya, however, as he himself found it hard to stand – especially when a man connects _his _own fist with _your _own face after leaping out of the blue from seemingly nowhere.

Tweeting away on her small flute, Eiko was soon enveloped by an upward-flowing, spiraling and sparkling light wave. Finishing her whistling, she thrust her flute forward and called out, "Silence!" Suddenly, Ozy stopped. Below him, a foreign symbol or glyph glowed in the floor. Caught in this symbol, Ozy wanted to run, but knew it was useless to do so. To confirm the effects of this White Magic spell, Ozy opened his mouth to speak. But all that came out was "…….". Ozy had been silenced; while silent, because the fox magician could not speak, he therefore could not spellcast. To make matters worse, Aeris now stood up, approaching Ozy wearily, her staff extended and clenched in her hands. Things did not look good for Ozy the Red Mage now….

Though Calvin's training was fruitful, it too could not last as long in his favor. Even if Calvin's close-ranged offense was devastating, both his close-ranged defense _**and **_his ranged defense especially was lacking. Throwing off "the kid gloves", Squall loaded his Gunblade with bullets and fired away at Calvin from a distance. As if nearly-and-even-getting shot at from afar off was bad enough, dodging Squall's bullets proved to be a distraction enough for Calvin to have him not notice a sweeping slash from Cloud. Calvin _did _realize he was being swung at, however – the boy was struck so hard, he dropped his swords (and his shoes flew off his socked feet, too) as he flew into the side of a building's wall.

Yes, Millie knew the only she could last Yufffie's punishment was to change her strategy. She waited for Yuffie to approach yet again, dashing and zipping across the stony roads. When close enough, Millie swung down yet again with the bat, and as expected, Yuffie jumped over her, but Millie had an ace; a new trick up her sleeve. Yuffie, too busy soaring over the fox girl and having her back turned, did not see what the girl had in store for her. Indeed, as Yuffie reached into her arm-guard to draw a few new shuriken, Millie turned around and threw her bat at Yuffie's back. It worked! The wooden armament hit home as it cracked into Yuffie's back, hitting with enough force to make the female ninja stumble and fall over. Taking that advantage, Millie darted to Yuffie, picking up the baseball bat, and with a quick jump and downward swing with "Foxbird", Yuffie hit the ground even harder, yet she did not get back up so easily…

Muzzle hitting the streets, Hobbes stirred, growling, then hopped back up onto his feet. The two Dragoons had already recovered their lances and now charged in unison at the Knight. Hobbes was now sick of the Jump attack of the Dragoons. It was now time he showed off his own "jump"-ing attack; he did so by pouncing toward Cid, shield gripped in one hand and claws drawn and extended in another. Though Cid did thrust his spear defensively at the flying tiger, a quick lift of the shield to his face deflected the speartip from Hobbes's face as he piledrived Cid, just like he did his best friend Calvin innumerable times in the past.

Being muted and silenced by a spell was **not **Ozy's "cup of tea". Without magic, which he so heavily relied on, Ozy would have to alter his fighting style if he were to … wait. That was Eiko and Aeris's plan all along, wasn't it? Even if Eiko _did _try this idea out of the blue, Ozy knew this 'problem' would be a blessing to help Ozy improve his fighting skills. In his mind, Ozy thanked Eiko by thinking, "Very clever, young Eiko. Now, to see how well I can wield the cudgel and the mallet.". Aeris was hesitant to hurt Ozy, yes indeed this was true, but as true as it was, this did not stop her from leaping into the air with her staff extended high above her. Ozy returned this action by backstepping, trying to swerve himself in mid-step, and by swinging his mallet horizontally at the flower girl White Mage.

Tumbling and bounding down the street bouncing, Hobbes let out a fun-sounding "Who-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" as Cid, fumbling with his spear with two hands clenched tight, rolled with Hobbes caught tight in the Knight's grasp. Leaping back off of the mechanic, Hobbes yanked the larger shield off of his arm and loosed it forward like a Frisbee, taking the lancer, already getting up from his pounce-induced pratfall, off-guard. The shield's rim beamed Cid hard, knocking the man back down onto his butt. Hobbes, now shield-less, backstepped a bit to gather distance for a return onslaught, but a vicious cry made him stop. Hobbes shot a glance behind him, and lo and behold, the battle scream came from the mouth of Freya. Spinning in a reversed leap, she turned in mid-air and cried, "**LANCER!!**" swinging her polearm much like an axe to slash and cleave into the tiger. She would have succeeded, had not Hobbes done his own Dragoon-worthy leap in surprise and startlement to evade the assailing, and even so the soles of Hobbes's metal boots felt effects of Freya's lethal blow as the leather shoes were shredded to ribbons.

Calvin hit the wall hard, sliding down it just like in the cartoons and eventually sat down, breathing roughly from the mighty force of Cloud's sweep. Cloud must have put something on the edge of his blade, or dulled the edge, or **SOMETHING** to prevent it from cutting Calvin; otherwise, with a cutting strength of what the boy was just hit with, he would have been surely divided in half. Calvin coughed, Cloud stood still to show his mercy, and Squall remained ready to fire at the boy yet again. Moments passed. With enough time, Calvin recovered, when he recovered his swords, though, Cloud leapt right back into action with a downward chop.

Prepared, Calvin hooked his Keyblade and his sword in an X-shaped block, catching the Buster Sword's blade in between the two blades of his own weapons. Hearing a familiar sound of a gun being cocked, Calvin did a backwards Dodge Roll to evade the following blast from Squall's weapon, swiping his 'X-ed' weapons upwards against Cloud's sword to avoid being chopped due to a lowered guard. This resulting escape caused Calvin to backflip, making Cloud's sword clash against the ground with a loud clanging noise, followed by the noise of shot ricocheting off of it's metal form. Landing from his backflip, Calvin hurled his new sword, the Ultima Weapon, out of it's resting place in Calvin's right, clenched palm towards Squall in a Strike Raid assault, flipped his Kingdom Key tool back into his right hand, and prepared to square off against Cloud in the brief moment before his sword returned.

Yuffie crumpled like a deck of cards under the weight of Millie's bat mixed in with her own body weight… or, so it seemed. When Millie backed away, Yuffie groaned, "Uuuuuuuuuugh…. I'm outta here. See you later". With that, she clapped her hands together, and did one of the oldest tricks in the ninja's book of ninjutsu: the classic smoke bomb disappearance trick. As a brief cloud of thick, inky smoke enveloped the ninja, Millie did not heed any warning she could have given herself not to attack. Millie did anyway; a typical Baseball swing, as if it were to a ball thrown to her, and she _did_ hit _something_ home. Unfortunately, what she soon found out was what she hit was not Yuffie at all; it was merely a small log. "So…", she began to herself, "where is that ninja girl?…!" A quick object hitting the ground at her feet, and a resulting looking upward, ad Millie's question was answered.

Ozy's evasionary plan worked… but only somewhat. As he backed up, an attack from Aeris that would ordinarily flatten his hat as it crushed his crown (the top of his head) whacked his bread basket instead, making Ozy cough and sputter. Being thrown off, Ozy lost his balance, falling back as his hit pummeled Aeris's arm. Ozy also fell on his tuckus, but recovering quickly got back upon his feet and swung the mallet again in a downward swing. Apparently, though, Ozy hit a little too hardly with his blow on Aeris; In mid-swing, the hammerhead flew clean off! Aeris ducked just in time, slanting her shoulder to avoid the hammerhead, but Eiko was not so lucky; while in mid-song on her flute, the weight flew and struck the instrument, conking it right out of Eiko's hands, and the two objects bounced and clattered down the street behind them. Eiko looked up, saw Ozy, now wielding a hammer-headless staff, and pouted.

Falling fast from out of the sky and lobbing down more fake shuriken with her, Millie's assailant drew her large "super shuriken" from behind her off her back and prepared to fight. Landing directly in front of the startled Millie, Yuffie swiped her 4-Pointed shuriken against Millie, somehow not gashing her open (perhaps Yuffie used the same blade-dulling method Cloud used), jumped backwards, and hurled her large shuriken at the fox girl, blowing her back with a technique the kunoichi called her Greased Lightning attack. The duo of blows was painful, but not crippling. Millie picked up the spare shuriken lying around her feet and began chucking them one-by-one at Yuffie as she ran to pick up her own "super" shuriken back up. Though the human girl was able to dodge most of the shuriken and shrugged off the others that hit her, she could not dodge what the fox girl's distraction compensated for; the return of her Baseball swing as an attack.

Now with a brief moment for just himself and Cloud, Calvin darted ahead at Cloud, prepared for a two-handed thrust, but suddenly ducked at the last moment to bash his weapon into Cloud's boot. At the same time, the Ultima Weapon flying at him was easily avoided yet was distraction enough for Squall that he did not fight back. Cloud, jumping not only from the sudden hit but also from the pain in his foot, could not wield his sword with both hands and, because his other arm dropped to the side, was subjected to an upward chop from Calvin which busted his chops and cracked his chin well. While the Ultima Weapon boomeranged back, making Squall take another step back to avoid it, Calvin jumped up to pound Cloud's spiky blonde head with a two-handed vertical chop. The boy, just as suddenly as he delivered his attack, dashed away, managed to snag his Ultima Weapon during it's return trip back by the handle, and resumed his 'cool duel-wielding' pose as he now faced Squall, then glanced back at Cloud, who shook his head and returned his two-handed sword-wielding posture, then finally returned his glance back to Squall, preparing how to handle the double onslaught again.

Grinning modestly at how the little event unfolded (and not because he was nervous about what happened or of getting hurt), Ozy wielded his Grand… erm, Stick now…. with both paws on the handle like a sword's handle, and readied himself to battle Aeris and the now-infuriated Eiko. As expected, Eiko dashed forward to pummel and pound Ozy with her flailing arms, yet Aeris remained still and began to chant, a green ring of light forming around her feet. Ozy, not one to hit a little girl (or a girl to begin with, or anyone typically under most normal circumstances), took Eiko's enraged poundings like a man-fox and tried feebly to try and block Eiko's fists with his stick. When Aeris finished her chant, she waved her staff in front of her and softly spoke, "Slow". Silvery clocks now spinning around Ozy, his own reflexes grew slower as the world around his grew faster. Or, at least, that's what it seemed like; In reality, it was truly Ozy who was getting slower! While Eiko's blows began to add up and **really** hurt, Ozy still held on and pushed himself on, ducking his slowed body down and scampering away from the young summoner on all fours, converging toward Aeris and preparing to make an upward swipe with his stick.

A loud 'crack!' emanating from the bat and into the night air, Millie's bat cracked as well, and the fearsomely vicious crack also cracked Yuffie in the head and cracked her back down onto the ground. Millie smirked evilly as she trotted towards the ninja with one hand on the handle and the other on the splintered part of the baseball bat. Yuffie's head spun, unable to hardly perceive where she was or what was going on. When Millie came into view, though, the kunoichi suddenly knew what must be done, and she thrust her arm forth to poke at Millie with her 4-Pointed shuriken, throwing her own body forward with it. The lunge poked Millie in the tummy, and it surely hurt, but that only made the girl lift up her bat to want to finish-

"Hi, everyone.".

Calvin lowered his swords. Squall let his bullets drop out of his gun's barrel. Cloud also lowered his own sword. Hobbes stood, claws slipping back into his fingers, hindpaws feeling the cold ground due to his shoe's soles being ruined and torn apart. Cid removed Hobbes's shield from his chest. Freya motioned her lance to her shoulder. Ozy dropped back down to his knee. Aeris set her staff on her side, holding it with one hand. Eiko stopped. Millie backed away from Yuffie and dropped her baseball bat. Yuffie just laid there, down on the streets, arm extended and now whistling a tune. Essentially, everyone froze in their tracks.

The reason why? Susie had returned, that's why. She now asked, "So, what's everyone been up to?" Calvin immediately spat out, "Uh, nothing." Susie lifted up Eiko's flute, soon recovered by the other young girl, as Susie enquired, "Nothing, huh? Well, I'm done talking with Mr. Bun. Is everyone ready to go?" Hobbes asked, "Does this mean training's over?" Silence. Eventually, through the pause, Calvin finished, "Yes, fight's over". Then all the fighters quickly put away their weapons.

A moment or two later… 

Now standing in front of the…. ordinary, just-like-before Gummi Wagon, having been repaired earlier the group stood in front of Calvin, Hobbes, Susie, Ozy, and Millie. Being held in Cloud's hands were two incredible-looking items. Squall, the first to speak, said "These weapons might just be useful to you two, wouldn't you agree?" Yuffie added in her own comment, "Yeah, y'see back at Olympus Coliseum, Phil wanted us to try out the Hades Cup again, a couple more times, as a contest, 'cause he was gonna give us these two items anyways, but-"

Cloud interrupted the overly-talkative Yuffie, saying, "Phil wanted to award 10 of these two specially-made weapons to warriors who complete the Hades Cup under two different contests; one to complete it the fastest in a 'time trial' sort of thing, and the second to complete it alone, without help." Motioning to the two weapons in his hands, Cloud added, "So, we thought, 'why not, they will be a help to you two', right?"

Hobbes and Ozy, replying to Squall and Cloud, eagerly nodded. At that, Freya and Aeris drew the two items up from Cloud's palms, presenting them to Hobbes and Ozy, respectively. The two girls gave the two boys their new armaments, one of the two to each of them, with Aeris adding in, "Then, they are yours! Please, take them, so that they may aid you on your quest. Be brave, now, for the journey ahead, and let these weapons shield and protect you both."

Taking his item into his hand, Hobbes surveyed the large shield received. In the center, it was shaped like a heart with a crown adorning it atop the heart; a bluish-black curvy heart design was in it's center, colored light blue and brimmed with gold. A gold- 3-pointed crown shape was over the heart design, and a larger blue crown-shape extended over the top of the shield, it too being light blue. Two circles, purplish-dark-blue connected to the shield's two sides, one on the left and one on the right, and in addition two more smaller ones were also connected near the shield's bottom. Attached to the circles were what looked like a fine sheet of linen, almost like a curtain, yellowish in color and with a wispy blue shape on top. These linen-like ornaments hung off the two left and right sides of the main shape, the heart.

Eyes taking in the splendor of his new armor piece, Hobbes could only gaze in awe before he proudly slipped it on over his left arm; first removing the Dream Shield and placing it onto his back, using the two straps like a bookbag. Freya commented, "It's only suitable I give a noble shield like this one to a Knight of a different kind, indeed? Behold, Sir Hobbes, a shield known as 'Save the king'."

At the same time, Ozy was busy looking upon his own weapon. A sleek purplish rod connected a four-pointed ornament to a pair of twisting, looping light-blue ornaments. Extending off of the ends of the spiraling ornaments were a pair of wing designs, both with blue and nearly white-blue colorings. From the spirals, a golden heart was attached, lying underneath the two wings. Though simpler in design, Ozy still took pride in the gift.

"For you", said Aeris, "a truly marvelous staff is now yours to wield, greatly suited for a great magician like yourself, Red Mage Ozy." Still a little astounded that he would be allowed to wield a beautiful staff like this one, not wanting to spoil or ruin it, Ozy stood still. Aeris then told him, "Though normally this weapon's name belongs to a sword of one of our many worlds, I still will dub this staff as a weapon known as…. 'Save the Queen'."

Hobbes, the first to speak, said, "….thank you. This, it is…. Wow! It's just amazing; almost a shame to use it to block blows. Thank you very much; hey, if you promise me that you and Cid will teach me your super-powered Jump attacks, I'll just make it up to you guys all the better!…. no, sorry, that last statement sounded too greedy. Just…. if there's any way to make it up to you guys, I'll do it, because tigers like me never lie. Usually."

Cid, grinning widely at Hobbes, made just one attempt on the tiger's favor: "For now, go out there and kick us some Heartless-" Cid suddenly stopped, his mouth open as if he wanted to say something, then finally finished "….butt." Millie, smiling just as much as Cid, nudged Ozy and told him, "Come on, Ozy, do you have anything to say about _your _present?"

Now, Ozy at this point was still admiring the design of the Save the Queen in his hands. However, when Millie chimed on him, he smiled as well. "There are many things that can be said of my gift. In fact, many for Calvin, Hobbes, and my own as well. At this time, though, I think I will make a pun…." Ozy dispensed the staff of his Grand Mallet, still headless, adding, "This glorious and mighty tool will prove more useful than a simple stick! Very much more, yes, I believe so."

Aeris's gentle smile lit up across her face. "It seems like you're gaining in joy", she said, "this will definitely be necessary for your last stretch of your adventure. We all thought these items would help, so….enjoy!" Trying to get in the best of the moment, Aeris shook out a part of her dress and stood still, eyes level and face showing a confident appearance.

Yes, the three boys were about ready to go with the two girls to face their greatest mission yet, but….

….someone else wanted a last goodbye….

With the same unexpected visit as her child, Ms. Mudd zipped down the lane to meet the group, a large cylindrical container strapped to her back.

From a few paces away, Ms. Mudd called out, speaking to Millie, "No! Millie, you're not going anywhere!" Millie hastily shot back a complaint, "Mom! I want to be with Ozy. What if he never comes back? I don't wanna sit around and let-" Ms. Mudd raised a hand. "I was saying", the oldest fox started, "not without this." Ms. Mudd pulled the tube off of her back and handed it over to her daughter.

Taking the lid off the big tube and reaching in, Millie felt something metallic within. Pulling it out, Millie gasped. Inside was a long sword; though it originally might have looked ordinary, it's new ornamenting made it look extraordinary. Purple, blue, red and yellow streaks of metal slivers ran all over the blade horizontally and diagonally, in some places forming colored 'Z's' on the blade. The edge was rather well-patterned, with a wavy edge design, and on the end of the hilt was a string connected with an ornament of a coin, a dragon holding a bomb against a crescent moon in a silhouette with a small fox tail connected to it.

Millie, looking up, had nothing but a big gleeful grin. Ms. Mudd replied to her daughter's expression, "I grudgingly, mind you, _**GRUDGINGLY **_decided you would need something to use to get those monsters. With this sword…." Ms. Mudd took up the sword and tapped it's flat side on Millie's shoulders, "I dub thee, Lady Millie of Llewellynlland." Giving back the weapon, Ms. Mudd looked on, weary for her daughter's safety both on the battlefield and so Millie would be careful with the real weapon as the girl called out, "Yeah, well, I dub this sword, 'the Conspiracy'!" Calvin quickly chimed in, "Good name choice—we're about to crack the conspiracy about Rosalyn!"

_Upon gathering around the Gummi Wagon, sometime later_….

The plan was simple. At least, that's what Ozy and Cid told the others. Calvin's Gummi Wagon was outfitted with a special lining, inside and out; a liquefied Gummi Block was applied, which generated a force field when in contact with the outside of space in the vortex in time and space during world-to-world teleport and travel. That was step number one.

The second step was to go and fly to the End of the World. Trying to avoid any debris or Heartless Gummi ships, the Gummi Wagon's force field could handle the power of the End of the World's gravity. When the five young heroes could get out of the ship, the force field could still aid them; passing through the force field by itself would also coat whoever walked through it in a thin layer of the liquefied Gummi, allowing them to walk out into the End of the World without being harmed due to the pressure of the world.

"Without oxygen", Ozy warned, "we will still be in great peril, however". Cid shrugged, adding, "All the worlds you've visited, except Atlantica, had oxygen, and even then water has oxygen, and chances are you can still use the World-Matching Costume feature on your wagon to get yourselves a space suit". Ozy finished, "So… are we all prepared for our last adventure together?"

Millie, taking up Ozy's question, asked, "Yeah, but it's about the Conspiracy. Who made this cool thing?" Groans filled the street at Millie's subject-changing words. "There arwe many little creatures in some of the legends of Final Fantasy, since the sixth installment, called Moogles", Ozy told the girl, "which are similar to small mammalian creatures, white-furred and with antennas with fuzzy spheres extending from their heads. These animals are quite skilled at building and creating goods, from Airship parts to guns to even the weapon you hold in your paws now. In fact, there is a Moogle right here in Traverse Town, who aided Cid and I in creating our Gummi force field and even Calvin's new sword!"

While Millie _was_ one to believe such silly stories which Ozy had described, the fox was not about to be fooled again. "Riiiiiiiiiight", she sarcastically spoke, "I'm really going to believe that! Through all this, I'll believe whatever you say!" Ozy simply frowned; though it would make sense to believe what was said about Moogles, due to all that was seen in the last two-to-three weeks, Ozy wasn't lying – there really _were _such creatures in that world!

Susie, being silent up to now, finally spoke once by saying, "I guess this is it…. well, we have to go now, so I'll have to say we must have this 'last adventure', as you said, Ozy." The girl had Mr. Bun's heart-shaped shield and bunny-headed mace in her hands, the two items being a last gift – if it came to such a time – for Susie. Mr. Bun and Ms. Mudd had both chosen to stay in Traverse Town and to be taken home by Cid when their worlds returned to normal; if Calvin, Hobbes and the others succeeded. While not quite sure she would be helpful in a battle, and if she would even be any use to Calvin, Susie still wanted to see Rosalyn, the woman who victimized her, be stopped and crushed by her heroes.

Calvin & Hobbes, remaining without a spoken word, each of them both nodded to Ozy's request to take their final journey. Hobbes still asked, nonetheless, "Cloud, Cid, Aeris, Yuffie, Squall…. are we all going to see all of you again?" Yuffie shrugged. "I dunno", she said. Cloud stated, "Our worlds are gonna be too far apart to visit." Aeris apologized, "My true apologizes, everyone, but it just seems the matter of this all is the climax that remains".

"What a vacation this was", said Calvin, "having to beat up bad guys through a lot of worlds in Disney films and then giving to eliminate your babysitter's monster controlling techniques before she invades all the worlds in the solar system. Darn. I'll be glad to be going back to school after all this. Come on, let's go end this nuts make-believe in real world caper, okay then?"

All of the group agreed to what Calvin had chosen on. The five kids all hopped to get into the Gummi wagon. "Here we go!" called out Calvin. "Oh boy, I'm really feeling pretty awful of this all", groaned Hobbes. "To the End of the World!" shouted Ozy. "To go and get back home and stop the enemy!" cried Millie. Susie, her confidence rising, hollered, "_**BLAST OFF!!**_", and the small red wagon flew out into the dark above the world.

The portal in reality flew by the tiny metal Gummi ship, vibrant colors soaring past the windshield globe as it launched to it's location: the world Rosalyn had created and now remained in, waiting for the ending battle with the five stars of the adventure. "It won't be long until we go there", Ozy spoke, "maybe a few minutes". Already, though, their ship was in peril; fragments of Gummi blocks, asteroids, and other threats had gotten into the zone the wagon was in, and put it's riders at risk of being in a hit with them. "Darn! If we're going to be under attack so quick, I wonder how long it'll be before Rosalyn blows us apart on the End of the World!" exclaimed Calvin. Working the Gummi wagon, Ozy steered the wagon with fighter pilot talent as he attempted to keep the spacecraft on a safe way through the portal in order to make it to the point of the ending challenge in good condition.

The Gummi wagon making many spins, rotations, and other quick and wild dodges, it's passengers had different feelings of Ozy's flying. Calvin and Millie obviously enjoyed the flying, while Hobbes and Susie did not. As Calvin and Millie cried out in glee, Hobbes and Susie became a little motion-sick. The debris at least didn't hit the Gummi wagon, and even though the two did not like Ozy's soaring, they had no choice but to hang in there and endure. Keeping his eyes fixed through the barrier of the ship, Ozy kept up his flight for minutes straight, making each action with grace and skill.

The blitzkrieg of space junk kept up for quite a period of time, not stopping or slowing as the lifeless chunks would not heed any ideas of leaving the ship be. Suddenly, the cloud of harmful debris stopped. "Huh?" asked Hobbes. "Very odd…. why would the space debris stop? Unless…." Quickly glancing to Ozy, Hobbes began to ask a question, but Ozy quickly stopped him. "This is it. Our point of no return. We've made it through".

In front of the Gummi wagon was a large…. orb of something. Completely shrouded in darkness, the End of the World did not seem to have anything that showed what was inside it. Ozy, taking a glance back at his friends, braced himself. Drawing his weapon, the fox pushed a button on the ship and zoomed off to the darkness. All five kids held on tight, the ship being pulled into the shadows….

A light broke the shadows, shining through the shadows. The surface looked like water, with triangular prisms floating in it. A single purple platform sat in the water, and a purple cavern lay off in the distance. Ozy slowly landed the ship on the purple platform in the wide water form. As the windshield opened, a magenta ball of some kind of gel flowed around the Gummi wagon. The windshield sliding into the wagon, Ozy slowly stood up. He slipped his hat through the fluid….

….the gel enveloped the hat and turned clear, then vanished. The hat retained it's shape, and Ozy pulled it back down onto his head and walked out of the wagon. As the Gummi barrier drizzled onto Ozy as he walked through, it too protected Ozy from the gravity around him. Breathing in, Ozy motioned for the others to follow, and they too came out, being guarded by the Gummi energy. All five kids now stood outside, holding their swords, shields, and wands.

"Not much of a world", said Millie. Ozy shook his head. "There is likely more than this….", indicated the Red Mage. "Are we really going to have to face whatever is here alone?" asked Susie. "Alone? Susie, all five of us are together", indicated Calvin. Hobbes's ears twitched. The tiger at first thought it was the enemy, but after a while Hobbes calmed down. The noise he heard from the distance was much too familiar for it to be mistaken as anything else. "We're not alone", said Hobbes. The tiger had a wide smile on his face as he continued, "Yes, we're not the only ones that are going to challenge this place".

Calvin looked at Hobbes with a look that asked, 'huh?'. Ozy and Millie's ears also began to pick up a noise from the distance. Ozy then began to whistle a tune; it was one that was in the world where Freya and Eiko were from, a song titled, "You're Not Alone". Millie looked at Calvin and Susie with an odd face. "Can't you two hear it?" not realizing that human beings did not have the hearing that Hobbes, Ozy and Millie, which were animals, had. It took a while, but Calvin and Susie soon heard the noise, as well. It sounded like a helicopter. Turning around, the five saw it was a sight not expected; the Highwind had followed our heroes to the End of the World.

Jumping up and down, the kids greeted the ones riding on the airship. The Highwind hovered directly over the team, a rope ladder extending from the bottom of the ship. Moving down were all of the Final Fantasy stars: Cid, Cloud, Aeris, Yuffie, Squall, Freya, and Eiko met the five moments later on the small platform. Each character looked ready for a final fight; each person had their weapons armed, and their expressions were set in waiting for what lied ahead. Though the five were a little surprised, they were glad to have the aid either way.

Hobbes blinked. The tiger asked, "Did you all come to help us?" Cid, sarcastically speaking, replied, "No, of course not. We came to party with you guys. Yeah, we came along to help you!" Aeris added, "We were sure that Rosalyn would have countless Heartless waiting for you, so we thought to come and aid you just in case". Cloud quickly spoke, "We don't know what's ahead, but whatever the case, we're all ready". Ozy asked, "Where are Ms. Mudd and Mr. Bun?" Squall told him, "On the ship. They're just gonna wait until we're finished here. Only problem is, we **still **don't know where Riku went".

Calvin raised a finger. "Riku! Oh! Yes, whatever happened to him? The white-haired guy came with us back to Traverse Town, but he vanished! Does anyone know where he went?" A moment later, Calvin realized, "Oh, yeah. If I'm asking that, and he's not here, then I guess…." Yuffie replied, "We looked around town, but he was nowhere! Vanished just like air!" "You mean into thin air", corrected Cloud. Yuffie shook her head. "Like I said! He's just not there, on the ship, or anywhere!" Cid looked up at the sky, telling the others, "He'd best be careful, whatever happened".

Ozy, speaking of the task at hand, spoke, "It would appear as though, even without Riku, we have a problem to face. We have no way of crossing this water, and cannot continue forward". Ozy looked down. "I cannot see how deep this body of… whatever is substance is, but chances are it will be as deep at it looks: like it would continue without an end". Looking out, Hobbes pointed towards the prisms in the water. "They seem to be floating", said Hobbes, "but how can crystal do that?" Susie got an idea. She began to walk out towards the fluid….

"Susie! What are you doing!!" Calvin ran towards the girl. She turned around, looked at Calvin, but put her hand down. Tapping the water with her knuckles, she did not seem to get her hand wet. It seemed like she was actually hitting a solid object, and not a liquid. Getting up, Susie told the others, "It's like there's a way along the water, like it's a solid. I think maybe I can stand on it". As Susie walked forward, Calvin, who had stopped when Susie was rapping the water with her hands, walked forward slowly. The girl was doing something very strange. The water held her up! "Yes! I think there's a barrier on some of the water!" the girl called. She walked calmly forward, and was able to walk forward so far that she eventually was standing right next to a pyramid of crystal in the water.

Ozy nodded. "It seems, if we follow the triangular gems in the water, we can walk over it". Millie, taking Ozy's idea to mind, followed Susie. She, too, remained hovering over the water. When she reached Susie, she called back, "It works! We can go now!" Calvin and Hobbes walked over, too, and were able to stay over the surface of the fluid. Ozy also walked over, and then Yuffie and Eiko also met up with the kids. Freya and Aeris were next with Cloud and Cid also staying behind the girls. Finally, Squall moved down the transparent path, and all of the people all stood around the crystal pyramid.

Splashing the water near her, Yuffie said, "Weird… this path works, but everything else seems like it'll make us get soaked". Susie pointed ahead, to the next point, the next pyramid in the water that took the least distance to reach. "I think it's safe to say that these gems will help us get to the cavern". Walking towards the next pyramid, she told the others, "If we follow this path, and walk to the crystals which will not take us the longest to walk to, we should be just fine". Safely, Susie sat down at the next prism's location. "So let's see if I'm right!" she exclaimed. Everyone followed with a quick pace, but Cloud and Hobbes, caught on the sides of the group, began to lose their balance. Pulling back, the others let Hobbes and Cloud get back on the shield from the water. "Single file would be a good idea", commented the wary Hobbes. Everyone agreeing, the group let Cloud and Hobbes into the middle of the party and began to walk over to Susie. "Now that everyone's here", said Susie, as the nearest person in the group, Cid, stood next to her, "Let's try the next one".

The group finally reaches the end in a minute or two… 

Now standing before the cavern, the group peered in. Nothing but swirling purple… a plain of some kind of purplish substance flowed and rotated within a distant environment that was within the opening of the cavern. Though what lied within the cavern did look expansive, it also did not look like there was much in it; the only visible feature of the cavern was the constant purple matter. Unsure what to do, Calvin began to walk into the cavern, hoping that there was indeed some kind of land to walk over.

When Calvin entered, it felt as though the boy was standing yet again on the barrier which he had used to get across the water surface. Instead, the boy soon saw what was under his sneakers. The purple had began to grow into a tint, grow lighter in color, until Calvin saw that he was standing on a lavender type of cloud, which supported his weight. The cloud continued to materialize from the surroundings, until a wide expanse of clouds was filled. Looking forward, Calvin could see that there were different sections within the cloud which were wide open, gaping into rippling pools of different colors.

Cloud, Squall, and Cid followed up to meet the boy, looking out into the expanse which they themselves also witnessed in marvel. Not knowing what to find in the cloudy plains, the men walked forth, going on ahead to survey the land to keep the boy from possibly getting hurt by something that attacked out of the… well, the skies were not blue in this case, but from out of the blue. Cloud spoke first, saying, "Stay ready for any situation, you three", and Cid told him, "Anybody could have said that, for stinkin' being so quick to be obvious!" Squall ignored the two, his eyes and motives focused on what could happen, while Hobbes walked warily over with Ozy, Millie, and Susie.

Hobbes, reaching Calvin's side, asked a question, "Calvin, I don't know what to expect next in this crazy battlefield, but what do you think will come out to try and-", but was not able to finish. Suddenly arising in the distance were quite a few flashes of light, as if they were coming from the camera shutters of the Paparazzi or other photographers. Emerging from these flashes of light were Heartless; many different types, but many from the last worlds Calvin had visited, creatures from Hallow Bastion, Calvin's own world, and even monsters from worlds like Neverland and Atlantica, amongst others. The plethora of Heartless appeared from all worlds, and the army of vicious heart-stealing ghouls came towards our heroes at a threatening pace, a pace slow but quick enough that the group had to get themselves ready to battle, or they would be completely beaten by these fiends.

The five kids, ready for the battlefield, readied their armaments, the three experienced boys already prepared like second nature and the two girls hesitant but ready to attempt a counter strike. The women followed the young and older fighters in the expanse, not realizing the world behind them was sealed with a wall of black light from the cavern's entrance while the warriors drew their arms. The men marched, prepared to face their foes with hardened skill and might which they had grown through their experiences battling in their own worlds. As the Heartless came to the groups of fighters, they stood strong and awaited the brutal combat that soon emerged, whether they were prepared to fight or not, they stood and awaited their titanic onslaught.

Approaching first were the most basic of the fiends, perhaps a rather appropriate choice; Shadows, the weakest of the Heartless, blazed the paths before them to try and fight the three warriors which stood first in the road towards the Keyblade. With just a swipe, a chop, and a thrust from the three and their weapons, Squall, Cloud, and Cid removed a group of Shadows with their opening moves. The Shadows would not give up, though, for many more still pushed and hopped their way past the men and made their way towards the youngest of the group. Susie, surprised, swung the bunny-headed mace Mr. Bun had given her at a lone Shadow as it leapt towards her. The monster flew through the air, landing and splattering into shadows as it hit the soft cloud.

Turning and swiping, Calvin managed to strike a Shadow that had leapt over him, trying to get an attack on Calvin from a sneak kick. Hobbes quickly pounced forward, tackling a few Shadows as his fear pushed him on not to run, but to fight to defend himself, an odd reaction to how fear had gripped the Knight. Millie, deciding to make a possible last stand, swung her weapon back and forth as she moved to fight the Heartless, swashing her blade in all directions as it chopped and sliced Shadows into ooze. Ozy, trying to put himself as far from his enemies as he could, gripped his staff and, so not to let it slip and get damaged, gently but quickly pointed it in front of him with both hands as he let loose with a freezing gust by calling out, "Blizzaga!"

The women and girls starting their part in the fight, Aeris and Eiko stood and began to ready their White Magic as Yuffie and Freya took to the space above the combatants in their own great leaps. Yuffie threw a flurry of shuriken towards the enemy Heartless, piercing the Heartless Cloud and company were fighting at that moment as distractions that were also painful, while Freya focused her attack to throw her spear towards a lone Bound Fat that was bouncing it's tubby form along the cloudy epicenter of combat, destroying the fat Heartless as the weapon drove through it despite it's protective body mass. Eiko and Aeris both calling out, holding their weapons forward, yelled "Aeroga!" which swept a wide wind forward, creating a protective cyclone with even more protection than Aero can offer around Calvin and Hobbes, then quickly began work on other guards for the rest of the team. While Aeris was attempting to get more Aero spells around the heroes, Eiko was busy trying another type of magic…

Hobbes moved behind Calvin as the boy got himself behind Cloud and Squall, wanting to do battle with the Heartless that the men were fighting. By now, the Shadows were not abundant, because of Millie's crazed sword attacks, but now warrior-like Heartless such as the Bandits and Pirates tried to harm the team. Trying to keep the creatures away from the less direct-fighting-suited fighters, Calvin dashed ahead with a Vortex thrusting attack using his Ultima Weapon, sliding forward and stabbing a Bandit who was in Calvin's way, then turned and began swinging both the Ultima Weapon and the Kingdom Key at as many Heartless as he could. Calvin's sword skills cut open plenty of Heartless, harming the single-sword enemies while Cloud, Cid, and Squall, glad for their new ally, covered the boy and one another as the Heartless swarmed through their blockade. Even though they tried to keep the Heartless away, many Heartless began to shuffle past them while others kept the boy and men busy.

The second group in the back, however, did have it's defenses. Hobbes stayed back, twirling round with his Goofy Tornado attack, smashing Heartless after Heartless, Powerwild after Soldier, pounding them and forcing the army to move back. Millie and Susie also aided Hobbes; As the Heartless dodged the Knight's spinning guard, Millie ran forward to rip them in pieces with the Conspiracy, and Susie attacked calmly but with enough force to defeat the Heartless with her mace, blocking with her buckler when she needed to. Eventually, after all the spinning, Hobbes became too dizzy and fell right on the spot -- making him an easy target for an approaching Large Body, a Heartless similar to a Bound Fat. As Susie saw what danger Hobbes was in, she quickly did something bold; she imitated Hobbes's own shield-throwing attack, pulled the shield from off her arm, and threw it like a disc at the Large Body's head. Managing to hit it directly in the face, she was able to knock the Large Body into a dazed condition, leaving it a victim to a powerful thrusting assault to it's back, defeating the ghoul and saving Hobbes. Susie, smiling at how well her Frisbee skills paid off, twirled her mace in front of her as Millie returned Mr. Bun's buckler by another toss of the buckler.

Yuffie and Freya's jumping actions set the two right into the center of the action; both ended up in between a group of Wyverns. Yuffie was frightened at the foes she now stood before, yet Freya remained calm, prepared to battle these dragon-like foes. Slashing with her large shuriken, Yuffie could barely hold off the Wyverns as they dived after her, threatening to hit the teenager as she tried to fend them off with her large weapon's bladed edges, unable to even throw the weapon due to her being so caught between 'a rock and a Heartless'. Freya showed little trouble, gashing and impaling the Wyverns that came near her, expertly leaping over their dives and their kicking attacks to drive her spear into their backs while they could not stop their own attacks. Yuffie's cry for help, however, told the rodent to turn her attention behind her. As a Wyvern flew towards Yuffie, kicking with it's claws to try and cut Yuffie to shreds, the young lady ended up backing up into Freya. With just a glance between the two, Yuffie ducked while Freya reached over and drove her polearm through the Wyvern's gut over Yuffie's body, and, while Yuffie ducked, she hurled her 4-pointed shuriken upward to strike down another Wyvern flying towards her. Both attacks managed to defeat the attackers, and as both females drew their tips from the blackness of what the Heartless had been reduced to, both made the decision to bound out of the battlefield while they could, having formed a quick opening in the Heartless armada.

As Ozy unleashed his magic from afar, mashing Heartless with Gravity spells, burning them with Firaga spells, shocking them with Thundaga spells, and solidifying them with Blizzaga spells. The widespread gravity fields, explosions from his fireballs, gigantic thunderbolts, and blasts of freezing ice helped the mid and the front rows of warriors, yet the enemy kept coming, and Ozy's mind soon felt weak and aching as the fox used up much of his MP energy to cast multiple spells. Aeris tried to help her friends with plenty of Aero spells, but her efforts were not very useful – no matter how many times she tried to create swirling shields of wind around her partners, Heartless kept striking them with continuous attacks, dissipating the barriers within moments. Through all of this, Eiko did not stop playing her flute. While she was, though, she was busy preparing a spell to be cast, but this spell did not have the familiar ring of green light or her own upward-twirling sparks of light to show she was casting her spell.

For the magic Eiko was using, four green spheres, a flame within each of the energy spheres, spun slowly around her. Eiko was using Summon Magic. Stopping her music quickly, Eiko looked on at the effects of her spell as the spheres disappeared from her. In the distance, the full moon shined in the skies…. which, due to the fact that there was not a moon in the distance before, caught the attention of the fighters. Even more, within the moon rose a very frightening creature – an owl, made of stone, rose from the moon, with a wild wolf fiend atop the owl. Eiko had summoned a monster known as the Fenrir, which now prepared to attack her enemies. The silvery brightness of the moon not only had Calvin, Hobbes, Susie, Ozy, Millie, Cloud, Cid, Aeris, and Yuffie looking on, having never seen the creature appear before, but the Heartless too looked with fear at the source of light. Suddenly, the wolf howled. The cloud trembled beneath our heroes. With a terrible might, a gigantic stone arm and fist raised itself from the cloud, making those who saw it jump in surprise from the sudden strike, and making those Heartless who were in the area of the deadly arm fly countless feet into the air, fall from such a height many meters away, and become squashed into goop on their contact with the ground. As suddenly as the arm appeared, it shrunk back into the clouds, and Fenrir and the owl vanished slowly as the moon disappeared. Upon seeing the effect of Eiko's Summon spell, a big portion of the Heartless had been defeated; less than half of the group was left. Calvin, still wowed by the magic, spoke, "Glad Eiko's on our side" as he glanced back and saw that the girl, looking victoriously, perhaps the only one of the group who knew how to summon Fenrir, stood. Calvin turned his attention back; the Heartless were not about to stop even after what they had just witnessed and continued fighting, and Calvin and the others did not stop either, showing this factor Calvin began cutting up the Heartless and trying to avoid their strikes, regardless of how the Aeroga spell that Aeris had performed stopped the damage of the attacks his enemy swung at him.

Ozy, trying to sling another spell at the enemy Heartless that still remained, looked up and saw a sight he was not prepared for. Off in the distance, not only were Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsodies, Green Requiems, Yellow Operas, and Wizards hovering above the Heartless team with their spells ready, Ozy also saw behind all the fighting and viewed that something was jumping out of the holes in the cloud. These creatures had red auras, were completely black, and appeared like Shadows, but much larger, little tentacles extending from their backs. They hit the cloud as the landed from their jumps, and appeared flat in the ground. Ozy wasn't sure of what he was seeing, but as the creatures leapt into the air and spun wildly, Ozy was reminded of what they were. Before visiting Halloween Town, before Millie was kidnapped, Cid had described these creatures. They were Heartless. They were, as Ozy yelled, "_**NEOSHADOWS!!**_"

Cid turned his head around just in time to see the monsters spinning through the air, ducking at the right moment. Cloud and Squall, however, were not prepared; two limbs of two Neoshadows smashed into their faces, knocking them with great muscle a few steps away from their battle lines, putting the two in danger as they found themselves in a position to be attacked by their approaching enemies as the fiends kept closing in on the battling team of attacking heroes. The Heartless, taking no time to catch their breaths, immediately drew close and struck with kicks aimed at Cloud and Squall, attacking with full force. Calvin, busy with fighting Soldiers when the Neoshadows suddenly came to attack, was surprised at their sights and turned his head around to see Cloud and Squall become the targets of the Neoshadows. Quickly turning around to fight off these ghouls, the Soldier Calvin was fighting leapt forth to kick at Calvin, the sole of it's metal boot hitting Calvin flat in the back and making the boy dive forward. Luckily, Calvin's dive also sent the Kingdom Key and Ultima Weapon impaling into the backs of the Neoshadows, as Calvin used the two stabbed Heartless to get up onto his feet. The attacks did not seem to have effect; the Neoshadows merely pulled their backs away from the two swords, drawing themselves off of the swords, then continued to fight the two older men, but Calvin would not have to contend with those particular Neoshadows, as one more leapt out from in front of him, slithering across the ground like a normal shadow before, and threw it's arms down to try and hit Calvin in the skull.

Neoshadows had not just merely decided to fight the males ahead of Ozy; four sinister Heartless crawled in the shadows as they approached, ready to hurt the others. One of the ghouls leapt into the air, aiming to strike Ozy, and Ozy was caught off-guard by the sudden strike the Neoshadow made. Pounding down on Ozy with a closed fist like a hammer, the strike hit Ozy's shoulder hard, forcing the Red Mage to fall under the Neoshadow's forceful attack into a crouch. Not wanting to stay down, the impact making Ozy's arm ache as he forced it to lift, Ozy still attempted his Firaga spell, the fireball bursting from the staff he was wielding as it pressed into the Neoshadow's abdomen. Fire bursting from it's sides and pouring around the creature, the Neoshadow remained perfectly still from a spell that would have possibly blown it away if it were another Heartless. Only moving back to jump into the air and begin spinning as it floated, Ozy had only a moment to duck, the Heartless flying through the air and knocking Ozy's favorite top hat off of his head. As the creature turned around, Ozy, normally not one to worry about material possessions, looked on grimly as he raised his staff, a sphere of snow and ice spiraling around it.

Hobbes was concerned with protecting his female friends, but the tiger, too, found himself having to fight a Neoshadow during his battle. Hobbes backed away slowly as the Neoshadow moved along the ground, approaching the tiger. The creature then pulled itself out of the ground as if out of water, lifted it's body out of the ground, and winded up to punch Hobbes. The tiger had only a moment to try to dodge the blow, but managed to lean to the left, Hobbes's body being merely brushed by the punch as it moved parallel to Hobbes. Returning a punch with his left paw, Hobbes tried to stun the Neoshadow, but Hobbes's punch did not have any effect. Instead, the Neoshadow merely turned it's body and gripped Hobbes by the shoulders, attempting a headbutt. With a quick reaction, Hobbes returned with a hug and drew his claws from his fingers, jabbing them into the monster's ribs. The attack managed to stop the Heartless, but not for more than a blink, yet the time Hobbes did have was enough to lower his head so the headbutt only struck the top of the tiger's head, harming the Heartless little but harming Hobbes less than what the smash would have did to the tiger.

Two more Neoshadows appeared in front of the girls, leaping out from the shadows. With a quick swing, Millie immediately tried to attack one of the two creatures, swiping her sword quickly but without any apparent pain to the Heartless, even though Millie's sword had cut into the shadowy fiend and ripped out of it. The Neoshadow turned it's head around and began walking towards Millie, who was now backing away. The fox, wondering in fright how her attack could not have hurt the ghoul despite it being perfect in damage, thrust the Conspiracy into the Neoshadow's chest as it approached. The fiend kept walking towards Millie, who drew out her sword from the ghoul and started swinging her sword at it to try and get it to stop walking. The Neoshadow kept approaching, and by now Millie was panicking and whimpering as her sword cut the fiend that by now, had it been a normal Heartless, would have sliced the ghoul to pieces. The Neoshadow lifted it's leg, pushed the leg forward, and Millie found herself dropping to the ground not only from the pain of the pounding but also from her own fainting in fear.

As the second Neoshadow to attack the girls approached Susie, she ended up yelling in terror. The girl swung her mace as a reaction, the head smashing into the Neoshadow with a wonderful brutality. The creature grabbed Susie by her arms and yanked her forward, moving right to allow the girl to fly behind it in a throw. Susie hit the clouds hard, the softness preventing a truly painful pratfall, but the girl's gift mace flew out of her hand when she hit the ground, her right arm extended and letting go from the jolt to her elbow from the fall. Rubbing her elbow, Susie quickly turned her head and began to try and crawl away from the Neoshadow. The Heartless jumped into the air, trying to land on Susie, but she crawled forward just in time, the ghoul's legs hitting the cloud just behind her. The Heartless tried to aim a punch down at the girl, but an object flying into it's head caused it to flinch, letting Susie have enough time to run, recover the mace, and make her own attack against the Neoshadow, attempting to pummel the fiend with the weapon.

Just seconds before, Calvin had heard Susie's yell. While Calvin had been hit, forced to crouch from the skull hammering the Neoshadow had given him but not harmed from his Aeroga barrier's guard, Calvin still had to do something about Susie's problem. Trying to force the Neoshadow off, Calvin hurled his Ultima Weapon off into the battlefield, hoping to use a Strike Raid to slash whatever Susie had been frightened by. Doing so, however, caused the boy to be knocked down by the Heartless. Calvin quickly put his Kingdom Key into his right hand, got up, and as he turned slashed the Neoshadow. As quick as Calvin could, the boy swung his Keyblade at the Neoshadow, pounding it many times with the key-shaped weapon. The Heartless still remained standing, and now delivered a kick to Calvin, knocking the boy onto his back. Realizing that he was unable to stop the Heartless, Calvin got up and started running through the crowd of fiends, calling out to Hobbes, Ozy, Millie, and Susie, "_**WE CAN'T BEAT THESE BAD GUYS! WE HAVE TO RUN FOR IT!!**_"

Hobbes backed off from the pain of a headbutt, weakened by Aeroga, Ozy was busy using a Blizzaga spell, Millie was on the ground in a faint, and Susie had smashed her mace into a Neoshadow's head when told to run. Susie, quickly acting on Calvin's command, ran by yet didn't follow Calvin, for she saw Millie lying on the ground. "Oh no! Hobbes! **OZY!** **We need to help Millie!!**" Hobbes, less hurt, ran to Susie to help her. Ozy quickly looked, saw Millie collapsed, and followed to her side as well. Noticing their victims running, the Neoshadows took chase after the three. Looking up to meet with her friends, Susie saw the enemies were ready to fight and she yelled, "Behind you, everyone!" With a quick turn, Hobbes spun his body around to whack the Heartless following and Ozy raised his staff in a Thundaga attack to shock the Heartless, then turned back quickly and ducked by Millie's side. Hobbes and Ozy grabbed Millie by her arms and legs, lifting her up, as Susie led the two through the Heartless path, swinging her staff to force away the remaining Heartless that stood before the four.

As the four, one out cold, began their escape, Calvin called out, "We have to go, guys!" to the Final Fantasy stars. Cid spoke out, "Get moving! We can handle these things!" Freya, leaping into the air, warned, "The Heartless are not creatures who would let the Keyblade's user run and not follow after him! Run, and make sure they are not chasing!" Cloud also called out, "Rosalyn's location, we can't be sure of! The woman could be hiding in this world, or she could be waiting only meters away! Don't let your guard down!" Calvin nodded as he looked back quickly to the others, and ran for it like he never ran for it before. Susie, Ozy and Hobbes were also escaping, trying to avoid being crowded by Heartless. Calvin neared the end of the Heartless armada, spell casters like the Blue Rhapsodies and Wizards flying towards him, firing energy fireballs, ice waves, and lightning lasers as the boy attempted to get away. Ozy and Hobbes carried Millie, trying to act with each step carefully so they could not drop the girl, yet the fact that they were trying to get themselves and Millie at a distance while trying not to be victimized or have Millie be wounded, even if Susie was fighting to keep Heartless from stopping the kids, meant that they would still have to be as cautious as they could yet also be quick to run; no easy task.

Chopping Heartless with his weapon, the boomeranging weapon coming back from a Strike Raid, Calvin's Ultima Weapon spinning behind him as it flew, Calvin made it through the crowd of Heartless safely. Escaping outside, as Calvin stopped his Ultima Weapon went by him as it spun, then spun back at him, which made Calvin reach to catch it and slipped his weapon into his right hand, first switching the Kingdom Key back to his left. Calvin turned around, then felt glad as Hobbes, Ozy, Millie and Susie also left through the Heartless path. Looking back, the three saw that the Heartless were beginning to chase them, yet the monsters did not make it to harm the four as Cloud, Squall, Cid, Freya, and Yuffie also left the crowd, fighting the Heartless and trying to stay alive as they attacked, with a great desire to get to Calvin. Still, Heartless slipped from behind the five, coming towards the five; Calvin and Susie walked forward, wanting to keep the others out of the fight. Ozy, looking down to find any wounds on Millie, could not see any and simply cast Curaga on her. Millie quickly leapt up, calling out, "Hey, thanks, Ozy! I wasn't hurt, though, but still, blacking out in a fight is still a way to get yourself murdered. I didn't mean to faint". Ozy lowered his head after hearing Millie say she had only fainted, while Hobbes called to Calvin and Susie, "We have to keep running away! We won't get to fight Rosalyn unless we actually survive and get to her!" Having slashed a Wyvern, Calvin leapt and defeated it with another slice, then ran, while Susie hammered a Wizard into an Air Pirate, turning both into shadows, leaving the fight as well. Seeing the two escape, Ozy, Millie and Hobbes dashed through the chasm-filled cloud to try and find a way to leave and get away.

Sadly, their escape was not so easy. Soon, flying out of the Heartless group with a leap were seven Neoshadows: five which fought each child one on one, one that battled Cloud and Cid, and one more which had been amongst the Heartless. They chased they heroes, gaining on them, forcing all five to push their legs to run and run as if they were running a marathon. At the same time, the five did not have any idea on what they would do next.

In every direction, holes were set in the ground, designs of the worlds Calvin, Hobbes and Ozy had visited within them, as if they were on top of liquids. All directions looked like they would only lead to more problems, but one hole seemed to be both a reassuring and discouraging escape.

This hole was dark, but did not look like it was filled with a world. Instead, it was a dark drop, with a purplish liquid much like the sky was. The hole seemed as if it was a good distance deep, and it wasn't certain what was in this hole as well within the purple plummet. As the Neoshadows, unable to be hurt as it first felt, approached, the five were not sure what to do, yet the jump seemed like a good idea, as the closer the monsters came, the more it seemed better to attempt seeing whether or not they might make it if they were to try the drop, instead of trying to stand and fight the Neoshadows.

Taking a deep breath, Calvin leapt down before his friends. Hobbes yelled out for his friend, but Calvin had fallen into the purple color like it was a liquid, no signs of him left. Millie looked back at the Neoshadows, now a few yards away, and dived in as well, disappearing just like Calvin had. Hobbes, getting his courage up, also leapt and disappeared into the purple mist. Susie, taking one more look at Ozy, looked down into the hole, a look of having hesitation in her expressions. As Ozy sensed what Susie felt like, he counted with his fingers at three down to having no fingers up. Susie, taking this into thought, got herself ready, and when Ozy's hand was in a fist, the two jumped down the hole together.

All around Calvin, the haze of purple and pink was covering him. While Calvin could breathe, it felt like he was falling through the sky, or down deep water. The haze around him was warm, yet it felt humid. The fall made Calvin squirm, having butterflies in his stomach as if he was going down a rollercoaster, and Calvin yelled out as much as he could to try and make the feeling weaken. The drop felt like it had happened for a long distance, but it was over quicker than Calvin thought.

The imaginary rollercoaster Calvin was on rolled into a curve as Calvin swooped forward, rolling through the air as if he was being pulled. Calvin then stopped slowly, sliding forward until he came to a stop. When the boy stopped, he looked around. He was still standing in the mist, but he wasn't moving. Still holding his swords, Calvin got up onto his sneakers and walked forward.

A few steps later, the boy was no longer in purple. Around him was darkness, the black of the night sky surrounding Calvin completely. Up ahead, there appeared to be a long sidewalk and asphalt street. The street looked familiar, yet Calvin wasn't completely sure how he felt it looked similar to something he had seen. Appearing behind him was Millie, sliding down on her rear, and Hobbes followed, then Ozy and Susie appeared together, all four sitting on their butts. Susie, getting up and looking around, commented, "This place…. it's like, a town". Everything that wasn't the sidewalks and the asphalt was completely covered in shadow, making it seem like the street and sidewalks were in the middle of the night sky. Ozy also added, "I can see there is _something_ in the dark, but not even my fox vision can figure out what it is". Hobbes replied, "My eyes aren't able to see what's here, too…. do you think this is shadow like Heartless shadow is?"

"Maybe it's best we stay on the sidewalks", warned Susie. "Yes, maybe we should keep going. Don't let down your fighting stances, so we don't get jumped by Heartless, and let's get out", commanded Calvin. Millie walked forward, holding her sword with two hands, telling her friends, "I'm not scared. Let's hurry up and go! We'll be in trouble if we get caught here! That Rosalyn should be here somewhere, and we still have to find her". As Millie moved forward, she stopped moving. She began to lift her foot up, but it would not move and stayed on the street. Millie tried to move her upper body forward, but it also stayed stuck. Her arms would not move, and soon not even her tail was able to move. Millie cried out, "Guys!! **Help!!** I don't know what's happening!"

Ozy ran, dashing to help his friend. "You're stuck?" he questioned, as he stood by her side. Millie nodded. Ozy wasn't sure if Millie was playing around or not, standing in mid-step, yet he tried to move Millie's arm. Somehow, it moved. "Millie, please don't do this. You are scaring us, and it will only set us in a worse condition than-" Millie interrupted Ozy, now becoming frightened, and told him, "**I really can't move!!** I'm not able to! Something's got me!" As Millie cried her words, some of the darkness vanished. As part of the hidden world was revealed, Susie and Calvin suddenly figured out where they were. Susie cried out, "My home!" Calvin yelled, "**WHAT?! It's Susie's house!**"

The small house's lights turned on, a figure moving inside of it. Walking out of the front door was a woman, her age looking in the mid-30's or early 40's with brown hair. She called out, "Susie! Come on, it's time to come in! 7:00!" Susie suddenly blinked. Her eyes grew a relaxed, sleepy look. She began to mumble, "School tomorrow morning, wow, I'm tired". Calvin turned, telling her, "We haven't _had_ school in almost three weeks! What are you talking about?" Hobbes, panicking, said to Susie, "Susie! Wait! Don't you…. huh? Oh no, don't you do anything odd! Or, well, I don't know!" Ozy, more calm to speak with better to comprehend speech, warned, "Don't listen!" Ozy, realizing it may not be of any consequence to speak to Susie in this state, told the others, "We have to do something to break this confusion!" Trying to go and stop confusion magic like he had learned of in the legends of Final Fantasy, Ozy quickly walked over and tapped Susie lightly on the head with his hand.

Susie quickly shook her head, as she regained her normal actions. Still, Susie felt odd. Suddenly, she spoke, "Huh? I… I'm unable to move!" She tried to shake her hands, but they didn't react. The woman standing in Susie's house, appearing to be her mother, called, "Bring your toys in, and please hurry". Susie, to her disapproval, took Mr. Bun's buckler off of her arm and set Mr. Bun's mace into her other hand as well, cradling both in her hands. Her body began to step towards Millie. Her false mother also added, "Don't forget your stuffed animal, Susie". Millie cried out, "I'm not a stuffed animal! Ozy!"

Ozy ran to Millie, Calvin grabbed Susie, and Hobbes ran back and forth, his tail becoming bushy in fright. As Calvin tried to pull Susie away, she kept moving. "Calvin, I can't control what I'm doing", she said. "I think…. I think I'm under control". Calvin angrily responded, "Yeah, **that's not too hard to know!** Do something!!" Susie replied, "My head would be shaking if I could make it. There doesn't look like anything could stop this magic". Calvin continued to tug away at Susie's arm, getting her to move, but he kept walking with her as he tried to make her stop.

Ozy was trying everything he could to get Millie to start moving. With green energy in a ring around his feet, Ozy spoke, "Esuna!" Sparkling light twirled around Millie, but this White Magic, which usually stopped any sickness or magic that caused problems to a person, did not work. Determined, Ozy tried again, this time an orb of shadows with grey light pouring from it like a disco ball spun around his body. He then threw his magic rod forward in both hands, calling out "Haste!" as he used Time Magic on Millie. Golden clocks spun around her body quickly, then the four clocks shrunk and entered her body. This magic, which sped up one's bodily actions and could be used to stop the effects of Stop magic, did not work either. Millie, filled with scared emotion, yelled, "**DON'T STOP! TRY HARDER!!**" Ozy, feeling pain, shook his head and spoke weakly, "Millie, I don't know what else I can do. I fear you may be in the worst situation imaginable currently". Ozy's eyes began to water as he felt powerless, unable to even use magic to save his friend from other magic. He lowered his head. "It's not worth trying now".

Susie had now approached Millie and grabbed her by the arm. "**NO! SUSIE, NO!! PLEASE!!**" Millie wanted Susie to let go, but Susie knew she wasn't able to. Pulling Millie with her arm stretched out, Millie dropped to the ground like a toy and could not move as Susie kept walking towards her fake house. Hobbes, running to Susie, grabbed her and tugged as Calvin continued to pull. Ozy, realizing the fate of the two girls, merely let his head stay down. Calvin and Hobbes could not stop Susie as they pulled and pulled, only moving with her as she kept walking. By now, Susie was on the steps of her house. She said to Calvin and Hobbes, "Don't. It's the end. I have to go. Don't. Get off of me. I need you guys to get away before you end up going where Millie and me are being moved to. Calvin, good luck. I wish I could do something else to show how I feel…. but it simply can't happen". Calvin didn't stop, but Hobbes let go. "Susie!! _**STOP!!**_" Calvin did not let go, but Hobbes was now busy trying to pull Calvin off of Susie's limb. Susie climbed the stairs, Millie exclaimed "_**MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!**_", and Hobbes finally got Calvin to let go with a big tug, pulling his friend's legs until he lost his hold on Susie. Calvin didn't say a word as he was upside-down, held by his limbs, even as he heard the door close behind him as Susie and Millie walked into the house.

Calvin didn't say anything at first.

Then he leapt out of Hobbes's grasp. His little hands holding the Kingdom Key and Ultima Weapon tightly as he picked them up, having dropped them after he went to pull Susie back, and began running towards the end of the road. Ozy, wiping his eyes, turned and saw the boy running. Hobbes followed. "**CALVIN! **Slow down!" Hobbes told his friend. Ozy now followed at Hobbes's side. He said to him, "Hobbes, Calvin will likely not listen. We don't know if we'll see Rosalyn, however I feel we may need to be ready. If I remember correctly, we have four Hi-Potions, two Ethers, and Calvin's Mega Potion". Hobbes, caught confused by Ozy's sudden urgency and concern over their upcoming fight, replied, "Oh. Yes! Yeah, of course". He called to Calvin, "Are you going to listen to me, Calvin? We'll need to use those magic remedies to-" Calvin stopped for only a quick breath, let go of his weapons, reached into both pockets, pulled out three Hi-Potions, then held one under his chin as he set the other two down and picked up his weapons. Using his fingers to hold both the armament's handles and the potion bottles, Calvin kept running. He uncorked the potion in his right hand and poured it all over his head and shoulders, dropped the bottle, grabbed the Hi-Potion under his chin and then rolled the two Hi-Potions in his hands down behind him. Not ending his sprint for a moment, Calvin kept running to the end of the street.

Passing the two Hi-Potions, Ozy and Hobbes grabbed them with their unused hands and drank the Hi-Potions. Feeling extra healthy, they now tried to meet up with Calvin, who now ran in a beeline to the blackened form in the end of the road. Feeling it better not to recite a line from a poem this event reminded Hobbes of, Where the Sidewalk Ends, Hobbes kept on moving. The shaded object lit up as Calvin neared it: it was Calvin's own house. Not even caring to look at his own home, Calvin pushed toward the porch and lunged at the door, knocking it open as if it were already open. Without even having to turn the knob, Calvin walked through the door as it opened, Ozy and Hobbes followed Calvin through into the darkened construction.

Within, Calvin found himself with a cave-like place, moss covering the ground. In front of him was a door, which Calvin also pushed himself through. The next place Calvin found himself in was completely dark. Through the darkness, though, there was a person standing there. This figure was clearly seen in the dark: wearing a yellow shirt and black slacks, with white shoes. Blonde hair, up in a ponytail, this form stood up, at least twice Calvin's size. Calvin took a fighting pose with his swords, while Hobbes stepped forward, walking through the cavern, left hand behind the Save the queen shield. Ozy walked forward as well, holding his Save the queen rod in front of his body. Calvin spoke to this person, "Rosalyn, we're alive. We're going to kick your butt now. This is the last fight!" The door closing behind Ozy, Rosalyn smiled. "I was wondering how long you'd take. Glad you came here. Now, let's see…. can I take you down with or without a weapon? Maybe use magic? Heartless?" Calvin, calm, spoke, "Do whatever you want. I'm still going to get you". Hobbes, standing, said, "Rosalyn… do we really have to do this?" Ozy walked forward, arm held out straight with his rod pointed upward, and breathed, "What kind of magic can you show me?" Calvin told Rosalyn, "I'm all prepared for a big battle, so no more talking. It's time to have one more babysitting, Rosalyn".

End Chapter 18.


	19. Nearing The Credits

Disclaimer: I did not create Calvin and Hobbes, Ozy and Millie, Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney movie featured in Kingdom Hearts. Calvin and Hobbes were made by my favorite cartoonist, Bill Watterson. Ozy and Millie were made by David Craig Simpson (It's an online comic, so I doubt you've heard of it). Lastly, Kingdom Hearts was made by Squaresoft, now Square-Enix, and they had to ask Disney to use their characters. I have not played KH in a while, so I'm using a game script by Oliver Kong as a reference. You can read it at Game FAQs, or you can e-mail

Chapter 19: Nearing the Credits

Perhaps the only time they had agreed on something. While Calvin was ready for one more fight, Rosalyn was also prepared for her battle. The teenager had decided it would be best to use a weapon, so pulling out from the darkness, as if she were lifting a rabbit out of a hat, Rosalyn revealed the Keyblade she had Riku use back in Hallow Bastion as she lifted her closed hand, holding the weapon's handle. The weapon wasn't the easiest to see through the darkness; the only possible lighting that existed couldn't be seen, but whatever made it possible for the area not to be perfectly blackened out was what caused the sword's blade to glint in the dark.

Deciding to joke, Rosalyn asked, "Hey, have you ever seen a magic trick? Maybe you liked the one I did now. Maybe you'll like this one". At the same time, Rosalyn moved her Keyblade into her left hand, and from the darkness drew another weapon: it was long and curved, resembling a samurai's sword, but it's blade was a deep blue. The handle happened to be yellowish in color, closer to a knight's sword handle than a samurai's sword handle. "This is a dark sword", said Rosalyn. "while it can cut into blobs with enough force to stop them from splitting up, there's a fact about these swords that you would worry about". Waving her dark sword, a stop sign appeared from the darkness. With just a swing, Rosalyn's dark sword sliced it horizontally in half. "Anything can be cut apart with a dark sword", said Rosalyn as the sign's upper half, along with the red octagon sign, hit some variety of ground.

It didn't faze. Calvin stood still in his fighting stance. The boy thought that as long as he was careful not to get hit with Rosalyn's dark sword, he would be fine. There was a sudden thought – could Rosalyn chop Calvin's Ultima Weapon in half with her sword? One would think that the Keyblade was unable to be damaged, but Calvin didn't know what the Ultima Weapon was made out of. Keeping quiet, Calvin walked towards Rosalyn. The boy had said he didn't want to talk any more. Rosalyn became aware of this, and stood still. Hobbes and Ozy, not speaking as well, also began to walk towards Rosalyn.

Just as suddenly as Calvin came a little too to Rosalyn, she started by swinging her Keyblade outward in a horizontal swing. Being aimed low at, Calvin leapt over the swipe and tried for a slice at Rosalyn's head. Rosalyn blocked the strike with her dark sword, swung her Keyblade down, and managed to strike Calvin on the neck, knocking the boy to the ground. Sitting up, Calvin slashed with his Ultima Weapon horizontally, then thrust his Kingdom Key when his right arm extended straight to his side. While Rosalyn hopped away from the swipe, the resulting poke struck her in the stomach, making her cough momentarily. Choosing to take the sudden stunning to fight back, Calvin got himself up and slashed in a downward diagonal attack, swinging both of his weapons at Rosalyn. A nasty slashing noise was made as the Ultima Weapon cut Rosalyn's knees, a painful pop when the Kingdom Key smacked against her other knee. Calvin gasped. Rosalyn didn't seem to be powered by magic like he thought she was! Calvin's weapons affected Rosalyn as if they normally would!

Suddenly, Calvin became afraid of what he could do to Rosalyn. The boy, regardless of what Rosalyn had done, felt a sense that if he was not careful, he could seriously hurt of kill Rosalyn. Unable to fight back for a moment, Rosalyn also took advantage of the sudden pause of her own opponent and lifted her dark sword upward into the air. Her intention was to run Calvin through, perhaps remove an arm.

Thankfully, Rosalyn had momentarily forgot about Calvin's friends. Warning, "Get away!", Hobbes had taken his dream shield off of his back and threw it at Rosalyn, pummeling her forearm and causing her to stop her dangerous action. Ozy fought back as well, pointing his save the queen staff forward and calling out, "Blizzaga!". Immediately, cold wind blew forward, freezing Rosalyn within a gigantic, multi-pointed crystal shape. Calvin, snapping out of his sudden thinking, ran away as the ice burst and vanished, the chilled Rosalyn falling back onto her hindquarters.

Because she had forgotten about Calvin's friends, Rosalyn was caught off guard. Wanting a _mano y mano_ fight with Calvin, Rosalyn pointed her swords at Ozy and Hobbes. A pair of lasers shooting from the beams, both beams hitting the two animals despite them taking blocking stances, both boys began to shiver. Looking down, the shadow was beginning to cover them. Ozy felt the terror of what was going on; unable to move, Ozy felt the same fate as his friend. Frozen in his shield-lifted blocking stance, Hobbes wanted to run, but he wasn't able to. Only a few seconds past, and before anyone could tell what had went on, Hobbes and Ozy vanished.

Just now seeing what occurred, Calvin ran to the places where his friends once stood. Vanished like thin air. All by himself now, Calvin turned to Rosalyn. The teenaged girl was going to really get it. Ignoring how cold she felt, Rosalyn stood forward, prepared, as Calvin now ran at her with both weapons lifted high up in small arms. Swinging violently, Calvin's berserk fighting wasn't hard for Rosalyn to avoid, but even backstepping and dodging was difficult for Calvin's swords constantly forced Rosalyn to try and block one or both of the blades of sharp metals rather than easily avoiding a single sword.

A couple of cuts and smashes were suffered on Rosalyn as, even with her own two swords trying to deflect Calvin's, the speed of both left Rosalyn in a mess of metals, leaving her arms feeling slow and clumsy to try and block. While Calvin was an energetic kid and was now even worse on a fit of anger, his ability to fight was growing weaker as his swords struck Rosalyn's, and the boy became slowly exhausted.

After enough time passed, Calvin's swings were hardly quick enough to get past Rosalyn's defenses. Breathing heavy, a downward swing with his Ultima Weapon at a slow enough pace gave Rosalyn the right moment. With a horizontal swing of her Keyblade, she managed to knock the already heavier weapon out of Calvin's hand. The teenager's own darker metal flew at Calvin's wrist, striking it forcefully, sending a shock through Calvin's thin bones.

Golden weapon falling of his hand, Calvin barely had enough of an energy spark to back away before his own sword got him. Soundless as it fell on the darkness where the two stood, Calvin's Ultima Weapon was now Rosalyn's, for by stepping on it and kicking her foot back Rosalyn sent the sword sliding farther into the darkness. Glancing behind Rosalyn, the exhausted Calvin could see his weapon was still visible, though it had slid as though the… floor wasn't exactly a word to describe it…. as if the ground were covered in cooking spray and was made of plastic wrap.

It, still, wouldn't be easy to take his weapon back, for the person who Calvin was going to use it to fight stood in the way to get it back. Adding to that, the person Calvin wanted to fight using his sword happened to be racing forward, swords up in an X in her arms. Calvin jumped back yet again; tripping and landing on his rear while above him Rosalyn's swords chopped above him like a pair of scissors. Luckily, Rosalyn's attack caused her to lean. Using a quick upward swing, Calvin's Keyblade crashed into Rosalyn's lower jaw.

The most recent injury caused by Calvin had made Rosalyn become sick of fighting with only swords. This babysitter wanted to make things a little more _interesting_. Grasping her dark sword in a strange position, Rosalyn dropped her Keyblade for just a moment and held her weapon, holding it up and pointing it towards Calvin. Getting up just as Rosalyn took this pose, Calvin saw a strange, faded-violet smoke flow out of the air and start to surround her dark sword, and he began to step back to see what she was trying to do. With one step forward, swinging her sword like a baseball bat, Rosalyn yelled out "Dark wave", the strange vapor trailing off of her sword as it swung through the air. Not even having the moment at suspect what would happen, the vapor flew at Calvin in waves, resembling the tide as it flows onto the beach side.

One name for the substance, which Rosalyn had fired, was a harmful vapor known in some legends of Final Fantasy as Mist – a dark substance which allows magic, mutates and drives animals and monsters crazy, and can be focused, just in the attack Rosalyn displayed, to harm creatures. Covered with the Mist, Calvin began to yell out in pain as the vapor flowed through his clothing and began to burn away at his skin like an acid, its dark magic harming him. Rosalyn, similarly, was also about to feel the same pain as Calvin, for the same effect of her attack also had caused the Mist that remained on her sword to flow up her arms and burn her as well. Keeping her teeth closed tight to avoid her noises of sharp hurt from reaching Calvin, Rosalyn also tried to survive the pain of the Dark wave as it hurt both boy and girl.

Quickly enough, only a few seconds passed before the Mist finally diluted in the surrounding air, but it left serious damage in the result: with a burnt chest and incinerated shoulders, Calvin and Rosalyn respectively would have harder times fighting each other because of the stinging Mist. Only Calvin's chest was affected, which still allowed him to fight with his Keyblade. Picking up his weapon and holding it with two hands, Calvin decided to show Rosalyn a different weapon. Reaching into his pocket, Calvin drew the Lionheart keychain, clipped it onto the end of his Kingdom Key, and then rushing with the transformed sword jumped and hit Rosalyn on her shoulders.

With Rosalyn's shoulders burning from the Mist, Calvin's sword hurt **much **worse than simply getting touched with sunburn. Reeling and crying out in pain, the strike left Rosalyn completely intact, yet the slash took much off of her energy, making her drop both her dark sword and her Keyblade. Gasping, Calvin backed away. Without any expectations on how Rosalyn would act, Calvin didn't exactly expect what she did next.

Black slime began to slide up Calvin, covering her like tar. The slime was only barely visible in the dark, slightly lighter in color that the area where both the boy and girl fought. Viscous like water, it covered Rosalyn's body completely, covering her for a length of time. Unsure why he was acting, either to hurt his enemy or get the slime off of her, Calvin, remembering what Rosalyn said about her weapon, ran to her, picked up her dark sword, and immediately swung at the slime.

On contact, the sword did not cut through, but to worsen the situation, the black slime began to run it's way down the sword's blade towards Calvin. Letting the weapon drop, Calvin had let go only seconds before the weapon was covered, the slime covering it fast, completely covered in a blink. Unfortunately, Calvin's efforts still caused him to be covered in the slime. Yelling, Calvin shook his hand as fast as he could when he realized that the slime had covered his hand. Nothing worked, as the slime stuck on like the tar it looked like, burning like the Mist Rosalyn shot at Calvin with her dark wave. Moving his hand back and forth in a frantic try to get the slime off, Calvin's right hand felt a bone-deep sting as he viewed what was happening to Rosalyn.

When Calvin noticed after his attempt to free Rosalyn, the slime was now beginning to slowly drip off of the woman. Looking at Rosalyn, she seemed to be perfectly the same…. But there was something very different about her. Wide smirk and eyebrows lowered into a V, Rosalyn picked up her dark sword and Keyblade. Not just causing Rosalyn to seem unusual, the slime flowing off of her also moved out into the shadows. Calvin jumped over the wave of slime as it passed him, but too afraid by Rosalyn's sudden difference kept looking up ahead. With a great tremor in the area, Calvin's focus soon fell.

Looking around, the sides of the arena changed right before Calvin's eyes. Very uneasy to describe, the black seemed to simply _ripple_, beneath it purple-grey Mist arising from the darkness. Generating a wide box arena, Calvin was without a doubt going to avoid Rosalyn's attacks. A misstep and slip into the Mist surrounding the arena…. A subject like that was one Calvin tried to avoid while he got ready to fight. Rosalyn running and prepared to fight, Calvin waited until Rosalyn was close enough, then just before Rosalyn swung her swords, Calvin hit home with a horizontal slash.

A slash, that, surprisingly, had no effect! Without feeling the strike, Rosalyn swung and cut the boy, the attack making Calvin step back as it ripped his chest. Now winding up for a two-handed baseball swing, Calvin chopped Rosalyn, but she continued walking forward, now slicing downward with both of her swords. Calvin stepped back, but a double-take showed him that the boy was nearing the Mist. Only dodging barely, Rosalyn's horizontal attack nearly struck Calvin, but a quick lift of his Keyblade stopped the attack. Blocking the strike marginally, Calvin noticed behind Rosalyn, near his Ultima Weapon, that there was something strange going on with the darkness. It seemed to be getting brighter, a circular gap appearing a small distance from the weapon.

Pushing Rosalyn to the side, Calvin managed to somehow get past the now-sinister babysitter, yet Rosalyn wasn't about to let Calvin get away soon. Chasing Calvin as he ran for the gap, Calvin barely managed to grab his Ultima Weapon, jump, and expecting the best, leapt down the gap.

One could be serious in saying that the gap wasn't as shining as light is, or that it only was another color brighter than black. Quite easy to miss, Calvin's eyesight was well enough to see it. Within the gap, however, the entire area was pitch black, but a familiar voice called out when Calvin landed on something, "Calvin?"

While it's voice was very distant, Calvin knew who was speaking. "Oh, Hobbes! **Good gravy, Hobbes!**" Calvin ran as fast as he could towards the voice, but it called out, "Wait, stay back! Stay there! Please, don't come over here! I'm trying to fight a Neoshadow!" Calvin, running, replied, "Are you crazy, Hobbes? Why would you think I wouldn't help you fight one of those things?!" Coming close to the red illumination of a Neoshadow, Calvin swung his Ultima Weapon first into the monster. As suspected, there wasn't any harm done to it.

At Calvin's side, Hobbes appeared and was smashing the Neoshadow with the side of his shield. "Calvin, you have to go", said the tiger, "You need to beat Rosalyn." Attempting to fight the Neoshadow, Hobbes and Calvin's strikes only annoyed the Neoshadow, who immediately lunged to punch the attacker who had just shown up, then turn and swing at Hobbes. Punch connecting, Calvin skid back tried to use a vertical double-chop on the Neoshadow. Calvin's strike, which could have cut the Neoshadow in half, still didn't weaken in.

Getting overwhelmed by panic, Calvin just _needed_ to know whether or not Hobbes and he could escape, so with a quick yell, Calvin asked, "Where are we, Hobbes?" Rotating in a circle for his Tornado attack, Hobbes replied, "I don't know. I can't find an exit. All I know is that when I started to vanish, I found myself here, and the Neoshadow-" Just as quick as he started, Hobbes's spin slowed like a ride at an amusement park, as he started to pant, showing that he must have been fighting this Neoshadow either for very long, or the fight was so strenuous that the battle tired Calvin's tiger friend very much.

Putting two and two together, Calvin knew that Hobbes wouldn't last long. Using a horizontal slash with the Ultima Weapon, Calvin asked, "Can we beat this guy? Are we even weakening it?" Neoshadow jumping to kick Calvin in the face, just barely did Calvin hear Hobbes's reply, "I'm not sure if I hurt it at all!" Jumping to tackle the Neoshadow, it seemed as though Calvin was given enough time while Hobbes pounced such a fiend. Because he doubted that magic would be effective, Calvin instead reached into his pocket and pulled out his keychains. Many keychains held, such as his Olympus, his Jungle king, his Wishing star, and his Three wishes, did Calvin wield in succession by clipping them on and swinging his Keyblade at the Heartless, each one having no effect.

Making attacks with each weapon, Calvin found his swords weren't effective. From Kingdom key to Lionheart, Calvin's swords didn't work. All the while, the Neoshadow continued to assault Calvin, punching and spinning. What a vicious assault hurt Calvin as the blows landed grew more and more painful, whilst Hobbes tried to help his friend but ended up being harmed as well. Constantly reaching into his pockets, Calvin grew more desperate, until; finally, Calvin drew a keychain that would soon help him. What Calvin drew was the beagle keychain Susie gave him. Low on ideas, Calvin clipped on the keychain and was surprised.

Calvin's Kingdom key began to glow and change shape!

Morphing quickly, what remained was a strange weapon. It's handle felt soft like new laundry or even a pet dog. Extending from the handle grew a large silvery blade, a small wave-like shape pointing off from the teeth, resembling a sort of hook. Gripping onto the taped handle, a sort of shape similar to a saber's guard, yellow in color, Calvin saw that there was a pearl, resembling a snowball, set in the center of the handle and felt somewhat guilty for how he had treated Susie. Wrapped around the blade appeared to be stripes of darker metal, black like Hobbes's fur. Experimenting, Calvin swung this weapon forward at the Neoshadow. With a gasp from Calvin, the Neoshadow reeled and fell back, shadow spattering from its body.

Caught off guard by the effectiveness of his attack, Calvin immediately jumped back, then catching his breath dashed and swung his weapon wildly at the Neoshadow. Only surviving a few slices, the Neoshadow dropped to the floor and disappeared into shadows. Paying attention only at the vanished Neoshadow, the boy and tiger wanted to find words to describe what had happened. Both would not get that chance; Unsuspectingly, the two had managed to return to the platform Rosalyn had fought on, and caught up with her anger she dashed forward and slashed at both the boys, Calvin with her dark sword and Hobbes with her Keyblade. If it wasn't for the fact that Calvin was shorter than Rosalyn noticed, he would have gotten hurt much worse than the scratch he got to his temple. Moving and immediately adding in a Keyblade strike, Calvin had gotten Rosalyn to back off as the attack seemed to rip _something_, Rosalyn did not seem injured at all. Lifting her hand and pointing a finger, Calvin began to vanish again, this time meeting immediately with a Neoshadow's fist once he reappeared in the different setting.

Calling from the darkness, Calvin heard Ozy's voice ask for him. Bringing his sword upward against the chest of the Heartless, Calvin replied, "Ozy, you'll never guess what I found out!", voice filled with excitement. Astounded as the second Neoshadow crumpled like a deck of cards, Ozy replied, "I could say the same, Calvin!" Knowing that if he wasn't in such a situation, Calvin, who would think of Ozy's addition as an insult, kept swinging at the Neoshadow. Within moments, this creature vanished, being turned to tar-black goop, returning Calvin and Ozy to see Hobbes fending Rosalyn's two-sworded attacks away behind his Save the queen shield.

Caught off guard, Calvin leapt a quick step as he knew he had to do something to protect Hobbes. At the same time, however, Ozy was paying attention not to Hobbes's status but rather to how Rosalyn looked. Acting as fast as possible, Calvin threw his Ultima Weapon at Rosalyn, distracting her long enough to get in a quick slice with his Keyblade. Immediate to back up his friend, Hobbes ran forward and tackled Rosalyn with his shield, but she didn't budge even slightly, and all she did was merely push back with her own lunge and, with a quick burst of purplish and bluish flame, shoot Hobbes far off with her dark Firaga spell. Exercising brute strength as well, Calvin threw his body forward and chopped at Rosalyn's back, his shoulders knocking into her legs as he leapt.

Only using one kick, Rosalyn knocked Calvin back just enough so that he wasn't near her, then she began to slowly walk toward Calvin. In just a second, Rosalyn flew towards Calvin, barely missing him with her familiar attack. Moments passed before Rosalyn returned, zipping past the running Calvin as she slashed him with both Keyblade and with her dark sword. Wanting to help his friend, Hobbes leapt onto Rosalyn's back before she began to turn around, but regardless of either using his claws or shield to cause Rosalyn to stop, her third attack flew and hit Calvin, dark sword missing but Keyblade hitting very sharp.While Rosalyn zinged in her fourth attack, Ozy was busy paying attention to what was going on. Based on what he saw, Hobbes could not affect Rosalyn. Using his new weapon, however, Calvin was able to defeat a Neoshadow and slash Rosalyn. It also seems to be noticeable, that, while Calvin could defeat a Neoshadow currently, each person could not normally affect Neoshadows before. At this time, Ozy couldn't exactly come to a conclusion just yet. In order to help his friends, Ozy needed to get back into the fight, doing so by dashing and trying to plant a strike at Rosalyn's face as she moved for another hit.

Because the Save the king slid off of Rosalyn's face as she flew forward, Ozy stood in place, looking to see Calvin and Hobbes fight. Managing to get out of the way of Rosalyn's soaring attack with a dodge roll, Calvin turned around and waited for Rosalyn's sixth attack. Exactly when Rosalyn lifted her swords, Hobbes on her back striking her head, Calvin dropped his Ultima Weapon and held his other weapon out. Unable to stop herself, Rosalyn flew quickly into Calvin's tricky attack, a clothesline for someone Calvin's height that managed to trip Rosalyn. With just a simple attack, Rosalyn, noticing her body going to fall, placed her blades in a downward angle and tried to hold herself up.

Keeping up her anger, another thrust of the hand sent Calvin slipping into darkness. Immediately, Calvin was surprised. Out of the idea that he would have to fight another Neoshadow, Calvin didn't find any; what he instead found was his friends, Susie and Millie, who were surrounded in Mist. All Calvin had to know his friends were there were their voices, as they cried out, asking who had arrived, and all Calvin could do was stop and reply, telling them how he was glad they were okay but how to get them out.

Walking slowly over, Calvin noticed something happen to the mist as he approached. It began to waver like a flag in the wind, confusing Calvin but also causing him to become a little glad; with some mist beginning to seemingly vanish, Calvin could see Susie and Millie's faces through the lethal gas. As Calvin lifted his right hand, he discovered something that there seemed to be something odd going on with the mist, which immediately began to become clear and vanish. Susie told Calvin an idea coming to mind; try lifting the sword more, cutting through the mist with it very carefully. With such an idea going to work, Calvin found that Susie's idea worked, and soon, Calvin stood in front of Millie and Susie.

A quick question from Millie was relayed, "You don't think…. That sword has anything do with it?" Another question left her lips, "Plus, where did you find that thing?" Calvin replied, lowering his Ultima Weapon to the platform, "I didn't find this Keyblade at all…. Susie gave me it. Or, she gave me something that's like it". At this time, Calvin now held his sword cautiously, sliding his hand against the flat side topside of the blade. Only one glance clarified what Calvin meant; a beagle keychain she gave to Calvin was hanging from a chain from Calvin's sword, it's cute looks catching Susie's attention greatly. "It's…. that keychain", said Susie, looking at the small, brown puppy keychain, covered with a metal back and plastic, from what Susie could figure out.

"Well, yeah, it is that keychain, but it's also _our _keychain", said Calvin coolly to Susie, "…plus, our keychain is doing a pretty good job of repelling mist. All I want to know, though, is how it made my Keyblade like this, and why mist is going away from my Keyblade". Quick to make a question, Millie asked, "One thing's kinda that, but how are we gonna escape from here?" Also, Calvin thought this same question, though a quick idea came to mind, Calvin simply thought that his sword, already keeping mist from pouring in, might also have another effect on darkness. Taking a chance to try and find an escape from darkness, Calvin walked out and finding a spot where a wall was formed in the dark, Calvin swung his sword as hard as he could into the wall.

All of a sudden, right in the midst of a fight scene, a wall in space was torn open, and from that hole came Susie, Millie, and Calvin, mist pouring out from the hole with them. "I told you it'd work, Susie and Millie", told Calvin immediately. Rosalyn only opened up a smirk, yet the voice that arose was something out of a possession-type horror film. "I see you've finally found a way to stop my portals, Calvin…." Lunging forward with an amazing speed, Rosalyn lifted her swords into the air, yet with a flash of steel Calvin spun and chopped into Rosalyn's gut, immediately knocking the woman down and away form the young kid going.

In a flash just a quick, Rosalyn continued fighting. Purple energy attained around Rosalyn as she ran quick, swinging fast and strong, yet Calvin kept up his defenses and blocked as many swipes as he could. At a greatly fast pace, only blurs of steel, misted shadow, gold, or black metal could be seen in this grim combat, each person fighting with equal strength. It was as if a wall or something blocked the way, as whenever any of the others tried to approach, they would only get themselves sealed in. Only the four watched to see who would win this great fight, a kind child who despite his nasty personality contained a wonderful heart of solid gold, or a teenager who regardless of her normality grew a heart of solid pain dripping with acidic blood and anger.

Clashing with great speed and power, the two fought for many a minute, greatly and going as tough as they could. All the while, something was going on to Calvin. It seemed every time Calvin got hit or blocked, a type of light slowly glowed from his body. These colors glowed purples, greys, greens, blues, reds, yellows, and whites. In time, a circle of purple energy vanished from Calvin, and as he fought more intense so did the others colors vanish as well. Ozy knew that these colors were very special – they were the same colors used to show what type of spell Calvin had learned. It also grew that every time Calvin struck Rosalyn, her aura seemed to die down. Yet, at the time as well, it looked like when Calvin's Ultima sword cut into Rosalyn, the aura only grew stronger. "Calvin", warned a voice that Hobbes called to him, "get rid of your Ultima Weapon! It's only going to make Rosalyn much greatly stronger!"

Taking advice to mind grudgingly yet getting Calvin tossed his Ultima Weapon to the side and held his Keyblade in his two hands. Though it could get called a little trickier to combat a two-sword wielder with a two handed combat, Calvin held great as well as he could and blocked Rosalyn's nasty cuts and gashing, countering fast to the strikes with his own great combating.

What felt greatly like hours had gone through, yet non tiring Calvin combated Rosalyn to the point where she could hardly defend, her swords flying in many general directions yet not landing any cuts onto Calvin's flesh. At this time, it looked as though Calvin would win. Tired from all of the fighting, Rosalyn couldn't hang on. At the general same time, Rosalyn's aura was almost vanished, and when Calvin swung only final time, a great grand gaining explosion was emitted from Rosalyn's flesh as she flew away, hitting the ground while her energy shot forth and covered Calvin, even reaching greater than the force fields that were created could even hold out and covering the others as well with a great going.

Calvin opened going forward his eyes. Finding himself truly walking forward, Calvin heard a known set of voices as he walked in this strange light that, once acting purple, was now the color white, and it looked great. "Mom, good heavens?" asked Calvin. "Is it you, Dad?" Calvin remembered that he fell through something when the explosion happened, yet Calvin truly could not remember what had gone on. In a moment, through the area, Calvin saw the very parents that raised him.

"Mom, good golly, and you, Dad, what's going on?" asked Calvin. "We're not so sure, yet I think we know enough of all of this to answer you", started Calvin's mom. Generously, dad also at the same time tried to tell what had gone on. "When it grew that something weird happened on Destiny Islands, the same also happened on the island we visited. It looked as though shadows were covering everything", said Calvin's mom. Guessing as true as he could, dad also added, "We had gone and got captured by these very strange shadowy creatures, and we were here in a while. When Rosalyn appeared, we were surprised". Calvin then asked, "Yet, what in the world was Rosalyn doing with…." Calvin's mom answered, "There was someone else in control…. a man who called himself Ansem, who gave the instructions for Rosalyn to act. This huge and great man was the one who told Rosalyn to do this, and that guy kept talking about how Rosalyn kept needing to stop you, Calvin, for he planned to unlock what he called a door of an object". Dad also told his kid, "this door that man called was something called Kingdom Hearts. Inside of that area was supposedly what makes greatly one's heart."

Calvin got up immediately, and at that time, the light died down. Calvin was now floating on a ground appearance platform. Calvin's very great parents were hanging to the wall, covered in black metallic grain, a type of substance that looked a lot like particle flowing around their middles generally holding them to the walls of the room. At the true front of the room was a door, a massive barrier that Calvin could only just realize now…. this was what they were talking about when they mentioned great Kingdom Hearts.

"Guys, my terminated mom and dad, is this the place that's called Kingdom Hearts?" asked Calvin. "Son, we aren't dead yet", said Calvin's dad, "and it truly seems that". As soon as this little addition to text was added, it sounded as though someone was entering the room. Calvin darted… actually, he darted nowhere to safety. Calvin just told himself to stand fast and stay tough and fight whomever it was if that person was a threat. At the same time, Calvin didn't know where his friends were at the time, yet Calvin was ready to go for good.

Coming in, it happened to stand Rosalyn. She no longer looked at though she was controlled, and her strange glow was now gone for good and nice. It turned that in this time, there was another person standing close to her, making the normally-fear causing teen look. In this, Calvin felt good. At least, part of him did, as at the least there was only one other now, and Calvin was sure that Rosalyn couldn't pose too much a threat.

It was now or never, or perhaps it could be it. "Out of my way, Calvin", grumbled Rosalyn, who obviously looked half-alive from her vicious assault against and towards Calvin. "No way, Rosalyn", he said, "not without some answers. Who's this Ansem guy, and why does he want to open this Kingdom Hearts?" Rosalyn groped, "If it'll shut you up, then fine… Ansem wants to unleash what lies behind Kingdom Hearts to rule the worlds… all those places you've traveled, and many others, too, so… OUT OF MY WAY, KID!" With that, Rosalyn ran and trounced Calvin on his head, prat-felling him. The she began to open the doors with her own hands.

"Rosalyn…" Calvin was grinning, his parents looking on yet not able to do anything. "…If it's one thing I've ever learned on this month's crazed adventure, and anything I've ever learned in living, it's that I already got information on what's in everyone's heart. You see… when the school system made us learn religion for some 'multi-cultural acceptance' thing, everyone, and I mean every one, liked good. And that is… I am sure, that Kingdom Hearts", yet Rosalyn opened the door, and at that moment, a blazing whiter blast covered her.

"…IS LIGHT!" Calvin cheered, not 100 good yet good to love the light, as Rosalyn was astounded and petrified in a shower of overpowering light. The light shimmered for what felt like many months, then the light shimmered away into it's own, Rosalyn now collapsed. Calvin saw someone else on the other side, too… many persons, really. Hobbes, Ozy, Millie, Goofy, Donald, and Riku, too, along the company of someone with big, black ears…

"GUYS!" Calvin nearly fell tearing from his serenity, running to his friends. "There you are!" Hobbes was first to meet with Calvin, and who held together a brace like that of Italian friends… clean as silver, glistening with heavenly friendship like gold and gems. Ozy and Millie called out, timing their words careful, "Congratulations!" Goofy called out, "Uh-hyuhk! Hobbes, you 'nd yer friend there did it!" Donald added, "Yep!" Finally, Riku commented, "You're probably confusion-overcome, aren't you, Calvin?"

Calvin wasn't panicking over his confusion, yet wished to know just what was going on. "Long story short, kid, you gotta get". "Get what?", asked Calvin. The big-eared one told him, "Now that Kingdom Hearts is unlocked, you gotta seal it up… unless it gets lost." "What would happen?" asked Calvin. "You'd never see your world again… the light's mighty, and very. This particular one is what holds the worlds together, and the Ultima magicks that make up our worlds may affect yours, Calvin. The only way for this light to make everything go back together is to seal it back up… as your world's right below you, man!"

Calvin looked, the earth below him. "Gah!" "Calvin, come on… when we seal this, we'll leave, yet everyone can get rescued from all this". Calvin nodded, "Alright, let's go at it."

Ozy, Millie, Hobbes, and Calvin now stood in front of the door, Susie now appearing alongside Mr. Bun at that. "Say…" Calvin just realized it. "Goofy, Donald, Riku! If I seal this, you guys'll be stuck in that!" Riku shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Just trust, man". Calvin shrugged back to Riku. Goofy commented, "My, Hobbes, you've turned into a great warrior, to make it this far… when you get back, you're getting promoted to any type of knight you want! Dragon Knight, Paladin Knight, Magic Knight, Dark Knight… any type!" Hobbes called, "Oh, no… I'm not getting into any more of these adventures… yet. For now…" Hobbes looked to his friend immediately. "…I wanna be a Friend Knight, to him". Calvin was pointed to, who just smiled happily. "Ozy, too, wishes to turn to normal living… with no magic, just man", called Ozy, real.

"Good", said the eared one, "for you'll need to get rid of your magic, at light." Calvin shrugged, and finally asked, "How does the 6 of us close this thing?" Susie, silent until now, commented, "it's no problem… I'll answer for them. All we need to do is close it, and then point our items at it and call out our titles, no?" Goofy replies, "YES!"

Calvin then nodded, and said, "Well, then… yeah". Calvin, and allies, closed the door. In order, Hobbes pointed his shield and called out, "Knight!" A green gem shined. Susie called out, "White Mage!" and a purple gem shined really. Calvin called out, "Keybearer!" and a red gem's shining got going. "Red Mage!" was Ozy's cry, and a blue gem shimmered. "Paladin!" was Mr. Bun's cry, and quickly, his orange gem got sparkling. Finally, Millie told, "Fighter!" and finally her yellow gem illuminated. The door nearly closed, and light now shining, all 6 yelled, "Party!"

End Chapter 19.

Then, there was light. Lots, and lots of light.

HHH


	20. It's Finally Over

…and then, then, there was… Calvin.

Disclaimer: I did not create Calvin and Hobbes, Ozy and Millie, Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney movie featured in Kingdom Hearts. Calvin and Hobbes were made by my favorite cartoonist, Bill Watterson. Ozy and Millie were made by David Craig Simpson (It's an online comic, so I doubt you've heard of it). Lastly, Kingdom Hearts was made by Squaresoft, now Square-Enix, and they had to ask Disney to use their characters. I have not played KH in a while, so I'm using a game script by Oliver Kong as a reference. You can read it at Game FAQs, or you can e-mail

Chapter 20: It's Finally Over

On the shout, amazingly bright light flowed from Earth underneath the heroes and flowed upward, almost like whips, into the area, filling the area. It looked almost like, in Calvin's opinion, like his picture of a polar bear blinking in a blizzard storm. In seconds, what was a cool now turned warm and soft, almost like a beloved baby's cloth.

Calvin now felt a sinking feeling, and not the kind one feels in his or her gut. Soon, he could see. Floating away from him were Ozy and Millie.

Millie was first to cry out, "Hey… hey! Calvin! Don't go! Not yet!"

Calvin called back, "Don't worry, Millie, it's not over yet! Maybe we'll see each other in, like, Heaven or some other place! Or… maybe not, like _**Heaven **_exactly, but this isn't the end of our!"

Ozy concurred. "Though", he said, "I lost my magicks, I can still figure something out! A Navi-G, or a new item. Trust me, Calvin! This _isn't_ the last of us!"

Calvin smiled. "Then invent away, fox-boy", said the _man_-boy.

Hobbes smiled, too. "'Twas best to love and lose it, then never to love at all.' I love that saying. Until we meet again, Millicent Mudd." With that, Hobbes did a half-bow, and Millie just giggled and returned a V for victory.

Susie looked on at Calvin. "Who are you, and what'd you do with that girl-hating jerk-face I knew in the past, man?"

Calvin replied, "Oh, he went to rehab. I'm Calvin version 2.0… slimy girl."

Susie smirked. "So… you still don't like girls?"

Calvin told her, "Oh, yuck, girls… wellllllllllllllll… give it time…" with a passionate movement, Calvin did some move he thought he'd never do in millions of years…

He actually held Susie and gave her a quick peck on the cheek lovingly. "…I'm still 6."

Hobbes called out a "Yow-wow! Calvin and Susie, sittin' in a tree, kay-eye-ess-ess-eye-enn-gee… gee…"

Calvin wasn't playing around now.

Hobbes stopped joking.

"Uh…" commented Mr. Bun, watching the event unfold. "Um, what's been going on? There's still plenty of unanswered questions. Like, where's Ansem? What happened to Rosalyn? What'll become of us? Or the worlds? Hey?"

The big-eared king began to speak out of nowhere, catching Calvin and company off-guard. "Ah, yes, about all of that. Well, I guess it'd help I clear that up! Now, where oh where to begin? Ah; you remember that man you saw behind Rosalyn, right, Calvin?"

"Right…" said Calvin. To be honest, Calvin felt a half-lie was in his words. He _knew_ that he saw something, but _just_ what is wasn't _glimmering_ in obviousness like Calvin could see his own hands. Nay, but Calvin, all he knew was that he saw someone's outline; and that man was giant; probably a lot bigger than Rosalyn.

"Ansem was injured in a secret fight… all he could do now is merely hide in the shadowy heart of his victims like a phantom. Purely, all that he could do is prey on those who's hearts held at least small levels of low goodness, or worse yet, plenty wickedness. In _fact_, if he wasn't after Rosalyn he could have possessed YOU, Calvin".

Calvin was stunned. The king went on. "The mysterious fight happens just recently. We tried to send out this hero to stop Ansem first… and his name was Sora; he was a friend of Riku's, and while he was successful in his quest, somehow Ansem wasn't finished".

Ozy, now vanished away, wasn't able to ask a question, so Hobbes filled in, "…what ever happened to Sora, M-"

The king cut off Hobbes. "Not to worry; friends, he is okay… but sealing Ansem the first time caused him to get stuck away from his home, Twilight Town. Mr. & Mrs. Calvin's parents, I think you ought to know that particular locale quite…"

Suddenly, Calvin whirled around, and lo and behold, there were his parents. "…that's where we have gone to." Both Mom and Dad replied at the same time.

The king continued. "Yes… on Past Island lied Twilight Town, Sora's hometown. I think it shouldn't take too long for him to get home, but… I needed to send him on his path alone for the time being… as I needed Goofy and Donald to help seal the door upon."

Calvin carried on. "Ah…" Turning to his friends and family, Calvin saw that his parents vanished. "Where are my Mom and Dad?"

The king told him, "Not to worry, kiddo. I've just sent them home now. They won't remember a thing; all they'd remember is that they went on a vacation. Same with Rosalyn, same with Moe."

Calvin talked on, "What about us, sire?"

The king laughed. "Well, you'd probably not want to forget any of this, eh?"

Calvin just shrugged interestingly. "Not quite", said the boy. "Well, then!" replied the king. "Of course, then, this story will be nothing more but a bad dream to everyone… except for you, Ozymandias, Millicent, Susie, Hobbes… anyone else who you want to have remember this, Calvin?"

Calvin was going to say Moe, but changed his mind. It was better Moe never knew… or would it be? Moe _did_ act like a jerk, and he'd have let Moe know he did what he did with his Heartless. "Okay, yes, Moe", said Calvin.

"Very well then", said the king. "Now, as for YOU guys… just close your eyes, and relax." The boy, the tiger, the rabbit, and the girl did so. And soon…

Just moments later…

…Calvin woke in his bed. A yawn slipped from his mouth, as he rubbed his messier-than-usual blonde mop. It was an okay-temperature autumn day. Outside, the crisp air billowed in a gentle sirocco-like warm gust of wind. It was total bliss.

However… Calvin noticed at his side, not only was Hobbes missing, but also a small beagle-shaped keychain. "Uh, yeah", he said to himself, "it's a bit obvious; this wasn't some HUGE dream, was it? No."

A voice from downstairs called for him. "Calvin, I've made breakfast! Come down and eat, kiddo!" Calvin hopped up, yelling back, "Yes!"

And so began what seemed like a normal day. Calvin eventually realized that, indeed, no one else had any knowledge of what had gone on. It had seemed like a dream, on in some cases, like a final fantasy. It was quite an adventure, indeed, but it seemed quite far away.

That is, until something had come out. Susie had called to talk to it with Calvin (surprisingly his mother, as Susie had never wanted to talk to Calvin over the phone willingly) about a "project" she had wanted to suggest. She sent letters to Squaresoft, the gaming company that made the Final Fantasy series she so loved, and also contacted Disney Interactive, as well. In surprise to the two, Susie's pitch for a roleplaying-action game came underway, and while its title was unknown as of this point, Susie had suggested that the name was based on the realm unlocked that the 3 knew of… Kingdom Hearts. Out of modesty, Susie prevented Calvin, Hobbes, Ozy and Millie from being in that game, but gave a few suggestions of the unknown heroes' names… Sora, as was told by the King, and the name that Susie had heard of, one that Tidus, Wakka and Selphie told her… a name that was Kairi. The game would be worked on ASAP, and when finished part of the profit would be given to the Derkins for Susie's brilliant idea.

Of course, Susie was not quite original on this idea… no, she only got the idea on her fantastic quest, which, for an upcoming writing assignment in school she wrote about: one of a fearful yet courageous tiger, a smart and gentle fox, and a young impish boy with a heart of gold within his person, a child named Calvin.

End Chapter 20.

_**THE END**_

_Final Words: It has been so long since I started this story, and I still feel as if I could have written this last chapter a little better and with more speed that usual. Still, here it is, and I hope that you, the reader, will enjoy this completed work. I cannot say for sure if I'll ever type again, but until that day, goodbye._

_I would like to thank:_

_-My parents, who raised me into this world with values of what is right and wrong, and without I would not make it._

_-My friends, of whom if I never had any I certainly would not be strong enough to write something like this, not to mention life would be horrible without them._

_I live to see tomorrow._

_-Square-Enix, for making such a cool game as Kingdom Hearts, even though I was skeptical of a Disney RPG at first._

_-Disney, who despite others ragging on its films set great stories toward me in youth._

_-Bill Watterson, for creating my two most favorite comic strip characters and for making the greatest comic strip ever, Calvin and Hobbes._

_-David Craig Simpson, for creating the webcomic Ozy and Millie, one of my older favorites._

_-My fans, notably HVK, Stormi Skyes Weathers (AKA IsabelSchnatz), RogueStar, R.A. Pointless, and Numbah296, for inspiring me to push on further._

_This story is dedicated to the fans of Calvin and Hobbes, Ozy and Millie, and the Final Fantasy series. May the tales of Calvin and Hobbes live on, may Ozy and Millie never grow old or apart, and my there never actually be a Final Fantasy that is, in honesty, final._


End file.
